Beyblade Revelations
by Sailor Saba
Summary: Sequel to BitBeast Chronicles The Bladebreakers must divide and conquer to take down mysterious people that released a beast of ultimate destruction! TysonxHilary, Max&Mariam, OC later Episode 27 up! Story Complete!
1. Arrival in New York

**Beyblade**

**Revelations**

**_Beyblade Revelations 1st Opening- Through The Night_**

_Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up!  
__Only love! Only dreams! Only you!  
__Those are the only things I won't let go, ever._

_On nights when I can't settle down no matter what,  
__I just want to throw anything & everything away.  
__Don't bitch and complain, just open the door, ya know.  
__I don't have time to quibble with you._

_I want to fly all over the place.  
__I wanna throw caution to the wind.  
__It isn't because I've lost anything.  
__It's because nothing's even started yet._

_Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
__That one thing everyone has that they won't give up!  
__Only love! Only dreams! Only you!  
__Those are the only things I won't let go, ever._

_What do you want? What do you wanna do? Where do you wanna go?  
__Cut through the darkness and run to grab what you want (all) Through The Night!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_-Introduction-_

It was around nighttime. A teenager, around 17 or 18 years old, walked down the street. Suddenly, a mysterious female figure with red eyes appears in front of him. He stops in result.

"Well?" the teenager said. "We have found the artifact," she said, "It is at a small village. But, from the way it looks, it is heavily guarded." "Any strageties?" "We have to wait until it is out, in the open, or wait until nightfall." The teenager was in question after the response. "I don't quite agree with your methods," he said, "But, we need that artifact before sunset tomorrow. So.......do what you have to do."

The girl replied with a nod. "Oh, and one more thing," the teenager said smiling, "Make sure that the **_Bladebreakers_** don't interfere with our plans."

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Episode 1: Arrival in New York_**

_---In a limo---_

Max, along with Hilary, Kai, Rei, & Kenny; were being escorted to the PB All-Stars headquarters.

"It's great to be back here in the Big Apple!" Rei said. "No kidding!" Kenny replied, "I still can't believe that Max's mom is escorting us like this!" "Yeah! After everything we've been doing around Tyson's house," Hilary began, "It's nice to have a vacation once in a while!"

"Speaking of Tyson," Max began, "I still can't believe that my mom chose him, and _not_ me to come to New York! And Tyson just got her phone call two days ago!"

"Well, you know your mother does have her reasons, Max," Kai replied seriously, "I mean, it has been at least four weeks since Tyson battled Tekken." "More to the point," Kenny began, "Dragoon CF Mach was such a mess, there was no chance in Hell for me to fix it."

"uh, Heads up!" Max said, "We're here!"

----

As the limo stopped, everyone got out only to be greeted by Max's mother, Judy and PB All-Star member, Emily.

"Hey, Mom!" Max said giving her a hug. "Maxy, how are you doing?" his mom asked. "I'm doing fine. How about you, Emily?" "You know me," Emily replied, "I'm always here."

_"Well, look who decided to drop-in for a visit!"_

"I'll be.........**_Rick?!_**" Max said as his former All-Star partner walks up. He was wearing red pants with a white muscle shirt. "After all this time, Max!" Rick began, "I thought you'd be putting your beyblade to rest and let a real blader, like me, to take over!" "I still see that you haven't gotten over that cocky attitude of yours!" Rei replied.

"By the way, Mom," Max asked, "Where's Tyson?" "Oh," Judy said, "He's in the Training Room with **_Daichi_**." "Daichi's still here?" Kenny asked.

----

"I thought that Daichi was training out somewhere with Rick to compete in World Championships, later this year," Rei said. "Well, you know Daichi!" Hilary said, "Eat first, practice later!"

"Well, he's helping out Tyson with his training," Judy said, "That Dragoon Chrono Fighter had too much damage to repair, so I remodeled it. And I made new like never before!" "This I gotta see!" Rei said. "You're wasting your time!" Rick said, "For the past 24 hours, he hasn't been able to handle that new beyblade of his!" "What are you talking about?" Max said. "Actually, Tyson's been very busy lately!" Judy said.

Entering the Training Room, everyone saw Tyson and Daichi on opposite sides. Daichi was still wearing the same clothes, but also wore a short-sleeve jacket. Tyson, on the other hand, wore something different. He wore his traditional clothes, except they were different colors. He wore a light-blue jacket with BBA on the back of it, a red shirt, and blue jeans. The shoes & backwards hat were still the same.

"Come on, Daichi!" Tyson said, "Let's give it another go!" "We've already tried this three times already!" Daichi said, "Just give it a rest for today!" "No way!" "Fine! ONE MORE! You ask me to do this again, I'll break my foot off in your ass!"

"Looks like they're begining to battle!" Rei said. Everyone looked in suspense as Kai stared with unblinking eyes; they were ready to beybattle.

----------------------------------------------------------

**"LET IT RIP!"**

Gaia Dragoon and the new Dragoon spun towards each other, with nice and steady paces. "Ok, Dragoon!" Tyson yells, "Give'em what you got!"

Dragoon moved in front of Gaia Dragoon MS and started grinding. But, suddenly, Gaia Dragoon MS pushed it back with very little effort. "Gaia Dragoon!" Daichi yelled, "Slice and Dice this sucker!" Gaia Dragoon MS charged foward hoping to get more of its advantage. "Not a chance!" Tyson said as Dragoon bursted as it and Gaia Dragoon bashed each other. The MS-blade was knocked back instanly. "Keep going, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he continued to pour energy into his blade. But, Gaia Dragoon MS kept on dodging his attacks, barely keeping on its toes.

"It looks like Daichi's gotten better with Gaia Dragoon," Rei said, "He tearing up the dish!" "Look at Tyson though!" Max replied. "Yeah!" Kenny replied, "He's actually giving Gaia Dragoon no room to move!"

_'Hmmm.........I don't know,'_ Kai replied, _'Something is definitely wrong with this picture......' _

"Hey, Kai," Rei asked, "Aren't you gonna cheer for Tyson?" Kai went silent for a few more minutes then said, "I would support Tyson, but there's one little problem." "What's that, Kai?" Kenny asked. "Take look at Dragoon. Doesn't seem strange that it's moving a lot slower than usual?" "Come to think of it," Hilary said, "Dragoon looks kinda sluggish!"

Dragoon kept on hammering Gaia Dragoon MS more, but it was too slow to keep up with its speed.

"I'm finishing this now, Tyson!" Daichi said, "Because all you're doing is making me bored and pissed at the same time! Gaia Dragoon, **Spike Saw Attack!**" Gaia Dragoon MS 2nd attack ring started glowing heading towards Dragoon. "uhhhhh.........! Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as his blade started glowing a mystic aura. The result ended in a tie as both blades collided. Daichi grabbed his blade as Dragoon fell right in front of Tyson's feet. Tyson, himself, fell to one knee and breathed hard.

"Hey, Tyson!" a voice yelled. Tyson looked up and saw his friends. "Hey guys!" he said as he walked over to them, "You've gotten to be kidding me! I've been gone two days straight, and I haven't gotten any gifts!?" "Except this one!" Hilary said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Ugh!" Daichi said, "Don't make me ill! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go drink a Gatorade!"

"Ignore him," Tyson said, "He's been like this for two days straight because he hasn't trained for a while." Suddenly, Kenny noticed his beyblade. "Hey, Tyson!" he said, "Isn't that your new Dragoon!" "Most definitely!" Tyson raised his blade up so everybody can see. "This is called **_Dragoon Revelation_**, or **_Dragoon R_** for short."

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Kenny asked. "Sure, go ahead," Tyson said. As soon as Kenny grabbed the blade from him, he fell to the floor. "Woah, Chief!" Hilary replied, "You okay?" "ugh.......WHAT IN THE HELL IS IN THIS BEYBLADE!?" Kenny said out loud. "Let me look at it!" Rei said, "Woah! This thing weights a ton! What was your mom thinking, Max? When she decided to make Dragoon this **heavy**?" "You got me!" Max said picking up Dragoon R, "Holy shit! I can't picking it up, without trying to injure myself! But, I agree with you Rei. My mom just lost her marbles!"

"Actually," Tyson began, "I asked her to do the modifications."

"Why, Tyson?" Kenny asked, "What the Hell were you thinking?" "I just wanted to do something new for a change," Tyson replied back. "Dragoon has a new kind of core system," Judy replied, "We call it the **_R-Spin Gear_**. Unlike the G-blades you have used, once the core is at full power, you can do new tricks at speeds 3x faster than normal!"

"That sounds............" Rei said. "_Tricky!_" Max finishing. "But, I'm unable to activate the core's full potential," Tyson replied. "Why is that?" Kenny asked. "It's simple," Emily replied, "Because of the heavy attack ring, weight disk, and blade base, Dragoon's speed has been cut one-third from its normal status." "He can barely keep that thing balance!" Rick said, "Let alone try to execute the spin gear!" "And that's one of the reasons why I getting pissed off!" Daichi said with a sports drink in his hand, walking towards the other, "He thinks I'm the only one who can help him with the blade!"

"Well, there gotta be something I can do!" Tyson replied squeezing Dragoon R.

_**"How about you beybattle for it!"**_

------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at the entrance, where a blue-haired person was smirking at them.

"Mind telling us who the Hell you are!?" Rei said. "The name's Raiken," the boy said, "And it's so nice to meet you, **Tyson Kinomiya!**"

"So, you know who I am!" Tyson replied. "How can I ever forget the World Champion Bladebreakers!" Raiken replied, "Let's not forget the PB All-Stars!" "Enough with the flattery!" Kai replied, "What do you want from us?"

"I was told to come here," Raiken said, "Judy Mizuhara! I heard that you have plans to build the most powerful beyblades ever! I want those plans!" Judy freaked out. "Like Hell you......." Max said. "You weren't trying to stop, were you Max?" "But how did you know?" Raiken just smiled. "Don't try anything foolish, or I'll knock Draciel back in your hand! I didn't forget about you, Rei! As well as you, Kai!"

"Hey!" Hilary began, "What about me?!" "What about you!?" Raiken asked. Hilary was about to punch his lights out when.............."Hold on, Hilary!" Tyson said stopping her, "These plans........You want them for a reason! So what do you say I beybattle you for them!"

"Excellent idea, Tyson!" Raiken agreed, "Considering your disadvantaged beyblade is too heavy to keep up with mine!" Tyson was taken aback. "How did you know my blade was heavy!? I never said such nonsense!" "You didn't have to! You were thinking about it! You see, I can read people's minds." "But, when it comes to Beyblading, you can't tell what I'm about to do!"

-----

Standing at the giant beystadium, Tyson and Raiken stood on opposite sides.

"I'm waiting, Tyson!" Raiken said, "I'm not waiting anymore! Let's do this!" Tyson nodded in agreement. _'If this guy is good at beyblading as well as reading minds, I'm gonna be in trouble!'_ he thought after locking his beyblade into place,_ 'I've just got to find a way to make Dragoon lighter, so its speed will be normal again!' _

**3........2.......1.............LET IT RIP!**

Raiken's blade and Dragoon R spun at a good pace towards each other, at least for Dragoon. "Get ready, Tyson!" Raiken said, "Because me and my **_Psycore_** is gonna take you and your Dragoon R down!" Pyscore started to grind on Dragoon R, barely moving it back.

"If that's all the power you have!" Tyson said, "Then you're gonna have a hard time bringing me down!" Dragoon R, suddenly, knocked back Psycore defensively. "Now! Dragoon, attack!" Dragoon R headed for an attack, but Psycore sideswiped it.

"What the......?" Tyson said. "You still too slow, Tyson!" Raiken said as Psycore bashed Dragoon R back, "Now, it's my turn!" Psycore bashed the R-blade back and forth, nearly knocking it off its axis. "Oh No!" Tyson replied, "Dragoon can't take any more pounding like that!"

"What is Tyson think he's doing!?" Rei said. "He's losing, that what!" Rick said. "Dragoon is too heavy to sustain that much damage!" Max said, "Any beyblade like that, would of been knocked out by now!" "According to this," Kenny began as he looked at his computer, "Raiken's Psycore is actually hitting Dragoon R in the same area! If he keeps pounding away like that, Dragoon is gonna break!" "Tyson!" Hilary said, "You have to play defensively otherwise you'll lose!"

"Well, DUH!" Tyson said, "What do you think I was doing, Hilary!?" "You should be thinking about your match!" Raiken shouted as Psycore tackled Dragoon R again. Soon, Tyson was on one knee with his eyes closed. _'There's no way I can win with a heavy ass blade!'_ he thought, _'I'm just burning myself out!'_

"TYSON!" Kai voice echoed as he looked at his rival, "Don't just rely on your attacks & defense! Just think about it, what's the one thing you're doing wrong!?"

"What am I doing **wrong**?" Tyson repeated, "That's it!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"You're done for, Tyson!" Raiken said, "I'll defeat you and those plans will be mine! Psycore, Final attack!"

"I'm not done just yet!" Tyson said calmly. Suddenly, Dragoon R glowed a mysterious aura. Psycore attacked, but was bounced back instantly! "What?!" Raiken said. "Now, take this!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon R just flew straight at Psycore at blinding speed!

"What just happened?" Emily asked. "Tyson........has actually overcome the heaviness of his beyblade!" Kenny said. "That's my dawg!" Max said. "hmph!" Kai said smiling, "All he needed was a little push."

Dragoon R kept on hammering Psycore; Raiken had no time to react. _'That's what I've been doing wrong!' _Tyson thought, _'I was so busy trying to balance the heaviness of Dragoon, that I totally lost the will to battle until I was able to do it!'_ "Well, I'm focused now! And you can't take us down, Raiken! Dragoon! **_Execute, R-Spin Gear_**!"

Once the Spin Gear engaged, Dragoon R spun towards Psycore with a blink of an eye! "You're not the only one with power, Tyson!" Raiken said, "Psycore, Plasma attack!" Psycore glowed a light blue heading for Tyson's blade.

"All right, Raiken!" Tyson yelled out, "Have a taste of Dragoon's **REVELATION STORM!"**

Dragoon R was suddenly surrounded by a tornado sending Psycore up in the air. The final result was that Raiken was blown back by the wind and Psycore was nothing but little pieces!

-----

"Alright!" Hilary said, "Tyson won!" Everyone cheered except for Kai, who just smiled.

Tyson walked over the fallen Raiken and said, "You've lost, creep! Now, take your busted up beyblade & your ass out of here!" But then, Raiken started to laugh. "What's so funny!?" Tyson asked.

"I was just merely a pawn, you fool!" Raiken said softly, "I was ordered to keep you out of the way!" "WHO ordered you?!" Tyson asked. "I may have been defeated, but my brethren will avenge my loss! It's only the begining of you, Bladebreakers! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe......................" Suddenly, Raiken dissapeared into thin air.

"He's gone!" Rei said. "What was that about?!" Max replied. "Confidentially, I don't know!" Kenny said.

-----

_-Somewhere In Japan-_

The same teenager was met by the very same, mysterious female figure on a roof top.

"Well?" the teenager said. "The two of them are heading to New York as we speak, " she said. "We don't have much time left! GET THE ARTIFACT, **_NOW!_**"

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Narrator: **Who are these two mysterious people? And what is this artifact they're talking about? Only one thing is for sure, The Bladebreakers know first hand what they're up against. They just don't know what yet............................._

------------------------------------------------------------

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Tyson: _**_Hey, Tyson here! We're up to our armpits in trouble, again! After, we all get reaquainted with each other, our friends, Ozuma & Mariam of the Saint Shields come by_ _with bruises the size of a gumball! What makes it worse, is that this teenager Prima-Donna confronts us! Last, but not least, the sky becomes pitch black! What does this all mean? The Hell should I know!_

_Find out on the next **Beyblade Revelations!**_

------------------------------------------------------------

**_Beyblade Revelations Ending Song- Simple & Clean_**

_You're giving me too many things  
__Lately, you're all I need  
__You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
__But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
__When we are older, you'll understand  
__What I mean when I said, "No  
__I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say, Please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple & clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare at all  
__Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say, Please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple & clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard let it go_

----------------------------------------

(Author's note: How'd you like the first episode!? BTW, I don't own Outlaw Star's Opening song or Kingdom Hearts's Simple & Clean!)


	2. Stolen Artifact, Stolen Pride

_(Tyson's POV)_

_**Last Time:** My friends were escorted to the PB All-Stars HQ, where they met up with some old ones: Rick, Emily, Max's mother Judy, and of course Daichi. Daichi was helping me test out my new blade: Dragoon Revelation (Dragoon R), which seem to be "too heavy" for the others!_

_Later, this bad boy named Raiken wanted to steal some weird plans Judy conjured up! So, I decided to battle him for it! I was about to lose, but with a little help from Kai, I was able to get the fear out of my eyes & show Raiken what I was made of!_

_After the battle, Raiken said that his brethren will avenge his loss, then he disappeared! What is that all about!?_

---------------------------------------------------

**_Episode 2: Stolen Artifact, Stolen Pride_**

_---Somewhere in New York---_

On top of a building, the teenager stood as the wind blew silently. Suddenly, the same female-figure stood behind him.

"We have the artifact," she said. "It's about time," the teenager said smiling, "I honestly think you would have difficulty getting it with **_those two _**in the way. Prepare for sunset! In just three hours, the ultimate bit-beast will be awakened!"

-----

_---PB All-Stars HQ---_

Everyone was watching Hilary & Daichi beybattle each other.

"You're going down!" Daichi said. "Bring it!" Hilary shouted. Gaia Dragoon MS and Hyper Dragoon V2 pounded away at each other. Moments later, Hyper Dragoon started to gain ground. "What?!" Daichi yelled, _'How can I be losing ground?'_

"Wow! I'm actually impressed!" Rick said. "Hilary is slamming Gaia Dragoon all over the place!" Emily replied. "She hasn't even using her full strength yet!" Kenny said. "Because, if she did, Hyper Dragoon would do some major damage!" Tyson replied, "Trust me, I know!"

"I'm not beaten yet, SIS!" Daichi said, "Gaia Dragoon, counterattack now!" Gaia Dragoon came out of nowhere and knocked Hyper Dragoon back. Daichi, on the other hand, yelled so loud that an aura surrounded him, giving Gaia Dragoon MS a huge boost in power. Seconds later, the two blades grinded each other in the middle of the stadium. "I knew you was going to do something like that, Daichi!" Hilary said smiling. "Say what?!" Daichi said as Hilary crossed her arms created an aura. "Now to finish this! **MECCA VIPRESS STORM!"**

Hyper Dragoon V2 was surrounded by a typhoon as Gaia Dragoon MS was bashed out of the stadium.

"What?! I lost?!" Daichi said. Hilary, with her eyes closed smiling, grabbed her V2-blade with a "hmph" added.

"That wasn't too bad, Hilary!" Emily said, "You gave Daichi a run for his money!" "I have to admit," Rick began, "you do rate a 9.0 on my skill-o-meter!"

"Okay! Okay! I lost!" Daichi admitted, "But why did I have to lose to a girl, who couldn't beyblade out of a wet paper bag!" "What was that?!" Hilary said getting angry!

----

After a couple of laughs, Tyson realized something. "Hey! Where are Ozuma and Mariam?" he asked, "I thought they were coming here with you guys!" "Actually, they went back to the Saint Shields Village," Max replied, "But they never told us why!"

"That's because," Judy began, "They're on the way here with their half of the rock!" "Wait a minute!" Rei said, "Are we talking the same type of rock with all those bit-beasts inside?!"

"Don't worry, Rei," Judy said, "We're gonna make sure that no one gets their hands on it!" Suddenly, the intercom came on. _"Mrs. Judy, you have some visitors here who want to see you!"_ "I'll go check!" Emily suggested.

Minutes later, after Emily went down to the lobby, she found something..........**disturbing**! "Judy, I think you better get down here with the others, right now!" she informed. Seconds later, they couldn't believe what they saw, especially for Max! "**MARIAM!**" he said running towards her. "**Ozuma, **as well!" Kai replied. Their eyes were both closed with minor scratches & dirt all over them. "Hurry!" Judy said, "Let's get them to some beds!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ozuma and Mariam's eyes were opened about an hour later, noticing that they were in separate beds.

"Where are we?" Ozuma asked. "You're in the PB All-Stars HQ!" Tyson said, "When we found you, the both of you were black and blue all over! You're just lucky those were just minor scratches!"

"More to the point," Kenny replied, "their beyblades are completely broken! Face it, your V2-blades are kaput!"

"Okay!" Judy said, "I want you two to start from the begining!" "Yeah, like what happened!?" Tyson asked.

"It all started like an hour ago....." Ozuma began.

----

_(Flashback) (Ozuma's POV)_

_"We were jumped by this mysterious cloaked female!"_

"Who are you supposed to be!?" Mariam asked. "That's doesn't concern you!" the female said, "Just hand over the artifact and you won't be hurt."

Ozuma held up his launcher and beyblade and said, "Try and make us!" "That wasn't a question!" the female said as she held her launcher and beyblade. Then they both released their at the same time! "Go! **Flash Leopard!**" Ozuma yelled out as Flash Leopard 3 headed towards the female's beyblade. Suddenly, a twitch came in the female's eye and her beyblade blasted Flash Leopard 3. Ozuma felt the impact so hard, he was pushed back and fell to the ground.

"You're good, Ozuma," she said, "but you're no match for me!" '_With just her opening attack, she knocked me down with very little effort!'_ Ozuma thought looking stunned. "Mariam! Take the artifact and get outta here!" Mariam agreed to his order and ran to the PB All-Stars.

"No matter what you do," the female said with her red eyes glowing, "I will get the artifact! So, just give up Ozuma. You no match for me!" "That's because, I haven't been trying my best!" Ozuma replied, "You wanna see how tough I am!? So be it!"

----

In a dark background, Ozuma's right flared with fire as it transformed into a sword. Circling it once creating a solar eclipse, he cut the circle in half as he sent Flash Leopard 3 into a fiery frenzy!

**"MAGNA CROSSFIRE!" **

Covered in a fire aura, Flash Leopard grinded the female's beyblade back. Ozuma shouted more to give the V2-blade more power.

----

Meanwhile, Mariam ran to get as far away as possible. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice said. Suddenly, a person appeared right in front of her. "I thought the party was just getting started."

Mariam backed off and said, **_"Who in the hell are you?!"_**

-----------------------------------------------

"What's wrong, Mariam?!" the person said, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want the artifact." "The HELL you're not!" Mariam replied as she held out her launcher and beyblade, "And if you want the artifact, you'll have to pry it from me!"

"Now, I hoped that we didn't have to come to this," the person said as his appeared in front of him. Mariam released Sharkrash 3 and they were both gunning for each other. Bashing and grinding each other side to side. About a minute later, both blades backed off.

"You're pretty good for someone who doesn't have a bit-beast!" Mariam said. "And you're an expert at this sport! But, sad to say, I've been having the advantage over you ever since you attacked me." "What are you taking about?!" "Take a look at your blade." Mariam look down at Sharkrash 3 & noticed something different. "What did you do it!?" she yelled. "I just niched your beyblade's attack ring!" the person said, "Bits of your attack ring are on the ground now! You don't have any armor left to keep this up! Now, to finish you off!"

"I doubt that you will!" Mariam yelled as both blades collided in explosion, but Sharkrash 3 was knocked back instantly. Mariam was blasted back as well. _'This dude is good!'_ she thought, _'If I don't do something soon, Sharkrash 3 will be destroyed!"_

Seconds later, Ozuma appeared behind her as Flash Leopard 3 was barely able to regain its balance.

"ugh.......Damn it!" Ozuma said, "These guys are no joke!" "Exactly," the female said. "Now you know what you're up against," the man said, "just hand over the artifact."

"We're not giving away NOTHING!" Ozuma yelled as Flash Leopard's fire aura appeared and started attacking.

----

In a violet-like background, Mariam was doing a dance/step in the air gracefully. Sharkrash, the bit-beast itself, circled around her at top speed.

Holding her launcher in her left hand, Mariam fired a beam that caused Sharkrash 3 to go into a star formation attack.

**"DINAS BRASS!"**

**----**

"You've just made your last mistake," the man said as he poured his energy into his beyblade. The three blades collided causing everything to go white.

_(End Flashback)_

_--------------------------_

_---Present Time---_

"The next thing we knew, we were here!" Ozuma finished. "So, everything we've heard is legit!?" Rei said. "Correct," Mariam replied, "Someone has stolen our half of the rock!" "And whoever has possession of the rock....." Max began. ".......Can create their own hellzone anywhere on Earth!" Kai finished. "Well," Tyson began, "No matter who they are, they're gonna get their asses handed to them on a silver platter, when we're through with them!"

"Hello, guys!" Hilary replied, "We don't know where to start looking! I mean, the rock could be anywhere!" "Hilary's right, guys!" Kenny said, "Besides, I'll bet anything that Dr. Zagart is behind this again!"

"Uh, guys!" Daichi began, "I think we may have a problem here!" "That the matter, Daichi?" Rei asked. "Judy, did the weatherman say anything about having a huge thunderstorm?" "No," Judy replied, "Why?" "Well, I think it's just me, **but the sky just got dark on us**!"

Everyone went to the window to that Daichi was telling the truth; the sky went completely black!

---

Minutes later, everyone was outside looking up at the sky.

"Can somebody tell me...." Tyson studdered, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!?" Then suddenly, a teenager stood in front of them and said, "Perhaps I can answer that question."

--------------------------------------------

The teenager looked like a seventeen-year old, wearing a dark pants with brown boots, a long-sleeve shirt, and a silver chain around his neck. He had red-colored eyes and his hair was straight upward looking spiky.

"Who are you?" Tyson demanded, "And is Dr. Zagart behind this!?"

"First off, my name is **_Ja-rel Tsubasa_**," the teenager said, "and it's an honor to finally meet the World Champion Bladebreakers. Second, that fool, Zagart, didn't have enough brains to come up with this scheme!"

"Tyson," Ozuma whispered, "That's him. That's the guy who stole the rock!" "I can hear you from here, Ozuma," Ja-rel replied, "and yes, I did steal the artifact, or rock, as what you call it. It's all part of my plan. As we speak, my _friends_ have started a ritual."

"Mind if we ask what this "ritual" is all about!?" Rei shouted. "Once the ritual ends, all of the bit-beasts that was locked away in that artifact will be released," Ja-rel continued, "Including...........**_The Forbidden Bit-Beast!_**"

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT!?" Mariam shouted, "If you release it, you'll cause ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!"

Going off the subject, Hilary started to freak out for some odd reason.

"Once the ritual has started, it is completely out of my hands!" Ja-rel said. "We'll see about that!" Tyson said, "Max! Rei! Kai! Let's stop this thing! Hilary! You and Kenny stay here with Judy, Rick, Ozuma, Mariam, Emily, and Daichi; and whoop this guy's ass!"

Said and done, the Bladebreakers headed out.

Ja-rel chuckled as he said, "Your friends won't be able to make it to the _outskirts of New York within 30 minutes!_ But, it's nice to see them try! In the meantime, I'll just take my time having fun with all of you! So, who's first!?"

------------------------------------------

_**Narrator: **With only thirty-minutes remaining for the revival of the Forbidden Bit-Beast, the Bladebreakers hurry to the outskirts of New York, while the others confront Ja-rel Tsubasa: The ringleader behind the theft! Can they make it in time before the ritual ends? _

_And what is it about Ja-rel, that's making Hilary uneasy?_

------------------------------------------

**_-_NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Tyson: _**_This is getting ridiculous! Kai, Max, Rei, & I are wreaking our butts out there to stop this ritual, the others are having a bad day as well, especially for Daichi and Hilary. But, the worse thing is: Ja-rel and his team of cohords are actually winning! And you'll find out two mysterious secrets between Ja-rel and Hilary that you won't believe!_

_Next time on Beyblade Revelations!_


	3. Time, Always Wasted

_(Tyson's POV)_

_**Last Time: **Something's are going from bad to worse! Ozuma Mariam made to the PB All-Stars HQ, with very ugly results!_

_This guy, named Ja-rel Tsubasa, stole their half of the rock, and began a ritual on the outskirts of New York City! Kai, Max, Rei I are heading there right now, while the others try to hold down the fort! _

_I don't think we'll make it within a half an hour, but one thing's for sure: this Ja-rel guy is pissin' me off!_

_-_

_**Episode 3: Time: Always Wasted**_

_-Outside the PB All-Stars HQ-_

Emily, Rick, Hilary, and Daichi stared down at Ja-rel Tsubasa, who was smiling.

"I must admit," Ja-rel replied, "Your friends are quite...persistant. But, they have less than fifteen minutes to stop that ritual." "Yeah," Rick replied, "Meanwhile, we can spend our time kicking your butt!" "You must be Rick! I remember who you are now! You used to be a blader for the PB All-Stars! So, answer me this: How did a hack like you, end up being a tag-team partner to a world champion blader like Max?"

Ja-rel was really getting under Rick's skin as Rick tried to calm himself down.

"Hey, I didn't see you out there giving it your all!" Emily said, "At least, Rick tried his best!" "You must be, Emily," Ja-rel said as Emily jumped as the sound of her name, "Don't be surprised, I know everyone of you. Especially you, _Hilary_."

Hilary stayed in a paranormal shock. "Do you actually recognized this dude?" Daichi asked. Hilary didn't say a word. "Who gives a crap about this guy!" Rick said holding out his launcher and blade. "I agree!" Emily said doing the same thing, "Let's take him down" Ja-rel closed his eyes and just smiled. "So, who want to battle me, huh?" he asked holding his launcher and beyblade, "Fine. But, I'll give you a quick warning."

"Save it, punk!" Rick said.

-

**LET IT RIP!**

"Go for it, Rock Bison!" Rick yelled as his G-blade charged in.

"Trigator, show'em no mercy!" Emily yelled as her new blade, **_Trigator MS_**, rushed foward.

Ja-rel show no signs of worry as his yellow beyblade was grinded towards him. Kenny began to worry as he opened his laptop. _'Something doesn't feel right.' _he thought, _'This Ja-rel guy is holding back. He's not even trying to fight. Huh! Oh NO!'_

"What's the matter?" Rick said, "Cat got you tounge!"

"No," Ja-rel said softly, "I was just wondering...is that all you've got? Because, it's my turn." Ja-rel's yellow beyblade knocked back Rock Bison and Trigator MS and started attacking. Attacking both blades with explosive results, Rick and Emily felt the impact, nearly knocking them down.

"I was hoping a challenge from you two," Ja-rel said, "And you're supposed to be World Class?"

-

"You just got lucky, punk! I'll show you what it means to be World Class!" Rick yelled as Rock Bison appeared behind him, **"DROP ROCK!"**

Then Rock Bison was transformed into a powerful boulder and was sent hurdling forward.

-

Emily raised her hands in the air as Trigator MS transformed into an aquatic sphere. With Trigator, and a huge tsunami behind her, she fired the sphere turning it into a powerful beam.

**"RAY WATERS!"**

-

"You've just made your last mistake!" Ja-rel said roaring as he put energy into his beyblade. Once, all three blades collided, Trigator MS and Rock Bison wasn't so lucky; Rock Bison was badly damaged and Trigator MS was nearly cracked.

"Seems that not all World Class Beybladers aren't so powerful as they say they are," Ja-rel said. "Punk!" Rick said, "You just got lucky!" "Afraid not, Rick," Kenny replied. "What are you talking about, Kenny?" "You and Emily didn't even stand a chance! If he had fought you at full power, you would be picking up your blades in pieces" "That can't be true!" Emily said.

"I'm afraid that your little friend is right," Ja-rel said softly, "I've only been using half of my original strength. It's a shame. Do you think you can take me on by yourself, Daichi?"

"Of course I can!" Daichi yelled. "Hold on a second, Daichi!" Hilary said snapping out of her periphial shock. "Hilary," Daichi asked as he saw her walk foward in front of everybody. "Now, I recognize you, Ja-rel!" she said out loud, "You and that weird-looking voice of yours! You're the creep that gave me Hyper Dragoon in the first place!"

Everybody was in shock as to what Hilary said...

-

"It's about time you figured it out," Ja-rel said, "My little plan was obvious back then: To turn Hilary against her friends so that I can steal the artifact. Unfortunately, that plan was less than successful. You see, Hyper Dragoon was an evil bit-beast, until you regained your memory."

"You're the bastard that caused my memory loss in the first place!" Hilary said, "So why did you give me Hyper Dragoon?" "Call it a gift," Ja-rel said, "A gift that is no longer of any use to me."

Then Hilary started to smile. "Hyper Dragoon was the greatest gift ever," she said, "No one can take that away from me!" Then she held up her launcher and Hyper Dragoon V2. "And considering that he is no longer of any use to you, I want to show you how my bit-beast feels about that." "I can tell, by the look in your eyes, you've trained with your beyblade dramatically," Ja-rel replied. "She's not the only one!" Daichi said holding up his launcher, "We'll show you what the power of two Dragoons can do!"

**LET IT RIP!**

Hyper Dragoon V2 and Gaia Dragoon MS stood poised in front of Ja-rel's yellow beyblade. "Let Ja-rel make the first move, Daichi!" Hilary whispered, "Then we'll counter!"

"So, it's come down to this, huh?" Ja-rel said smiling, "AS YOU WISH!" With that Ja-rel charged in as his yellow beyblade did the same. As soon as he got close enough, the beyblade disappeared!

"Huh?" Hilary said. "Where'd it go?" Daichi said.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Ja-rel said coming up behind them. The yellow beyblade came up from behind as well as pounded the two Dragoons. Daichi Hilary felt the impact as they tried to separate. Recovering, Daichi was getting angry. "That little..." he said clenching his fists tighter, "I won't let you get away from me!" Then Gaia Dragoon MS moved in foward with Daichi close behind. "Gaia Dragoon, Attack!" With a red aura, Gaia Dragoon grinded Ja-rel's beyblade backwards. The grind was so intense, shockwaves blew, but none had any effect on Ja-rel.

"You think that's enough to defeat me!" Ja-rel yelled as he pushed Gaia Dragoon back.

"My turn!" Hilary said as using her energy to increase Hyper Dragoon's power. The V2-blade and Ja-rel's blade started bashing each other around. "You're pretty good!" Ja-rel said, "But, this is nothing!" The yellow beyblade took control and knocked Hyper Dragoon V2 back. _'Oh No!'_ Hilary thought, _'I was certain that I had him!' _

Then Ja-rel started to smile. "I never realized that this could be so much fun," he said as he lifted his head; his pupils were as small as dots. "Now it's my turn!" Using his right hand for energy, he fired his beyblade at Daichi, but it mysteriously vanished. "Not again!" Daichi said looking around. Suddenly, Ja-rel appeared right in front of him. "Gotcha!" he said smiling. Daichi didn't know what came next as Ja-rel's beyblade bashed Gaia Dragoon MS. Daichi, feeling the imapct, was knocking into a glass window which he crashed right through it!

"DAICHI!" Emily replied. "NO WAY" Ozuma said, "Daichi..." "Damn it to Hell!" Rick said. "Is there anyway to stop this guy!" Mariam asked. Kenny was too neverous to speak as he gripped his laptop.

-

"Looks like your friend doesn't look so good after that!" Ja-rel said as Hilary backed off, "What can you do now, Hilary? You know for a fact that you don't have what it takes to defeat me all by yourself!"

"You slimy bastard!" Hilary said, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends, especially Daichi!"

-

In a cloudy, indigo background, Hilary held out her hand as a sphere of energy was gathering between them. Spinning around once, gracefully, she crossed her arms. Uncrossing her arms, the sphere turned into a giant storm.

**"MECCA VIPRESS STORM!"**

Hyper Dragoon V2 spun real fast as a large tornado surrounded it.

-

Suddenly, both blades were inside the heart of the storm.

"What have you done!" Ja-rel shouted out. Hilary yelled some more as the Hyper Dragoon's storm attack became more powerful.

"That's it, Hilary!" Kenny said, "Keep it going!" _'If Hilary can keep up the Mecca Vipress Storm at this intensity, Ja-rel will soon fall!' _

Meanwhile, Ja-rel was holding on for dear life. _'She's a lot stronger than I expected her to be!' _he thought, _'I could lose this one!' _Holding against the storm, he tried to take control but the storm, itself, was too strong to handle!

"Now, to add the final blow!" Hilary said as she did her own version on Kai's Flame Gigus Turbo, with Hyper Dragoon in the background and with her engulfed by the tornado. Soon enough, the Vipress Storm sped up at 50 mph; buildings houses were being shakened. Streets were being cracked the sky became darker than it already was.

But Ja-rel, as confident as he is, withstood the storm at the last minute and pushed it back. "I won't go down so easily!" he said.

"No!" Mariam said. "Not good!" Kenny said, "Hilary's storm is getting pushed back! She doesn't have enough power left to push it back!"

Just then, Daichi stepped out of the building he crashed into. He was okay. There was nothing torn except his blue shirt. "There's no way you're winning this one!" he said silently, "No way HOW!" Suddenly, Daichi's eyes glowed a yellow hue and the same colored aura appeared around him. "Gaia Dragoon, attack now! **Spike Saw**!" Gaia Dragoon MS's 2nd attack ring grew incredibly large and headed straight for the center of the storm.

Seconds later, the storm disappeared as three blades were in the air. Gaia Dragoon was wobbling, Hyper Dragoon V2 was spinning normally, and Ja-rel's yellow beyblade was damaged and stopped spinning on its axis.

"All right!" Kenny said. "They actually won!" Ozuma said. "I could of done that!" Rick said. "Yeah right!" Mariam said.

"All right, Ja-rel!" Hilary said, "Daichi and I have beaten you!" Ja-rel picked his damaged beyblade without saying a word. Seconds later he started laughing hard. "What's so funny?" Hilary said. "I must of missed something!" Daichi said with a questionable remark on his face, "Because we've been too busy kicking your tail around the place!"

"That's the feeling!" Ja-rel said. "What the Hell is he talking about?" Rick asked as Ja-rel continued. "That's the feeling I what when I face Tyson!" "Tyson is the World Champion!" Hilary said, "So are Max, Rei, and Kai! There's no way you can beat Tyson, let alone all four of them! And if you count Daichi and I, that makes six! So, you have a long way to go!"

Ja-rel chuckled and said, "Indeed, Hilary. Your skills, along with Daichi's, there was no way I could of won. But, I also realized two things: One, I stalled you long enough for the ritual to end. Even as I speak these words, the _Fobidden Bit-beast_ has now been resurrected." "Oh, shit!" Daichi said, "Judy! I'm gonna see if I can catch up to the others!" So, Daichi hurried. "You won't get away with this!" Hilary said.

"But, it already seems, I have!" Ja-rel replied, "The second thing was: You held back more power than I realized! If you would of released your entire bundle of power, there would of been more than a silm chance that you would of beaten me by yourself. Is it possible..._you still have feelings for me?_" Hilary jumped the moment she heard that. "Maybe not. I have to leave you, now. Oh, and Hilary? Try not to worry about Tyson too much...hehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaha!" Then, just like that, Ja-rel Tsubasa was gone.

-

Hilary, too tired to stay on her feet, sat down. "Hilary, are you alright?" Kenny said running up to her. "Besides the part that I have a huge migraine, I feeling fine," Hilary replied back. "Who was that guy?" Emily said, "Why did he give an evil bit-beast in the first place?" "More to the point, how do you know that walking prima donna!" Rick said.

"Ja-rel...used to be..._my boyfriend!_"

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

_'Telling this to the guys is one thing!' _Hilary thought, _'But how am I ever gonna explain this to Tyson?'_

-

_-Nearing the outskirts of New York City-_

Tyson, Kai, Max Rei continued running towards the edge of New York City.

"I don't know how much longer I can run!" Tyson said whinning. "We're almost there, Tyson!" Rei said. "Just keep going!" Max said.

"There, I see it!" Kai said, "It has a giant white glow!" As they stopped running, the Bladebreakers noticed that...

"No, we're too late!" Rei said. He was right, something was rising out of the rock. A beast with a black-colored and white-colored wing. As the beast rose, it created a hurricane-like wind. The Bladebreakers desperately tried to fight it.

"Do you think that might be the Forbidden Bit-beast!" Tyson yelled. "It looks like it came from an underworld!" Rei shouted. "More like from HELL!" Max shouted back.

"We still might have a chance!" Kai shouted, "The bit-beast hasn't completely merged from the rock! If we can pushed it back down, with our own bit-beasts..."

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Max said. "We just have to risk it!" Rei said. "Okay then, let's do it!" Tyson said raising his launcher. Kai, Rei Max followed. "Here we go! _3...2...1...**Let it rip!"**_

Dragoon R lead off first, followed by Driger CF, then Draciel CF, lastly Dranzer CF.

"Listen up, you twisty-tied up monster!" Tyson said"We gonna send you back in that hunk of rock, whether you like or not!"

-

_**Narrator: **Staring into the face of the Forbidden, the Bladebreakers are attempting to send the Forbidden Bit-beast back into the depths of the rock! But, will the power of the Sacred Bit-beasts be enough? What if it's too powerful to stop at all? _

-

_**Tyson: **There are two things that are pissing me off: This Forbidden Bit-beast, Ja-rel Tsubasa, and Hilary telling me that he was her boyfriend! Okay...make that three things! But, on the Next **Beyblade Revelations**, Ozuma tells the story of the Forbidden Bit-beast. Plus, Max, Kai, Rei, and myself have our own plan of stragety after we see bit-beasts fly to four different countries on the globe! _

_Get ready for an episode of stories! Wait a minute, **Ja-rel was Hilary's BOYFRIEND!** **Oh, Hell No!**_


	4. A Solo Option

_**Last Time: **The Bladebreakers, along with the PB All-Stars, were in the biggest bind ever as they sought the person who has created chaos all over New York City! _

_Ja-rel Tsubasa, the ringleader, sought out to resurrect a powerful demon of destruction: The Forbidden Bit-Beast. Hilary Daichi tried so hard to stop him after Emily Rick were defeated. After a few close calls, the two Dragoons were successful. But, it was also mentioned, that Hilary and Ja-rel had something in common: Ja-rel gave Hyper Dragoon to her and he was Hilary's **old flame**! _

_Meanwhile, Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei come face to face with the Forbidden Bit-Beast, after the ritual was more than over. Can the power of the Sacred Bit-Beasts stop this ultimate entity before it wreaks havoc!_

**_Episode 4: A Solo Option_**

Lighting in the sky struck everywhere. The winds were so high, it looked like a tornado had touched down already.

The Forbidden Bit-Beast stood high in its **_"Phantom Form"_** as red lighting circled around it. The people, who started the ritual, had suddenly disappeared.

Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei held on against the wind as hard as they could. "This thing is making my skin crawl already!" Rei said. "Such power!" Max replied, "I bet it's not at its best and still we're getting blown back!" "Don't worry, Max!" Tyson said, "We're gonna show this thing what we are made of!" "We have to use the power of our bit-beasts to drive it back into the rock!" Kai said.

"Let's do it then!" Tyson said as all four of them held out their launchers, _"Let It Rip!"_

Dragoon R lead off with Dranzer CF in second, Draciel CF third, and Driger CF last.

"I'll go first!" Rei said.

_**-**_

In an indigo-like background, Rei held his fists out crossed. Once he opened them, his fingertips became sharp claws. Spinning around once in the air, Rei roared as Driger appeared behind him, roaring as well.

Meanwhile, Driger CF rushed in at the Forbidden Bit-Beast, glowing yellow while at it.

**"FATAL BLOOD-REIGN FANG!" **

As Rei slashed his arms in a X-formation, Driger CF grew spikes on its attack ring. Seconds later, the CF-blade made contact with the Bit-Beast.

"Keep going, Driger!" Rei said, "Pound that thing back into the rock!" Suddenly, Driger CF was being pushed back. "What's happening?"

"Maybe Driger isn't enough!" Max said, "Hang on, Rei! I'm giving you back up!"

**_-_**

Max suddenly created a very, hostal tsunami with just his right hand. Seconds later, he started to move so fast as he created after-images of himself. As he got up close enough, Draciel CF was doing the same maneuvers as him.

**"FORTRESS PHANTOM!" **

Max fired a ball of solid water as Draciel CF glowed with energy as after-images followed it. Seconds later, it joined the fight.

"Damn it!" Rei said as he saw both blades getting pushed back still, "It's still not enough!"

"Hang on, you two!" Kai said, "Dranzer's on the way!"

**_-_**

In a red background, a fist clenched tightly into the air. Pulling it down, Kai got angry and turned red as a red flame spiraled around him. Dashing foward, Kai released a huge inferno by thrusting his fist.

**"SOLAR FLAME!"**

Kai bursted into a inferno transforming him into his bit-beast Dranzer as Dranzer CF created a fire aura.

"It's working!" Kai said. "Good! It just needs one more push!" Tyson yelled.

**_-_**

Tyson's eyes got smaller. Yelling as he spun around like a cyclone, he did a fighter's stance as Dragoon stood behind him roaring. Combing their power, created a huge wind.

"Dragoon, Attack!" Tyson yelled, **"REVELATION STORM!"**

Seconds later, Dragoon R surrounded itself with a powerful tornado!

"C'mon, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled more, "Just a little more!"

Suddenly, a burst of white light was blanketing the sky!

"What the...!" Tyson yelled out as he and the others were engulfed by the light.

The entire burst of light covered nearly everything in New York. Minutes later, the Bladebreakers opened their eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Max said first. "I'm just fine!" Tyson said getting pissed. "No broken bones here," Rei replied. When Kai picked himself back up, he noticed something.

"Hey guys!" Kai said shockingly. "What the matter, Kai?" Rei asked. "The bit-beast! It's gone!" Kai was right; so were Ja-rel's cohords! "Those bastards must of dashed!" Tyson said, "Damn it!" "Yeah, all they left was the rock!" Rei replied. "And the dark clouds are gone, as well!" Max said looking up, "I guess when the Forbidden Bit-Beast took off, everything went back to normal."

"Almost back to normal!" Kai said pointing downward, "Take a look!" All four of them noticed that Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger were on the ground, but also badly damaged.

"Dranzer!" Kai said.

"Draciel!" Max said gripping his blade.

"Driger!" Rei said as he was shocked at the damage.

"Dragoon!" Tyson said, "What in the Hell are we up against here?"

_**"You should tell me!"**_

A male figure walked up towards them with a grin so huge.

_"Ja-rel!"_ Tyson said.

"My, my!" Ja-rel said, "It seems that I've got what I came for! You were so close, I felt it. Ah, it looks like you have some company."

Tyson and the others didn't know what they were talking about, until they looked behind them. A red-headed kid with a cross-shaped scar on his forehead walked up behind them: Daichi Sumeragi "I...knew...I'd...find...you here..." Daichi said breathing hard. "Daichi?" Max asked. "What are you doing here?" Rei asked as well.

"After Hilary I whooped this dude..." Daichi said, "...I came here. It was all a setup! He distracted us long enough for the bit-beast to be resurrected!"

"Absolutely," Ja-rel replied, "And don't get too cocky about our little encounter. I just pretty much expect that from you and Hilary. After all, I was the one who gave her Hyper Dragoon."

"What did you say?" Tyson said. "Hyper Dragoon...came from you, Ja-rel!" Rei said. "Don't be so surprised, Rei," Ja-rel said, "I thought she told you. Oh, I forgot. Her memory was blank, wasn't it?"

"You sunnava..." Tyson said fast-talking, "You dare do that to Hilary! I should knock your teeth out, RIGHT NOW!"

Ja-rel just chuckled. "I love to stay here and see you do that..." he began, "but I have some other plans to take care of! Now, that I have the Forbidden Bit-Beast captive, my cohords I would be leaving now. Oh, one more thing! Give Hilary a kiss good-bye for me, Tyson. Would you? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

With that comment, Tyson got angry again. "I know he didn't just say...**WHAT I THINK HE SAID!"** "Calm down, Tyson!" Max said, "Don't get your hat in a twist!" "Max's right!" Kai said, "We have to go back to the PB All-Stars HQ and see where they could've taken the Forbidden Bit-Beast!" "I agree," Rei said, "Let's go!"

"By the way," Daichi began, "Tyson, there's something between Hilary this Ja-rel guy that you should know about. But, I'll let Hilary tell you!"

**_-Commercial Break-_**

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**_

Tyson yelled so loud, it caught everybody's attentions.

"Are you telling me that you used to date that prima-donna bad boy?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't need to tell you about my love life!" Hilary replied, "Besides, you might blow it out of proportion!"

"No offense, Hilary!" Emily began, "But, I think I have to agree with Tyson!" "Yeah!" Mariam said, "I rather be going out with Daichi than go out with a guy who's that eccentric!" "Wait a minute!" Max interrupted, "Would you really go out with Daichi?" "Wanna bet!"

"All right, you four! Calm down!" Rick said. "Rick's right," Ozuma said, "We need to find out where Ja-rel has taken the Forbidden Bit-Beast! Now that we have gotten the rock back, there should be some traces left."

"That's all good news!" Rei said, "But, you know that thing's got to be anywhere in the world! Hell, I don't even know where to start! Not to mention..." "Not to mention that our beyblades were nearly scrap after we encountered that thing!" Max said. "Well, from the look of it!" Kenny said checking the blades, "Draciel, Dranzer, and Dragoon are going to be okay. But Rei, Driger CF took more damage. It's got enough armor for one more beybattle."

"That's okay, Chief!" Rei said, "I was thinking about upgrading Driger anyway!"

"The researchers at the lab did a quick analysis on the rock!" Judy said entering the room. "What did they find out, Mom?" Max said. "After that bit-beast disappeared, it left several traces of its DNA on the rock. But it's impossible to find Ja-rel's location! The DNA vanished seconds later."

"Damn it all!" Tyson said, "Then we're just gonna have to find it on foot!" "Hold on, Tyson!" Mariam said, "Before you get ahead of yourself, you need to know what we're up against here!" "I'm about to tell you the story of how the Forbidden Bit-Beast became what it was today!"

And so, Ozuma began explaining.

_"A long time ago, before the arrival the Sacred Bit-Beasts, the ancestors of the Saint Shields were being protected by a powerful entity: The Forbidden Bit-Beast, also known as **Ares**. Ares vowed that he would protect the people with his own power; back then The Forbidden Bit-Beast was a peaceful entity only protecting those who needed protecting. _

_A few years later, a rebellion force decided to use his power for their own selfish needs. Knowing this from the start, the Forbidden Bit-Beast, Ares, vowed to do away with this evil; but many innocent lives were vanquished. Seeing this destruction upon the land, Ares succumb to power and became a pure evil entity. _

_The first group of Saint Shields called upon **four sacred beasts** and with their help, sent Ares into the deepest regions inside the rock!" _

"According to legend, Ares swore revenge!" Ozuma finishing up. "Even if it was true," Mariam began, "I never suspected that Ares would seek revenge through Ja-rel Tsubasa!"

"I guess Ja-rel was tempted to resurrect Ares!" Hilary said, "Maybe he couldn't resist it!" "Are you trying to cover for him again!" Tyson said fustrated. "That is none of your business!"

_**"Well, well! If it ain't my friends."**_

Everyone looked up at the monitor to see an very familiar face.

**_-Commercial Break-_**

**"JA-REL!" **Tyson shouted.

"So, the big cheese is back!" Rick said, "What the Hell does he want!"

_"If you're hearing this,"_ Ja-rel began, _"My capture of Ares, the Forbidden Bit-Beast, has been accomplished. Unforunately for you, other side-effects were brought into motion!" _

"Do you know what he's saying, Rei?" Max asked. "I haven't the faintest idea!" Rei replied back.

_"While Ares was being freed from the rock, other bit-beasts were being resurrected as well. I must admit, I didn't see this coming! When that blinding light appeared, besides Ares, the others were scattered to four countries around the globe: New York, Russia, China, and of course Japan. The only problem for you is: Which one will you do first? Find me or see all of the bit-beasts destroy the world! Hahahahahahahahhahahaha!"_

Seconds later, the transmission was severed.

"Emily," Judy said suddenly, "Were you able to find a lock on where Ja-rel is!" "No, Ma'am!" Emily replied back, "That little transmission was completely a recording!"

"Damn it all!" Daichi shouted, "What the Hell do we do now!" "No kidding!" Ozuma replied, "If we do one thing, while the other takes its course, we're doomed!" "Either way," Mariam said, "We're completely screwed!" "There's got to be something..." Hilary said stopping to look around, "Hey! Where's Tyson?"

"Max is gone too!" Emily said. "So is Rei Kai!" Rick said.

**_-_**

In another room, Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei were discussing something.

"Guys," Tyson began, "I want first crack at this guy!"

"Tyson," Rei began, "I know you want to blast this guy's teeth out, but we have to face the facts! We don't know where Ja-rel is, let alone he hiding place!" "And with at least 8 or 9 bit-beasts around the four countries," Kai said, "The best idea is to take them out!"

"Well, I'm open to suggestions!" said Max, "It's better than we know that bastard is getting the best of us!" "Yeah," Tyson responded, "But even if we do take out all of the bit-beasts here, the others are gonna cause a rampage!"

"Then, I'll go back to _China_!" Rei responded. "Rei?" Max said. "It's good for an idea. I can meet up with my old teammates, _White Tiger X_." "Sounds like a good idea," Kai replied, "So, I'll go to _Russia_!" "Russia?" Tyson asked, "Why there?" "Because the Abby, that I grew up in, has a computer. There, _Tala _I can find Ja-rel's hidden location."

"Good, I'll stay here in _New York_," Max replied, "I maybe able to find a clue over at the place where the ritual took. That means, you Tyson, are going back home in Japan!" "Why me?" Tyson whined. "Someone has to tell Mr. Dickinson about the danger, otherwise the BBA may get blamed for all of this!" "But there's no way I'm going back to Japan alone. So, I'll take Ozuma, Hilary, and Kenny back with me!" "Mariam can stay with me, Daichi, and the PPB All-Stars."

"Good, it's settled then," Rei said as all four of their fists touched in agreement.

"Oh, there you guys are!" a voice said. It was Kenny. "Where the Hell have you guys been!" he asked. "That's right! We're trying to come up with a plan!" Hilary said.

"That's all right!" Tyson said, "We've already got one!"

**_-Commercial Break-_**

After being informed of the Bladebreakers' plans, they all met at the airport.

"Now, don't forget guys!" Judy said, "Your flights will leave at the same time! One more thing, here you go!" Judy handed Kai, Tyson, Rei RC-grip launchers. "Wait a minute!" Tyson said, "Didn't we use these before?" "Yes, but these will give more accuracy in your launch! Now, you all ready!"

"Good, we can't waste anymore time!" Kai said, "We'll meet back in Japan, at Tyson's house, **_one month_** from now!"

After agreeing on the terms, Kai went on his way to Russia, Rei went to go meet his old team, White Tiger X in China, and Tyson in Japan with his group.

_'Good luck, guys!' _Max thought, _'Because right now, we're gonna need all the luck in the world!'_

_-_

_**Narrator: **Knowing that there's no sign of Ja-rel Tsubasa or the Forbidden Bit-Beast, Ares, the Bladebreakers decided to **divide and conquer **as they attempt to stop the unknown bit-beasts from rampaging!_

_But, what does Ja-rel have planned for the Forbidden Bit-Beast? And how can they battle, if they don't know what they're up against?_

_-_

**-_TRAILER-_**

_When a mysterious disease catches Kenny off-guard, Tyson, Hilary, and Ozuma maybe caught in a trap!_

_Now, to save Kenny's life, Tyson and the others must batlle an opponent who uses the hospital __as a weapon!_

_And one of Rei's friends maybe plotting something against him!_

**Beyblade Revleations **

**Chapter Title: _Viruses and Failures_**

**Four new Episodes!**

_**Tyson: **I'll save my friend's life, even at the cost of my own!_

_-_

(Author's note: Well, what do you think about the trailer? Please Review!)


	5. Havoc In A Hospital part I

_**Last Time: **Ja-rel Tsubasa, a ingenious mastermind, has captured a very powerful entity in **Ares**, a bit-beast of Forbidden Power! More to the point, he has taken it to a secret location unknown to anybody! Last, but not least, Ja-rel left a recording behind indicating that other bit-beasts have escaped from the rock as well! _

_The Bladebreakers came up with a plan to **"Divide and Conquer"**, with Rei going back home to China, Max in New York, Kai in Russia, and Tyson back in Japan..._

_-_

_**Chapter Title: **Viruses and Failures_

**_Episode 5: Havoc in a Hospital part I_**

_-Somewhere in a dark place-_

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ja-rel laughed, "I must of did something very well, to gain this achievement! Of course, I can't imagined what that was."

Suddenly, two dark figures, wearing robes and hoods over their heads, appeared out of nowhere.

"Remember, Ja-rel," the male with green glowing eyes said, "We're not here to gloat at your achievement. We're here because you said that transfer Ares's power into a beyblade..."

"There's no need to hurry," Ja-rel replied, "After all, they don't know this hidden chamber."

"This is no time for foolish remarks!" the female said with white glowing eyes, "Even as we speak now, the World Champions themselves... They have split up into the four locations that the bit-beasts have been scattered to! We must finish the procedure immediately!"

"We can take our time on the procedure!" Ja-rel replied back, "After all, I heard that these bit-beasts have a certain side-effect to them!" "And what's that!" the male said. "Whoever is in control of them will be..."

_-Japan-_

_(Mr. Dickinson's office)_

Kenny, Hilary, and Ozuma were sitting in Mr. Dickinson's office.

"I've been informed about the situation, kids!" Mr. Dickinson said, "I've been told that they're are bit-beasts in four _"corners"_ of the globe."

"That's right, Mr. Dickinson," Kenny replied, "And according to what Ozuma told us, they're just as strong!" "Whoever is in control of them, they'll be going to Hell in a handbasket!"

"Well, I'll be sure to inform all branches of the BBA immediately!" Mr. Dickinson replied then he noticed Hilary getting very angry, "What's the matter, Hilary? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah! Something's wrong all right!" Hilary said, **"WHERE IS THAT DAMN TYSON?"** "Sheesh! Calm down, Hilary!" Ozuma replied. "Yeah!" Kenny said, "You scream louder than a banshee on a boardwalk!"

"All I want to know is: Where's Tyson!" Hilary continued, "The world is in danger, and I he's thinking about is himself!"

"Actually, Hilary," Mr. Dickinson replied, "Tyson was the one who informed me about the bit-beast situation in the first place!"

**_"What!"_** Kenny and Hilary replied. Then Kenny responded, "Is this the same Tyson Kinomiya, we're talking about here? The one with Daichi, who thought green jello were _"little men from Mars"_?" "That's correct," Mr. Dickinson said, "And he gave some very important information..."

_(Flashback)_

"Are you serious!" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"That's right, sir!" Tyson said anxiously, "Kai, Max, and Rei went back home to deal with the problem."

"Do you know what kind of bit-beasts there are?" "I **_don't_** even know how many there are! I'm going ahead to see if I can find any! If Kenny, Hilary, or Ozuma drop by, let them know A.S.A.P.!"

_(End Flashback)_

_'Tyson!'_ Kenny thought, _'Are you that anxious to find out where they are? Or are you trying that hard to get close enough to Ja-rel?'_

_-_

On top of a building, Tyson stood looking around the city. Seconds later, he crossed something off on a map.

_'This map that Mr. Dickinson gave me, have locations to all of the BBA training facilities.' _he thought, _'I've checked everyone of them and no sign of a deranged bit-beast! sigh...Where the Hell are they?'_

_-Commercial Break-_

After stopping underneath the bridge, Hilary and Kenny sat down while Ozuma stared at the river.

"Tyson has been gone for at least 3 hours now!" Hilary said, "Wonder what he doing?"

"Speaking of Tyson..." Ozuma said as he saw the Dragoon blader walk up.

"Hey, guys!" Tyson said. "Okay, Mr. Backwards Hat!" Hilary said, "Where the Hell have you been! Reading comic books again!" "Have you found anything?" Ozuma asked.

"Not a damn clue!" Tyson said walking to the river, "I've checked every BBA training ground, and yet to find some indications of those bit-beasts!" "I'm surprised that you what the word _indication_ means!" Hilary said. "Hilary! cough cough" Kenny said, "Now's not the time to be critizing!" "Say, are you okay, Chief?" Ozuma said, "Your face is kinda lookin' pale!"

"That's what I don't understand!" Kenny said coughing again, "I was feeling fine when we left Mr. Dickinson's office."

"Well, don't cough in my direction!" Tyson said, "The last time I had a cold, I blew breakfast out the window!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kenny replied, "It must be my allergies." "Maybe it'll be better if we had a practice match," Ozuma suggested. "Now that's a idea!" Tyson said.

Five minutes later, all four of them were in front of a beystadium.

"Just don't cry when you lose to a girl, boys!" Hilary said. "Save your bragging if you can beat my _new Flash Leopard_!" Ozuma said. "We'll see about that!" Tyson said. Kenny, breathing hard, stood poised. _'I hope I can handle this!' _he thought.

**3...2...1...LET IT RIP!**

"Go, Dragoon Revelation!" Tyson said.

"Attack, **_Flash Leopard 7!_**" Ozuma yelled.

"Go for it, Hyper Dragoon V2!" Hilary said.

"Hopper, Attack!" Kenny said.

All four blades attacked each other, but Hopper was the one who got pushed back. "What's the matter, Kenny?" Tyson asked, "Get into the groove!" "I'm trying!" Kenny said. Regaining its posture, Hopper went on the attack. Meanwhile, Hilary and Ozuma were going at it.

Hyper Dragoon V2 and Flash Leopard 7 bashed each other in a circle.

"I didn't think you'd be holding out this long, Hilary!" Ozuma said, "I thought you'd be history by now!" "Don't flatter yourself, Ozuma!" Hilary said, "Hyper Dragoon still got enough left in the tank!"

"Now, Dragoon!" Tyson said, "Execute, _R-Axis Gear_!" Dragoon R released the gear and went on the attack. Still struggling, Kenny countered. "We'll see about that, Tyson!" he said, "Hopper, attack!" Instead of bouncing around, Hopper charged foward. Both blades were pushed back at the impact, but Hopper fell out of the stadium and Kenny was flew back.

"Kenny!" Tyson yelled running towards him. Ozuma and Hilary stopped their battle checked on Kenny.

"What did you do to him, Tyson?" Hilary shouted. "I didn't even hit his blade that hard!" Tyson replied, "It flew out by itself!" Ozuma checked in forehead and found something startling.

"Oh my gosh!" Ozuma said, "Tyson! He's burning up! We gotta get him to the hospital!" "Right!" Tyson said looking at Kenny, _'Hang in there, Kenny! We'll get you to a Doc as soon as possible!'_

_-_

_-New York-_

At the PB All-Stars HQ, Judy was fixing Mariam's beyblade.

"There you go, Mariam!" Judy said, "This is your new blade: **_Red Sharkrash!_**" "Red Sharkrash?" Mariam asked. "I adjusted the attack ring so you can have more endurance as well as defense and offense!" "I should go test this baby out!"

Entering the training, Mariam saw Max, Rick, Daichi, and Emily practing. Unforunately, it was three against one.

"Tear him apart, Rock Bison!" Rick yelled as Rock Bison grinded Draciel CF to Max's side of the stadium. "Hang in there, Draciel!" Max yelled.

"Gaia Dragoon, show'em your stuff!" Daichi said. "Trigator, blast'em away!" Emily yelled.

Gaia Dragoon MS and Trigator MS bashed Draciel CF causing hard-hitting results. Max was pushed back three times, then kneeled down on one knee breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Max?" Rick asked like a sly dog, "I thought you were better than this!" "C'mon, Max!" Emily said. "This is getting boring!" Daichi said, "Let's finish him off!"

**"ATTACK!" **all three of them said as they did their special attack.

"I won't let you win!" Max said with eyes glowing, "I won't let you!" Draciel CF grew off Max's power and charged foward with a tidal wave behind it. With hard-hitting results, Trigator, Gaia Dragoon, and Rock Bison went flying out of the stadium. Max calmed down as he picked up Draciel CF.

"Wow, Max!" Emily said, "I still can't believe you beat all of us! That was the **_tenth_** time!" "I must admit," Rick began, "You're getting pretty strong!" "I bet it was all pure luck!" Daichi said, "C'mon, Max! One more time!"

"Sorry, guys!" Max said with his back turned, "We've been training every since early this afternoon. I'm kinda beat. I need to rest for a little while." After that, Max walked out the door. When the door closed behind him, he sat on the floor looking at Draciel CF; the beyblade was badly damaged.

"Max?" a voice said. It was Mariam and Emily. "You okay, Max?" Mariam asked. Max smiled and said, "I'm okay, Mariam." "You didn't look so good," Emily said. "I just realized something in there. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong! It's gonna take more than enough to handle Ja-rel and Ares. And considering some of the bit-beasts, that flew around here, they maybe even stronger. So I've decided..."

"Decided what?" Emily said. "I need some time to myself," Max said, "But, I'll be back in _two days_. See ya later."

With that, Max walked off as Emily and Mariam looked at him with worried looks.

_-Commercial Break-_

_-Japan-_

At a hospital, Tyson, Hilary, and Ozuma were waiting on the results as Kenny was getting a check-up.

"They're sure taking a lot of time in there," Hilary said. "The only thing we can to do here is wait," Ozuma replied. "What else can we do?" Tyson said.

Seconds later, the doctor came in.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Tyson asked. "Is Kenny gonna be alright?" Hilary asked. "Well, from the look on his condition," the doc said, "This is some weird virus he's got. It'll be best if he stays here for at least a couple of days."

"Can we go see him?" Tyson asked. "Of course."

Minutes later, they arrived at Kenny's room.

"How are you feeling?" Hilary asked. "Like a got a 10 lb. anvil on my head!" Kenny said. "Don't worry, Kenny," Tyson replied, "We'll try to find the bit-beasts without you. You get some rest."

Seconds later, all of the lights in the hospital were out. Everything was completely black.

"What happened?" Ozuma asked, "Did somebody forget to pay the electric bill?" "C'mon! Let's go check it out!" Tyson said as he an Ozuma looked at the entrance. The Saint Sheild tried to open the door. "Crud! It's no use!" he said, "I can't pry it open!"

"I can't open the windows, either!" Tyson said. Walking back to the room, Tyson contnued. "Somebody is trying to turn this into a practical joke! But, I'm not laughing!" "Tyson!" Hilary shouted, "We have a problem! Kenny's fever is getting worse!" "Damn it!" "To make matters worse, all of the doctors and nurses have disappeared!" Ozuma said.

"Then we'll just have to find the vaccine ourselves!" Tyson said, "There should be plently of places to look from! Hilary, you stay here and see if you can have any chance to break Kenny's fever! Ozuma and I will look for the vaccine!"

With that in mind, Tyson and Ozuma ran down the hallway.

"What are we looking for _exactly_, Tyson?" Ozuma asked. "I don't know," Tyson replied, "Anything that can cure a very nasty virus!" "What do we do, _if_ we don't know where to look?" "Point taken! Look, you check the second floor for any doctors or nurses! They might know how to turn the lights back on before nightfall! Meanwhile, I'll stay on this floor and try to find the vaccine for Kenny. If you run into anything, call me on the Battle Analyzer!" "Will do!"

Tyson stopped running and went into the first room he saw. "C'mon!" he said checking the cabinet, "There's gotta be something here that'll work!"

Meanwhile, Ozuma found his way to the second floor still running when he saw something that caught his eye. Stopping he checked out the room where he saw a person sitting on the floor near the wall. Walking near, Ozuma took a good look at the person.

"This is the guy that did a check-up on Kenny," he said silently as he picked up his battle analyzer, "Tyson can you hear me?" _"What's up, Ozuma?"_ Tyson said over the Battle Analyzer. "I found the very same doctor who checked Kenny. It looks like he's unconcious." _"I haven't found shit on this floor, either. But, I have a few more rooms left. I'll meet you up there in a couple of minutes."_

After cutting off from Tyson, Ozuma checked the doc's pulse.

"Wait a minute!" he said shockingly, "He's not breathing!"

_**"Of course, he's not. He isn't real..."**_

Turning around, the Saint Shield saw a shadowy figure at the door. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure did nothing as his eyes glowed a white light.

_-Commercial Break-_

Kenny was breathing real hard as Hilary tried so hard to break his fever.

"Hang in there, Kenny!" she said putting a cold wash cloth on his forehead, "Tyson will be back with the vaccine!" _'Tyson, hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this up!'_

_-_

Tyson, himself, ran up the stairs to the second floor.

_'This is getting weird!' _he thought, _'Ozuma's signal just disappeared from the Battle Analyzer! What could of happened!'_

Stopping in front of a room, he noticed Ozuma laying on the floor.

"Ozuma!" he said, "Are you okay!" "Afraid...not!" Ozuma said barely, "I've...been...af...fected...by...the...same virus...that nailed...Kenny!"

Suddenly, something was rushing towards Tyson. When Tyson heard the sound, he quickly grabbed his launcher, rip cord, and beyblade and fired it. Dragoon R collided with another beyblade as it spun in front of Tyson.

**_"Excellent! You're the first one to ever block my attack."_**

"Who the Hell are you?" Tyson demanded as the figure came out of hiding. The figure was nothing more than a little boy with blonde hair and fiesty red eyes.

"My name is Janis!" the boy said, "And you must be the World Champion, Tyson Kinomiya!" "What of it!" Tyson yelled, "Did you do this to Ozuma!" "Yes, I did. All I had to do was let my beyblade do the scratching, then the virus took its place."

"He's right, Tyson," Ozuma said struggling, "his beyblade scratched my arm, then the virus took its course!"

"So, you're the little bastard who spread the virus!" Tyson said, "But how did you get Kenny!" "All he had to do was breathe in the fumes at Mr. Dickinson's office at the BBA; I guess he, too, is starting to feel the effects as well." Janis continued as Tyson tried very hard not to go off.

"The fumes of the virus have been all around this floor, as well as the first floor! Soon, all of your friends will die in a matter of hours!"

Tyson could hold it in much longer. **"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT ONE!"** he yelled as his right fist connected to Janis' face, as well as Dragoon R connecting with the red beyblade.

Still punching at him, Tyson said outloud, "I WROTE AN ADVICE BOOK FOR BAD GUYS! IT'S CALLED...**_DON'T PISS ME OFF!_**"

After a melee of hard punches, Janis fell down to the ground as his beyblade was nearly spinning off axis.

"Just because you're ten years younger than me kid, doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass if you something stupid as this!" Tyson said.

"hehehe...Is that all you got?" Janis said getting up. "What the...?" Tyson said as he looked down, Janis's beyblade was spinning normally.

"Okay, kid!" Tyson began, "What's the big deal! I hit you too damn hard for you to get up!" "It's very simple," Janis began, "I have a very special ability: I can cut-off the flow of blood to anywhere in my body, so it won't hurt! And it's all thanks to my bit-beast: **_Virus Dragoon!_**"

Tyson couldn't believe what he heard!

_**"...Virus Dragoon...?"**_

**_-_**

_**Narrator: **Tyson is staring face to face with a young boy with a very powerful bit-beast, Virus Dragoon. Could this be one of the bit-beasts that flew out of the rock in New York? And how can Tyson save two of his friends being infected by the virus? _

_Tyson better hurry fast, and to make sure that he doesn't hurt Janis in the process..._

_-_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Tyson: _**_So, I'm stuck in a hospital with a deranged kid, with a deranged bit-beast! And I'm trying my best to take care of this guy! And with my friends on their last legs, I have to get that vaccine quickly!_

_So, stay tuned for the next episode of **Revelations**! I'll find that vaccine even if I have beat it out of this kid! That's for sure!_

**_Beyblade Revelations: 2nd Ending Theme- Song of Truth_**

_The Crimson-Stained Sun  
__Has illuminated everything; now and the past  
__Is what I have imagined within this twilight  
__More than my own hands can accomplish?_

_Please teach me how to live  
__A little more vulnerably than I do now  
__Won't you taint me just a little?  
__That way, even if I get hurt  
__And lose everything around me  
__This song of truth will flow through my heart._

_This song of truth shall be my guide._

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor its ending, Song of Truth. I don't own Beyblade, neither!)


	6. Havoc In A Hospital Part II

_**Last Time:** After spreading the news to Mr. Dickinson, that bit-beasts have spread into four different countries, Tyson, Ozuma, Hilary, and Kenny started searching on foot. They also found out that Kenny had contracted a major virus. _

_Entering a hospital, Tyson and others didn't realized it was a perfect trap. Hilary stayed behind to take care of Kenny while Tyson & Ozuma searched the first and second floors for the vaccine. Later on, Tyson encountered a young boy named Janis who placed Ozuma in the same situation as Kenny. _

_Now, Tyson must find the vaccine before it's too late. But, how can he face off against Janis and his Virus Dragoon?_

_-_

**Chapter Title: **_Viruses and Failures_

**_Episode 6: Havoc In A Hospital part II_**

Tyson stared down Janis, who smiled very slyly.

"Tell me where the vaccine to your Virus Dragoon is!" he demanded, "And maybe I won't feel so bad about kickin' your ass!"

"Why don't you let your blade do the talking?" Janis said, "Attack, Virus Dragoon!" Virus Dragoon increased its speed and rushed foward.

"Your Virus Dragoon is powerful," Tyson said, "But, it's no match for the original! Go, Dragoon!"

Dragoon R charged in at the same speed and bashed Virus Dragoon. Janis felt the hit but backed off into the darkness of the hallway.

"Hey, come back here!" he yelled as he followed Janis. When he got to the middle of the room, Tyson noticed that Janis and Virus Dragoon were gone. "Where'd he go?" "I'm right here!" Janis said coming from behind. Tyson acted quickly and pulled Dragoon R in front of Virus Dragoon.

Pulling in front of Tyson, Janis attempted to attack again when...

"Dragoon, attack!" Tyson said as Dragoon R collided with Virus Dragoon again, "Now! Finish him off!" Dragoon kept grinding it and bashed it to Janis.

"Come on!" Tyson said fustrated.

"I already told you, Tyson!" Janis said, "You can't defeat me and my Virus Dragoon by using normal methods. And as long as my beyblade keeps spinning, the virus will continue to infect everyone in this hospital!"

"Wait a minute!" Tyson replied, "Are you saying that you're the vaccine to the virus?" "Good Guess!" Janis said, "And I suppose you're wondering how the virus got into Mr. Dickinson's office..."

"I'm listening..." Tyson said with a serious look.

"Well, when the bit-beasts fell out of the sky, it landed in my beyblade," Janis continued, "when I looked at it, I was overwhelmed at its hidden power. I wanted to show Mr. Dickinson, but he was away on business. To make sure, I went into his office. Minutes later, I noticed a weird odor in the air. The strangest thing is..."

Tyson paced himself.

"Just before I got Virus Dragoon, it went right through a hospital, taking its characteristics with it!"

Tyson didn't seem _completely_ convinced.

_'hmmm...From the way his story was, my guess is that the bit-beast's power must have memorized Janis' mind.' _he thought, _'But, he's just a kid! Too undeveloped and too much power! The stress could injured him permanently! Wait, if Hilary, Ozuma, and Kenny were talking to Mr. Dickinson while the fumes were still there...' **"Mr. Dickinson! He was infected, but didn't know it 'til the last minute!"**_

"And YOU didn't even have to ask a question!" Janis said, "Now, that I have my own source of power, I have a chance to defeat you! And once I do, I'll be known as the best beyblader ever!"

Tyson just chuckled and said, "It'll take more than just power to defeat me, Kid. Dragoon, attack!"

"Virus Dragoon, intercept!"

The two blades rushed at each other with Tyson and Janis close behind.

_-Commercial Break-_

_-Russia-_

After getting off his plane, Kai stood poised over the snow flurries with his scarf blowing in the wind.

"eh?" he mumubled after he saw one of his old teammates of the Blitzkrieg Boys, **_Tala_**.

"Welcome back, Kai!" Tala said staring right in front of him.

"You know I dispised being here again!" Kai said, then he smiled, "But it's good to see an old aquantance. Even if it is only a month's time!"

"Good to see you again as well, Kai!" Tala said smiled as Kai walked up, "Max's mother, Judy, filled me in on the details about Ja-rel and this forbidden bit-beast. We can use the Abby's main computer to track his location!"

"Good!" Kai said getting serious again, "Let's hurry to the Abby, A.S.A.P.!" Kai ran up ahead with Tala following close behind.

_**"I'll fill you more of the details on the way!"**_

_-Japan-_

In Kenny's room, Kenny was grabbing on to his bed sheets as Hilary was trying to stay awake, after breathing into the fumes of the virus.

"Tyson..." she said barely, "...Please...hurry..."

Meanwhile, Ozuma was walking very slowly. "This virus is not only making me sick," he said trembling, "...but, it's causing my body to ache! I have to hurry and get to Tyson as quickly as possible!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon R rushed foward and bashed Virus Dragoon back.

"I'm not through yet!" Janis said, "Virus Dragoon, attack!"

Virus Dragoon regained posure and equally battled Dragoon at a easy pace.

"I told you, Tyson!" Janis began, "As long as I'm still conscious, Virus Dragoon will never cease to spin! So I guess you better start being second best from now on!" "You're little accusations don't scare me!" Tyson said, "As long as Dragoon and I are one, we'll never know defeat! Now, just for the record, I show you what we can do!"

"Execute, **_R-Axis Gear!_**!"

With that, Dragoon R started to spin three-times faster than before.

After his eye opened wider, Tyson began spinning around with a gigantic storm all around him. Then, the wind picked up after Tyson stood in a fighter's stance with Dragoon roaring behind him.

**"GO, REVELATION STORM!"**

Dragoon R dashed foward as a tornado surrounded it!

"Bring it, then!" Janis said, "Virus Dragoon! **POISON IMPLODE!**" Virus Dragoon surrounded itself with green smoke rushing forward.

Seconds later, the two dragoons were in a dead heat!

"Virus Dragoon's power is immeasurable!" Janis said, "Face it, Tyson! Dragoon's power doesn't even come close!" "Whoever said that I used my full power!" Tyson said smiling. "What!" "So far, I've only used forty percent of my real power! Now, I'll show you fifty percent! Go, DRAGOON REVELATION!"

With a huge gust of wind blasting pass Tyson, Janis braced himself as the wind blew passed him and broke every glass window in the hallway!

"Tear him apart!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon R gained ground against Virus Dragoon. Janis couldn't take more wind as Virus Dragoon was knocked by force. The green smoke faded out, but still the blade was still spinning. Tyson stood poised as he looked at Janis not even saying a word.

"This is just a waste of your time, Tyson!" Janis replied, "Unless I'm knocked out, the virus will still be in effect!"

"I can arrange it, so that you'll never wake up again!" Tyson said.

"You should be worried about your friends. If I'm right, all three of them are affected by the virus!" _'Hilary, too?'_ Tyson thought aimlessly. "And they have at least one hour left until they are destroyed."

"Hang on!" Tyson demanded, "I thought you said that it takes a few hours for the virus's full effect to kick in!" "Well, now that increased the intensity of Virus Dragoon, there's no stopping it now! That means the only way to save them is defeat me! And you know that is extremely impossible!"

Tyson strengthen his fist tighter.

"I will find a way to defeat you, Janis!" he said, "Because when I'm done with you, Hell will be the easiest place for you to go!"

_-Commercial Break-_

On an airplane heading to China, Rei stared out the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the pilot began, "We will arrive in China in 20 minutes! Be sure to buckle your seatbeat."

"I can't believe that I'm going to see my old team again!" Rei said, "It's gonna be like good old times again! But...that's not the only reason that I going back! Those mysterious bit-beasts are on the loose! And at this stage, Driger doesn't stand a chance! I just hope that my team is ready for what I'm about to tell them!"

_-Japan-_

"Keep fighting, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon R headed for an head-on attack. "I don't think so!" Janis said as Virus Dragoon, with the green smoke again, pushed Dragoon R backwards hard. Tyson felt the shockwaves and blocked it as he was pushed back. He retaliated by sending a shockwave causing Dragoon R to push back Virus Dragoon on strength alone. Just barely, Dragoon pushed back his poisoned counterpart backwards. Tyson breathed hard considering the power he put out.

"Face it, Tyson!" Janis replied, "You can push your power to your limit if you want! It still won't make a difference!"

"You maybe right!" Tyson said, "But I'll save my friends, even at the cost of my own!"

"You've got integrity! I'll give you that much! But now it's futile!"

"LET IT RIP!" a voice said. Suddenly, a beyblade blocked Virus Dragoon's attack!

"What the...?" Tyson said as he turned around to see somebody, **_"Ozuma...!"_**

Ozuma was holding his left arm and breathing real hard. "Ozuma! What are you doing here!" he asked.

"I'd figured that you might need some help!" Ozuma said breathing heavily.

"So, you're still alive!" Janis said seriously, "I thought my virus had finished you off!" "No way, Janis!" Ozuma replied, "I can't die yet until I have help my friends save the world!" "_Save the world?_ You should be saving yourself!" "Flash Leopard, attack!"

Flash Leopard 7 ignited with a fire aura and grinded against Virus Dragoon, whose green smoke surrounded it.

"You have no chance!" Janis said with force causing Virus Dragoon to knock back Flash Leopard 7. Ozuma felt the impact and was thrown to the ground.

"Ozuma!" Tyson said looking back, "Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon R charged in and pushed back Virus Dragoon back. "Your efforts are FUTILE!" Janis yelled as Virus Dragoon pushed back Dragoon R. "This is getting us nowhere!" Tyson said, "The more I push, Janis pushes back even harder!" "You're almost out of time, Tyson! In a few short minutes, my virus will destroy your friends!" _'What should I do?'_

"LET IT RIP!"

Two beyblades came out of nowhere and attacked Virus Dragoon. "What!" Janis said as Tyson turned around and saw two people; one one their knees. "Hilary! Kenny!" he shouted, "Don't do anything stupid!" "Ty...son!" Kenny said, "...You've ..._cough_...ample...time...to...attack..." "Hurry..." Hilary said, "Please...ahhhhhh!" "No!" Tyson shouted. Before he could reach them, Kenny, Hilary, and Ozuma passed out, with their blades non-spinning.

A tear dropped from Tyson's eye as he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and created a blue aura around himself.

"What's happening?" Janis said. "NOW, I'M MAD!" Tyson yelled as he lunged foward; Dragoon R did the same thing. "You can't win!" Virus Dragoon's green smoke surrounded the whole beyblade making it into a huge cloud. Dragoon R pushed back Virus Dragoon while Tyson forced a punch on Janis's face.

"Now, GO TO HELL!" he yelled at the top of his voice as the force of the punch pushed Janis at the end of the hallway and against the wall. He fell unconcious on impact. Meanwhile, Dragoon R's ferocious attack clocked Virus Dragoon up in the air and broke apart. The pieces fell to the floor instantly. Breathing real hard, Tyson's blue aura died out and Dragoon Revelation stopped spinning.

Seconds later, Hilary, Ozuma, and Kenny woke up.

"Ow!" Ozuma said, "I felt like I just got ran over by a sport car!" Then he checked himself. "Hey! The Virus! It's gone!" "Yeah, you're right!" Hilary said as he checked Kenny's forehead, "Your fever is gone!" "All right!" Kenny said jumping up and down, "I'm all better now! Huh? Tyson?"

Tyson stood in front of the unconcious Janis.

"Are you ok, Tyson?" Kenny asked as he, Hilary and Ozuma walked up. "I had to do it, Chief," Tyson said, "It was either him or us...I chose us!" Ozuma walked up and checked Janis's pulse. "Don't worry, Tyson," he said with relief, "He's still breathing, but we've got to get him into another hospital A.S.A.P.!" Suddenly, a wierd looking smoke/aura forced itself from Janis's body and into the bit chip. The bit chip broke off the attack ring and then shattered into pieces.

"Virus Dragoon...the bit-beast...!" Kenny said. "It's destroyed..." Ozuma finished. Tyson just stared at the broken pieces of the bit chip.

_-Commercial Break-_

"Don't worry, Tyson!" Mr. Dickinson said over the phone talking to Tyson, "I feel a whole lot better than I ever was! Don't worry though, I'll make that the other branches of the BBA get this info as well!"

After hanging up, Tyson walked out of the hospital after waving goodbye to Janis.

"Well?" Kenny said waiting for an answer. "The Doc said that Janis is gonna make a full recovery," Tyson replied, "but the problem is that he doesn't remember what happened after he got the bit-beast." "Maybe the bit-beasts, when they're destroyed, erases memory!" Ozuma replied, "But I have a feeling that these bit-beasts are gonna be stronger than what we faced before!"

"Don't worry," Hilary said doing a stange pose of _"Justice"_, "As long as we stick together, nobody can stop us!"

"Uh, Hilary!" Tyson said sweatdropping and holding his head in his hand, "People are staring." Hilary shrieked in response. "But she does have a point."

"I agree!" Kenny said, "Considering that we don't know where the bit-beasts will strike next, I think it'll be best if we keep on our toes from now on!"

"Good," Tyson said pumping his fist, "Now let's head back to my place for some training! Plus, I got this hankering for a slice of pizza!"

Meanwhile, a cloaked person with red eyes hiding in an alley, noticed the four of them running.

_"I've finally found you...Tyson Kinomiya!"_

_-_

_**Narrator:** Tyson and his team of Blade Raiders have defeated the first of many bit-beasts. But what awaits them next? And how strong are these beasts? Will they lead them right to Ja-rel?_

_-_

_**Rei: **Now, it's my turn! After I reunite with my old team: The White Tigers X, strange things start to happen..._

_Like strange warriors in black clothes start attacking, One of my friends disappearing, and my master eating strange foods! Ok, that third one seems kinda normal, but they haven't seen me and my awesome new Driger!_

_Next time on **Beyblade Revelations!** _


	7. A Hell Away From Home

_**Last Time:** After separating in search of the bit-beasts, Tyson, Hilary, Ozuma, and Kenny returned to Japan to inform Mr. Dickinson about the danger. Unaware, Kenny felt mysteriously ill unknowing that it was the work a powerful bit-beast named Virus Dragoon, who had a little boy named Janis under its control!_

_With little time left to save his friends, Tyson defeated the mindboggled Janis and Virus Dragoon was no more!_

_That's one down, so many left to go!_

_-_

**Chapter Title: **_Viruses and Failures_

**_Episode 7: A Hell Away From Home_**

At Tyson's house, Ozuma, Hilary, and Kenny were discussing some info on the bit-beast situation.

"Have anything we can go at, Kenny?" Ozuma asked.

"Just one thing," Kenny replied, "It seems though that the bit-beast takes on any characteristics it comes in contact with. Like you said, Ozuma, you don't much about these bit-beasts; let alone heard of any of them. That bit-beast, that Janis had, wasn't even called Virus Dragoon, until it came in contact with the hospital!"

"Then we've got to be careful next time!" Hilary said standing up, "We may not know where they're gonna strike next, but we'll make sure to be ready!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Beyblade Slayer!" Ozuma said, "But, since when did you become a _"Hero of Justice"_? FYI, if we want to be ready, we have to train! We don't want to take risks like we did with Janis! That means everyone here, including Tyson, has to be on their _"A"_ game!"

"Oh!" Hilary stopped, "Speaking of which, where is Tyson?"

"Oh, the little dude is just resting, fly-gal!" Tyson's grandfather said entering the room. "Grandpa?" Hilary asked. "The homie decided to take a nap, before heading out again," Grandpa continued, "The boy's got more mojo than BOZO the clown!"

"I guess we can't blame him for dozing off," Kenny said, "I mean, he took a big risk, trying to save us and all!" _'Kenny's right,' _Hilary said sadly, _'WE owe Tyson not only for the boys's lives, but for my life as well!'_

_'I guess this situation is taking its toll more on Tyson than anybody!'_ Ozuma thought, _'And that was just the first of many bit-beasts that landed here.'_

Meanwhile, in his room, Tyson laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Seconds later, he stared at Dragoon Revelation.

_'I don't think Dragoon is strong enough anymore!' _he thought, _'I need to train!'_

_-China-_

White Tiger X memebers: Lee, Kevin, and Mariah were training with their blades in a beydish.

"Go, Galeon!" Lee yelled.

"Galux, attack!" Mariah replied.

"Galman, show no mercy!" Kevin shouted.

All three blades grinded each other at the center of the beydish. That is, until Mariah backed off. "Galux!" she yelled, "Attack Galeon, NOW!" Galux broke off and bashed Galeon 2 near the edge of the dish.

"You've done it now, Mariah!" Lee said, "Galeon! **Spiral Lighting**!" Galeon 2 transformed into a ball of powerful black thunder with Galeon roaring in the behind it.

"I don't think so!" Mariah said as Galux had lighting surrounding it.

"Don't forget about me!" Kevin shouted as Galman rushed foward. Nearly reaching each other, another beyblade entered the mix, bashing all three of them out. As well as the fourth beyblade heading back to its owner.

_"I guess you guys need a lot more training!" _a voice said.

"Well, I don't believe it!" Lee said, "It's Rei!" Mariah ran to him and gave him a hug. "Hey, hey! Take it easy," Rei said, "It's good to see you too, Mariah!" "What happened, Rei?" Mariah asked, "I thought you was gonna call us as soon as you landed." "Yeah, we thought that your flight was delayed!" Kevin said. "And what's up with them clothes?" Lee asked, "I haven't seen clothes that tattered since you found out that your shirt was on fire!"

"Sorry, guys!" Rei said considering that his shirt was half-torn and his pants had holes in them, "I wasn't going to come home right away unless I was perfecting my new Driger!"

Rei held out his beyblade and the others were astonished.

"Meet **_Driger Radical!_**" he said. "Wow!" Kevin said, "Awesome!" "Yeah, but guys? There's something I need to tell you, something very important..."

_-Commercial Break-_

"What!" Lee shouted, "Are you serious!" "Definitely serious!" Rei said as they went into the hut, "This Ja-rel guy has captured a forbidden bit-beast named Ares, and now he's gone! Not even the computers Judy has, can't even find him."

"And what about all these shooting stars that came out of the sky?" Kevin replied. "After Ares was resurrected," Rei began, "At least ten or twenty bit-beasts came out as well! That's why I'm here. Instead of we staying in one spot, we decided to split up and find the bit-beast and Ja-rel."

"Unreal!" Lee said. "I had no idea!" Mariah said, "I think we better talk to Sensei about this!" "You're too late!" Kevin said, "He and Gary went to Hong Kong for at least a month! We're on our own!" "What about Mystel?" Rei asked.

"No one has seen him since the Justice Five Tournament," Lee said, "I guess he quit beyblading."

"Either way, he's our best chance!" Rei said, "Let's go find him!" "Wait a minute, Rei!" Mariah said holding something, "I want you to try this." "What is it?"

"It's a new karate gee!" Lee said. "Yeah! Mariah and Sensei have been working on this for you if you should return!" Kevin replied. "Thanks, Mariah!" Rei said as she was blushing. "You're welcome!" Mariah said quietly.

After tying on his belt, Rei was ready to go. He still wore his red bandana, but his shirt was different: A pure red, sleeveless shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol on the back, still wore black pants and shoes, but returned to the black fingerless gloves.

"Totally awesome!" Kevin said. "I definitely agree on that!" Mariah said. "Hpmh...now he making me jealous!" Lee said smiling. "All right, guys!" Rei began, "Let's go!"

_-Russia-_

In the Abby, Tala was using the Super Computer system to find Ja-rel's location.

"Arrgh!" he growled, "Can he just hold still for at least a second!"

Seconds later, not wearing his scarf, Kai entered the room.

"Find anything?" Kai asked. "I keep on tracing Ja-rel's location into several different areas," Tala said, "but everytime I get a lock on him, the computer freezes up and he goes to another area! His **direct** location is absolutely undetectable!"

"Well, I can think of two good reasons!" Kai replied, "One, Ja-rel has a radar-jamming system; or two, the Abby's radar is a piece of junk!" Then he started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked. "We can worry about where to find Ja-rel later!" Kai said, "Right now, we have to tend to the bit-beasts that inhabit this area! Tell Spencer to watch the computer just in case something shows up."

_-New York-_

At the PPB All-Stars HQ's training room, Rick was waiting while Rock Bison spun in the dish.

"Hurry up, Mariam!" he said, "We're not getting any younger by the second!" "Just hold your horses, _"Mr. Impatient McFiesty"_ !" Mariam said getting ready, "I'm just putting the final touches on Red Sharkrash!" Adjusting her grip launcher a little, she locked Red Sharkrash into place.

_(Flashback)_

"What are you talking about, Judy?" Mariam asked, "I thought Sharkrash's speed was just fine!" "Yes, but with this new launcher..." Judy began as she showed her the customized launcher, "...You can adjust the speed by moving the holder up or down depending on what kind of speed you want."

"Ok...if you say so!" Mariam said taking the launcher. After inserting the rip cord, she pulled the holder all the way up. Then she inserted Red Sharkrash and locked it.

_'I feel a little akward in this position!'_ she thought, _'But, I just have to trust in Judy. She knows what she's doing!'_ "Let It Rip!"

Red Sharkrash was released at a speed less than normal, but the results were impressive! Mariam couldn't believe what happened!

"Sharkrash took a huge bite out of the beystadium!" she said shockingly. "Exactly!" Judy said walking up to her, "You may have lost a whole lot of speed, but the power makes up for it! If you were able to push the holder the opposite way, your speed and defense would of increased ten fold; but your attack would of dropped aimlessly!"

"AWESOME!" Mariam said.

_(End Flashback)_

Mariam pulled the holder all the way back and locked Red Sharkrash into place.

"C'mon, Mariam!" Daichi yelled, "Are you gonna launch or not?" "You heard'em, Mariam!" Emily said, "You don't wanna disappoint them!"

"I heard ya there, Emily!" Mariam said, "LET IT RIP!"

Red Sharkrash flew into the beystadium at blinding speed. "Wow! Unreal!" Emily said, "Red Sharkrash has 80,000 RPMs!" Then Red Sharkrash grinded Rock Bison , but didn't do any damage. "heheheheh!" Rick laughed, "Is that all? Your speed is awesome but your power is child's play!" "Wanna bet!" Mariam said as Red Sharkrash backed off. "I'll bet anything that your beyblade's doesn't even come close to Rock Bison's! And to prove it, I'll let you have the first move!"

**_"Fine! But, don't say I didn't warn you!"_**

Mariam powered up giving her energy to Red Sharkrash. "Sharkrash, _RELEASE R-AXIS GEAR!"_

As soon as she said that, Sharkrash created a blue fire aura around itself. Seconds later, it circled the beystadium at a fast pace, that **_every_** side was caught on blue fire!

"You think a little fire is gonna stop me, huh!" Rick said, "Well, then you're dead wrong! Rock Bison, full force attack!" Rock Bison went in attacking, but that was exactly what Mariam wanted as she smiled.

Without saying anything, she powered up again. But this time, Red Sharkrash's blue fire changed to red.

With a mix of blue and red fire in her hand, Mariam's eyes turned vicious. Lifting her hand up, the fire grew larger. Then slaming it down the ground, the red and blue fire mixture surrounded Red Sharkrash as it charged foward.

**"GO, NIGHTSHADE ABYSS!"**

**-**

The attack caused Rock Bison to be knocked out the ring! Daichi and Rick were in shock at what happened. Red Sharkrash's flame died out and returned to Mariam's hand. Meanwhile, fire extingushers put the on-going flame in the beystadium.

"Wow!" Daichi said, "That was an excellent display of power ever!" "Well, she just got lucky!" Rick about to pick up his beyblade.

"It's a good thing that activated the fire extinguishers after that little escapade!" Emily said, "Boy, if Max saw right now, he'd be jealous!" Before the discussion could continue, the girls saw Daichi & Rick arguing. So, they walked over to the window and spoke softly.

"Speaking of Max..." Mariam said starting off, "...it's been at least 24 hours." "Whatever he's working on must be important," Emily said, "Don't worry, Mariam. He'll come back. That's a promise!" "I sure hope so..."

_-Commercial Break-_

_-China-_

Rei, Lee, and Kevin were walking to find Mystel.

"Don't you think it's a bit akward to leave Mariah at the hut like that?" Kevin asked. "Well, she did agree to stay there until we get back!" Lee said. "And besides, she can handle anything that bothers her!" Rei said.

"Uhhh...Speaking of handling..." Kevin said pointing foward, "...We've got company!"

Looking foward, they saw a bunch of people, in black karate uniforms.

"You know these guys?" Rei asked. "No," Lee said, "I've never seen them before!" "And by the way they're coming, they're looking for a fight!" Kevin yelled.

Cracking his knuckles, Rei smiled.

"Then it's time to show them what we're made of!" he said. "I hear ya!" Lee said, "Try not to get too jealous of me, Kevin!" "I've been training more than you," Kevin began, "and you have the nerve to be arrogant? Watch me, Rei! When this is over, I want to be your next opponent!"

The people in black started to charged foward.

"I'll go first against this group of rookies!" Kevin said miraciously disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the group. The first shot was a knee to the gut. Reappearing behind another one, Kevin gave a chop shot to the back of the neck. For the third time, he gave a kick flip to another causing a shockwave pushing back everyone!

Then Kevin reappeared to Rei and Lee again.

"That was new technique I've been working on!" he said, _"The Crazy-Monkey Matrix!"_ "Not bad!" Rei said, "You can beat me in a street fight if you keep training!"

Slapping his face, Lee got riled up! "Now, it's my turn!" he yelled as he clasped his wrists together. Seconds later, black lighting sprouted from his hands. "Have some of this! _Black Sprial Flash!_" Lee fired a blast that caused the people in black to go blind! "Now, Rei!" he yelled, "Attack them before the effect wears off!"

"All over it!" Rei yelled as he ran towards the group. Moving at fast speed, everything went dark around him. _"White Tiger Fist!"_ After throwing his fist, Rei went through them. Seconds later, slashes of light destroyed them by turning them into nothing but dust.

"Hardly a fight!" Rei said standing straight. "Not bad!" Kevin said, "You have to teach me that someday!" "It's seems though you've been through the hardest training sessions with the Bladebreakers!" Lee replied. "Well, it's a long story..."

"Guys!" a voice said as a person ran towards them.

"It's Mariah!" Lee said. "What the matter, Mariah?" Rei asked. "It's terrible!" Mariah said, "People in black started attacking the hut! But, they left!" "It's gotta be the same dudes who attacked us!" Kevin said. "Well, c'mon!" Rei said, "Let's go check out the hut!" "What about Mystel?" Lee asked. "Don't worry, Lee. From the way we saw him at the BEGA Justice Five Tournament, he can take care of himself!"

After that, they ran back to the hut. Unaware to them, someone was watching them...

_-Commercial Break-_

Making it back to the hut, Rei looked inside and saw something very disturbing. "Looks like they ransacked the place real good!" he said as he looked down, "Huh? Hmmm..."

"Now, Mariah!" Lee said, "Are you sure that you didn't see anything!" "I'm positive!" Mariah said, "I saw a couple of guys in black destroying the hut! They were already gone when I came back and when I looked inside, the place looked like a junk yard!"

"Hmm...I wonder what those guys want from us?" Kevin replied, "If they went through all that trouble!"

"I'm not sure!" Rei said coming out of the hut. "What are you talking about, Rei?" Mariah asked, "Please explain!" "I think you're the one who needs to do the explaining! I saw inside the hut and the place was pretty ransacked! But, there was one problem: I saw only one pair of footprints, and they match **YOUR SIZE!**"

"You've got to be kidding!" Kevin said, "Are you saying she did this on her own?" "Don't you remember, Rei?" Lee replied, "She was outside the hut when it happened!"

"Mariah's story was pretty convincing..." Rei began, "...CONSIDERING THAT HER FOOTPRINTS WERE NEVER NEAR THE DOORWAY!" Lee and Kevin were shock at the truth! "And, I'll bet anything that she came in contact with_ Mystel _right before I got here!"

With her head down, not seeing her eyes, and with a grin on her face, Mariah laughed. "Very good, Rei!" she said in a different voice, "Very good, indeed! I was the one who sent those guys in black to attack you!" "You DIDN'T?" Kevin said. "Mariah!" Lee said grabbing her by the shoulders, "What's wrong with you? Have you lost it!"

Mariah chuckled and said, "There's no more Mariah!" Then with a thrust of an aura surrounding her, she pushed away Lee to the ground. Then she grabbed Galux and launched it.

"I knew the real Mariah couldn't do this!" Rei said, "Who are you?" "Why, I'm shocked Rei!" Mariah said, "I thought you would remember me, considering that you and your other friends released me **_from that rock_**!"

"You're a **BIT-BEAST!**" Rei shouted. "My name is **_Galuxia_**!" she said showing her evil, frantic dark-red eyes, "And it's an honor to control your friend's body, mind, and beyblade!" "What do you want here?" "Simple...The downfall of White Tigers X and their leader, Rei Kon! It'll be a pleasure to take you down, just like I did Mystel!"

"MYSTEL?" Rei said shockingly. "You've should of seen the look on his face!" Galuxia said, "The look when I pounded his beyblade into the ground! hehehe...hahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

_'If a blader as good as Mystel was defeated...'_ Rei thought, _'Then, how strong is this Galuxia?'_

_-_

_**Narrator: **Controlling her mind, body, and beyblade; Mariah is under the mercy of the bit-beast, Galuxia. How will Rei, Lee, and Kevin handle this situation? Where is Mystel? And how they battle without hurting Mariah?_

_-_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Rei: _**_Things have not been going well for me and White Tiger X! Mariah is under the control of a bit-beast named Galuxia, and she is just as powerful as any other blader! But, Mystel finally appears as things get a little hectic! Well, that one relief to shine upon!_

_But when a ring of fire begins a beybattle between me and Galuxia, all Hell breaks loose! She thinks I'm gonna hold back! But, she hasn't see me and my Driger Radical! _

_Next Time on **Beyblade Revelations**!_

_-_

(Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long! Please Review!)


	8. Not Cool, but Radical!

**_Last Time: Tala was close, but no cigar as he and Kai, in Russia, was trying to find Ja-rel Tsubasa's hideout. But everytime that Tala does get a lock, the Abby's Super Computer malfunctions. Kai suspects that Ja-rel is using some sort of jamming device to keep his undetectable hideout a secret. _**

**_In New York, with the absence of Max on her mind, Mariam trained with Rick in the PBB All-Stars Headquarters. Nearing twenty-four hours, she and Emily wonder what kind of surprise Max has in store..._**

**_After surviving a deadly virus, Tyson and his group, Blade Raiders Alpha, were coming up with theories. The biggest one, Kenny discovered, was a bit-beast's characteristics are confirmed when it hits any type of matter; which gives Ozuma's training tips one-hundred percent satisfaction!_**

**_Meanwhile, Rei and Team White Tigers X were having a problem of their own: A parasital bit-beast, named Galuxia, took over Mariah's body, mind, and beyblade after a group of ninjas in black attacked them! It was also noticed that Mystel was Galuxia's first victim before Rei got back home! _**

**_How can Rei, Lee, and Kevin save Mariah without hurting her in the process? Find out on Beyblade Revelations!_**

_-_

**Chapter Title: **_Viruses and Failures_

_**Episode 8: Not Cool, but Radical! **_

The sky was once again turning black as Galuxia, in Mariah's body, had an evil aura around her. Seconds later, lighting shot down striking Galux. Lee and Kevin were on the ground looking astonished while Rei, with a very serious look, didn't flinched.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" she laughed, "This is a very incredible body! You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Mariah for a while, would you?" "Actually, I **do** mind!" Rei replied.

"What have you done to Mariah!" Lee shouted, "Tell us, NOW!"

"Why, Lee! I'm hurt," Galuxia said, "Don't you even recongize your little sister? That's shameful!" "That's not shameful, YOU ARE!" Rei said raising his voice, "Mariah would never let you take control of her body without a fight! She's much too good of a martial artist to lose."

Suddenly, Galuxia started feeling weird as she held her head in her hand. Seconds later, she raised her head back up. "Huh?" she said, "Where...where am I?" "Mariah?" Rei asked. "Rei...Lee...Kevin...what's going..." Before she could finish, Mariah felt weird again. "hehehehehehehehehehe..." Galuxia said back in control, _"Fooled you, didn't I?" _

Lee and Kevin couldn't believe what went down. "It can't be!" Kevin said. "Galuxia!" Lee shouted. Rei's eyes turned lethal. "You BITCH!" he said, "What have you done to Mariah?"

"Hahahahahahaha...She was never in control!" Galuxia said arrogantly, "I merely severed my hold on her. I can let go of her anytime I want to!" "You give us back Mariah, RIGHT NOW!" Lee said as he launched Galeon 2.

**"Now that was not being politeful!"** Galuxia said as Galux bashed Galeon 2 back into Lee's hand. "What happened!" Lee said. "Your rage increases the strength of your beyblade. But I don't think that you're a challenge against me. If I'd toyed with your beyblade, you'll be picking Galeon off the ground. And I don't think sending your**_ Galman_** after me is gonna work, _Kevin_!" "Huh?" Kevin jumped. "I'll knock you unconcious before that ever happens! The only person that is worthy enough for me is..."

Galuxia stopped talking to point at...

"...YOU, Rei!"

Rei stayed very quiet for a few seconds then said, "So, you want to battle me, eh?" "Of course, you are one of the reigning World Beyblade Champions!" Galuxia said smiling more, "There is a good chance you might be able to beat me."

While trying to reach his launcher, Rei thought of something. _'Wait a minute! If I beybattle Galuxia now, I might win! But, what happens to Mariah afterwards?'_

"Getting cold feet, huh?" Galuxia said, "I wouldn't blame you, considering the predicament you're in. But, if you don't defeat me, Mariah will still be under my control!" Rei stopped reaching for his launcher and stood very still. Galuxia continued to laugh. "Why must we do things the hard way!" She raised her hand at Rei preparing for an attack until...another beyblade collided with hers.

That incident caught Rei's eye as a figure jumped right in front of him.

The person was wearing a blue, toga-like karate gee; had wild-like spikey hair and piercing eyes. He was holding his left arm.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Rei!" he said. "Wha--! **_Mystel!_**" Rei said shockingly.

"So, the infamous Mystel has arrived!" Galuxia said, "I'm surprised that you're still walking. After all, you and your Poseidon did take a beating from me...hehehehehehe..." "You just got lucky, Galaxia!" Mystel said. "Did I now? Well, shall we finish what I started?" "Sorry, much as evil as you are now, I would never battle against a friend, let alone Mariah!"

Before Galuxia spoke, Lee and Kevin regrouped with the others.

"What's this!" she said, "Banding together so I can take you out at once?" "Sorry, Galuxia!" Mystel said holding something, "I'm not gonna give you that opportunity! ALRIGHT, GUYS! REGROUP!" Throwing down something, Rei, Lee, Kevin, and Mystel hid in a cloud of smoke. Galuxia covered her eyes during the flash, but reopened them to see that the boys had disappeared.

"Hmm...they're gone!" she said without a worry, "No matter. They'll have to come sooner or later, and when they do...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I destroy them! Besides, they'll never intent on battling their friend, especially you Rei!"

_-Commercial Break-_

_-Japan-_

In Tyson's backyard, Tyson and Kenny were having a practice match.

"Keep going, Dragoon!" Tyson said as Dragoon R rushed in.

"Hopper! Up, over, and attack!" Kenny yelled as Hopper flipped over Dragoon R and bashed it from the back. "What! Ugh...Never even saw it coming!" Tyson said.

Suddenly, Kenny's muscles tightened to the point of their limits. "Hopper, full force attack!" he yelled as Hopper went for a direct attack without bouncing! Tyson yelled in power as Dragoon rushed in as well. After grinding for a few seconds, the blades returned to their bladers.

"Ah man!" Kenny said on his knees, "That was one crazy workout!" "Yeah!" said Tyson taking a breather, "I have to admit myself, I had my own close calls!"

"That was awesome, you two!" Ozuma said, "Alright, Hilary! It's our turn now!" "But, I don't have my blade anymore," Hilary said, "I gave it to Kenny, right after Janis's incident!" "Oh! That reminds me, Hilary!" Kenny said pulling something out of his pocket, "I tinkered with your blade when you gave it to me! Now, your attack and defense can be played at the same time!" When Hilary got her blade back, she was estatic!

"Is this Hyper Dragoon?" she asked, "It looks beautiful!" "Goodbye, Hyper Dragoon V2..." Kenny began, "Say hello to **_Hyper Dragoon Rose!_**" _"Hyper Dragoon Rose?"_ Hilary repeated. "All that battling with Janis yesterday, wore out your blade base! That's why I figured that these bit-beasts maybe even stronger than we expected. So, go ahead Hilary! Test it out!"

"Okay, if you say so!" Hilary said locking her new R-blade into place. Ozuma was also ready when Tyson said, "I just hope that Hilary doesn't have a hard time with this new blade like she did with the last one." "Don't worry, she'll do fine," Kenny said, _'Because I added in two more additions to her gear!'_

"Ready?" Ozuma said as Hilary nodded, "LET IT RIP!"

As Hilary launcher Hyper Dragoon R, it was moving so fast that she couldn't see it. Hyper Dragoon then grinded Flash Leopard 7 and bashed it back into Ozuma's hand; Ozuma didn't see it coming!

"Wha--What the Hell happened!" he asked, "I stayed in there for at least ten seconds!" "I was wondering the same thing!" Hilary said.

"What happened was..." Kenny began, "...I added a _second _R-Axis gear in Hyper Dragoon Rose's engine so she can stay in the battle twice as long! Plus, I made her launcher so when Hilary fires, her beyblade would be stable." "Thanks, Chief!" Hilary said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kenny blushed in response. "Careful, Kenny!" Tyson said grinning big, "_Ming-Ming might be jealous_!" "What are you saying?" Kenny yelled, "MING-MING IS THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME!"

Tyson stopped smiling for a minute only to find Ozuma looking up at the sky.

"What's up, Ozuma!" he asked. "Something's wrong," he said quietly, "The clouds...are shifting akwardly..."

Tyson, as well as Kenny and Hilary, looked up. "He's right," he said, _'and they're coming up north...WHERE REI IS! I just hope he's okay..."_

_-China-_

Hiding somewhere, in a acre of bushes, Rei; Lee; and Kevin were taking care of an injured Mystel.

"Don't worry guys," Mystel said still holding his arm, "It's only a scratch. Nothing that I can't handle!"

"Mystel," Rei began talking, "Is it true? Did you really meet up with Mariah before I came back home?"

"Yes," Mystel said angrily, "Unfortunately, it wasn't what I hoped for. When Mariah told that you'd be returning, we were getting prepared for you. So, we had a practice match. Unfortunately, something terrible went down. A beam of light engulfed Mariah and she became possessed by, what she called herself, a bit-beast...**_Galuxia_**!"

"Then what happened?" Kevin asked. "I didn't know it until then, but our practice match became a little than it already was!" Mystel replied as he showed his broken beyblade Poseidon, "The result...I guess you can a look for yourself! Galuxia set this whole plan up: Taking me out, sending the warriors in black to attack you, everything! And she did all of this the day during **_the strange meteor shower incident_**!"

"Mariah knew what was going down!" Kevin replied. "So she try to warn us when Rei arrived!" Lee said.

"But, Galuxia corrupted her mind before she could tell us!" Rei said. "And if we don't stop her soon, it'll be a one million-to-one chance that Mariah will ever be in control again!" Mystel said. "Then we'll have to do it tonight!"

Everyone looked at Rei.

"Now, I know you've got brain damage!" Kevin said, "Didn't you see what happened to Lee, minutes ago!" "Kevin's right, Rei!" Lee said, "Don't forget she took me out in a blink of an eye!" "Yeah," Rei replied back, "But, you didn't see Driger Radical at its best! I'm the only thing that can stand up to Galuxia! If you guys don't want to come with me, I understand."

"...I'll go with ya!" Mystel said, "If Mariah still in there, we may have a chance to help her!" "I'll go as well!" Lee said, "She's my sister after all! I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her. This is my fight too!" "And besides," Kevin began, "If Rei comes back, with a victory over Galuxia, he'll never let us hear the end of it!" "Thanks guys!" Rei said with relief.

Heading back to the hut, Rei and the others saw no sign of Galuxia.

"You don't think she ran off with her tail between her legs, did she?" Kevin asked. "It's either that," Mystel said, "or this is the second time she laid a trap for us!" "Huh?" Lee stopped. "What's the matter, bro?" Kevin asked as Rei, only, kept on walking. "Guys, did you just hear a _humming_ sound just now!" Lee asked.

"I heard it, too!" Rei said stopping, "It's very close!"

When Kevin turned to look, the first words that came out of his mouth were, "Closer THAN YOU THINK!"

Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared. With seconds to spare, they quickly dodged it, leaving Rei in front of it. Then the wall fire began to circle around Rei. Mystel, Lee, and Rei stood in shock as they watched the fire complete its circle.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Rei shouted. Then he heard a sinister laugh as another person entered.

"What do you think of my ring of fire? Hahahahahehehehe!" **"Galuxia!"** Rei shouted.

"I've trapped you, Rei," Galuxia said, "not even your friends can help you with being burned!" "Everyone, get back!" Rei shouted back to the group, "I don't want you guys getting hurt!"

"Then, take her out, Rei!" Mystel shouted, "It's the only chance to save Mariah!" "You can't hold back because of what she looks like!" Kevin said. "She's not Mariah, Rei!" Lee shouted, "Take down the imposter!"

"It seems though that your friends have good faith in you!" Galuxia said, "It's too bad that you're always running away to prove that faith!" Turning around to face her, Rei said, "No, Galuxia. I'm not running this time!" Then he took his RC launcher and Driger R and got ready.

"That's more like it!" Galuxia said grabbing Galux and her launcher, "Time to see who is the best!"

_-Commercial Break-_

_**3...2...1...LET IT RIP!**_

"GO, DRIGER!" Rei yelled.

"GALUX, TEAR HIM APART!" Galuxia shouted.

Driger R and Galux first attack was more than just a sucker blow; they bashed into each other creating a massive wind.

Rei and Galuxia quickly dodged out of the way.

"I didn't expect his Driger to be that strong after that attack!" Galuxia said, "I'll have to play more aggressively!"

_'With Galuxia in control of Mariah's body...' _Rei thought, _'Galux is even stronger than before! But, I'm here to put a stop to this! Mariah will have her body back and I won't show any signs of mercy!' _"Driger! Attack!"

With that, Driger R made a straight foward attack. Seconds later, Galuxia and Galux disappeared.

"Huh! Where'd she go?" Rei asked himself. "I'm right behind you!" Galuxia said behind Rei. Clenching her fist, she threw a right at the back of Rei's head. Rei ducked under it quickly; as well as Driger R sliding under Galux. Then he turned around and made kickflip, which caused Driger to flip Galux after hitting its blind spot.

Meanwhile, after being hit by the kickflip, Galuxia was thrown backwards, but with grace, landed of her feet. She licked the blood dripping off her lip and smiled.

"That's it, Rei!" she said, "That's was I want from you! I want to fight when you're at your prime! So, when I beat you, I'll have no complaints!" "Good, cause I wasn't planning on holding back!" Rei said after flipping back up on his feet, "And don't try any of those head games of yours about hitting a girl! Mariah and I used to fight like that all the time!" "Hmm...You know me all too well! But, I'm not planning on quitting! You're going down, Rei!" "Same here, Galuxia!"

Then the two yelled as loud as they could as auras showered around them.

During that time Driger R and Galux were grinding each other. The wind was picking up faster than any tornado spun before!

Meanwhile, Lee; Kevin; and Mystel were wathcing the whole thing. "Wow!" Kevin said, "The battle has already started, and still, they're fighting at an unbelieveable pace. "I hate to admit, but Galuxia is doing pretty good against Rei!" Lee said. Mystel just stayed quiet.

_'Something bizarre is about to go down!'_ he thought, _'I can feel it!'_

Galuxia thrusted her arm causing a major shockwave. Galux collided with Driger R hard causing Rei to be pushed back very near to the fire! Nearly catching his clothing on fire, Rei jumped upward.

"My TURN!" he yelled as he thrusted a massive wind making Driger R collided into Galux. Galuxia felt the major shockwave after being pushed back.

Galux and Driger R continued to bash and grind each other, pushing each other at a stalemate.

"Wow!" Kevin said, "Rei and Galuxia are giving everything they've got!" "Actually, Galuxia's the one who's giving everything he's got," Mystel informed. "What are you talking about?" Lee asked. "Take a look for yourselves."

When Lee and Kevin looked through the fire, they notice that Rei was still standing, but Galuxia was on one knee.

"What the...!" Lee said. "She's exhausted!" Kevin said. "Although, she's having the advantage over Rei," Mystel began, "She's completely exhausted! Galuxia is desparately trying to control Galux and keep her hold on Mariah! Unforunately, for her, she can't. This is the opportunity Rei needs: If he can realize that Mariah is trying to get back in control, he can win this!"

Meanwhile, staying in one spot, Galux and Driger R grinded each other. "Just give it up, Galuxia!" Rei said, "Give back Mariah's body!"

"NO!" Galuxia said with eyes flaring up, "I won't give up!" Then Galux stopped grinding and started bashing Driger R. Feeling every hit, Rei didn't move though. "Stop this!" he yelled back as Driger pushed back Galux.

With both blades not moving, Galuxia continued to breath heavily; that is until something caught Rei's eye.

"Huh!" he breathed, _'I can hear her breathe. But, that's not Galuxia. Then...'_

_**"REI!"**_

"That's Mariah's voice!" Rei said.

Suddenly, in another world, Rei kept looking forward to see a transparent image of somebody; somebody all too familiar!

**"Mariah!" **

_"Rei...Galuxia...is...evil...Help...me!..."_

Seconds later, Mariah disappeared.

"MARIAH!" Rei yelled as he returned to reality, "That's it! I can't stand it anymore! It was bad enough to take over Mariah's body, but thanks to you, she may make it! It's been realized now! You're not Mariah, you're a bit-beast! And I've prove it by defeating you!"

Suddenly, bolts of lighting circled around him as he screamed, "GO, DRIGER!"

Driger R rushed in with a red aura surrounding it.

_**"TAKE HER DOWN!"**_

_-Commercial Break-_

Rei yelled more as Driger R bashed Galux hard pushing Galuxia back on to the ground. Getting back up, she felt Mariah trying to get back in control.

_"Let me go!"_ Mariah said.

"I won't have you in control anymore!" Galuxia shouted.

In a huge cyberspace-like background, Galuxia jumped backwards as she fired beams from her hands rapidly. The beams moved faster than she threw them.

**"STRATA CLAW FURY!"**

The beams hit every spot Driger R landed until one beam connected. Rei felt the blow and got pushed back, but kept his composure in check.

"Damn it!" Galuxia said, "I'm losing my hold on Mariah! I can't fight back at this level!"

Then she doubled over in pain. "I won't let you have your body back, Mariah!" she yelled.

_"Then, I'll just have to take it from you by force!" _Mariah yelled pushing all sorts of will power foward. Then, out of nowhere, Galuxia and Mariah split into causing the bit-beast to fly backwards!

"Now, Rei!" Mariah said.

"Huh!" Rei breathed, "Mariah?"

"Finish it now while I'm in control of my body!"

Rei nodded in agreement and got ready. "Attack now, Driger!" he said as Driger R released its R-Axis gear.

_-_

In a pure black background, Rei's gloved fist showed the smybol of the white tiger. Drawing it back for more power, his fist became a raging bomb. Then forcing a punch, created a whirlwind made out of thunder sprialing foward.

The bit-beast, Driger, roared as it prowled foward. Then Driger R, surrounded by lighting, rushed foward.

**"RADICAL SLASH!"**

**-**

The impact blasted Galux right back into Mariah's hand badly damaged, while Rei fell to his knees.

The ring of fire diminished as the black sky turned blue once again. That where Lee, Mystel, and Kevin ran towards them.

"You did it, man!" Lee said, "You saved Mariah!" "You made us all proud, Rei!" Mystel said. "I couldn't of done it any better myself!" Kevin replied.

Rei stopped smiling as he walked over to the fallen Galuxia. Before doing though, Mariah stopped.

"Don't do it, Rei!" she said. "But she took over your body! She deserves this!" Lee said. "No she doesn't," Rei said that caught everybody except Mariah off guard. "Why is that!" Kevin said. **_"When I was speaking to Rei, minutes ago, I said that Galuxia wasn't evil!"_** Mariah replied, **_"She needed my body as a host! But, then she got mad over not becoming a living bit-beast, so she went ballistic!" _**

"What are you trying to say, Mariah?" Mystel asked.

"What she's trying to say is...**_Galuxia's dying_**." Rei said, **_"Because she couldn't hold the fusion between her and Mariah anymore."_**

Then they all looked down to see the Mariah clone as she opened her eyes.

_"I'm...impressed..." _she said softly, _"...It's too bad...I...couldn't win..." _

"Save your strength, Galuxia," Mariah said. "She right," Rei replied, "We'll help you!"

_"As much...as...I...would be...I will die...any...second now. There is only...one gift...I would like...to give to you."_

Raising her hand, Galuxia repaired and created a whole new Galux.

"Thank you...Galuxia..." Mariah said shedding a tear.

_"Now...when Mariah...battles...I will battle along with...her. Take care...White Tiger X." _

With that, Galuxia closed her eyes for the last time as she disappeared. Everyone except Rei grieved for her.

_-Three hours later-_

Back at the hut...

"I'm real sorry, you guys!" Mariah said, "If I would of told this from the begining none of this would have happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Mariah!" Rei said. "Yeah, it was Galuxia," Kevin said, "What you did what through her influence." "But it's good to have you back, sis!" Lee said.

"Thanks, Lee," Mariah said, "And with my new **_Galux 2_**, I'll be more helpful."

"What about you, Mystel?" Kevin asked, "Are you going back home?" "After what happened here," Mystel said, "I'm stickin' around you guys for a while!"

"By the way, Rei!" Mariah began, "I saw your battle between you and Galuxia. I must admit, your Driger R pretty cool!"

Rei just smiled and said, **_"Not Cool, but Radical!"_**

_-_

_**Narrator: **Galuxia's spirit now lives inside Mariah's new beyblade after being defeated by Rei and his Driger Radical. _

_Now, with only Kai and Max to experience the bit-beasts, themselves, will they be powerful enough to stop them?_

_-_

**_-Trailer-_**

_**Kai: **The fire means anger: to cause rage._

_**Max: **The water means gentle: to keep calm._

_**Kai: **Was I chosen to walk the path of benevolence?_

_**Max: **Am I as gentle as the water itself, of something more maddening?_

**Beyblade Revelations**

_Chapter Title: **Fire and Water**_

**Three new episodes**

**_Max: _**_I thought I could handle being leader. I guess I was wrong..._

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this episode! Something else came up and I couldn't finish it! Please Review!)


	9. The Burning Heart

**_Last Time: Having being under the control by a parasital bit-beast, Mariah was possessed by the notorius Galuxia. Then she wanted to have a beybattle with Rei to prove how strong she is. Rei, overlooking this, wondered if would win the battle, what would happened to Mariah?_**

**_After escaping, and meeting former BEGA team member, Mystel, the White Tiger X team later took to the offensive against Galuxia; only for Rei to be trapped in a ring of fire!_**

**_Seeing as how there was no way to escape, Rei and Galuxia started their battle, but something was wrong: Galuxia couldn't maintain her control over Mariah and beybattle at a high pressured situation. That gave Mariah the opportuity to take control of her body and gave Rei the chance to finish the beybattle by using the Radical Slash! _**

**_Moments later, the fallen Galuxia placed her spirit inside Mariah's beyblade, Galux, right before her passing; giving Galux a new look and power. But will it be enough to stop the other bit-beasts that have landed?_**

_-_

Chapter Title: **_Fire and Water_**

**_Episode 9: The Burning Heart_**

_-Unknown Place-_

"What!" Ja-rel said, "They've already defeated some of the bit-beasts already!" "Yes, Ja-rel!" the green eyes said, "Even as I speak, the Bladebreakers are becoming even stronger."

"Max and Kai are the only two that haven't encountered them yet," the white eyes said, "Plus, they're gathering allies to help them. If they continue to hunt down the bit-beasts, they'll even stonger than us!"

"Then we must hurry!" Ja-rel informed, "They're getting closer to finding out where we are! By the way, where is _SHE?_" "We haven't been in contact with _her _in days," the green eyes said, "We have assumed that _she's_ missing!"

"Then we'll have to procede for the time being," Ja-rel said starting to smile, "For once we have Ares inside a beyblade, there will be no one to stop us!"

_-Russia-_

Outside in the cold, snowy weather, Kai and Tala were having a beybattle.

Kai was running at his maximum speed with Dranzer right in front, but Tala and Wolborg were right behind them.

"Here's Wolborg!" Tala said as he sent Wolborg after Dranzer. But, with just a flash of his eye, Kai sent Dranzer bashing into Wolborg just by defending itself.

"Impressive defending, Kai!" Tala said, "But, you'll have to do more than defend against **_Wolborg R_**!"

"Let's not forget, Tala!" Kai said confident, "Wolborg R's has less endurance than Wolborg 4! And that's enough for my _new_ Dranzer to handle! Go, **_Dranzer Rising!_**"

Flying up into the air, Dranzer R was right on top of Wolborg R. "IGNITE, NOW!" Kai yelled as the R-blade transformed into a red fireball and dropped like a meteor rock. The collision knocked Wolborg R back at least three feet. "Nice shot!" Tala said, "I have to admit...your Dranzer Rising is powerful; none of your other Dranzers compared with this! But, now it's time to end this battle! Not even YOU can stand up to this kind of cold weather!"

Clenching his fists, Tala sprouted ice needles from his body. Still laughing, he fired the needles as a crack appeared in front of him.

**"GO, GLACIA ROG!"**

The bit-beast, Wolborg, scurried as the ice needles followed. Then he transformed back into Wolborg R as flurries of white snow became its aura.

**"Dranzer, ATTACK!"** Kai yelled as a planet-size supernova appeared behind him. Suddenly, something came out of the gleaming fireball crashing into Wolborg R, immediately stopping it!

"Woah!" Tala said, "Never would of seen that coming!"

After Dranzer returned to Kai's hand, Kai said, "Looks like you need more training."

"I'm kinda surprised, Kai! I've never seen anyone win regardless of how bad the weather is. I think your power is coming from your anger; the same anger that is used to ignite your fire."

Kai didn't say anything. Seconds later, Tala said, "C'mon, let's go see if Spencer found anything." While Tala was walking, Kai thought to himself quietly.

_'The fire means anger: To cause rage. Is that were I'm getting my skills from...ABOSOLUTE RAGE!'_

_-Commercial Break-_

_-China-_

Mariah and Lee were setting up for a practice match while Kevin and Mystel were watching.

"Where's Rei?" Mystel asked, "I thought he was gonna train with us!" "Rei's doing very _sacred_ training," Kevin replied, "He'll come back when he's done!"

Meanwhile, near a lake, Rei was in a very positioned fighter's stance with his eyes closed and Driger R spinning right in front.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-4 years ago-_

_Rei was in a very positioned fighting stance while his beyblade Driger Vulcan spun in front of him._

_"That's it, Rei!" Sensei said, "Focus only on your spirit energy, not your physical energy. Let the energy flow from your body and let it be your weapon!" _

_Sensei continued to talk while a mysterious blue aura syphoned out of Rei's body. "You may begin whenever you're ready," Sensei finished._

_Suddenly, Rei opened his eyes showing his little pupils. He tightened his leg, arms, and all other muscles in the body. Everything, on the ground, was rising up automatically by the aura. Then only with his index and middle fingers, and thumb, made a powerful slash._

_"Tiger-Zan Attack!" he yelled out as created the slash that made a massive wind. But, according to the grove, it only proceeded two inches from Driger V was._

_"Alright, I did it!" "Indeed, you did!" Sensei said, "I must admit, what took your friends at least a month, took you a day to achieve. But, yours is not flawless; your mind is clouded as the sky itself."_

_"What do you mean, Sensei?" Rei asked. "You must have your thoughts clear as a drop of pure water," Sensei continued, "Only then, you'll be able to achieve the true power of the Tiger-Zan!" _

_Suddenly, Sensei did his own Tiger-Zan creating massive winds and power with little effort. Within seconds, a rock pillar was destroyed in a blink of an eye! Rei was astonished at the result._

**-End Flashback-**

_'I need to clear all thoughts,'_ Rei thought as his muscles began to grow even tighter than before, _'That's it! Don't let go!'_

Meanwhile, Kevin and Mystel joined in on the practice when something started to rumble. "What was that?" Lee asked. "I don't know but it came from where Rei is now!" Kevin said. "C'mon, let's go check!" Mystel replied.

When they got there, Rei was standing straight looking at the water, which was over him, LITERALLY!

"I don't believe it!" Mariah said, "Rei used the Tiger-Zan technique to part the lake in two halves!" "Not only that!" Kevin said as everyone was shock to find out what happened next. Rei split the lake into five quadrants!

"Wow! Unreal!" Lee shouted. _'It looks like you've reached the full force of the technique, Rei!'_ Mariah said.

Seconds later, Rei turned around smiling.

"I just learned a new technique," he said softly.

_-The Abby-_

Kai and Tala returned to the computer room to find Spencer and Robert.

"Well, have you two found anything?" Tala asked. "Nothing out of the ordinary," Robert replied, Ja-rel's signal just vanished an hour ago. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth!"

"Well, keep looking," Tala said, "His signal is bound to show up soon, with or without his damn jamming device!"

Meanwhile, Kai noticed Spencer working on something else and walked towards him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I was testing out the Abby's security system," Spencer began, "Until I found something intresting." "What are you talking about?" Robert asked.

"I've found a secret room that's hidden. And it leads to an underground base, beneath the Abby." "An underground base!" Tala said. "You mean you guys never knew about this?" Kai asked. "NO WAY! Boris would of told us this five years ago!"

"There," Spencer said after opening something, "There should be a latch opening on the second floor." "All right," Kai said, "Tala, you come with me. The rest of you, stay here just in case Ja-rel's signal comes back up on the computer."

After finding the opened trap door on the second floor, Kai and Tala walked down the steps very slowly.

"Be careful!" Kai said looking behind him, "There could be traps down here. Keep an eye out for any!" "Uh...sure!" Tala stumbled, _'What's up with Kai? He hasn't been like this since this afternoon!'_

Minutes later, after walking down a path of what seemed like an endless staircase, Kai spoke. "Hey, Tala," he said, "Earlier before, you said that Dranzer's power come from my anger. Is that true?" "Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Tala said, "And WHY are you asking me? I'm not the one who controls Dranzer!"

"I know, but all this built-in emotion; Was I chosen to walk the path of benevolence? Or some dark road that I can't escape from?" With that Kai stopped walking. _'I've never seen Kai in this position before. He's beating himself up. Why!' _Tala thought then he finally saw something up ahead.

"Hey, Kai!" he said, "Take a look." Kai looked forward to see a door. After pushing it open, they noticed a lab.

"The air is pretty dense here," Kai said. "No kidding, considering all of this ice!" Tala said, "It looks like no one's been down here for a 100 years." Noticing a control panel, Kai walked over to it and started punching up stuff. _'hmmm...'_ he breathed.

"Found anything?" Tala asked. "Two things," Kai replied, "One: You said that no one came down here for at least a hundred years, right? Well, judging from this, the computer looks like it's been accessed for a couple of days now." "Are you sure? I'm mean the door was frozen shut when we came in! No one could of gain accessed to this thing!"

"The second thing is...according to old data files from five years ago, this was Boris's last line of defense. It was supposed to be a last resort just in case **_Black Dranzer_** didn't work!"

_**"HOW VERY PERSEPTIVE OF YOU!"**_

Tala and Kai jumped the second they heard that.

"Uh...Kai?" Tala asked, "Who the Hell was that?"

_"That, Tala, is the trick...!"_

_-Commercial Break-_

"Kai, what are you talking about!" Tala said.

"That's the trick, Tala. Get with the program!" Kai said, _"Not **who**, but **what**!"_ Once Kai turned to face the computer something said,

_"It's about time you've noticed."_

"The computer is the one who talked!" Tala said. "I'll bet anything that it's not the computer," Kai said, "It must be a **_bit-beast_**!"

Suddenly, a laughter overcame the room. Then looking behind, after hearing something, they saw a beyblade that was colored lavender.

"It is true," the computer said, "I am a bit-beast. That beyblade you see is what I created. Call me **_Frost Walrus!_**"

"Frost Walrus?" Tala said, "You sound like you came from a video game!" "After I was released from the rock, I ended up here in this computer. After corupting the computer, I decided to make a weapon of my own: a beyblade, sort of speaking." "So what does that have to do with us?"

"You know...nothing!" the computer said, "I was the one who created the jamming device on your super computer!" The little notion caught Kai's attention. "As well as I know that you're on the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala!"

"You know me!" Tala asked. "As do I know you, **_Kai Hiwatari_**!" Kai said nothing. "Considering that I've been waiting for you to come down here. I want to test out my new beyblade!"

"Fine. I'll step up," Kai said unfazed. "I'll battle as well!" Tala said. "No, Tala. As much I would appreciate you helping me, I'll do this alone." Then Kai grabbed his launcher, rip cord, and beyblade and locked them into place.

"Challenging me was your first and last mistake!" the computer said. "We'll see about that!" Kai said, **"LET IT RIP!"**

After releasing his beyblade, Dranzer R went on a major bashing spree against Frost Walrus. "Keep going, Dranzer!" Kai yelled as Dranzer started grinding Frost Walrus to the wall. But seconds later, the lavender blade pushed back Dranzer R, giving Kai a surprised look.

"Confused, Kai?" the computer said, "You should be! I know your beyblade's strengths and weaknesses. Now try this!" Frost Walrus did the same thing and pushed Dranzer R backwards; Kai felt the damage as well. "And that plenty more where that came from!"

Frost Walrus attacked again and this time Kai was ready. He jumped out of the way as well as Dranzer. "Gotcha!" he said once Frost Walrus passed. But when he tried to attack, the blade disappeared. "Where'd it go?" he asked looking around.

"Kai! Above you!" Tala yelled but before Kai could look up, Frost Walrus slammed into Dranzer R so hard, Kai was on the floor in mere seconds. _'This is insane!' _Kai thought sitting up, _'Even if I come up with a new stragety, that blasted computer will read my moves, the moment before I could make them!' _"Face it, Kai!" the computer said, "As long as you're making predictable moves like that, you'll never defeat me!" The computer was right; Dranzer R was getting bashed, left and right! This was getting Kai angry.

_'This isn't good!' _Tala thought, _'Kai's getting fustrated! I would be too if a computer was reading my moves as well. I should go out there and help him, but Kai would never speak to me again. Even if Frost Walrus can read my moves, at least I'll give both of us a fighting chance!' _With Frost Walrus grinding Dranzer R to a wall, Tala prepared to grab his grip launcher; but then...

**"DRANZER, IGNITE!"**

Dranzer R suddenly surrounded itself with a red fire aura. Kai yelled loudly as Dranzer pushed back Frost Walrus. Then it had enough to blast the lavender beyblade to the wall; then with great force, Dranzer kept on blast Frost Walrus on and off the wall.

"What is this power!" the computer said. "I was just thinking the same thing!" Tala said silently, _'Is Kai really doing this out of anger?'_

"Tear him apart, Dranzer!" Kai said as Dranzer R (with the flame aura) grinded Frost Walrus into the wall. But he suddenly stopped after he knew what he was doing. Kai fell to his knees thinking, _'Wha--What am I doing! I should be fighting like this! I should be using my power out of anger...' _

_'Kai! What the Hell do you think you're doing!' _Tala thought, _'Finish him off while you have the chance!' _

"So..." the computer began, "...you do have some weakness after all!" Then Frost Walrus came out of nowhere and bashed Dranzer R back twice giving Kai the damage. Then a third hit caused a shockwave knocking Kai off his feet.

"I can see the _angst _inside you, Kai!" the computer said, "You're trying to remember the days when you first became a Bladebreaker...How you first met your friends: Tyson, Max, and Rei; and how that you wanted nothing to do with them. I can also see that you have saved the world more than once! I guess after all of that, you still don't care about nobody but yourself!"

Kai just sat leaning on one knee with his head down. "Kai, don't listen to it!" Tala said, "It's only trying to bring you back to the dark side!"

"You know that we both want the same thing, Kai!" the computer continued, "Unlimited Power! What do you think about that?"

Kai said nothing, but he grew a smile and started laughing devilishly...

_-Commercial Break-_

Kai continued laughing as he stood up.

"Uh...Kai?" Tala asked.

Then seconds later, Kai stopped and said, "You know, Frost Walrus, that offer is tempting! But, you're also...**OUT OF YOUR MIND!"**

Suddenly, Dranzer R rushed towards Frost Walrus connecting with a explosive attack!

"What! It's that power again!" the computer said, "Only this time, it's different!" "First of all," Kai began, "my power doesn't come from my anger! It comes from my heart: a heart that burns fire from the purity of goodness inside me!" The lab started to quake as Kai produced a flame aura around him.

"Second: Tyson, Rei, and Max are three of my true friends! I beybattle with them not just because we're competitive, but because I respect them, ALL OF THEM! It's also true of what I did those years back, but I'm not mad at them! I'm mad at myself because I wasn't there when they needed me!"

"His power..." the computer replied, "It's too much to calculate or handle!" "This is for every friend I have made!" Kai shouted, "GO, DRANZER RISING!"

Dranzer R activated its R-Axis Gear and created a fire aura rushing towards Frost Walrus.

**"You will not win!" **the computer said, **"FROST TOWER ATTACK!"** Suddenly, gigantic pieces of ice started to fall to make Dranzer slow down. But instead, Dranzer R cracked through some the ice that fell down.

"I don't believe this!" Tala said, "Kai is actually putting out all of his energy to win this one!" After cracking through all that ice, Dranzer R bashed Frost Walrus up into the air. That caused the computer to overload and explode on itself.

_-_

With red fire burning on his right hand, Kai swayed it out while Dranzer roared in the background. Then he jumped in the air doing a flying uppercut. The fire, from his hand, releasing itself on Kai's grip and created a bird of fire.

**"PHEONIX RISING!"**

Inside the firebird, Dranzer R laid dormant as the attack sent Frost Walrus flying into the eye of the computer.

_-_

Landing, Kai grabbed Dranzer as the computer exploded even more. _"Damn...you...Ka...iiiii!"_ the computer said flustering, _"...Go...t...Hell!..."_

"You first," Kai said walking away and up to Tala. "C'mon, this place is about to blow!" Tala said as Kai nodded.

As they ran out the door, the lab started to cave in destroying everything sight. Kai and Tala jumped out the second before everything caved in below, with Tala holding up Kai. Meanwhile, Spencer and Robert ran to the two.

"What happened down there!" Robert asked. "Did you find anything?" Spencer asked.

"Let's just say...we made an encounter...we'll never see again!" Tala said, "I'm fine, but I think Kai's a little fatigued." Suddenly, Kai pushed Tala off of him. "I'm fine," he said, "I just don't need you to carry me." "But what do we do now? The jamming problems are fixed, but Ja-rel's location is still undetectable." "I'll worry about that later. For now, I'm going to take a rest. Keep the radars on standby until I get back."

Kai left to go to his room while Tala, Spencer, and Robert walked by to the radar room.

Seconds later after Kai entered his room, he sat down on his bed. _'How many more of those bit-beasts are out there?'_ he thought. Then he looked at his phone in the room. Staring at it for a few more seconds, he picked and started dialing.

_-_

_**Narrator: **Who is Kai planning on calling? Has even one bit-beast taking its toll on him? All to know is that Kai must not quit now, for more bit-beasts are hidden somewhere on the globe..._

_-_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Max: _**_Hey, Max here! Did you miss me? Of course, anybody would miss me for leaving two days straight, especially Mariam. But, when I return, I find out that it's Emily's birthday; and I don't have anything to give her! What a bummer! But, the surprise is gonna have to wait, when a crazed beyblader has his hands on a bit-beast who can manipulate attacks of his own accord! But he hasn't seen me and my new Draciel!_

_Next time on **Beyblade Revelations!** _


	10. Happy Birthday, Emily!

**_Last Time: The Blitzkrieg Boys, along with Kai, continued the search for Ja-rel Tsubasa and his undetectable hot spot. Unfortunately, they came across an underground laboratory with a gigantic computer; a computer possessed by a bit-beast named Frost Walrus._**

**_Kai and his new Dranzer Rising thwarted the plans and made the laboratory a memory._**

**_But new questions remain unsolved: Who is Kai planning on calling? And how many more bit-beasts are left?_**

_**-**_

**Chapter Title: **_Fire and Water_

**_Episode 10: Happy Birthday, Emily!_**

_-New York-_

The PBB All-Stars HQ was begining a whole new day as Emily and Mariam were practicing in the beystadium.

"Sharkrash, attack Trigator!" Mariam shouted as Red Sharash chraged.

"Trigator!" Emily yelled as Trigator MS rushed in.

Both blades started by grinding each other in the middle. But then, Trigator started to gain ground on Sharkrash.

"It seems though that you've lost your touch, Mariam!" Emily said as Trigator MS started to push Red Sharkarsh.

"I guess you don't know me too well!" Mariam said, "Sharkrash isn't a PUSHOVER!" With that said, Red Sharkrash pushed back Trigator MS back to Emily's side of the dish. "I've underestimated you!" Emily replied.

Meanwhile, Max's mom, Judy, was look at the girls' charts. _'This is incredible!' _ she thought, _'Both blades are over fifty-thousand RPMs! If they can keep this up, the bit-beast problem will be gone on this side of the globe!' _

As well, Emily and Mariam yelled as they pumped up more power into their beyblades. Sharkrash and Trigator blasted each other left and right as they rotated around the dish. Then Trigator MS took charge again as it started to grind Sharkrash again. But with a little posure, Red Sharkrash, after a little bashing of its own, pushed it back!

Before they could go on, Mariam noticed something and turned around. "Hey, Judy!" she said, "Where's Daichi and Rick? Weren't they supposed to be training with us?" "Don't worry about that," Judy said, "They just went to look for Max. It's already been two days, you know!"

-

Speaking of Rick and Daichi, they were both walking down the hall.

"Don't you think we shouldn't bother right now?" Daichi asked. "No way, kid!" Rick getting fustrated, "Max has been couped up in that room for quite sometime now! He's coming out today or I'll drag him out!"

As soon as Rick and Daichi opened the door, they ducked when something flew at their head; well, actually Rick.

The object returned to a figure's hand and said, _"Sorry about that. I was finishing testing out my new beyblade."_

"Cool," Daichi said.

-

Meanwhile, Red Sharkrash and Trigator MS were still in the middle grinding each other. Seconds later, they separated.

"I'm impressed!" Judy said, "Emily and Mariam's power are completely equal!"

"Finish her off, Trigator!" Emily yelled as Trigator MS rushed in with double the speed.

"Sharkrash, Final Attack!" Mariam shouted with Red Sharkrash flamed up with _pure _blue fire.

As soon as they got to a least an inch apart, a beyblade came out of nowhere. Catching Mariam and Emily's eye, the beyblade bashed both Red Sharkrash and Trigator MS out on to the floor. A minute later, the green beyblade returned to its owner's hand.

"Looks like I win!" someone said. Once the girls turned around, Mariam couldn't believe her eyes. It was indeed Max, but he looked very different. He was still wearing the same pants and shoes, but he was wearing a fully, covered green shirt with a BBA logo on it. Plus, he wore an orange, sleeveless vest; to top it off, his beyblade gear was attached to his black belt.

Mariam ran over and hugged him. "Sheesh, I've just been gone for two days!" Max said hugging her back. "I just wanted to make sure that I get to you first!" Mariam said then she saw something that looked disturbing, "Ouch! Those **_cuts_** look deep!"

"That's exactly what I said when I saw him!" Rick said. "I've never seen cuts that brutal before!" Daichi said, "Careful, Rick! You might get some too!" Rick just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't worry guys!" Max said, "They'll heal up! Besides, I got them because I was testing out my beyblade!" Max showed them the new Draciel and Daichi went mental! "Meet **_Draciel Righteous!_**" "AW MAN!" Daichi said, "When will I get an upgrade?"

"Oh!" Judy jumped, "That reminds me. Mariam, could you go down to the mall to get the package I order?"

"Sure, I'll go!" Mariam replied, "Emily, do you wanna come too?" Turning around, Mariam noticed that Emily was still blushing at Max. **"HEY, EMILY! WAKE UP IN THERE!"** Emily jumped out of her confusion. "Uh, yeah!" Emily replied being embarrassed, "I'll go!" Seconds later, the girls walked out the door.

"Hpmh!" Rick breathed, "You have that affect on girls. Don't you, Maxy?" "What's the matter, Rick?" Max asked, "Jealous?" "No way!"

Meanwhile, Daichi didn't get a clue of what they were talking.

_'And they say **"Parents Just Don't Understand"**!'_

_-Commercial Break-_

"Well, now that you three are done playing around," Judy began, "We have to put up decorations for the party tonight!"

"Party?" Max questioned, "What party? I didn't know anything about a party!" "Don't you remember?" Rick asked, "Today is **_Emily's Birthday_**!"

"Emily's...BIRTHDAY?" Max yelled then slapped his hand on his head, "I remember now! She turns **_eighteen_** today! I was so busy training for those bit-beasts, that I forgot! But, maybe she'll understand, since I was gone for two whole days, that I didn't get her a present." "Don't worry, Maxy!" Judy said, "I got you covered!"

"Heh!" Rick chuckled, "I've already got my present giftwrapped. What about you, Daichi?" Daichi was stopped in his tracks, with his face redder than a radish! "What the Hell is it to you, anyway?" he shouted. "C'mon, Daichi! I know you got a better present for Emily than all of us do!" "You even told me, two years back..." Max replied, "...that you've started to have a huge crush on her!" "THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW!" Daichi yelled out, "Anyway, Rick! You're just saying that because you think I'm gonna show off!"

"You wanna make a side bet!" Rick asked slyly.

While Rick and Daichi continued to argue, Max went over to his mother.

"Did you find anything yet on the bit-beasts over here, Mom?" he asked quietly. "No," Judy replied, "As much as I know that they're out there, those lights really hid themselves very wisely. I talked with Mr. Dickinson. He claims that Tyson, Rei, and Kai had their fair share of a few bit-beasts sightings."

Then Max, slightly, turned his head and started to think. _'From what Mom claims, it seems that the guys barely made their victory by the skin of their teeth! I just hope I don't have to go through something like that! The sooner that I find those bit-beasts, the sooner I go after Ja-rel! Then, I'll really stick it to him for what he put my friends through!'_ Suddenly, Max snapped out of his thinking in shock.

"What's wrong, Max?" Judy asked. "What's wrong with me, Mom?" Max asked. "What do you mean, sweetie?" "Uh, it's nothing." After that, Max walked to Rick and Daichi, who stopped arguing, and helped them with the birthday party. Judy had no idea what Max was thinking right now.

-

Meanwhile, heading towards the mall, Mariam and Emily were discussing something.

"So, what do you think you might on your birthday, Emily?" Mariam asked. "I don't know!" Emily said, "What do you think?" "Why are you asking me? You told me that your birthday was today, couple of weeks back!"

"Well, I can definitely understand Max!" Emily replied as Mariam looked at her unquestionably, "You know how it is, being the leader of this team searching for those bit-beasts and all! Besides, when I looked at him this morning..." Mariam still looked at her, waiting for a reply. "OH MY GOSH! HE'S SUCH A BABE MAGNET!"

Mariam stopped in mid-motion and replied, "HEY! That **_babe magnet _**is only attracted to **_ME_**! I know for a fact that somebody else likes you!" "Who!" Emily asked.

Before Mariam could say anything, the girls were interrupted by a huge cloud of dust. Covering their eyes, Emily yelled, "What the heck is going on!" "Don't you see the sign?" Mariam yelled, "NO SMOKING!"

As the dust cleared, a biker on a motorcycle was right in front of them.

"Are you two beybladers?" he said. "Phat bike!" Mariam said. "Who the Hell are you!" Emily said, "Want do you want from us?"

"My name is...Quaker!" he said, "And this is my beyblade!" Quaker revealed a silver-like beyblade which the attack created a small, but blinding gleam. "I want to challenge you both to a beybattle!"

"So far, I'm not impressed!" Emily said. "Emily, look!" Mariam whispered, "Look at the bit chip!" As they looked closer, they saw something very intresting. "Mariam!" Emily said, "Is that what I think it is?" "If you think, it's a**_ bit-beast_**, you're absolutely right!" Mariam replied.

"Well, if you won't accept my challenge," Quaker replied, "Then I'll make you battle me! Besides, you're no match for me and my **_Metallitrix_**!" Quaker released his beyblade send towards the girls.

With no time to spare, Emily and Mariam launched their own beyblades. "Attack, Trigator!" Emily as Trigator MS sped very fast at Metallitrix. Once a critical hit was made, Metallitrix felt nothing, which made Emily absolutely confused. Then the silver beyblade bashed Trigator MS back making Emily get knocked off her feet. Just barely, she recovered.

"Emily!" Mariam said looking back. "It seems that your friend is having problems already!" Quaker said laughing. _'Damn! That was Emily's opening move, and yet she got blasted back!'_ "Fine, it's my turn now! Go, Red Sharkrash!" Red Sharkrash rushed forward grinding Metallitrix with everything it got! "Is that the best you can do?" Quaker asked as Metallitrix moved back, "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" With that, Metallitrix grinded Red Sharkrash, the same way, and then gave it one good hit! Mariam was pushed back instantly, but she felt to one knee holding her upper right arm.

"Mariam, are you alright?" Emily asked. "Afraid not!" Mariam said cringing in pain as streams of blood fell between her fingers. Emily, shocked, gritting her teeth at Quaker. _'What kind of bit-beast is this!'_ she thought, _'Everytime we attack, Metallitrix repeats the same sequence!'_

"My turn!" Quaker said slyly, "Go, Metallitrix!" Metallitrix rushed forward to attack Trigator MS. "Don't worry, Mariam!" Emily said standing in front of her, "I'll protect you!" Hoping that Trigator would take the direct hit, Mariam came back up in front of her as Red Sharkrash took the full blow of Metallitrix's attack! That blow caused major scratches on her arm! "Mariam!" Emily replied. "Go for the sides!" Mariam replied back. Emily nodded in agreement as the girls move in blinding speed.

Red Sharkrash and Trigator MS were on opposites side of Metallitrix. Appearing on both sides of the street, the girls held out their hands creating vibrations. "Go!" Mariam yelled out. Emily did the same thing as both blades slammed into Metallitrix and gave it a good grind to slow it down. "Give up yet?" Emily shouted to Quaker, but instead forced Metallitrix to blast Sharkrash and Trigator off of it. That caused Emily and Mariam to be pushed back as well. "Guess not!" Mariam replied.

"You're finished!" Quaker shouted, **"SHARD SHOT ATTACK!"** Instantly, pieces of metal flew from Metallitrix's attack ring and began shooting down Trigator and Sharkrash. Where Emily and Mariam were standing, explosions came out of nowhere knocking them down to the ground. "So, this is the first time that I've put you down! I'm impressed that you've stayed up longer than I thought!"

"Ah man!" Emily began rising to her feet, "Ridiculous! This is not the way I wanted to celebrate my birthday!" "No kidding!" Mariam said getting up.

**"SHARD SHOT ATTACK!"** Quaker shouted as Metallitrix flew pieces of metal at them again, but this time they were ready for it. Mariam rolled out the way, with Red Sharkrash was still intacted, while Emily and Trigator MS flew into the air. "Emily, BEHIND YOU!" Mariam shouted. Emily turned around as Quaker appeared behind her and made her shriek. "Got you!" Quaker said as Metallitrix came out of nowhere and clocked Trigator MS. Emily fell from the sky, instantly, luckily Mariam caught her.

"Face it!" Quaker said reappearing on ground again, "You're puny blades can't stand up against my Metallitrix!" "We'll see!" Mariam said. _'If the boys don't hurry up, we're gonna be the first victims of a bit-beast, who seems to be invincible!'_

_-Commercial Break-_

Back at the PBB All-Stars HQ, Rick and Daichi were arguing about where to put the decorations. Max, on the other hand, stared out the window thinking.

_'What happening to me? I suppose to be like this water, I'm drinking now.'_ he thought as he put glass of water down. _'The water means gentle: To keep calm. But for the past twenty-four hours now, I can help feel anxious about facing Ja-rel! I know patience is never our strongest asset, but am I as gentle as the water itself, or something maddening?' _

Then suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Mom!" Max yelled out, "What's happening!" "I've got a lock on a bit-beast sighting!" Judy said. "Finally, some real action!" Rick said. "Where's Mariam and Emily?" Daichi asked, "Shouldn't they get the memo too?" "According to the computer, they're battling the bit-beast as we speak; but they are not doing very well!"

"Well, let's give them a hand!" Max said as Rick and Daichi agreed.

-

Meanwhile, Mariam and Emily were lured into a deserted parking lot. In front of them, Quaker stood laughing.

"There's no where you can run now!" Quaker replied, "You can't escape!" Suddenly, a beyblade came out of nowhere and struck Metallitrix from behind. "What!"

Then the blade stood in front of the girls. "Is that...?" Mariam asked. "...Draciel Righteous!" Emily finished. "In the flesh, babe!" Max said appearing in front them, "You two ok?" "For better or worse," Emily replied. "We choose worse!" "Don't worry," Rick said appearing in front of them. "We'll take over from here!" Daichi replied.

"So, you want a piece of me too, huh?" Quaker said. "No, we're just here to take you down!" Rick said, "Right, Daichi?" "Hell yeah!" Daichi shouted.

**"LET IT RIP!"**

"Show'em what you're made of Rock Bison!" Rick shouted.

"Gaia Dragoon!" Daichi shouted, "Show no mercy!"

"Draciel, defenses on high!" Max shouted.

Rock Bison, Gaia Dragoon MS, and Draciel R rushed forward against Metallitrix. Rock Bison started off first by bashing and grinding the silver beyblade. But, the offense didn't do so well, as Metallitrix pushed back Rock Bison with the same amount of power. "What the...!" Rick replied as his beyblade was bashed backwards.

"You maybe good, but it's no match for the hard, raw power of Gaia Dragoon Metal Spike!" Daichi replied, "Attack now!" Gaia Dragoon MS's stragety was different; instead of grinding, it bashed the silver beyblade left to right, right to left. "Can you kids come up with better ideas?" Quaker said smiling as Metallitrix bashed Gaia Dragoon back with no effort. "You've got to be kidding me!" Daichi said.

"Alright, then!" Max said rushing forward, "I'll give it a try!" Knowing that Draciel R was rushing forward, Quaker readied Metallitrix. Both blades clashed at each other causing lighting sparks everywhere. Then Draciel got its second wind as it bashed the silver beyblade back to its owner's side. But Max dropped to his knees nearly passing out. "Ah man!" he said, "That blade is like punching an indestructable steel wall! It hurts!"

Quaker laughed as he said, "I admit, you're yellow-haired friend here, got the best of me! But still, I'm gonna win!"

"I've had enough with this guy!" Rick replied. "I, very well, agree!" Daichi replied.

**"DROP ROCK!"**

Rock Bison sped even faster as pieces of pebbles transformed the beyblade into a indestructable boulder.

-

Daichi, with arms crossed, powered up as Gaia Dragoon appeared in the background. After his eyes grew smaller, he thrusted his arms creating a very powerful shockwave. Meanwhile, Gaia Dragoon fired a super-sized fireball from his mouth which contained Gaia Dragoon MS.

**"SPIKE SAW!"**

**-**

Both attacks grinded Metallitrix, pushing it back even more. "Impressive!" Quaker said seeing his beyblade on the brink, "But not good enough!" With every little effort, the Drop Rock and Spike Saw attacks were decimated causing both blades to stop spinning. "No way!" Daichi yelled. "Damn it!" Rick replied.

"Man!" Max replied, "What is this guy doing right, that we're not?" "I think I know!" Emily replied, "Any energy that we throw at this guy, he's repelling it back with more strength! That why our attacks ain't scratching this guy!" "So, what do we do about it?" "Simple: _Reverse_ Psychology! Repel his energy with a little strength of our own!"

"Then you two, go ahead!" Mariam replied, "I would help, but my beyblade stoppe spinning a long time ago!" As Max and Emily agreed, Emily said, "I'll go first in the honor of stopping "Biker Breath"!"

Trigator MS stood poised as Quaker smiled. _'Finally! I have a chance to beat all of them!'_ he thought. Metallitrix rushed in trying to take out whatever's left of Emily blade. "Gotcha!" Emily replied, "Trigator, Reverse Spin Attack!" Suddenly, Trigator MS switched from right to left spin. "What!" Quaker responded in surprise, "What's going on!"

"She just stopped your beyblade in its tracks!" Max said as Draciel R came up out of nowhere and bashed Metallitrix back. "What's happening!" Quaker shouted. "Simple! Your beyblade has a bit-beast that's controlling you!" Emily replied. "And we're here to put a stop to it!" Max shouted, "Draciel! _Execute, **R-Axis Gear!"**_ Draciel's gears kicked in as it rushed in for a final attack.

-

Emily raised her hands in the air as Trigator MS tranformed into an aquatic sphere. Wtih Trigator and a giant tsunami behind her, she fired the sphere turning it into a powerful beam.

**"RAY WATERS!"**

-

Using the Ray Waters to boost its speed, Draciel R thrusted his power to Metallitrix.

"You're done, Quaker!" Max shouted, "Say goodbye...to your bit-beast!" Without Quaker saying a word, Metallitrix was automatically cut in half! Then the silver beyblade exploded.

"All right!" Daichi said, "You guys kicked butt out there!" "I could of done better!" Rick said. "Says you, Rick!" Mariam said, "Your G-blade is nothing compared to Max's!" While everyone was talking, Emily turned around. "Hey! Where did Quaker run off to?" she asked. Searching the lot, Max replied, "I guess he can't take the shame of losing. Wherever his is, I just hope he's alright."

_-Commercial Break-_

Returning to the HQ, everyone, including Emily, was into her birthday party.

"Wow!" Emily replied, "This is the best birthday party ever! And thanks for the new _customary grip launcher_, Rick!" "Ah, it was the least I can do!" Rick replied.

"Eh...sorry, I couldn't get anything expensive for you, Emily," Max replied, "I just hope that this'll make up for it." Then he placed a red rose in front of her. "Oh, Max!" Emily replied, "It's beautiful! I love it!"

"Well, if you love that," Judy began, "You'll go nuts over my present! Considering that I have been evaluating you performances, I've decided that you will be the third member to join Rick and Daichi in this year's _World Beyblading Championship_!"

Emily couldn't believe her ears; she was going to be in the World Championships this year!

"This is the best gift ever!" she replied, "I can't wait!" "Then you should wear this!" Mariam said revealing a brand made All-Stars jacket, "This is present I made for you! Your team will be wearing this jacket in the championships." "It's beautiful, Mariam!" Emily said hugging her. Then Daichi walked up to her last. "Huh?" Emily breathed out.

Daichi felt a little embarrased but kept his cool. "Happy Birthday, Emily!" he said then kissing her on the cheek, which made her blush, a thousand! Touching her cheek, Emily just looked at him. Daichi just closed waiting for any indication for Emily to slap him, but instead, she kissed him back...ON THE LIPS! "Thank you, Daichi," she said finishing up.

"Ooooooooooooh, Daichi! You sly dog!" Rick said poking fun at him. "Get off my back, OK!" Daichi shouted. Max just smiled minutes later then started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Max!" Daichi said, "Aren't you gonna get some of this cake?" "I will! Don't worry," Max replied back, "I just need to check something."

-

Returning to his room, Max noticed that his phone was ringing and picked it up.

"PBB All-Stars Headquarters, Max Mizuhara speaking," he replied but then his faced turned serious, "Huh?"

_-The Next Morning-_

While Emily, Rick, and Daichi were begining their practice, Mariam walked in and asked Judy for something.

"Judy, have you seen Max anytime this morning?" she asked. "Not at all," Judy asked, "Why?" "I went into his room, and I noticed that his bed hasn't been slept in." "Well, there was no way Max would of left the building without seeing me first. I'm always the first one awake around this time."

Mariam started getting suspicious and worried at the same time.

-

Meanwhile, Max stood poised on one side of an abandoned, outside beystadium arena while clouds of dust appeared in front of him.

Suddenly, two pairs walked from the other side, then stopped.

"You're earlier than expected!" one of the voices said. "Funny!" Max replied back, "But, I didn't expect you to challenge me..."

_**"KAI HIWATARI!"**_

As the dust cleared, it was revealed that it was Kai and Tala; with Kai covering his face with his scarf.

"What's the matter, Kai?" Max asked, "Was Tyson, too much of a challenge for you?" Kai just chuckled.

_**"You Wish!"**_

_-_

_**Narrator: **Why has Kai challenged Max to a beybattle just a week after the bit-beasts exploded from the rock? Has he been corrupted by one as well? Or perhaps that he has plans of his own? But knowing that Kai is a tough beyblader to defeat, has Max's two day training been enough? One things is for sure: Whoever wins, they know for a fact, that one of them will face Tyson Kinomiya in the future._

_One day..._

_-_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Kai: _**_Why? Why did I choose to fight you Max, instead of Tyson? The reason is: I can't say. All I know is...I must battle you in order to achieve my objective. Max, I know that you've been through some changes. You'll be pretty hard to beat. _

_But win, lose, or draw; regardless, I'll give it my best shot in defeat you; or fall trying... _


	11. Rising Righteousness

**_Last Time: After being in isolated training for two days, Max returns to lead his team, the PBB All-Stars, in search for the bit-beasts. During that time, he completely forgot that it was Emily's 18th Birthday. _**

**_Meanwhile, Emily and Mariam had their own problems with a biker named Quaker who possessed a beyblade with a bit-beast: Metallitrix! The bit-beast's power can manipulate any attack an opponent can use. It looked bad for the girls, if Max; Rick; and Daichi didn't come to their rescue! With some nice planning by Emily, and with a little help from the powerful Draciel Righteous, the PBB All-Stars destroyed Metallitrix! _**

**_The next day, in a old abandoned, outdoor beystadium, Max was confronted by Kai Hiwatari, who challenged him to a beybattle..._**

_-_

**Chapter Title: **_Fire and Water_

**_Episode 11: Rising Righteousness_**

Max stood fearless by himself while Kai stared back at him with Tala right behind him.

"I'm impressed, Max!" Kai said smiling, "You've changed! Usually, you think things over before a big beybattle! But now, you're standing, opposite me, ready to take me on!" Then Kai reached in his jacket and pulled out Dranzer. "But still, change or not, you're not match for the power of my **_Dranzer Rising_**!"

Without saying anything, Max grabbed his launcher and placed his rip cord inside. Then grabbing his blade out of his jacket, he replied, "Don't be so sure of yourself, Kai! As I can tell, you've been in a bit-beast battle! Well, so have I! But, I have yet to test out **_Draciel Righteous's _**true power! Well, this is the right time!"

_'I can concure with Max!' _ Tala thought, _'He's not the same guy, I knew three years ago. Something's changed about him! It must be because he's been training harder than Kai ever did! But the most impressive thing, I've known about him so far, is his attitude! Max actually wants to win!'_

-

Meanwhile, Mariam, Emily, Daichi, and Rick were racing towards the abandoned stadium.

"Emily!" Mariam replied leading the pack, "Are you sure that this is the way he went?" "Why are you asking her that!" Rick said, "Judy was the one that pointed out this direction!" "I just hope that he's alright!" Daichi replied. "I think we're all worried about him, Daichi!" Emily informed, _'But Mariam's more worried about him than all of us!'_

_**-Flashback-**_

_(Early This Morning)_

"There!" Judy replied, "I know where Max is!" The kids looked up at the PPB All-Stars super computer and it showed a red dot being targeted.

"That's the place where the old BEGA staduim is!" Daichi replied. "Since when do you remember stuff?" Rick said. "Cool it, you two!" Mariam shouted. "Mariam's right!" Emily replied, "The more we doddle here, Max could be in danger! Let's go!"

"Move it, pipsqueak!" Rick said referring to Daichi. "Didn't I say to quit it on the small jokes!" Daich shouted back as the team moved out.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Hang on, Max!" Mariam said silently, "We're on our way!"

-

Meanwhile, back at the old BEGA stadium, Max and Kai stared each out.

"Come on, Kai!" Max shouted holding out his launcher and beyblade, "Let's do this while we still have some youth left!"

Kai just smiled and held out his launcher as well.

-

"Well, then!" Tala shouted from behind, "Let's get this party started!"

_**3...2...1...**_

**"LET IT RIP!" **Kai shouted as he launched Dranzer R after the beyblade was set on fire.

**"GO, DRACIEL!"** Max shouted as he released Draciel R.

With no time flat, both blades grinded each other in the center of the stadium, creating a massive shockwave. Max and Kai stood poised as the shockwave took place and Tala tried to keep from getting pushed back. Seconds later, the blades separated trying to regain balance.

"What do you think, Kai!" Max said smiling, "Didn't think I could hold against that kind of power, did ya!"

_'That was something new!'_ Kai thought, _'I didn't know Max's defense was so powerful! I was only using at least ten-percent of Dranzer's overrall power!' _

Seconds later, Emily and the others entered on the audience steps. "I see him!" Daichi said pointing downward. "And I also his beyblade!" Rick replied looking Draciel R spinning, "But, who's he battling?" "I don't believe this!" Mariam replied looking at the other side of the battlefield, "It's Kai!" "And Tala's right behind him!" Emily replied, "What are they doing here?" "Well, it doesn't seem to be a two-on-one handicap battle," Daichi said.

"GO, DRACIEL!" Max yelled as Draciel R bashed Dranzer R left and right, moving it back with every blow. Kai was cringing of the effect, but didn't back down! "Go, Dranzer Rising! Push him back now!" Kai's words worked as Dranzer retaliated by bashing Draciel once, and then grinding it the rest of the way. Max, holding up his arms for guard, was pushed back instantly as Dranzer created a fiery aura around itself. Then, struggling underneath the pressure, he held out his opened-up hands and created a shockwave, pushing back Dranzer R.

"What!" Kai said as Dranzer returned right in front of him. "C'mon, Kai!" Max said, "I've already been fighting at the same intensity as you are! But, I've yet to see from the best of you!"

_'This is strange!' _Tala thought shockingly, _'Kai and Max are fighting at the same level! Except, Max is holding back more than Kai is expecting. At this rate, it'll be by luck for who will win!'_

Keeping his eyes hidden, Kai got fustrated. _'No! I can't lose! If I do...' _Then, without question, Kai removed his scarf from around him. "No more games, Max!" he shouted, "It's time to get serious!" Then Kai yelled so loud that a cylinder-like cyclone surrounded him. Dranzer R transformed itself into a powerhouse fireball. Max stepped back a little, but didn't back down.

"Wow!" Rick said, "Look at Kai! Looks like he decided to pull out all the stops!" "Max won't stand a chance, if he doesn't amp up his game!" Emily replied. "This is gonna get ugly!" Mariam replied, "REAL FAST UGLY!" "Woah, guys!" Daichi said pointing, "Look at Max!" The others looked to see that some sand was swirling around Max, while Draciel R increased its spin three-times normal.

_'All right, Kai!'_ he thought never taking his eyes off of Kai, _'Come and get me! If you dare...' _

Wasting no time, Kai rushed leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Max did the same thing as their blades charged foward. Seconds later, two fists collided with each other, creating an unbelievable surge of an energy shockwave. The PPB team and Tala braced themselves as the Dranzer and Draciel grinded each other with absolute power! Backing away, Max and Kai charged at each other again with energy surrounding their fists. Meanwhile, Draciel and Dranzer were still as a stalemate as they kept bashing each other around.

"I've never seen Max with that kind of power before!" Daichi said. "I have to give him credit," Rick replied, "He wasn't even_ this _strong before!" "I think this is the reason!" Emily said looking at her laptop as the others looked on. The screen revealed Dranzer R and Draciel R and their stats. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Rick replied,"Both blades..." "...Look exactly the same..." Mariam said. "Except Kai's Dranzer..." Emily began, "IS the first, original model. Because of this, Kai has never been able to hold Dranzer Rising's full power back like before! And that is what's giving him the disadvantage!"

Max held out his hands again, this time rapidly, sending out a powerful shockwave which caused Draciel R to grind Dranzer R backwards. That attack nearly knocked Kai off his feet; but he retaliated by using the same shockwave and bashed Draciel into the air, as well as Max.

Max floated in mid-air as he looked down at Kai, who was ready to attack again. "It ends here, Max!" Kai yelled as Dranzer ignited with a red fire aura, after the R-Axis Gear was engaged. "Bring it, Kai!" Max yelled back.

-

With red fire burning on his right hand, Kai swayed it out while Dranzer roared in the background. The he jumped into the air doing a flying uppercut. The fire, from his hand, released itself from Kai's grip and created a bird of fire. Inside the firebird, Dranzer R laid domant.

**"PHOENIX RISING!"**

-

_"R-Axis Gear, Full Power!"_ Max shouted as Draciel R activated the gear and was sent flying downward. The bit-beast, Draciel, transparent-wise, roared behind the beyblade giving it more strength.

"This isn't good!" Emily replied. "What's the matter, Emily?" Mariam replied. "It says here, in my laptop that Draciel's attack and defense power is cut in half even with the R-Axis Gear engaged! If those blades collide, Max won't stand a chance!" "No way!" Daichi said, "That can't be true!" Without saying anything, Mariam looked upward and saw the beyblades were beginning to connect.

A massive explosion of shockwave appeared after the contact, followed by a blinding light!

_---Commercial Break---_

The dust picked as the wind blew even higher. The PPB All-Stars were all on the ground while Tala was covering his face. Seconds later, the wind died down and the dust disappeared. Daichi was the first one to sit-up and saw something very astonshing! "Guys, look!" he yelled as everyone got up and saw the battle.

"Draciel!" Emily said, "It's still spinning!" Draciel R was spinning like nothing happened, but Max was lying on the ground. Dranzer R was the same way, but Kai was on one knee. _'Unbelieveable!'_ Tala thought, _'Max's blade is still spinning after that attack! Is Kai actually gonna lose?'_

After Kai stood up, he noticed Max doing a little spin manuever while getting up.

"SHOW OFF!" Daichi replied.

"It's about time that I ended this little warm-up!" Max replied rubbing his nose. "Hmph!" Kai said smiling, "You shouldn't talk so confidently, Max! After all, we did use the R-Axis Gear!" "Yeah, but I haven't even showed you my Special Attack! When you showed me yours, it gave away your edge!" "Well just because I used he Phoenix Rising, doesn't mean I've lossed my edge!" "Well then...DON'T HOLD BACK!"

After the talking was done, Max created a green aura around himself and started to disappear. Kai did the same thing as Dranzer and Draciel raced at each other. After a huge collision, they were moving into different places on the field. After just colliding after three more times, Kai went on one side of the battlefield and Max followed him. Max, with Draciel R in front of him, raced at Kai with blinding speed, it was like he was disappearing and reappearing at once. Kai was doing the same thing only faster as they collided with both blades grinding each other.

"I know all of your moves, Kai!" Max said as he was locked wrist-to-wrist with him, "It's only a matter of time when you make a mistake!" "That's not gonna happen!" Kai said, "I know your moves as well! So I'll wait until you make a mistake!" "Strange, isn't it!"

Suddenly, a burst of white light came flashed and the two bladers started getting in a fist fight. The movements were so fast, the two R-blades were forced to keep grinding.

"Wow!" Rick said, "Look at them go!" "Why can't _Tyson_ be this aggressive in his battles!" Daichi said. "Take a look here!" Emily said as everyone look at her laptop, "It says that both Max and Kai are both using sixty-five percent power!" "You're kidding, right?" "I agree with Rick on this one!" Daichi said, "I can't see nor know who is gonna win this one! Which means that they're probably giving everything they've got!"

_"I'm inclined to agree myself!"_ a voice said.

"Tala!" Daichi said as the Wolborg Beyblader walked up to them. "You know what's going on?" Emily said. "Not a clue!" Tala replied, "Kai never told me anything; not one single reason. All he told me was that we're leaving for New York. Then I pieced all together: When we were going to visit the PPB All-Stars, he knew that he was gonna challenge Max to a beybattle. But, like I said, Kai never gave a reason why!" "Come to think of it," Emily replied, "When Max came back from training, he had this awful, sad look in his eyes. Ya'll didn't see it, but I did!" "To tell you the truth, I'm not getting a lick of sense out of this!" Daichi replied, "What do you think, Mariam? Huh?"

Daichi stopped himself to notice that Mariam was looking up into the sky. "Mariam?" Emily replied, "What's the matter?" "I...I can see them!" Mariam replied skeptically, "I can actually...see them!" Then the others looked up, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a flashing bolt appeared within a blink of an eye that surprised Daichi. "There!" he said, "I can see them, too!" "So can I!" Emily replied. "But, how can that be?" Rick asked, "They're moving too damn fast!" _'For once, I don't have all the answers to this!'_ Tala thought.

Up in the air, Draciel R was rammed by Dranzer R from behind. Max felt the same impact as Kai clobbered him in the back of the neck. Then he jammed his fist into Max's ribs and kick him in the face as Dranzer hit Draciel in two blind spot.

"Max is losin' it!" Rick said. "No! Look!" Tala replied as he saw a powerful right hand connect to Kai face; as well as Draciel R delivered a powerful explosive attack on Dranzer R. Seconds later, they were fallen to the ground. Max tried to retaliate again, but Kai jumped out of the way, causing the Defenser to create a crater. Looking upward, with blood dripping from a scar near his eye, Max knew that Kai was totally defensive in the air. "Time to make my move!" he said.

-

Lurking a sea water, Max started to spin like a ninja. He was spinning so fast he parted the water in half. Then, holding out his arms, he gathered blue energy that turned into a spinning blue disk. Making one last spin, he threw the disk that created a powerful water shield in front of it.

**"RIGHTEOUS BARRIER!"**

The blue disk transforms into Draciel R as a watery aura surrounds it. Moments later, it connected to Dranzer R causing Kai to fall to the ground again.

-

Unfortunately for Max, Kai was able to land on his feet afterwards. Instead of getting fustrated, Max just smiled. Seconds later, Kai was smiling back as the action turned silent...

_---Commercial Break---_

"I wouldn't smile if I were you, Max!" Kai said grinning happily, "Considering I've got you, where I want you!" "J.B.I!" Max said, "Just Bring It, Kai!" "As you wish!"

-

With his figertips on fire, Kai slammed his left hand to the ground, causing red fire to move towards Dranzer R. After striking the beyblade, Dranzer R lit up with fire as bird-heads reached out towards Draciel R!

**"NINE-HEADED PHEONIX EMISSION!"**

-

Max stood, unwillingly to move, as Draciel R moved around to avoid the firebird heads. Nearing the end of the attack, one of the heads almost got Draciel from behind by an inch. As the last firebird head attacked, Draciel stood in one spot spinning.

"Enough of this!" Max yelled as he sent another shockwave. The shockwave gave Draciel R enough power to burst through the flame and attack Dranzer R.

"What the heck was that!" both Daichi and Rick replied. _"The Nine-Headed Phoenix Emission!"_ Tala replied, "Kai told me that he was working on this technique, but I never...saw it in action!" "At least Max knew what to do before anything bad happened, right?" Mariam replied. "I wouldn't be so sure!" Emily said that got everyone with questionable look on their faces.

"What the HELL!" Max replied, "That attack was supposed to produce _nine_ heads! So, how come I only saw _eight_?"

"Looking for me, Maxy?" Kai said as Max looked up in the air. "What the...!" **_"I'm the ninth head!"_** Then Kai dove down and threw a punch, only for Max to block at the last second. Max was pushed back as Dranzer R grinded back Draciel R with full force. Even though Max had _burn marks_ all over him, he still smiled. "You see, Max?" Kai replied, "Even I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" "I know!" Max replied, "BUT SO DO I!" Draciel R glowed a light-green hue and pushed back Dranzer. Kai was pushed back instantly, but still he was smiling.

"This is one of the best beybattles I've ever seen!" Emily said, "Max and Kai have already used up ninety-five percent of their overall strength! At this rate, Draciel and Dranzer will crack underneath the pressure!"

"Okay, Draciel!" Max replied, "Just hang in there just a little bit longer! We didn't come this far, in the battle, just to quit now!" "Same here, Dranzer!" Kai said, "Show NO FEAR!" After the beyblades continued to grind each other, they glowed even brighter.

As his eyes grew smaller to the point that looked like a dot, Max shouted in power as the ground underneath him collapsed as beams of light appeared. **"DRACIEL!"** he shouted as Draciel R's bit-chip glowed and out came the turtle bit-beast roaring. **"DRANZER!"** Kai shouted as the ground collapsed even more beneath his feet as Dranzer R's bit-chip glowed and out came the phoenix bit-beast. Then, Max rushed in with Draciel in back and the R-blade with a watery aura in front. Kai rushed in as well with Dranzer in back and his R-blade with a fiery aura in front.

The blades collided as a huge beam of light engulfed everyone.

-

Opening their own eyes, Kai and Max found out that they were floating somewhere in space. "Woah!" Max replied, "I never felt so tired, but I feel great! This must of been what Tyson felt when he faced off against you, Kai! I never felt so alive before! It's like all of my problems just went up and away! Thank you, I'll treasure this battle forever!"

"So will I, Max!" Kai said softly, "Thank you as well!"

Then looking upward, they saw Draciel R and Dranzer R still spinning, bashing, and grinding each other.

"What do you say, Max?" Kai replied, "I've got enough left in the tank for one more round!" Max agreed as they both flew towards their blades.

_---Commercial Break---_

As Max and Kai were floating in space staring at each other. They both stood silently until Kai said, "So, it's finally come to this, huh?" "Yeah," Max replied, "I guess so."

It became silent until...

_"Ancient-R Attack!" _Max shouted as a huge wave of water appeared behind him.

_"Ancient-R Attack!" _Kai yelled as a giant firebird appeared behind him.

**_"DEEP SUBMERGE!"_**

**_"INCANDESENT DEATH!"_**

Appearing out of the water, a blue sphere with a ring came out along a stream of pure water. The firebird opened its mouth and fired rings. The collision caused a huge rain of meteors showering down on them.

"Great battle, Kai!" Max said, "But tell me...Why would you go out of your way and battle me, instead of Tyson?" "I always thought that my anger was the cause of my power," Kai replied, "Instead, I found out that it was my Beyblading Spirit that gave me my strength! I guess I lost sight of that..." Max just smiled at him as he continued, "...What about you, Max? Why did you accept my challenge?" Suddenly, Max lowered his head as well as his eyes and said,

_"I thought I could handle being leader...I guess I was wrong..."_

-

Back in reality, the PPB All-Stars, including Tala, were on the battlefield, instead of the steps, ****searching for Max and Kai.

"Have you guys found them yet?" Rick asked. "Nothing!" Daichi said until, "Wait! I see something!" The others saw the smoke clear and Kai and Max were barely standing, as well as their blades. Suddenly, Max fell backwards into the arms of Mariam as she saw Draciel R stop spinning seconds later. "Looks like I lost," Max said out of breath. Kai, after picking up a busted Dranzer R, walked over to Max and lended him a helping hand. "We both know now that we're ready to continue to stop the bit-beasts from rampaging!" he said as Max nodded, "Now, it's time for us to leave! Tala, let's go!"

After Tala giving a peace-sign goodbye to the All-Stars, he and Kai walked off. _'Don't be ashamed, Max!' _ Kai replied, _'You are ready!'_ "That was impressive, Kai!" Tala said silently.

Max stood continued to look at Kai and Tala leave while Mariam picked up his busted Draciel R. "Here you go, Max!" she said handing it to him. "That was absolutely...WICKED!" Daichi replied, "That's it! From now on, I want you to train me!" "That was to be expected from _our leader_!" Emily replied. Max was shocked to hear those words. "But, I thought..." he said. "You didn't have to question your leadership because of us!" Emily replied again, "We knew that you were the right person for the job!" "Just don't get too cocky with it!" Rick replied.

Then Mariam put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember, we're always here for you Max," she replied. _'Including me.'_

Max closed his eyes and smiled as he said, "Okay! Let's head back! I need to make a few repairs!"

With that, the PPB All-Stars walked back to the HQ.

-

_**Narrator: **The battle between Fire and Water has concluded, with Kai being the victor, and Max earning victory in defeat. But, what awaits these two teams? And what about Tyson and Rei? What kind of problems are they into?_

-

**Trailer:**

The Blade Raider Alpha: A team helpful to save the world! On the team are very skillful bladers: Tyson, Hilary, Ozuma, Kenny, and...**_Rebecca?_**

_**Rebecca: **Hey!_

See how Rebecca, a new beyblader on the block, goes up against Hilary with Tyson's heart; With a surprising twist!

And Rei deals with his darkest foe yet!

**Beyblade Revelations: **_Jealous Aggression_

**3 new episodes**

_**Hilary: **I AM NOT JEALOUS!_


	12. Who's Rebecca!

**_Last Time: A call from Kai Hiwatari challenged Max Mizuhara to a beybattle! But, no one would ever thought that the two members of the Bladebreakers would go all out against one another! _**

**_But, something else was on their minds: Kai had lost sight of his own Beyblading Spirit and Max thought that he may not be good enough to lead his own team. Heading into the climax of the battle, both bladers used a power called the Ancient-R as both attacks collided with explosive results! _**

**_Even though Max had the advantage throughout the whole match, he had still lost, but gained attention to his teammates knowing that he was the right person for leadership. And as Kai regains his Beyblading Spirit, they move on to more serious matters: Stopping Ja-rel!_**

_-_

**Chapter Title: **_Jealous Aggression_

**_Episode 12: Who's Rebecca!_**

_-Japan-_

Hilary and Kenny were beginning to watch Tyson and Ozuma battle in Tyson's beystadium. Ozuma was standing poised and ready, while Tyson's left arm was just shaking from holding the launcher.

"Tyson! Hold up your left arm a little bit!" Kenny replied, "Dragoon will go off balance!" "Don't rush me, Kenny! I know!" Tyson replied as he raised up his left arm, "Okay, Ozuma! I'm ready!" "All right, then!" Ozuma said, **_"Let It Rip!"_**

Dragoon R and Flash Leopard 7 started by spinning in circles. "Flash Leopard, attack!" Ozuma shouted as his blade moved up behind Dragoon. "Dodge it!" Tyson said as Dragoon tried to moved out of the way, but Flash Leopard nearly niched it. Following it, Flash Leopard started to grind with Dragoon.

"I don't get it, Chief!" Hilary replies, "Why is Dragoon moving so slow, with its turn? I thought Tyson mastered the heaviness already!" "He did," Kenny informed, "But, there were complications that Tyson couldn't handle! That's why I told him to lift up his left arm a little. Tyson knows how heavy Dragoon Revelation is; so he needs every training advantage he can get."

"Heh!" Tyson smiled, "What's wrong, Ozuma! Is Dragoon too powerful for you handle?" "As if, Tyson!" Ozuma as Flash Leopard began to spark a blue fire around itself. With a little bit more power, the fire-powered beyblade bashed Dragoon R back to Tyson's side. "Not bad! But, it's gonna take a lot more than that to knock Dragoon out!" "Go Flash Leopard!" The two blades went at it again as they stay in the middle of the beystadium.

"To tell you the truth," Hilary said, "I don't know who's gonna win this training session!"

_"Maybe, I will!" _a voice said as an Aqua-Marine beyblade came out of nowhere catching the eyes of Tyson and Ozuma. With just one hit, Dragoon R and Flash Leopard 7 were knocked out of the beystadium. "Who's there!" Tyson said. "Yeah, show yourself!" Ozuma replied. "Tyson! Look up!" Kenny replied pointing.

On top of the wall, near the gate, they saw a long, blonde-haired girl with a red bow tied up. She wore a red shirt with yellow stars, saggy-like blue jeans with a black belt, and black shoes with a couple of red stripes. Holding a standard grip launcher in her black-and-red, fingerless gloves, she smiled at them with ocean blue eyes. Then she dropped down to the ground, then the aqua-marine beyblade returned to her hand.

"Look like that makes me the No. 1 Beyblader, huh?" she said. The Blade Raiders didn't say a word as she continued. "Tyson Kinomiya! It's good to see you again!" Tyson just walked up to her and said, "Don't I know you?" "C'mon, Tyson! Don't tell me, you've forgotten about little ol' me, right!" Then Tyson shrieked when he found out who she was! **_"Re...Rebecca?"_** "The one and only!" Rebecca as she gave Tyson a big hug, which made Hilary shriek in jealousy.

"I can't believe it!" Kenny replied walking up, "Do you even remember me?" "Of course I do, Chief!" Rebecca replied, "You're the only person in this neighborhood who wears glasses over his head." "I gotta admit," Ozuma said walking up, "For such a small kid, you got some skills!" "Small! I'm sixteen, and I've got two-inches on Kenny!"

As Kenny was getting embarrassed, Tyson replied shortly after. "Rebecca, this is Ozuma of the Saint Shields," he said. Ozuma and Rebecca shook hands. "It's good to be back here again!" Rebecca replied, "There's so much stuff to talk about!" "Well, we've got time!" Kenny said. "Yeah!" Tyson replied, "So, let's go inside and we'll explain!"

As they went inside, Hilary started to feel uncomfortable. _'That's weird!' _she thought, _'Tyson never told me about this Rebecca girl! What does he know that I don't?'_

_---Commercial Break---_

Inside the dojo room, Kenny got down to the point and told Rebecca everything up-to-date.

"And that's how it all happened!" Kenny replied, "Do you understand?"

"Okay, let me get this straight!" Rebecca started, "A bunch of bit-beasts came out of a rock and they scattered all over the globe! During that time, a guy named Ja-rel has, in his possesion, a forbidden bit-beast and plans on transferring its power into a beyblade."

"Not only that," Hilary began, "but, I faced him before, and he was even tough as nails!" "Not for nothing," Rebecca said, "But, I think that story, Kenny told me, is a little farfetched! The bit-beast part, I can believe, but..."

"What's not to believe!" Tyson said, "Kai, Rei, Max, and I took that thing on, even when it wasn't in its true form! And we still got beat!" "And as long as we don't where Ja-rel is hiding," Ozuma said, "We have to stop the bit-beasts from taking over people's minds!" "Oh!" Rebecca spoke while grabbing something, "Speaking of bit-beasts, look what I have!" Everybody nearly went into shock when they found out what they saw!

"Rebecca, you have a _bit-beast_, too?" Tyson said. "Yup!" Rebecca replied, "This is a very good friend of mine. This is **_Timaeus!_**" "Timaeus!" Hilary said, "That must mean...THOSE MUST BE ONE OF THE BIT-BEASTS THAT CAME OUT OF THE ROCK AS WELL!" "Rebecca! You have to be careful with that!" Ozuma replied. "How come?" "Ozuma's right, Rebecca!" Kenny replied, "That bit-beast will take control of your mind! Huh!"

Even though she listened to every word, Rebecca locked Timaeus in her grip launcher and stood up.

"LET IT RIP!" she yelled as her beyblade stood in one spot, "OK, Timaeus! Go for it!" Suddenly Timaeus speed began to increase and started doing zig-zags and fast, sharp turns. "Incredible!" Kenny said. After doing one more sharp turn, Timaeus returned to Rebecca's hand. "There's not a bit-beast in the world that can control me!" she replied. "Wow, Rebecca!" Tyson said, "You really have improved since the last time we battled!" "I'll say!" Ozuma said, "I can't believe her bit-beast control! It's amazing!"

Everyone was impressed, except Hilary, who kept a serious look through all of that. _'Hmmm...Something doesn't feel right!'_ she thought, _'All that beyblade spinning didn't prove a thing! What is this Rebecca trying to prove?'_

_-_

About an hour later, the Blade Raiders were going to a BBA training facility. Tyson was up front with Rebecca holding on to his arm. Hilary was behind them growling at the unnoticed Rebecca while Ozuma and Kenny were following behind.

"Kenny?" Ozuma asked, "Have you noticed strange behavior from Hilary lately? I mean, she won't stop looking at Rebecca for at least a second!" "Can you blame her?" Kenny replied, "I mean, Rebecca has one of those bit-beasts, but mainly, she can control it with ease. But, I think there's more reason why Hilary been acting weird all day!"

"Hey, Tyson!" Hilary said as Tyson turned around, "I talked to your grandfather today: He's got hives! BTW, Rebecca! I told my parents about you, you're not invited to our Christmas Party!" Tyson just said, "Just change the station! More beyblade, less Hilary! If you open up to her, she'll be a young Mrs. Doubtfire for the next thirty-minutes!"

Entering the BBA training facility, they noticed that there were a few kids around a standard beystadium. "I still can't believe how popular the sport is!" Rebecca replied, "When I was at least four, I could barely spin a beyblade!" "I have to agree on you with that one!" Ozuma said, "I've been itching to be in the World Championships again!"

"I'm just dying to take Dragoon out for another spin!" Tyson said, "Just the thought of it makes me go wild!" "Then I'll take you on!" Rebecca said. "Are you sure, Rebecca?" Kenny replied, "I mean, we don't know if your bit-beast will go wild!" "Trust me, Chief! Besides, I wanna show Tyson all of my moves!"

**"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!"** Hilary shouted walking up to Rebecca. "eh...Hilary?" Tyson asked. "I know what you're trying to do, you little **_bitch blonde!_**" "What did you call me, you **_brunette hussie?_**" Rebecca shouting back.

"Okayyyyyyyy!" Tyson said walking backwards, "Time to back up!" "I'm right behind you!" Kenny replied unaware that the kids were looking and listening at the whole thing. "Uh...Guys!" Ozuma said, "We better stop them from sharpening their claws and this turns into a _Jerry Springer _moment!"

"I'm on to you!" Hilary replied, "You're trying to battle Tyson on purpose so you can destroy his bit-beast!" "What are you talking about?" Rebecca replied, "I just like hanging around Tyson, that's all! You're the one who's being paranoid!" Hilary wanted to slap her, but instead she kept her cool. "I guess talking to you won't help! There's only one way for us to settle this!" "I couldn't agree more!" Then the girls stared at each other with bits of lighting in between them.

_---Commercial Break---_

Standing around a huge beystadium (standard), Hilary and Rebecca held out their beyblades. Hilary was ready, but Rebecca seemed unsure. _'All right, Rebecca!'_ Hilary thought, _'I don't know what you were planning to do to Tyson, but your little fiasco ends here!' 'I don't know why Hilary is still angry at me,' _Rebecca thought, _'But the only way I'm gonna get a straight answer from her is to beat her!' _

Tyson, Kenny, and Ozuma were looking on until Tyson replied, "I can't believe that Hilary is jumping to conclusions AGAIN! What's her excuse this time?" "I willing to say that Hilary thinks that Rebecca is an agent sent here from Ja-rel!" Ozuma replied. "More to the point," Kenny replied, "She also thinks Rebecca is trying to steal you away from her!"

Tyson started giggling as he said, "Well, wait until the surprise Rebecca has in store for Hilary!"

-

"Let's go!" Hilary said. "Bring it on!" Rebecca said.

**LET IT RIP!**

"Go! Show this girl what you've got Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary shouted. "Don't be intimitated, Timaeus!" Rebecca shouted, "Push it forward!" The two blades were fired up as they started grinding in the middle of the beystadium.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hilary replied, "I knew your moves were just as predictable as you are! Go, Hyper Dragoon!" Hyper Dragoon R maintained speed as it bashed Timaeus around the dish! "Look who's talking!" Rebecca shouted, "Timaeus, counterattack!" Hyper Dragoon came in to bash again, but this time, Timaeus repelled it attack and started grinding it back to Hilary's side. "What?" Hilary said. "PUSH IT!" Rebecca continuing to shout as her beyblade started glowing giving it more power.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Ozuma said, "Hyper Dragoon is losing!" "Yeah, no kidding!" Tyson said, "I've faced off against Hyper Dragoon before, and believe me, it's no pushover! But, Rebecca is making it look easy!" "And I know the reason why!" Kenny said looking at his laptop, "Rebecca's beyblade is an endurance-type. When she attacked, all of her endurance was poured into her attack and defense! But, she can't keep this up considering that her endurance level is **_extremely_** low right now!" "You don't have to tell me that!" Ozuma said pointing, "See for yourself!"

Timaeus, who was still attacking Hyper Dragoon R, was losing ground rapidly. "Now it's my turn to go on the offensive!" Hilary said, "Go, Hyper Dragoon! Attack!" Hyper Dragoon R had its turn in grinding but Rebecca's determination was keeping the blades in the middle! Seconds later, both girls yelled in equal power as the friction of the blades caused them to float in the air. Spliting apart, the blades collided again causing them to fall. Meanwhile, kids were coming to watch the battle as well!

"That does it!" Hilary shouted, "If you're thinking about coming out of this match in one piece, you've got another thing coming Rebecca! Time for me to end this duel!" In saying that, Hyper Dragoon R engaged its R-Axis Gear.

"Oh no!" Kenny said, "This could be trouble!"

-

Pulling a red rose from her hair, Hilary pulled one of its petals and started spinning with it. Seconds later, rose petals were circling around as she stopped spinning and raised the rose petal into the air. Following that, a massive wind came as Hyper Dragoon roared in the background.

**"WILD ROSE HURRICANE!"**

-

As Hyper Dragoon R began grinding Timaeus, a massive storm came and it caused everyone, including Rebecca to brace themselves.

"Ah man!" Rebecca said, "This is one intense storm! If this keeps up, Timaeus won't make it!" "It's too late to counter, Rebecca!" Hilary shouted, "I've won this!" Hyper Dragoon R kept up the grinding as Timaeus was barely being moved out of the beystadium. Rebecca smiled and said, "You know for a fact that your Wild Rose Hurricane will run out of juice soon, once the R-Axis runs out of power! And when that happens, I'll be able to go on the offensive!" Hilary smiled herself. "Are you sure about that!" she replied.

"Rebecca, WATCH OUT!" Kenny shouted, "Hyper Dragoon's R-Axis gear has a second installment! Which means, she can use the gear twice!"

**_"R-Axis Gear, RE-ENGAGE!"_** Hilary shouted as Hyper Dragoon R's R-Axis restarted giving her more power. The storm was getting too powerful as Rebecca dropped to one knee.

"Rebecca!" Ozuma yelled, "She's down!" "At this rate, I don't think she'll be able to get up!" Kenny replied. "She has to!" Tyson replied, "If she's ever gonna gain Hilary's respect, she has to come back..._somehow..._"

_'I'm barely holding my ground here!' _Rebecca thought, _'I can't handle this anymore!'_

_---Commercial Break---_

"Rebecca, snap out of it!" Tyson said, "It's not over yet! You can turn this whole thing around! IF you want Hilary to respect you, you gotta push it to the limit!"

_'ugh...Tyson's right!' _Rebecca thought trying to stand up, _'It's not over until a beyblade is out of the beystadium! I still gotta chance to turn this battle around! I...just...have to believe!'_ Then Rebecca shouting in power caused Timaeus's R-Axis Gear to go off! Seconds later, Timaeus was grinding Hyper Dragoon R back! "What?" Hilary replied, "How can that be...?" With more effort, Rebecca held up her right arm like a guard giving her more power to her blade.

"Unbelieveable!" Ozuma replied, "She's pushing back Hilary's Wild Rose Hurricane attack!" "I can believe my eyes either!" Kenny replied, "With Hilary's outburst in power, that should of gave her the edge! But, Rebecca's sheer force of will is matching her power for power! And to tell you the truth, I don't know how this is gonna end!"

"I still have the advantage!" Hilary said, "And I'm planning on winning this duel! So get ready, Rebecca!" Then Hilary yelled as Hyper Dragoon came up behind her.

-

_**"Fine Then...!"**_

Holding her arms in front like an X, Rebecca thrusted her arms backwards and forward again. With that, she created a giant-sized fireball that was launched.

**"BUSTER FLAME!"**

The bit-beast, Timaeus, came out of the giant fireball roaring as it transformed into the aqua-marine beyblade with a fiery aura.

-

But even though Rebecca's attack was activated, Hyper Dragoon R still remained to hold its own. Both girls yelled in strength a little more as moments later, the blades separated. Flying away from each other, Hyper Dragoon R and Timaeus were both knock out from the beystadium. It was a tie.

"Wow!" Kenny replied, "I think my heart stopped on that last power struggle!" "Phew!" Ozuma said wiping his face, "No doubt here! Even though I wasn't in this, I'm still wiping the sweat off!" But, Tyson smiled as he stood firmly and said, "I knew that Rebecca could do it!" "You...Actually...DID!" Kenny replied. "Of course! Going up against a powerful beyblade like Hilary's was proven to be tough for Rebecca to knock out!" "I get it!" Ozuma said, "Rebecca pushed it all the way to her limit and even though she didn't have a chance at winning, she tied with Hilary instead!" "I hate to admit it, Tyson!" Kenny said, "But, you do have a brain after all!" _"Thanks alot, Chief!"_

As the kids were clapping at the amazing performance, Rebecca picked up her beyblade off the floor. "Well," she began, "It's not a victory! But, we tried our best!" Suddenly, somebody stood in front of her. As she looked up, she saw Hilary, messy hair and all, just like Rebecca's, and she said, "You've got a whole lot of spirit to tie with me. Great job!" Looking at her hand, Rebecca smiled and shook Hilary hand. "Same here," Rebecca said.

-

Walking out of the training facility, Tyson replied, "After all that excitement, I might as well be enough training for today."

"Hey, Rebecca?" Hilary asked looking down, "I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just got kinda jealous when started hanging around Tyson." "That's all right, Hilary," Rebecca said, "Everybody knows that you're Tyson's girlfriend. Besides, _why would I try to hit on my own **brother** anyways?_"

"Your...BROTHER!" Hilary shrieked, "Uh...Tyson?" "That's right, Hilary!" Tyson said, "Rebecca is actually my little **_sister_**! Isn't that right, Kenny?" "KENNY! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" "It's a long story!" Kenny said nervously, "After the Bladebreakers won their first World Championship, Tyson introduced me to her!" "O' man! I feel even worse than before!"

"Don't worry about it, Hilary!" Rebecca replied, "After that little display we showed, it proves that we can do any thing the World Champion can do, only better!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Tyson said blushing. After getting over her guilt, Hilary smiled and said, "Well, Tyson, you know how the saying goes: **_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!_**" Then quickly, they both ran away. "Wait a minute!" Tyson said running, "You didn't even give me a straight answer!"

Meanwhile, Ozuma and Kenny were sweatdropping badly!

"Is this the way it's supposed to go?" Ozuma said.

"For once!" Kenny said, _"I HAVE NO IDEA!"_

-

_**Narrator: **Now that Hilary notices that Rebecca is Tyson's little sister, The Blade Raiders Alpha has one more team member on their side! But, is it even enough to stop Ja-rel or the horde of bit-beasts?_

_-_

**-NEXT TIME-**

**_Rei: _**_It's Rei again! Trust me, what you have seen so far, is nothing compared to what awaits me and my team! I'm being chased by a group of angry kids for what they believe that I trashed their beyblades. To make matters worse, my own team kicks me to the curb! Everything goes now, when I faced off against my double. _

_What! He knows all of my moves as well!_

_If you plan on watching me open a can, then stay tuned for the next episode of** Beyblade Revelations!**_

-

**_Beyblade Revelations 3rd Ending Song: Come_**

_If you are filled with sadness  
__You can lean on me_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
__I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
__Just like the way it is_

_Come my way  
__Alone in this darkness  
__Come close to me  
__Now I'll shine some light  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
__I'll stay beside you  
__So, Come My Way_

_----_

_**Beyblade Revelations: 3rd Ending Sequences**_

_-_In the first scene, in a beautiful sunset, a shooting star shot across the sky. Seconds later, a  
transparent image of Tyson appears then Hilary. (As soon as Tyson's images fades)

-In a split-screen scene, Tyson and Hilary are going in opposite directions. Seconds later, the scene becomes a little close up. As the scene comes up a little more, a second time, Hilary shifts her attention to Tyson with shaking eyes.

-Near a lake, Hilary looks and touches her reflection. Then, from a different angle, Hilary and her reflection turned (until their backs are towards each other). Suddenly, Hilary's reflection came to life as she, the reflection, looked up at the sky when another shooting star appears.

-Before the next scene, the whole screen becomes white (blindingly).

-In the middle of a vastly, yet calm wind, Tyson stares seriously in the dark blue sky. A close-up of Tyson's face appears as he closed his eyes.

-Transparent images of Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Daichi, and all other friends and allies appear in the sky.

-In the _last_ scene, two hands meet each other. (One with a blue, fingerless glove The other was a silky smooth hand) A second later, the two hands clasps together as the song ends.

(Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor Inuyasha's 7th ending song: Come.)


	13. Shining Rei of Darkness

**_Last Time: The Blade Raiders Alpha Team's training exercise was interrupted by a young girl by the name of Rebecca, who happened to know Tyson and Kenny very well. _**

**_Thinking that she was an agent sent by Ja-rel, Hilary beybattled Rebecca using her full-powered Hyper Dragoon Rose. But Rebecca was not without secrets of her own: She, too, had a bit-beast named Timaeus and it wasn't to be taken likely! _**

**_After the battle, Rebecca was revealed to be Tyson's little sister. Now, they have one more friend on their side. But, is it enough to defeat Ja-rel Tsubasa?_**

_**-**_

_Chapter Title: **Jealous Aggression**_

**_Episode 13: Shining Rei of Darkness_**

Rei ran as fast as he could. He had to get away fast; there was nothing else he could.

Seconds later, he hid behind a wall and kept real quiet. Seconds later, four other people were searching around for him: The White Tigers X.

"Damn it!" Lee said, "We lost him." "Come down, Lee!" Kevin replied, "He's gotta be around here somewhere! We'll find him!" "Guys, at least we can do is let him tell his side of the story!" Mystel replied. "What's there to talk about?" Kevin shouted, "Rei blew us off by nearly breaking our beyblades! I want answers, and I'll get them the hard way!" "Let's just try to find him first!" Mariah replied as the other disappeared behind a wall.

"_Phew_" Rei said silently. _'This is just great! My own teammates are turning against me, as well as everybody who claimed that I trashed their beyblades! What's going on?'_

_---Flashback---_

Standing near a lake, Rei had his eyes closed and was in a fighter's stance. Concentrating very hard, he created a near-sighted aura.

_'Steady now...'_ he thought,_ 'Focus on nothing, but your projectile. Do not break the concentration.' _

After moving his arms slowly in another stance, Rei opened his eyes. Then he created a wave by swiping his right hand like a sword slash. In an instant, the lake was split apart in five sections.

"All right!" Rei said, "I finally mastered Sensei's legendary attack! Now, I can use it in my beybattles as well. Time for me to head back, my team is probably worried about me!"

Returning back home, Rei kept very quiet as moved his cat-like eyes to notice that everyone was looking at him evily. _'Looks like more than one person woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' _ He maintained his posure and kept walking. Moments later, a couple of kids, most likely three or four, confronted him. One of those kids, Rei knew very well.

"Luigi?" Rei asked, "What the problem!" "YOU'RE the problem, Rei!" Luigi said, "You were the one who did THIS to my beyblade!" As Rei examined Luigi's beyblade closer up, his noticed that it was nearly broken in half! "What are you talking about?" Rei said defending, "I haven't seen you all day!" "If it wasn't you, then who was carrying a **_Driger Gatling_**?" "A Driger Gatling?" Rei repeated as he started to think. Then he said, "Luigi, don't worry. I repair your beyblade as soon as I find out who is framing me!" Then, not a moment later, Rei ran off.

_'So, there's somebody walking around with a Driger Gatling! I better get to the White Tigers X fast and explain this one!'_

After returning to the hut, Rei noticed that there was no one to be found. "Where is everybody?" he said to himself. Suddenly, a pair of arms came out of nowhere and clasped Rei into a full nelson. "What the hey?" Rei said looking backwards, but didn't look fast enough as a huge fist drove itself into Rei's stomach. He doubled over nearly coughing to death.

"What the Hell was that for!" Rei barely replied. "_That _was for earlier!" a voice said that sound so familiar. He looked up and saw Lee and Kevin looking down at him. Then Mariah and Mystel appearing behind him. Rei barely stood up and replied, "What are you talking about? Explain yourselves!" "Why don't you explain first!" Lee said showing Rei a broken Galeon 2. Mariah, Kevin, and Mystel followed suit showing their beyblades.

_'Looks like my double's been here already!'_ Rei thought. "We trusted you, Rei!" Kevin said, "But when you attacked us without cause, you turned your back on us...AGAIN!"

"Arggh...In my predicament, I can't talk my way out of this one," Rei said silently as his teammates moved in closer, "Guess there's one option I have to take!" Without giving it a second thought, Rei escaped, with the White Tiger X giving chase to him.

_---End Flashback---_

_'If there was some way I can find my daily double!'_ Rei thought then he looked down at the ground and saw something very peculiar. Once he touched it, he rubbed it between his two fingers. "Liquid Metal? Wonder where this leads to?"

_----Commercial Break----_

Rei continued to follow the bits of liquid metal until the trail stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"All the way out here!" he replied, "But there's nothing out here!" Suddenly, after hearing something, Rei turned around only to see something crash into the ground clearly knocking him off his feet. "What was that!"

_"That was me!"_ a voice said. Rei looked forward and saw something he couldn't believe. "YOU'RE **_ME!_**" he shouted as the characteristics of the clone were legit: Rei's hair, bandana, his G-Revolution clothes, EVERYTHING! "I've just gotten sick of everyone posing as me or my Driger!" Rei shouted, "Tell me who the HELL you are right now and why are you doing this!"

The Rei clone had a pure dark aura around him as he smiled and said, "First, my name is **_Copy-Rei_**. And second, let's just say..._I'm out for revenge!_" "Say what?" Rei reacted. "Do you remember me? I'm **_Galuxia_**!"

"But how can that be!" Rei asked, "I destroyed you, ON THE SPOT!" "Actually you destroyed my _other half_. When you defeated me, I was split into two halves. My evil side noticed how strong you were, and took on the form of Rei Kon. As well, I took the liberty of using one of your beyblades from the past." Suddenly, a beyblade appeared out of nowhere and spun in front of Copy-Rei.

"I get it now!" Rei replied, "You used Driger Gatling to bust everyone's beyblades and I would take the rap for it! YOU made the biggest mistake ever! You should of copied my Driger Radical, then at least I would have a challenge. I know Driger Gatling's every move before you make it!"

Copy-Rei chuckled and replied, "I assure you, I didn't copy Driger Radical because I wanted to show you how could've controlled Driger G's true power." "Then stop talking and start battling!" Rei replied as he grabbed his launcher and beyblade, **_"Let it Rip!" _**

Driger R and Driger G got down to business as they started to bash and grind each other. "I'm not surprised!" Rei said, "Like I said, I know everyone of Driger Gatling's moves!" "Well," Copy-Rei began, "Try this one for size! Go, Driger Gatling!"

Suddenly, Driger G disappeared. Rei was indeed surprised as he looked around searching. "Huh?" he replied, "Where'd it go!" "You better be careful, Rei!" Copy-Rei said raising his right arm into the air, "Or lighting will strike twice!" Rei stopped searching and looked up in the sky; he saw something move very fast! _'No way! That technique...'_ "Now, ATTACK!" Driger G dropped like a bullet out of the sky and crashed into Driger R with an explosive hit! Rei blocked as he felt the full force when he got pushed back. Lowering his arms, Rei made a conclusion. _'I know that technique!' _ he thought,_ 'That was Jager Driger's specialty move! I know that move anywhere when I'm battling Nikki!' _"Can't you think of anything else besides robbing bladers with their own attacks?"

"Actually..." Copy-Rei began, "I know this brand new one! Driger Gatling, POWER UP!" Copy-Rei poured a lot of energy into Driger G causing lighting to spread out. Then, out of nowhere, four more copies of Copy-Rei and Driger G came! "GO!"

The five Driger G blades charged at Driger R at top speed. "Driger, defend yourself!" Rei shouted as four of the five G-blades bashed the R-blade. The fifth one launched a powerful explosive hit causing Rei to be pushed back even more. The four copies disappeared afterwards. "C'mon, Rei!" Copy-Rei said, "Didn't _Sensei_ tell you to know all of your opponent's moves!" "He also said that you can never win by defeating yourself!" Rei replied as he tightened his fists, "But, in this case, I'll make an exception!" Then, Rei charged up his Driger Radical with energy of his own as he yelled. "Go, Driger! ATTACK!" Driger R rushed in as the bit-beast, itself, appeared behind it in transparent state. The R-blade popped Driger G into the air; intending to follow it, Rei jumped off a rock as Driger R flew into the air as well.

"Yeah!" Rei shouted, "I got'cha now!" With a thrust of his right hand, Driger R was sent flying into Driger G. But, with seconds to spare, Driger Gatling vanished. Driger R returned to its blader, as Rei was in shock! "There's no way that Driger G can move that fast!" he said as continued to search hovering in the air. _"Oh, Rei..."_ Rei looked forward and got the scare of his life when Copy-Rei, with Driger Gatling, appeared in front of him. "I told you, Rei!" he said, "I know everything about you! As well as I can tap into Driger G's true power!" Then, he placed his right hand on Rei chest area. Then he shouted as a massive beam came out of his hand and swallowed him up; as well as Driger G cracked Driger R to the ground.

Rei barely stood on his feet as his clothes were smoking, but not torn. Seconds later, he saw Copy-Rei land with Driger G. "You can barely even touch me!" Copy-Rei replied, "I'm surprised you're not lying down on your back as is!" _'He's right! This cheap copy of me has only doused me with only three moves already!'_ Rei thought, _'I guess I can't hold back anymore if I want to win!'_ "DRIGER!" Rei shouted as Driger R released its R-Axis Gear and he was surrounded by a powerful green aura! Copy-Rei barely flinched as the wind started to pick up.

"heheheheheh...So, you finally decided to drop all of your restraints!" Copy-Rei replied, "Good, then you won't any complaints when I beat you!" "We'll see you gets whipped!" Rei said.

_----Commercial Break----_

Lee and Kevin were getting fustrated while still searching for Rei.

"Would you calm down for at least one second, Lee?" Mystel replied. "You saw what he did, Mystel!" Kevin said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Mariah said. "What'cha talking about, Mariah?" Lee replied. "That wasn't Rei who attacked us! The Rei I know, is still wearing the clothes **I** made for him!"

"Well, I can tell that your theory is fact Mariah!" Kevin said pointing. All four members of the White Tiger X saw what they couldn't believe. "There's Rei!" Mariah said. "And there's Rei, again!" Lee said looking at the other, "What's going on here?" "We have to deal with that later!" Mystel replied, "Right now, Come on!"

---

"Driger, Attack!" Rei shouted. "Driger Gatling, full force attack!" Copy-Rei replied. Both blades collided explosively as Copy-Rei thrusted forward to give his blade more power. Moving out of the way, Rei countered by sending a powerful fist, as well as Driger R, who tried to sneak up behind Driger Gatling. Suddenly, Driger Gatling crashed into Driger R causing another exploding hit.

"I knew that you were gonna try and catch me from behind!" Copy-Rei replied. "I know!" Rei replied smiling, "So I did this!" Rei thrusted a shockwave that caused Driger R to push back Driger Gatling by grinding. Copy-Rei was pushed back instantly by the shockwaves.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that!" Copy-Rei replied getting angry. "I only wish I'd done it sooner!" Rei said. "Since you want to play like that...I FINISH THIS BATTLE NOW!" Then Copy-Rei grew a pure black aura. "Okay, Driger Gatling! Let's show Rei how powerful you really are!" Then Driger G started to spin ten times faster than before. "I'm tired of these cheap tricks!" Rei shouted, "Driger Radical, _R-Axis Gear Full Force!_" Driger R engaged the gear as well as releasing an aura of pure lighting.

----

Copy-Rei, in a purplish-black background, drew his fist back as he drew energy into it. Then he thrusted into a powerful punch creating thunder and lighting in the background. Getting that power, Driger G turned pure black as it created after-images of itself.

**"GATLING CLAW DARKNESS!"**

----

In an pure black background, Rei's gloved fist showed the symbol of the white tiger. Drawing it back for more power, his fist became a raging bomb. Thrusting foward a punch, he created a whirlwind, made out of pure thunder, spiraling forward.

The bit-beast, Driger, roared forward as it prowled. Then, it transformed into Driger R with lighting surrounding it, and rushed forward.

**"RADICAL SLASH!"**

**----**

Both blades collided into a grinding tug-o-war! Copy-Rei smiled while Rei still held out his fist for leverage of power. With all of his strength, Rei poured the rest of his energy into Driger R and the R-blade started to gain groundage.

Feeling all the pain, Copy-Rei saw Driger Gatling get pushed back on strength. Seconds later, he grinned slightly. **_"IT'S USELESS!"_** he shouted in echo as Driger Gatling sent a massive shockwave that clocked Driger R back and threw Rei off his feet as he bounced off the ground at least twice before he stopped.

Standing straight, Copy-Rei laughed sinisterly and said, "I told you, Rei! You're powers can't even compete with mine. I'm not surprised that your beyblade is _still_ spinning!" _'He's right!'_ Rei thought, _'I used up all my energy for that attack! I've got nothing left!'_ "I might as well finish you off! But, for the record, Rei, you put up quite a fight!" Driger Gatling was about to rush at the wobbling Driger R until two beyblades came out of nowhere and stopped the attack cold!

Rei looked forward and saw a pink beyblade and a violet-colored beyblade. "Uh...**_Galux and Galman!_**" he said. Then, dropping out of the sky, Mariah and Kevin stood in front of the fallen Rei. "If you want him," Kevin began. "...You'll have to get by us!" Mariah finished.

"Guys..." Rei said repling nothing else.

_----Commercial Break----_

"So," Copy-Rei replied, "you think your friends got the firepower to take me down? Think again!" Driger Gatling rushed foward again against the two blades.

"We may not have the power to stop you..." Mariah replied. "But, at least, we'll give it a try!" Kevin said. Galux 2 and Galman held their own as Driger G pushed them back. Meanwhile, Mystel and Lee helped up Rei.

"Lee?" Rei said. "I'm sorry that Kevin and I jumped to conclusions back at the hut," Lee said. "Besides, we wouldn't let you go down without us having a little piece of the action!" Mystel replied. After standing up, Rei replied, "Don't worry about me! I've got enough to battle again. But, I need you guys to hold Copy-Rei for at least five seconds! Cause, I'm gonna give it everything I've got!"

"Stay strong, Galux!" Mariah shouted. "Galman, focus your energy!" Kevin shouted. Galux 2 and Galman were completely on the defensive as Driger Gatling was pushing them with little effort. "If Rei couldn't stand against me, what makes you think you can!" Copy-Rei shouted as clocking the blades backwards. Seconds later, two more blades came out of nowhere, but efforts were nothing when Driger Gatling felt nothing.

"Okay!" Copy-Rei replied looking at Lee and Mystel, "YOU want to try you hand at me!" "Stand tough, Mariah!" Lee said to his sister, "We have to hold him off!" "Okay...Not a problem!" Mariah said. "Just a few more seconds, Kevin!" Mystel pleaded. "Easier said than done!" Kevin shouted. All four of them, held out their hands. "Attack!" they shouted as they sent out a shockwave after the beyblades went first.

"You won't stand a chance!" Copy-Rei said sending out Driger Gatling, who was rushing in. "Now!" Lee shouted as they and their beyblades moved away. "I've got you now!" Rei shouted rushing as well as Driger R. "What!"

"Now for the attack! **_RADICAL SLASH!_**" Rei shouted as Driger R transformed into a green tiger's head roaring. "Impossible!" Copy-Rei shouted as Driger R hit Driger Gatling explosively, causing it to fly...**IN AND OUT OF COPY-REI'S STOMACH!**

Seconds later, Driger Gatling cracked into a million pieces and bursted into flames. Meanwhile, Copy-Rei fell to his knees while trying to keep himself from collapsing.

"How..." he said sliently as blood dripped from his mouth, "How...can...be...Not...Possible..." "You didn't know, did you?" Rei replied, "Driger Radical's special ability can use its opponents attacks against them! It's kinda like a Backlash Wave; I just needed the right moment to strike!" "...heheh...You've...got...stronger..." "That's right! So, here's a message to all bit-beast, who escaped from that rock: _The White Tigers X will find you, no matter where you are and defeat you!_"

"...hehehehe...Well, I've...got...message...for you..." Copy-Rei said starting to fade away, "...It's...ab...out...Ja-rel..." "What! The same person you told us about Rei?" Lee said as Rei nodded.

"...He...plans...on using...the...remaindering...beasts...to ...power...his own monster...**_I...maybe...evil_**...BUT I WOULD...NEVER...WISH...DESTRUCTION...UPON...THIS...WORLD!" Copy-Rei stopped as his began to double over.

"NO!" Rei shouted kneeling towards him, "You have to stay concious enough for us to listen!" "...Don't mourn over my...I don't deserve...it...The Bladebreakers...White Tigers...all of your friends...JUST DEFEAT JA-REL!" With that, Copy-Rei faded out.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Mariah said. "Well, anyhow...We defeated him!" Lee replied, "Let's go tell everybody about this and clear Rei's name!" "You, four, go without me!" Rei said that caught his friends' attention. "But, Rei? Why?" Kevin asked. "I need to relay this info to **_Tyson_**! We have to take every piece of information that we need. So, once I go to Japan and tell Tyson, he can relay this to Max and Kai! So, until I come back, Lee's in charge!"

"Don't worry, Rei!" Lee replied, "You can count on me!" Rei smiled and nodded and then ran off. "C'mon, guys!" Lee said, "We have something the town might wanna hear!"

_---------------------_

**_Narrator: As Rei rushes on an airplane to Japan, the White Tigers X starts to clear his name after Copy-Rei's defeat. _**

**_But was Copy-Rei lying? Or has Ja-rel really has something up his sleeve?_**

_----------------------_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Tyson: Tyson here! Rei, what are you..._**

**_Rei: I here to rescue you!_**

**_Tyson: Well, I'm gonna need help and fast! Brooklyn's more powerful than before! Rei, I hope you're good for something!_**

**_Rei: I was just thinking the same thing about you! Cause, we're gonna his brand-new Zeus! So, catch the next episode of Beyblade Revelations!_**

**_Tyson & Rei: THIS IS GONNA GET UGLY!_**

-------------------------

(Author's notes: I've been too busy working on something else! Don't worry, I finally got it done! Please Review!)


	14. Wind, Thunder, and DarknessDON'T MIX!

**_Last Time: Rei was not in the mood to play games as his reputation was in jeopardy. Copy-Rei, an imitation of Rei, reborn from the bit-beast Galuxia, challenged Rei in a battle among major battles. _**

**_After realizing the truth, Rei's friends gave him enough time to destroy Copy-Rei, but not before leaving a startling announcement that Ja-rel may be using the remaindering bit-beasts to charge up his own beyblade. So, without thinking twice, Rei headed off for Japan to relay the information to Tyson and the Blade Raiders Alpha!_**

_------------------------------------_

_Chapter Title: **Jealous Aggression**_

**_Episode 14: Wind, Thunder, and Darkness DON'T MIX!_**

_-Japan-_

In a quiet isolated area, Rebecca; Kenny; Ozuma; and Hilary hid behind piles of rock.

"Ugh...I'd never expected _Brooklyn_ to be that strong!" Ozuma said wiping dirt off his face. "I did!" Rebecca said looking at her aqua-marine beyblade's attack ring, "He wiped the floor with Timaeus!" "You're telling me!" Hilary replied, "Hyper Dragoon didn't even come close to lasting even ten seconds."

"It's clearly obvious that Brooklyn has gotten stronger over the past three years," Kenny replied, "But my computer can't even calculate how strong he is; maybe just as strong as Tyson! But, I've noticed something different about him and Tyson!"

"Well, what did you find out _"Einstein"_ !" Hilary replied. "I can't explain in long terms," Kenny began looking over at the battlefield, "but, right now, Tyson is trying desperately to keep his cool in the battle!"

----

Two blades collided with each other, then returned to their owners.

Dragoon Revelation spun in front of Tyson, who had a serious look on his face; while Zeus spun in front of Brooklyn, who just simply smiled.

"BROOKLYN!" Tyson yelled as he and Dragoon R thrusted forward. Tyson was missing Brooklyn every blow he try to makes, while Dragoon kept grinding Zeus. Brooklyn retaliated by sending a right fist and colliding into Tyson's. Meanwhile, Dragoon R and Zeus bashed each other twice and then backed off.

Backing off at least a couple of inches, Tyson circled around Brooklyn until he was behind him, then he launched Dragoon R to attack. But, Brooklyn saw it coming and launched a powerful counterattack.

"What are you doing here anyway, Brooklyn?" Tyson asked. "_To each their own_, Tyson!" Brooklyn said smiling. Then Tyson smiling arrogantly as his said, "I don't know what that means, but if you didn't learn your lesson the first time, it'll take more than what you've got to beat me!" With that, Dragoon R, on raw power, bashed back Zeus.

"Fine then!" Brooklyn said starting to chuckle, "I'll bring what I've got, and MORE!" Rushing in with Zeus, Brooklyn created a black aura around himself to move even faster. Tyson thought of the same idea as he created a blue aura and shot up into the air with Dragoon. Although, Tyson was indeed moving faster, Brooklyn was catching up to him quickly. Within a second, Tyson moved away from Brooklyn and vice versa; but what Brooklyn didn't know was Tyson immediately attacked him the second he had his back turned. Dragoon R grinded Zeus backwards but, the black beyblade didn't move an inch. Meawhile, Tyson delivered a blow to Brooklyn's face (left cheek), but he didn't even flinch as he smiled.

"Did you guys see that!" Kenny said, "I do, but I..." "...Don't believe it...!" Ozuma said with his eyes shaking, "Brooklyn took one of Tyson's best shots, and he just shrugged it off!" _'Something tells me...'_ Rebecca thought, _'...Tyson is being overwhelmed here!'_

Tyson had a questionable look on his face as Brooklyn said, "What's the matter, Tyson? Don't tell you've ran out already! I expected more from the World Champion himself!" Those were fighting words to Tyson as he flared up in blue aura to the maximum! So did Dragoon R as he bashed Zeus backwards left and right making it budge, while Tyson delivered left and right crosses to Brooklyn, but he kept on blocking. Then, after Brooklyn caught both of his hands, Tyson barely struggled to break free.

"That's a little better, but not even close!" Brooklyn said. _'Damn! This is getting serious!'_ Tyson thought, _'Brooklyn has gotten stronger since the last time! Now, I'm beginning to wonder how I ever beat him in the first place!' _

Then Brooklyn drove his right fist into Tyson's left cheek as Zeus clocked back Dragoon. Then driving his knee into him, Tyson spat up a little blood. "Zeus, finish him off!" Brooklyn yelled as he sent Zeus flying into Dragoon R, knocking it and Tyson downward.

"TYSON'S IN TROUBLE!" Rebecca yelled. "NO!" Kenny said as Ozuma watched unwillingly.

**_"TYSON! PULL YOURSELF UP!"_** Hilary shouted in echo as she continued to watch Tyson fall.

_---Commercial Break---_

Tyson continued to fall unwillingly, as he tried to pull himself up. Seconds later, there was an enormus crash as the ground began to shake and Brooklyn landing softly to the ground.

"TYSON!" Rebecca shouted. "I don't think that he's moving out of there!" Kenny said, "Brooklyn's too powerful!" "Tyson..." Hilary said silently. "He's over there!" Ozuma replied shifting his eyes to the right. There, he saw Tyson standing unharmed as Dragoon R kept on spinning normally.

"I'm impressed, Tyson!" Brooklyn said, "For a minute there, I didn't think there was time to dodge!" "Thanks," Tyson began, "I've learned a few new tricks since I was in New York. Dragoon and I can move ten-times faster than regular speed!" Brooklyn just sighed. "Only ten-times?" he asked, "I thought you would move faster than that!" "How fast!"

Suddenly, Zeus disappeared and reappeared as it bashed Dragoon R hard, pushing Tyson backwards a little.

"Well!" Tyson replied, "Never would of seen that coming!" Then Zeus attacked Dragoon again, causing Tyson to run. "Gotta move faster!" he said as he disappeared along with Dragoon R and Brooklyn did the same thing. A mere second later, Dragoon R and Zeus collided with each other causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Wow!" Hilary replied, "Look at them go!" "They're moving so fast!" Rebecca replied, "I can't tell where they're at!" "Same here!" Ozuma said, "It's like they vanished!" "My laptop isn't picking anything either!" Kenny said. Suddenly, a spark came out of nowhere that caught Rebecca's eye. "I just saw something crackle in the sky a moment ago!" she said. _'Could they be somewhere in the Astral Plane!' _Ozuma thought.

-

In the Astral Plane, as Ozuma replied, Tyson looked everywhere for Brooklyn. _"C'mon, where are you?'_ he thought, but unknown to him, Brooklyn was coming right behind him.

Appearing back in the sky, Tyson saw Brooklyn come after him and disappeared back into the Astral Plane. Seconds later, Tyson and Dragoon R tried to make a sneak attack. Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and clocked Dragoon R hard! **_"Dragoon!"_** Tyson yelled in echo.

Reappearing in the sky, the World Champion fell out of it, but barely landed on his feet and slid back on the ground. "Gotcha!" Brooklyn shouted coming out of the sky. He connected with a powerful fist, but Tyson held up his arms blocking the attack that causing dust to kick up behind him. Meanwhile, Zeus did the same thing as it collided with Dragoon R pushing it backwards.

"That was a close one!" Kenny shouted, "Tyson barely put up a defense on that!" "Hang it there, Bro!" Rebecca replied clenching her fist tightly. "Huh?" Brooklyn said as he saw a gold aura emitting from Tyson and Dragoon R. Brooklyn and Zeus clearly backed off and saw Tyson transform himself into a pure gold warrior with Dragoon Revelation spinning right in front of him.

"So, it seems you have more tricks than you realized, Tyson!" Brooklyn replied, "It's kinda fitting, really! That was the look I remembered you most: Confident and Sure!" Tyson said nothing as he stared into the eyes of his opponent. "This time, we won't have any regrets!"

-

_---New York---_

Inside the PPB All-Stars HQ, training was quickly going down. Max was going up against Mariam and Emily in a 2-on-1 situation.

Draciel R was holding its own against the double team grinding of Trigator and Sharkrash. "Come on, Max!" Emily said anxiously. "Don't tell us you've ran out of steam already!" Mariam replied. "You're kidding, right!" Max said smiling. Suddenly, Draciel pushed back the two blades with no problem. "It's my turn to go on the attack! Go, Draciel!"

Draciel R sped up and clocked Red Sharkrash in the air. "No! Sharkrash!" Mariam shouted. "You're next, Emily!" "Wrong!" Emily shouted as Trigator MS collided into Draciel. Both stood at a stalemate as they grinded each other, that is until Red Sharkrash came out of nowhere and broke it up sending Draciel back into Max's side.

"Finally, you show some fight you two!" Max said. "We'll show you more than just a fight, Max!" Mariam said, "Red Sharkrash attack!" "Trigator, show no mercy!" Emily shouted. Trigator MS and Red Sharkrash spun side-by-side as they headed straight for Draciel. "Give it everything you've got!" Max shouted as Draciel as well headed towards the two blades. Max seemed confident that he would win, but something triggered in his brain causing him to lose focus. For a least a mere second, he took his eyes off the battlefield and Draciel R was knocked from the dish.

"Max, this isn't like you to lose focus in a match!" Mariam replied. "What's up!" Emily asked. _"I...can...feel it!"_ Max replied, "I can feel Tyson's _desperation_ all the way from Japan! What's going on here!" "Mariam?" Emily asked, "Is this for real?" "Max, I not sure..." Mariam began as she walked towards him, "...but I think Tyson's is using the powers of the _Astral Plane_!" _"Astral Plane?" _"You did it, too when you fought Pyro remember! How you're sensing Tyson from right here, to all the way in Japan, must be a side-effect from it."

_'This better be just a side-effect!'_ Max thought clenching his fists tightly, _'If it isn't, the Blade Raiders Alpha are gonna be in all kinds of trouble!'_

---

_---Japan---_

A large wind kick up dust behind, but it turned out to be Tyson (still as a pure gold warrior) charging after Brooklyn. Seconds later, Dragoon R began grinding Zeus backwards as Tyson went fist-to-fist with Brooklyn. It appeared that Tyson had the upper hand, but even with Dragoon getting in a good shot, Zeus bashed him back with one good shot as well as Brooklyn kicking Tyson backward in the same way. After kicking Tyson again, Brooklyn sent out a shockwave that caused Zeus to punish Dragoon R again.

After regaining balance, Tyson and Dragoon shot like a bullet towards Brooklyn and Zeus again.

"Man, that's fast!" Kenny said. "I agree!" Rebecca replied, "I've never seen Tyson that fast before!"

**"DON'T BLAME ME WHEN YOUR BEYBLADE GETS BUSTED!"** Tyson shouted in a very, very large echo. Zeus was in a defensive position, but Dragoon came out of nowhere crashing into Zeus breaking off a piece of its attack ring!

"HE DID IT!" Ozuma replied, "Tyson won!" "All right!" Kenny said as Tyson turned around and looked at Brooklyn. "I've couldn't of done it better!" Hilary said proudly. But Rebecca didn't seem to sure of the victory as she stay serious. _'Hmmm...' _she thought,_ '...Something just doesn't seem right!' _

As Tyson reverted back to normal, something caught his eye...

What he saw was Zeus regaining its rotation, from the air , and started spinning again. "What the...!" Kenny replied as his glasses nearly dropped on to the ground. "I knew something was up!" Rebecca replied. "What are you talking about, Rebecca?" Hilary said. "That was just too easy for Tyson! I think Brooklyn lured him in!"

Suddenly Zeus began to glow a dark purple. "Huh?" Tyson breathed as he continued to watch the beyblade glow. Seconds later, the glow stopped and Tyson was shock as the result. "No way!" he shouted, "You're beyblade! The attack ring regenerated itself!"

"That was one of **_Zeus Metal Slade's_** special abilities!" Brooklyn said, "It can instanly repair itself as long as it isn't too damaged!" Tyson stood tall as he continued talking. "Which means, of course, with your power alone, you can't win!" Then Brooklyn started smiling.

"Then I'll just have to break it in half, IF I TRY!" Tyson replied seriously.

_**"By all means...TRY!"**_

_----Commercial Break----_

"If what Brooklyn says is true," Kenny replied, "then Tyson won't have a prayer of winning!" "Don't bet on it, Chief!" Rebecca said, "My brother didn't become World Champion for nothing! He rather be laid in a hospital than give up a match!"

"Zeus, attack!" Brooklyn shouted as Zeus MS created a dark purple aura around itself again shooting energy at Dragoon R. Tyson did his best to block all the attacks against him and send out Dragoon, via massive shockwave against Zeus MS. "Give it up, Tyson!" Brooklyn said as Zeus and Dragoon played a battle of strength, "What can you possibly accomplish!" "I know you're all that and a bag of chips!" Tyson said struggling against the pressure, "But, considering that I've beat you once before, that makes you nothing more than a pathetic dog!" "If I'm pathetic, why are you losing?" Zeus MS was pushing back Tyson with a little, less effort! As well as Tyson being pushed back by the shockwaves.

"Tyson's losing...!" Hilary said worried.

**_"Not anymore he's not!"_** a voice said as another beyblade came out of nowhere and clocked Zeus MS backwards.

"Guys!" Ozuma replied, "It's **_Rei!_**"

Ozuma was right; Rei was standing beside Tyson, looking very serious. "Why do you deal with me now!" he said as summoned a green aura around himself and Driger R activating the R-Axis Gear. "I owe you one, Rei!" Tyson said. "Yo, Tyce! Don't sweat it! I've been itching to battle this guy anyway!" "Hmph!" Brooklyn breathed, "Your friend put up, at least, a fighting effort! What makes you think YOU can do the same?"

"I don't think, I KNOW!" Rei shouted as he rushed in with Driger R giving a clean hit to Zeus! But before he could react to a second attempt, Zeus attacked Driger throwing Rei to the ground. "Never lower your eyes to an enemy!" Brooklyn said smiling. "Back off, Brooklyn!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon R, as well, got a clear hit off of Zeus MS. Struggling to get up, Rei noticed that Brooklyn was coming straight for him, that is, until he disappeared.

"NOT...SO...FAST!" Tyson shouted as he and Brooklyn were in the Astral Plane. Brooklyn was going for a sneak attack, instead Dragoon R barely niched Zeus MS knocking it off balance. Looking behind him, Rei saw them staring each other out. "That's enough!" he shouted.

Thrusting foward a punch, Rei created a whirlwind, made of pure thunder, spiraling foward. The bit-beast, Driger, roared foward as it prowled. Then, it transformed into Driger R with lighting surrounding it. **_"RADICAL SLASH!"_**

Tyson saw it coming, and disappeared again just in time before the attack created a powerful explosion.

"What's your damage, Rei?" Tyson said appearing beside him throwing a tantrum at him, "I save your hide and this is the thanks I get?" "Oops, I kinda got carried away!" Rei said embarrased.

_"But, I won't!"_ a voice said that caught their attention. Brooklyn walked out of the explosion like nothing happened. "But how!" Rei shouted with shaking eyes, "The Radical Slash was right on target!" Suddenly, Zeus MS started to spin around Brooklyn, who had his eyes hidden and a dark purple aura around him again. "What the heck is going on!" Rei said, "Why is his beyblade circling around him?" Tyson couldn't understand it, either; until Zeus was spinning around Brooklyn so rapidly it created a miniature dark whirlpool.

"HILARY!" he shouted, "OZUMA! REBECCA! KENNY! GET DOWN AND TAKE COVER!" "What are you talking about, Tyson?" Ozuma shouted back. "BROOKLYN IS ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS! GET DOWN AND COVER YOURSELF REAL GOOD! AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME EITHER!"

As the four members of Blade Raiders Alpha took heed, Brooklyn said, "No matter how strong you two think you are..." Then he changed. **_"To me...you're child's play!"_** Then his bit-beast, Zeus, appeared behind him and roared.

"...The Hell...!" Rei said. "Damn! It's those **_black wings_** again!" Tyson said.

-

**_"Fall into the void of darkness!"_** Brooklyn said as his raised his small, but cold-looking eyes,

_**"EMPEROR OF PURGATORY!"**_

Brooklyn raised his wings up into the sky as the whirlpool engulfed him and turned a giant, dark tornado.

-

The tornado was moving very closely to Tyson and Rei.

"Ah, DAMN!" Tyson replied, "Here it comes! Hey, Rei! If you have any dates planned with Mariam, you better cancel." "Same goes for you and Hilary!" Rei replied.

**_"DRAGOON!"_**

**_"DRIGER!"_**

****Both Tyson and Rei transformed into pure, gold warriors that created a powerful light beam that shot into the sky!

-

---_Russia---_

Kai and Tala were outside the Abby training when a heard a huge rumbling. Looking far away, they noticed a giant beam of light shooting into the sky.

"Unbelievable!" Tala said, "That must be where Ja-rel is! Considering, he would go through all that trouble, just to hide his location!" "No," Kai said bluntly, "I don't think so!" _'That power surge is coming from Japan! Which means, Tyson and the Blade Raiders Alpha are in a serious beyblade battle! And I'll bet anything that Tyson's getting desperate to use all of Dragoon's power!'_

-

_---Japan---_

Rei opened his eyes to see Tyson and himself floating around in mid-air.

"Tyson!" he said moving towards him, "Wake up, Tyson! Come on!" Opening his eyes, Tyson saw Rei, then rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! Rei, what the Hell happened?" he replied, "I feel like I've got the king of all headaches!" "Well, at least Driger and Dragoon are okay," Rei replied looking at the beyblades still spinning, "More to the point, where are we!"

Rei got an answer real quick when something hit Dragoon R out of nowhere. "Ow!" Tyson breathed, "What scratched my arm?" Then, Driger R got hit by something as well. "Ow!" Rei said feeling the effect as well, then noticed something, "Tyson! We're not floating around! We're inside the tornado!"

**_"Say what!"_**

-

Outside the tornado, Flash Leopard 7 was launched, but bounced off. "Damn!" Ozuma replied, "There's not way of getting in!"

"Then, let me try with Hyper Dragoon Rose!" Hilary replied as she launched her blade. Hyper Dragoon R barely hung it there, but it bounced back as well.

"Go, Timaeus!" Rebecca shouted as the aqua-marine beyblade tried its turn, but as well, bounced off. "You're right, Ozuma! Only the boys can get themselves out of this one!"

-

Back inside the tornado, Tyson and Rei were talking all of the effects from it.

"Tyson!" Rei shouted, "We have to do something quick, before we're cut to pieces!" Tyson opened his eyes to look around. "It seems though that whatever is hitting us, is moving the same way that the tornado is! THAT'S IT!"

_----Commercial Break----_

Tyson strained his body to withstand the pressure of the tornado.

"Tyson!" Rei shouted, "What are you doing!" "I know it feels stupid!" Tyson replied back, "But I have to take what Brooklyn's dishing out! I'm gonna to try if I can reverse the tornado's spin!" Then Tyson looked at the top of the tornado and shouted, "Let's see if you can handle this, Brooklyn! GO, DRAGOON!"

Dragoon R released its R-Axis Gear and started spinning in the opposite direction. Dragoon's tornado was able to reach out of Brooklyn's and negate it. Seconds later, the tornado was gone and Tyson and Rei were on the ground; at least Dragoon and Driger was still spinning.

"TYSON!" Kenny shouted. "DON'T MOVE!" Tyson shouted more, "YOU four, don't move from that spot! It's gonna get dangerous here!"

-

Rei struggled to get on his feet, while Tyson unwillingly stood up shouting at the top of his lungs. Seconds later, he created, again, a blue aura around himself.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn, black wings and all, stood smiling at Tyson. "Very good!" he said, "You've managed to escape! But, it seems though that you're in no shape to continue! Face it, Tyson! You can beat me a second time!"

Walking slowly, Tyson replied, "I'm a World Champion Beyblader, Brooklyn! Even I know when it comes to defeat! But, I know for a damn fact, as long as their is a breath in body, I WON'T QUIT!" With Dragoon R in front of him, Tyson lunged at Brooklyn.

"You can win!" Brooklyn shouted. _"We'll see about that!"_ Rei shouted getting up.

-

_"Ancient-R Attack!"_ Rei shouted again as lighting bolts showered around him.

**_"JUDGEMENT FIVE SLASH!"_**

_-_

Rei thrusted his arms backwards as he created five slashes that Driger R lead off. All five hits connected to Zeus MS.

"This can't be!" Brooklyn said shockingly.

"Go for it, Dragoon! **_REVELATION STORM!"_** Tyson shouted as Dragoon R created a dragon's head made of wind as connected to Zeus MS, as well! The impact was so hard, Zeus broke apart easily! The match was over as Brooklyn picked up his pieces and turn back to normal. _"You are ready, my friends."_

With those last words, Brooklyn disappeared.

-

Tyson picked up Dragoon R and saw that it was in need of some body work. Meanwhile, Rei, with Driger R in his hand, walked up to him. "I have to admit, Tyson," he said giving Tyson a high-five, "That was pretty awesome!"

"All right, you guys!" Ozuma replied as the others went towards them. "That was excellent, Tyson!" Hilary said giving him a hug. "No doubt here, bro!" Rebecca replied. "I'll give some props to you too, Rei!" Kenny said. "Thanks, Chief!" Rei said.

"So, you're Rei Kon!" Rebecca replied walking up to him. "You've heard about me?" Rei asked. "I'm a big fan of the Bladebreakers and the G-Revolutions. Name's Rebecca Kinomiya!" "You're Tyson's little sister?" Rei asked looking at Tyson then Rebecca again, "I guess Hilary blew her top off, once she didn't get the memo!"

"Was that a shot, Rei!" Hilary said narrowing her eyes at him, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"By the way, Rei?" Tyson asked, "Why did you come all they way over here?"

-

"Are you serious?" Kenny shouted after Rei told them the whole story. "No doubt!" Rei said, "The bit-beast I fought, told me that Ja-rel is using the remainder to strengthen up Ares!" "So, excluding Timaeus..." Rebecca replied, "...He'll get too powerful if he tries that!"

"Then I'll have no other choice, but to inform Mr. Dickenson!" Kenny replied, "He needs to know about this anyway!"

"Well, I better get back!" Rei said, "The White Tiger X may have a hard time without me! See ya!" Watching Rei run back home, Tyson thought, _'Thanks for the help, Rei! But, now that Ja-rel is using the remainder of the bit-beasts to strengthen his own, we have to be ready! Whatever he throws in our way!'_

_-----------------------------------_

_**Narrator: **The defeat of Brooklyn and Ja-rel's plan is getting the Bladebreakers more anxious to find Ja-rel! But, where is he? And, is it possible for Ares to get even stronger than it is now?_

_-----------------------------------_

**Trailer:**

_What you've seen and what you heard about Beyblading..._

_Forget about it..._

_**: You weren't there when I crossed beyblades with him...**_

_Friends will become enemies..._

_Enemies will becomes something more..._

_**: I'm tired of being puppet...**_

_**: Don't you understand...I need you!**_

_**: I can't trust you to get hurt!**_

_And the team known as the Bladebreakers, will be no more..._

_**Beyblade Revelations:**_

_Annihilation_

_**Four New Episodes**_

----

(A/N: Sorry it took so long!)


	15. UnTimeLy Weakness

**_Last Time: After a horrific match against former BEGA member Brooklyn, Rei gave astonishing news to the Blade Raiders Alpha: Ja-rel is using the remainder of the scattered bit-beasts to strengthen the forbidden beast, Ares. _**

**_Now, the Bladebreakers and friends are more desperate to find Ja-rel, And they're using every resource they have!_**

_------------------------------_

_Chapter Title: **Annihilation**_

**_Episode 15: Un-Time-Ly Weakness_**

_---Japan---_

_Inside the Kinomiya Dojo, Ozuma and Rebecca was sitting in a meditation position while their beyblades, Flash Leopard 7 and Timaeus, were spinning in front of them. Focusing their minds on each other, Rebecca glowed an orange aura while Ozuma glowed a powerful red aura. _

_Opening her eyes, Rebecca found herself in a black-and-blue backgrounded area with her bit-beast, Timaeus behind her. Timaeus was a light blue dragon with giant-size wings and enormous fangs. Its black, dotted eyes matched his fearlessness as it roared. _

_Ozuma found himself in the same area with Flash Leopard behind him. Both bladers looked seriously at each other until..._

_**"Timaeus!"** Rebecca shouted, **"Flame Attack!" **Indeed, Timaeus did as it opened its mouth and shot a fireball. _

_**"Flash Leopard!" **Ozuma shouted as well, **"Counter, now!"** Flash Leopard took one of its paws and swatted back the fireball hitting Timaeus._

_Seconds later, Rebecca opened her eyes while falling backwards, as she caught herself and breathed hard as sweat came down her face. Ozuma opened his eyes a second later, noticing that Timaeus had stopped spinning. _

"You beat me, _AGAIN_!"Rebecca replied wiping the seat off her face. "Actually, you almost had me!" Ozuma replied back. "So, THAT was the _Astral Plane_. It didn't seem that hard to Tyson, when he done it!" "That's because Tyson and I are more experienced in controling our bit-beasts. You're just getting used to it!"

"Well, it's about time you two are training!" Kenny replied as he and Tyson's grandfather entered the room. "I agree!" Grandpa replied, "At least, my little fly-gal never lost her groove! Tyson's all about _"Word of Mouf"_ ! He can talk, but he can't walk worth a beans!" "Thanks, Gramps!" Rebecca replied, "By the way, where were you Kenny?" "I was just finishing talking to Mr. Dickenson," Kenny replied, "I told him everything, but the bad news, is that the BBA still hasn't found a trace of Ja-rel's location! Wait a mintute! Wasn't Tyson with you! I thought he was here!"

"Actually, he's training with Hilary as we speak!" Rebecca said standing up, "He should hear about this as well!" As Rebecca and Kenny walked out of the room, Ozuma looked at them with a very, serious look on his face.

----

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson said as he released Dragoon R into the beystadium.

"GO!" Hilary replied as Hyper Dragoon R rushed in.

The two dragoons were in an all-out stalemate in bashing and grinding. "Heads up, Hilary!" Tyson replied, "I'm taking you down!" Suddenly, Dragoon R was in a bashing frenzy! Sparks from the friction was indicating that Hyper Dragoon was losing ground and fast. "Hardly a fight, Tyson!" Hilary replied back, "Go, Hyper Dragoon!" Hyper Dragoon R was able to stop Dragoon's assault by giving it a bashing of its own!

"I'm impressed, Hil!" Tyson said. "You won't be once I do this!" Hilary replied.

Hilary flipped her back and pulled out a rose. Throwing the rose, caused thousands of petals to fall while she did some sort of dancing step in three different places. Hyper Dragoon R followed her exact movements; seconds after, Hilary commenced with an uppercut making Hyper Dragoon collide with Dragoon R.

"What the...!" Tyson said looking at Dragoon in the air.

_----Commercial Break----_

"Looks like I've won this battle!" Hilary replied. "Think again!" Tyson said smiling. Suddenly, Dragoon R started creating a tornado around itself.

"It can't be!" Hilary shouted. "Go, Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson replied as Dragoon R shot like a bullet from the air and knocked Hyper Dragoon R out of the beydish.

"Once again, I am the winner!" Tyson said posing. Hilary quietly picked up her beyblade and replied, "I thought I had you that time!" "No doubt here! That new technique of yours, knocked Dragoon of balance right there!" "_The Rose Petal Dance_! My new, _evasion_ attack!"

"So that's where you two have been hiding!" Kenny said walking up to them, "I see that you've been keeping your training very strict!" "Lighten up, Chief!" Tyson replied, "Hilary was doing this new move that should be helpful to us!"

"Good, then I'll take you on!" Rebecca replied, "She was able to get you with it! Let's see if she can catch me!" "I can and I will!" Hilary replied.

"Before you two go on another training mission," Ozuma said appearing, "There's something I need to tell you!" "What's the matter, Ozuma?" Kenny said. "Yeah, dude!" Tyson replied, "What's the skinny?"

Ozuma hesitated for at least a second, then replied, **_"Don't let Tyson battle against Ja-rel!" _**

-

Everyone was in awe, except for Rebecca.

"OK!" she began, "You've must of gotten brain damage from all that training! Ozuma, what are you thinking?" "Rebecca's right, Ozuma!" Kenny replied, "Tyson's the only beyblader powerful enough to take him on!" "Look, Ozuma!" Tyson began, "I may not be the strongest, but at least I'll put in an effort in doing it!"

Ozuma didn't say a word except, "Follow me then, Tyson! I want to you, in private!" As the two went back inside the Kinomiya dojo, Hilary and Rebecca looked at each other with questions on their faces.

-

_---Unknown---_

"So," Ja-rel began, "The Bladebreakers are getting stronger, are they?" "Yes!" the male with green eyes replied, "Pretty soon, they'll be even stong enough to take you down!"

"Not if we take their spirit, first!" the female replied. "Exactly!" Ja-rel shouted, "Ares's transfusion into the beyblade is almost complete. Until then, we must give the Bladebreakers a reason to fear us! Take care of Rei, Kai, and Max!"

"But, what about Tyson?" the female replied with her white eyes glowing, "Even if _Hellmos_ and I decided to take him on, there's less than a good chance we'll lose!" "Don't worry about Tyson," Ja-rel said smirking, "_She _is doing a great job for us as we speak!"

-

_---Japan---_

Inside the Kinomiya dojo, Ozuma had his back turned against Tyson.

"Okay, Ozuma," Tyson said respectfully, "What's going on!" "What's your reason for being a beyblader?" Ozuma replied, "To become a champion? To become number one?" "What are you talking about?" "My reason for becoming a beyblader was to protect and look after the four sacred bit-beasts. But, I knew they were in good hands."

"Is there a point to this, Ozuma?" Tyson replied getting annoyed. "I fought Ja-rel myself, remember!" Ozuma raising his voice as he turned around, "Ever since I lost that battle, I've been getting worse! I thought I could do a lot better when we face off against Janis and Virus Dragoon!" "You just wasn't ready!" Tyson replied. "You had no idea how badly I was against Ja-rel!" "NO, but I did have a hunch! You just didn't know how powerful he was until it was too late..."

Suddenly, Ozuma grabbed Tyson, by the jacket, and flung him to the wall.

_"Listen to me, Tyson!"_ he said getting angry, _"You weren't when I crossed blades with him, OK! He never even broke a sweat against me! I'm surprised that Hilary and Daichi was able to beat him! Can you imagine how powerful Ja-rel will be, once he has the Forbidden Bit-Beast under his control?"_

Tyson getting angry as well broke free from Ozuma's hold and replied, "I know what you're going through! Me and Kai went through the same ordeal with Brooklyn and we still managed to defeat him! The difference is: You're just too scared to admit that nothing is impossible!"

Ten seconds later, Ozuma turned around and walked out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Tyson said catching up to him, "Ozuma, calm down a second!" "Stay back!" Ozuma shouted swatting his hand away.

-

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rebecca shouted holding out her grip launcher, "I've heard everything, and I came to the conclusion that you're SELFISH, Ozuma!" "Say what?" Ozuma replied. "If don't want Tyson to battle Ja-rel, then beybattle me for it!"

"What!" Kenny replied. "Becky?" Hilary replied, "Are you sure that you can take on Ozuma? He's one of the most, top level, S-Class beybladers in the world!" "Don't worry, Hilary!" Rebecca replied, "I can handle myself!"

Ozuma silently nodded in agreement as they stared at each other.

_----Commercial Break----_

Rebecca and Ozuma across from each other and held out their launchers in front of them.

_'No one disrespects my brother and gets away with it!' _ Rebecca thought out loud.

As Ozuma locked in Flash Leopard 7, he remembered something Tyson said eariler.

_**"You're just too scared to admit that nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it!"**_

_'No! I'm not weak!' _he thought, _'I'm not scared, nor afraid! And I'll prove it in this match!' _

_--_

_**3...2...1...**_

_"LET IT RIP!"_

Timaeus and Flash Leopard 7 didn't waste any time as they raced towards each other. "Attack now, Flash Leopard!" Ozuma shouted. But when both blades connected, Flash Leopard was the one pushed backwards. "What!" Ozuma replied more as he saw his beyblade spun in front of him, "That was a dirty trick: You switching your blades tactics to defense!"

"What are you talking about!" Rebecca replied, "I never switched Timaeus to defense!" "You didn't?"

"If Timaeus never switched to defense mode," Hilary began, "why is it that Flash Leopard was pushed back so easily?" "That's what I'm wondering!" Kenny replied looking at his laptop, "Flash Leopard 7 was in perfect offensive play, but when it came in contact with Timaeus, its power, amazingly, just cut in half!" "...In half?" Tyson said silently.

"Let's try this again!" Ozuma replied, "Flash Leopard, defensive style!" "Timaeus! Full force attack!" Rebecca replied. Timaeus rushed foward and began bashing Flash Leopard 7 left and right. Rebecca yelled for more power as the aqua-marine beyblade crashed the black blade onto Ozuma's side of the stadium making a crack. "What are you doing, Ozuma!" Rebecca shouted, "You haven't shown a single sign of life ever since this battle has started! Why are you holding back?"

Suddenly, Ozuma found himself in a dimension drowning in his weakness. _'She's right, why am I holding back?' _he thought,_ 'This isn't me at all! I am **Ozuma,** Leader of the Saint Shields! I WILL NOT LOSE!' _Then he shouted causing an outburst in power in Flash Leopard 7 creating a fiery aura aournd itself. "What the...!" Rebecca replied. "Wow!" both Kenny and Hilary replied. "Unreal!" Tyson said silently. _"Attack, Flash Leopard!"_ Ozuma shouted as Flash Leopard 7 grinded Timaeus backwards. Rebecca felt the impact as Timaeus was losing more ground than before. _'This is not good!'_ she thought.

As Flash Leopard 7 continued to attack Timaeus, Ozuma shouted, "I WON'T LOSE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE FLASH LEOPARD TO DO SO!" Suddenly, a mysterious red aura quickly appeared and disappeared as Flash Leopard 7 began to glow very bright. More to the point, the grinding offense to Timaeus was getting worse.

"This is gonna get ugly!" Tyson informed. "Like it already hasn't!" Kenny replied. "Where is Ozuma getting that power from?" Hilary replied trying to steady herself.

_'I can answer that one!'_ Rebecca thought, _'He's getting his power from the Astral Plane! Looks like I have to do the same thing! But, that means...NO! I can't think like that at a time like this! Here goes everything!' _

Rebecca closed her eyes and pumped up her body as she emitted a shiny, light blue aura around herself. Seconds later, she reopened her eyes and instead of pupils, they were completely red. Then Timaeus and Flash Leopard 7's bit-chips started to glow.

Seconds later, Rebecca and Ozuma found themselves in the Astral Plane, with their bit-beasts, flesh and blood, behind them.

_"Stop this now, Ozuma!"_ Rebecca replied. _"SHUT UP!"_ Ozuma replied,_ "FLASH LEOPARD, ATTACK!" _Flash Leopard rushed over and slashed Timaeus in his left eye. Rebecca felt the same effect as clasped her hand over her eyes feeling the pain. Seconds later, she was on one knee while a massive wind blew. _"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, REBECCA! TO YOU, BIT-BEASTS INSIDE OF A BEYBLADE, ARE TOYS USED FOR A GAME, JUST LIKE BEYBLADING! THIS MAY BE A GAME TO YOU, AND THIS MAYBE LIFE FOR TYSON, BUT THIS IS MY ENTIRE EXISTANCE! I'LL DEFEAT JA-REL ONCE AND FOR ALL, WITH MY BARE HANDS! I DON'T NEED YOU BROTHER TO GET IN MY WAY EITHER!"_

Rebecca quit gritting her teeth and dropped her hand to her sides. Noticing this, Ozuma looked like something was up. The younger Kinomiya stood with her eyes hidden from view, but Ozuma could still see the scar on her left eye.

**_"Fine, Ozuma!"_** she said in a simple, considered manner, **_"We'll do this your way!"_** Even though that the wind was blowing her hair upward, Rebecca lifted her head for Ozuma to see small, marble-like eyes. But, instead of a pure-hearted blue color, her pupils were blood-like red with black dots.

_----Commercial Break----_

_'Her eyes!'_ Ozuma thought staring into the unblinking eyes of Rebecca, _'Those aren't just any angry look! Those were the same eyes I stared into before! Is she...'_

Before he could finish his train of thought, Timaeus and Flash Leopard fired at each other causing both of them to go back to the real world.

-

Back in the _Earth's plane_, Timaeus and Flash Leopard 7 grinded each other in the middle of the beystadium.

**_"I am not weak!"_** Ozuma shouted, **_"I'll prove it! And I'll prove that Tyson is not ready to take on Ja-rel!"_** "Ready or not..." Rebecca replied with those blood-reign eyes of hers, "...Tyson is destined to walk the path expected of him! And no one, not even you, will tell him twice, Ozuma!" **_"Then prepare Tyson to expect the worse from ME!"_**

---

In a dark, red background, Ozuma's right hand created an orb in front of him. Seconds later, the orb started to catch fire. With no hesitation, Ozuma thrusted the orb that caused Flash Leopard 7 to created a fiery aura.

**"CROSSFIRAGA!"**

---

Flash Leopard 7, with amazing speed, clocked Timaeus up into the air.

"I've won this battle!" Ozuma replied looking up. "This is not good for Rebecca!" Kenny replied, "Timaeus's defense is zero when it's up in the air!"

_"No! I'm not done yet!"_ Rebecca shouted as she jumped into the air with her blade. "What's she doing!" Hilary shouted.

-

Holding her grip launcher in her right hand, Rebecca created a blade out of red fire. Moving it backwards, the bit-beast, Timaeus roared in the background. Then she slashed it downards filling everything in her path with fire.

**"BUSTER FLAME SLASH!"**

-

Timaeus came out of the sky with red fire surrounding it and started grinding Flash Leopard on top of its attack ring.

"What!" Ozuma shouted as he saw Timaeus tip over Flash Leopard 7 and out the beystadium. "I lost..."

Rebecca landed back on the ground and her eyes turned back to normal as she closed her left eye. Tyson walked up to Ozuma as he picked Flash Leopard 7 off the ground. He lent out his hand, but Ozuma stand up on his own. _"I didn't win,"_ he said in a disturbing voice, _"It also proves that I don't deserve to be on the team." _

"But, Ozuma..." Tyson said trying to stop him. _"I'm sure that Kenny has his reasons for picking you to be the main candidate to defeat Ja-rel Tsubasa. But, I'm gonna find Ja-rel on my own! The next time we meet, is when we face off against each other."_

As Ozuma walked away, Tyson continued to stare. Meanwhile, Hilary and Kenny were checking on Rebecca. "What a scratch!" Kenny replied, "Rebecca, are you sure you're okay?" "Don't worry, it's nothing permanent!" Rebecca said, "All I need is some ice!" "Where did you get that scratch from!" Hilary asked. "Trust me! You don't want to know!"

-

"C'mon guys!" Tyson said, "Let's go inside!"

------------------------------------------

_**Narrator: **Ozuma, clearly questioning his beyblading skills and Tyson's confidence, has now departed from the Blade Raiders Alpha. What will happen to the team now? And what is about Rebecca that Ozuma knows so much?_

_-------------------------------------------_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Max: _**_Max's here! What! Ozuma's gone! What else can happen! Well, when that was going on, Mariam and I followed a mysterious person in a cloak to an abandoned building. To make matters worse, he actually dropped the building on us! Now, we have to get out of here before this collapses! Sheesh, this is like **VFORCE** all over again! Be sure to check this episode with a disturbing twist at the end! _

_Next time on **Beyblade Revelations**!_


	16. Rumble In The Bronx!

**_Last Time: Ozuma had been a disturbing presence on the last episode. Considering that he had fought with Ja-rel before, he pleaded Tyson not to battle against him; knowing that he was not ready. After an argument persued, Rebecca challenged Ozuma to a one-on-one battle, where some of the powers of the Astral Plane were put into place, and hints that Rebecca may not be all that she seems to be!_**

**_After a disturbing loss, Ozuma decided to brake off from the Blade Raiders Alpha to look for Ja-rel on his own. _**

_---_

Chapter Title: _Annihilation_

**_Episode 16: Rumble In The Bronx!_**

_-Japan-_

Inside the Kinomiya dojo, Tyson punched the wall as he got angrier.

"Damn, that Ozuma!" he said, "After the time told me that my bond with Dragoon is unbreakable, he pulls a 180 on me and says I'm not ready to face Ja-rel! Just tell me...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" "Calm down, Bro!" Rebecca replied, "Ozuma was just scared, that's all! He knows, without a doubt, that the battle against Brooklyn should of been the highlight and end of your career!"

"What about you, Hilary?" Kenny asked, "I'm mean, you battled him before and Ja-rel used to be your girlfriend." "Let's not start that again, Kenny!" Hilary said sweatdropping, "Tyson's not completely over that yet!" As Tyson calmed down a little, she got serious. "But, come to think of it, Ja-rel did seem a little bit strange while we were in New York. Even though he was getting the best of me and Daichi, he wasn't all focused on the battle!"

"Ozuma was just like that when he fought Becky!" Tyson replied, "Besides Kai, he was one of the most focused beybladers I ever seen! It would take more than just a distraction to lose his cool!" "That still doesn't explain how Rebecca got that scratch near her eye!" Kenny replied, "No matter how you look at it, it's incomprehensible!"

_"The Astral Plane!"_ Rebecca said as everyone looked at her, "It's another dimension that Ozuma and I used in the battle." "And I supposed you're gonna tell us what it is!" Tyson replied, "This is gonna be good!"

Everyone sat down as Rebecca began explaining.

-------------------------

_-New York-_

Inside the PBB All-Stars HQ, Judy and Emily started to look over the beyblade status.

"What do you have, Judy?" Emily asked. "According to this," Judy said looking at the info, "Draciel's defense has definitely increased ever since Max's battle with Kai. It can actually take a real beating and still managed to battle in top condition."

"Speaking of which," Emily said, "I told Max that we may have found the _area_ Ja-rel is in. But I haven't found an exact location." "Tala called from Russia and said that they found the area, as well," Judy replied, "We're almost close to finding where Ja-rel is, then we can stop him for sure!" "Then, I'll go tell Max and Mariam!" "Wait a minute!" Judy said stopping Emily, "Where's Daichi? I thought he was gonna train with you!" "He's with Rick about something..."

--

Daichi was moving up and down frantically as he replied to himself, "I don't know! Maybe that kiss, I gave Emily for her birthday, wasn't worth it! I'm mean, I like her and all, but I'm not ready for a commitment yet! I know, I can't ask her out on a date! But, what if she says _no_? I've got it! I'll let her make the first move!" Then he walked over to the bed and replied, "Thanks, Rick! I owe you one!"

"Daichi!" Rick replied sitting on the bed, **_"How in the Hell did you get in my room! The door was locked!"_**

_----Commercial Break----_

At a BBA Training facility, Max and Mariam started to get some training in. All of the little kids were watching the battle.

"C'mon, Mariam!" Max said, "You know better than anyone how strong I am!" "Don't be so sure about yourself, Max!" Mariam replied.

Draciel R and Red Sharkrash battled each other in the middle of the beystadium. Neither blade let up as they continued to bash each other around. Suddenly, Draciel R began to gain the advantage. "I got'cha now!" Max replied. "Fat chance!" Mariam said, then suddenly she saw a mysterious cloaked person on the right corner of her eye. "Finish it off, Sharkrash!" she said again. Seconds later, Draciel and Sharkrash knocked each other out.

Soon as she got her blade, Mariam stood up looking around, but the cloaked person was gone. "What's the matter, Mariam?" Max asked, "Why'd you stop so early?" "Nothing's wrong!" Mariam said, "But, we better get back to HQ!"

Agreeing with her, Max waved goodbye to the kids and they both headed back.

---

Walking on the side, Max looked forward then he saw Mariam moving around. "What the...?" he studdered, "What are you doing, Mariam!" Before Mariam could answer, she looked behind which caused her to pull Max and herself behind a nearby wall.

"What's you damage, Mariam?" Max asked again, "You've been acting like this ever since we quit training!" "Somebody was spying on us in a hooded cloak!" Mariam expalined, "He's been following us ever since!" "Well, is he still looking for us?"

**_"No need!"_** a voice said, **_"I found you!"_** A cloaked person with glowing green eyes appeared in front of Max and Mariam. "Who are you supposed to be!" Max shouted. The cloaked person took off his hood showing a long, white haired boy; no older than Daichi. "My name is **_Juromaru_**," he said eyes glowing more fierce, "And I have a proposition for you: Hand over the girl, and if you're lucky I might spare your beyblade!" "Juromaru, huh?" Max replied pulling out his grip launcher and beyblade, "Cool name! But, if you gonna take my _girlfriend_ somewhere, you're gonna have to go through me!" "Huh!" Mariam breathed, _'Since when did he decided I'm his girlfriend?' _

"Careful!" Juromaru said pulling out a black beyblade with four blades on the attack ring, "You don't want to make my friend, **_Critias_**, angry!" "Critias?" Mariam said, "...Are you...?" "If you're wondering, _Ja-rel Tsubasa _sent me here! So be cooperative, and hand over the girl!"

Locking his beyblade into place, Max released his blade spinning towards Juromaru saying, _"GO TO HELL!"_ "You first!" Juromaru said releasing his blade. Both blades collided in a grind, but Draciel was pushed back. "What the...!" Max said. "That blade has a pretty good offense," Mariam said, "Not to mention good defense when the blades collided!" _'Of course!'_ Max thought, _'This guy is using a combination-type beyblade; no wonder my head-on defensive manuever didn't work!'_ "Got any more, Max?" Juromaru said. "Plenty! Draciel, attack!"

Draciel R switched to attack and bashed Critias back with every hit. Max yelled louder giving it more power as Draciel moved more rapidly. "That won't work!" Juromaru replied as Critias, after Draciel R got a few more hits in, pushed the green beyblade backwards, "I'm not one of those bladers who are controlled by their bit-beasts that came out of the rock! I'm a lot stronger than you think! And for starters, here a sample of my power!" Critias glowed a black-and-white color raced at Draciel plowing at Max's blade like it was nothing! The impact pushed Max towards the wall, making an imprint. "Are you still certain that you can beat me?" Juromaru replied. "Max, we got to get out of here!" Mariam replied grabbing the semi-spinning Draciel R.

"Yeah, no doubt!" Max replied releasing himself from the wall imprint. Seconds later, the two were running from Juromaru. "Where the Hell are we gonna hide?" Max asked. Mariam looked around and dragged Max to a nearby, abandoned building. Moments later, Juromaru stood in front of the abandoned building. "If you think you can escape from me, you're **sadly** mistaken!" he said. Then his glowing green eyes started to grow more brighter, as well as Critias spinning with lighting surrounding it. **"CRITIAS!" **Suddenly, a thunderbolt came from the sky, shocked, and destroyed the abandoned building with Max and Mariam in it. _'That should finish you off!' _he thought.

---

Back at the PBB HQ, Daichi; Rick; and Emily must of heard the rumble because they were outside a second later.

"Where did that noise come from!" Rick shouted. "I don't know," Daichi said, "But, I've got a bad feeling that Max and Mariam were at the end of that!" "I think you're right, Daichi!" Emily said. "Well, let's not stand here gawking!" Rick said, "Let's go find them!"

_----Commercial Break----_

Underneath the pile of rubble, that used to be an abandoned building, Max was able to pull Mariam and himself from the main column. "Ah, man!" Max said, "I feel like I got ran over by a monster truck and lived to tell about it!" "Likewise!" Mariam said, "But, I'm surprised that Juromaru didn't make the whole building collapse on us!" "If he still wanted you, he would leave us dead! And until we know how to get out of here, I need to know everything you can tell me about _The Astral Plane_!"

Mariam sighed and replied, "I knew it would come to that! Okay, here goes: _The Astral Plane is a different dimension that uses the mind and body as a weapon. Once somebody taps into the power of the Astral Plane, **speed; strength; and abilities** are several times more sensational than before."_

"Several Times!" Max replied.

---

Daichi, Rick and Emily ran around the city until they were stopped by Juromaru.

"Hey!" Rick shouted, "Buddy, move out the way!" "If you want to find your friends ," Juromaru replied, "They're right behind me underneath that pile of rubble!" "What!" Daichi shouted, "Did you do that!" "If you wish to pass, one of you has to battle me!"

"No problem!" Rick said cracking his knuckles, "I take care of you easily!" "No, Rick!" Emily replied, "I'll handle him! Nobody does that to my friends and gets away with it!" "NO!" Daichi replied, walking forward, "I'll take care of this guy while you go get Max and Mariam out of there!" "Are you crazy, Daichi?" Emily said.

"Let's go, Emily!" Rick said. "What!" Emily said shockingly. "Daichi is more experienced battling top-notch bladers. I can tell because of the fierce look in this guy's eyes! We can do nothing more here! Let's go help Max and Mariam!" Emily nodded and went with Rick.

"I can tell that you have an impossible amount of the beyblading spirit!" Juromaru replied holding out his launcher and beyblade, "But, it'll take more than just your spirit to beat me!" "The truth is..." Daichi said showing off his Gaia Dragoon Metal Spike, "I don't plan on defeating you! All I have to do is survive long enough for my friends to be freed!"

"Then, attack me with everything you've got!" Juromaru said lauching his blade. "Fine then!" Daichi shouted releasing his.

---

Making it towards the wreckage...

"Max!" Rick shouted pounding on the rubble. "Mariam!" Emily said doing the same thing, "Are you two okay in there?"

Hearing the voices, from outside, Max and Mariam stood up in repliance. "Rick! Emily!" Max shouted. "We're okay, you two!" Mariam replied, "But there seems to be no way out of here!" Rick thought for a minute. "I've got it!" he said snapping his fingers, "We'll use our blades to break them out!" Emily nodded in agreement and stood back a little.

_"LET IT RIP!"_ they both said releasing Rock Bison and Trigator MS who tried to plow through the rocks.

"Maybe we can help them out!" Max replied. "No doubt here!" Mariam said.

---

"Critias, attack!" Juromaru replied sending his blade towards Gaia Dragoon MS. The impact caused a powerful shockwave that pushed Daichi backwards. Luckily, Daichi held up his arms in defense. "Is that the best you've got!" he yelled back at Juromaru, "Gaia Dragoon, attack!" The MS-blade spun faster as it connected at Critias as the hit was explosive. Juromaru was pushed back instantly.

"Impressive!" he said, "Your first attack is expected from a World Class Beyblader! What do you say we take this to the sky?" "No matter what format..." Daichi said smiling, "...I'm a force to be reckoned with!"

Seconds later, Juromaru and Daichi were above building in the sky!

---

"Go, Draciel!" Max shouted. "Sharkrash!" Mariam said. Draciel R and Red Sharkrash grinded at the wall of rocks. But, even with their power, it was not even close to budging it. "Rock Bison, crumble that rubble!" Rick replied. "You too, Trigator!" Emily said. Trigator MS and Rock Bison grinded the rock outside, but just like inside, nothing new.

"Ah man!" Emily said, "This is one hard rock!" "Keep going!" Rick said, "Max and Mariam's lives depends on this!"

---

"No matter how hard you try," Juromaru said, "You'll still lose!" Critias spun faster and started grinding back Gaia Dragoon. Seconds later, an explosive hit caused Daichi to nearly hit a building. "I told you before!" Daichi said quickly recovering, "I'm not planning on winning this battle! I came here to buy time for my friends and that's what I plan on doing!" Suddenly, Gaia Dragoon MS started to reveal a brown aura. _'What is this!'_ Juromaru thought.

Daichi spun around being swallowing into a storm . **_"GO, VURST HURRICANE!"_** Gaia Dragoon, still in the hurricane, collided with Critias making an explosive hit. _"I'm not done yet!"_ Daichi shouted, _"Now, **Spike Saw**!"_ Suddenly, Gaia Dragoon, the bit-beast, came out of nowhere and shot a fireball out of his mouth. Coming out of the fireball, was a red glowing, Gaia Dragoon MS that grinded Critias backwards, then that caused another explosive hit. Juromaru was pushed back by the power and showed some anger.

_'Very impressive!'_ he thought, _'Even though he has no chance of winning, he actually showing power like I've never seen!'_ "Don't get too cocky!" he shouted next, "It's about time we finished this battle!" Then Juromaru gathered energy from his hand and out came a dark, glowing energy ball. "You think I'm scared of that little soccer ball?" Daichi replied, "GO, GAIA DRAGOON!" With those words, Gaia Dragoon MS started to glow as well as Daichi.

"What's this!" Juromaru said, "This fool! He's tapping into the _Astral Plane_ on accident!"

---

"It's not working!" Emily shouted looking at Trigator MS making no progress. "Emily's right!" Mariam said, "We need to come up with a new plan." "NO!" Max shouted gripping his launcher tightly, "I'm not just gonna quit on the one thing that may get us out of here! I won't just give up!" Suddenly, Draciel R started to glow brighter.

_'Max is tapping into the Astral Plane, again!'_ Mariam thought. "Rick! Emily!" she shouted, "Put every bit of your power into your blade!" "I thought you'd never ask!" Rick shouted, "GO, ROCK BISON!" "TRIGATOR!" Emily shouted. "GO, SHARKRASH!" Mariam said. Red Sharkrash, Rock Bison, and Trigator MS started to glow as well. Seconds later, all four of them yelled instantly as the rocks exploded. With only a few seconds to spare, Max grabbed Mariam by the arm and dove out of the rocks before they fell back to the ground.

"Close, but no cigar!" Max replied getting up, "Thanks, guys!" "No problem!" Rick said, "Now, c'mon! We have to help Daichi deal with some chump with white hair!" "What!" Max replied shockingly. "He's fighting _Juromaru?_" Mariam said.

---

**_"ETERNAL EPSILON!"_** Juromaru said firing his dark energy ball turning it into Critias with a black cloud aura, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Daichi roared in power, still with the aura around himself, rushed in with his bit-beast behind him, and Gaia Dragoon MS out in front.

Both blades collided creating a huge light in the sky, engulfing everything; including Daichi and Juromaru.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

"DAICHI!" Max shouted as the rest of the PBB All-Stars ran towards him. Daichi was falling to the ground fast was his whole body was smoking. Luckily, Rick got underneath him and caught him. "Is he okay?" Emily asked. "I think he is," Rick replied back, "He's just unconcious!" "That's a relief!" Mariam said, then suddenly, someone snuck up behind and grabbed her.

"Mariam!" Max replied. "I'm impressed, Mizuhara!" Juromaru said moving backward with Mariam captive. "Juromaru!" Max shouted, "Give back our friend, NOW!" "Sorry, I can't do that! Your friend here is a key element to our victory! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a destiny to keep! Don't worry, Max! We'll meet again soon!" Starting to disappear, Mariam tried to get free. "MAX!" she yelled holding out her arm to reach. "Mariam!" Max yelled reaching out to her. But, it was too late, Max's hand was a second late...

Max dropped down to his knees. "Damn to Hell!" he shouted punching the ground. "I don't believe it!" Emily said covering her mouth in shock, "Mariam's been taken hostage!" "C'mon, guys!" Rick said, "There's nothing more we can do here! Besides, we need to get Daichi medical treament!"

Shaking his fist, Max raised his head in extreme anger.

_"Mariam..."_ he said silently.

_-------------------------_

_**Narrator: Mariam, of the Saint Shields, has been captured by one of Ja-rel's henchmen. Now, that makes two groups of teams on the receiving end of the losing battle. But, what did Juromaru mean by Mariam being "a key element in their victory" ?**_

_-------------------------_

_**-Next Episode-**_

_**Rei: **I better watch out! Some weird little girl named Akira challenges me to a beybattle, but this time, I may lose! She throwing everything at me and I can't retalliate! Who is this little girl?_

_To find out, catch the **next episode**!_

_And hurry, cause I don't know how long my Driger Radical will take this beating!_

_--------------------------_

_**Beyblade Revelations 3rd Ending Song: Come**_

_If you are filled with sadness  
__You can lean on me__  
__  
I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
__I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming  
__Just like the way it is_

_Come my way  
__Alone in this darkness  
__Come close to me  
__Now, I'll shine some light  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
__I'll stay beside you  
__So, Come My Way_


	17. Hellmos, The Third Dragon

**_Last Time: A game of "Cat-and-Mouse" was played as Juromaru, one of Ja-rel's henchmen wanted to take Mariam hostage. Even with the all-powerful Draciel R, Max was unable to take down the white-haired kid and his beyblade, Critias. _**

**_While Rick and Emily were trying to free Max and Mariam from the abandoned building wreckage, Daichi tangled with Juromaru, even though he was fighting a losing battle with all of his skills. _**

**_Even though being freed, Juromaru captured Mariam leaving an angered Max...wanting vengence!_**

_-------------------------------_

_**Episode 17: Hellmos, The Third Dragon **_

_At The PBB All-Stars HQ..._

Judy was checking Daichi's Gaia Dragoon Metal Spike.

"I guess I overdid it!" Daichi said as Judy held his beyblade. The second attack ring was bent, the wieght disk was broken in half, and the trans-core was busted. "Overdid it is defenitely an understatment!" Rick said, "I can believe you went all out against somebody you don't even know!" "What the hell did you expect me to do, Rick! Stand there and take a beating while you and Emily were twiddiling your thumbs getting and Max and Mariam out of that rock pile!"

"Uh...Speaking of Mariam," Emily began, "We need to stop this argument and find her!" "She's right, Daichi!" Judy said as Daichi looked at her, "And until I can fix your Gaia Dragoon, you won't be much of help!" "But, the good news is...We managed to put a track system on Mariam before she was kiddnapped. The bad news is that it disappeared...**_OVERSEAS!_**" "So what do we do until we can find it?" Rick asked. "That's a good question," Judy said, "More to the point, what would Max say?"

"I'd say, **_I'm going back!_**" Max said entering the room. "What!" Daichi said. "Max, you're going back already?" Emily said, "But, the month's not even up!" "I don't care!" Max shouted, "I've got other plans as well as saving Mariam!" "Max, stop it!" Rick said grabbing by his shirt, "Juromaru is too powerful for you!" "I am planning on facing Juromaru again, but now is not the time!" Max shouted releasing Rick's hold, "I'm going back into Japan to join the Blade Raiders Alpha! Maybe Kenny had some luck, and if he did, I can get Kai and Rei to Japan as well!"

"I understand, Maxy!" Judy said, "I'll book a flight to Japan for you A.S.A.P.!" "Thanks, Mom!" Max said then left the training room. "I don't get it, Judy!" Rick said. "Yeah, why are you letting Max go back to Japan?" Daichi asked. "Guys," Judy began, "You may not know it, but Max is hurting a lot more, than you can possibly imagine..."

_----_

_China..._

Outside the hut, Rei and Lee held out their grip launchers at each other.

"Ready, Lee?" Rei said smiling. "And able!" Lee said. "LET IT RIP!"

Both blades were released and they started spinning at each other. "Okay, Driger! Don't hold back!" "Galeon! Show no mercy!"

The two blades circled around each other and started bashing and grinding. "C'mon, Lee!" Rei shouted, "Don't give me that child's play!" "I wasn't planning to!" Lee shouted as his bit-beast Galeon appeared behind him, "Attack now!" Galeon 2 started to surround itself with black lighting as it grinded Driger R, pushing it back. "That's more like it!" Rei said smiling, "But, it isn't good enough!" Shouting, Driger R stopped moving and held Galeon at a stalemate. Lee tightened his muscles very tightly, giving Galeon 2 more power.

It worked as Driger R was flipped into the air and back into Rei's hand; but the pressure was too great as Galeon 2 went off balance and stopped spinning.

"Guess...I...overdid a little!" Lee replied catching his breath. "Congrats, Lee!" Rei said, "You finally beat me in a practice match! I'm impressed!"

**_"So am I!"_** a voice came out of nowhere making Rei and Lee jump. "Who's there!" Rei shouted searching around.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

A blonde haired girl walked up to them wearing a karate gee of her own design. She smiled as she said, "Sorry, if I startled you guys. I was kinda watching you match from a distance." "Don't worry about it!" Rei said, "It was for practice anyway." "My name is **_Akira_**," the girl said, "I know all about the World Champ, Rei Kon. As well as White Tiger X memeber, Lee."

"Yup!" Rei said, "My Driger Radical hasn't let me down yet!" "Then how about taking _me_ on!" Akira said holding out a silver beyblade. Rei and Lee looked closer and saw a brownish-red dragon with a green, devilish-look from its eye. "This is my beyblade: **_Hellmos_**!" Akira replied. _'No way!' _Rei thought, _'This girl has a **bit-beast**! But, something's different! She doesn't seem to be controlled by it!' _"What do you say, Rei? You game!"

"Uh...yeah! Sure!" Rei said hesitantly. "Okay," Akira said, "Meet me at the lake in a few minutes." As Akira walked away, Lee spoked to Rei.

"What are you doing?" Lee said, "That girl has a bit-beast, she could go out of control just like Mariah!" "We can't be sure!" Rei said, "But, just in case, get the others!" Lee nodded in agreement and went to find them.

-----

_---Japan---_

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary said. "Timaeus, attack!" Rebecca said.

The three blades grinded each other in a beystadium while Kenny was collecting info. _'I just can't believe what is transpiring these last few weeks!' _he thought, _'Ozuma has gone off by himself, and according to Max, Mariam has been captured by Ja-rel! What's gonna happen next!' _"Huh?"

Kenny stopped thinking to see that Dragoon Revelation was slowing down. As Timaeus and Hyper Dragoon grinded, Dragoon R moved away. "You're going down, Hil!" Rebecca said. "Don't count on it!" Hilary shouted as both blades started glowing. **"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Tyson shouted getting the girls' attention. Dragoon R rushed in, knocking both blades, as well as his own, out of the dish. As Tyson grabbed his blade, he shouted, "Dammit! What are we doing this for!"

"What's wrong, Tyson?" Kenny asked, "You've been like this, ever since Ozuma left! Is it something about your argument?" "No," Tyson said getting angrier, "I just can't concentrate! I've got a lot on my mind!" "Like what?" Hilary asked. "For fact, we get a call _from_ Max saying that Mariam has been captured, and Ozuma runs off to find Ja-rel because he might be weak to help us! And I hate to hit the nail on the head, but it's _nearly_ been a month now, and we haven't seen hide nor hair, of where Ja-rel may be!"

"Calm down, Tyson!" Hilary said, "I know how hard it is, right now. But, we've got to have faith that Max's mom and the Blitzkrieg Boys have found something." "Hilary's right, Bro!" Rebecca replied, "So, shake it off, and let's get back to training!"

"Maybe, you're right!" Tyson said deciding to walk back into the house, "But, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Let me know if Max arrives."

As Tyson walked inside, Rebecca sat down on the boardwalk. "I've never seen my big brother act this way before!" she replied, "Ja-rel must be getting to him!" "And to make matters worse," Kenny began, "he's mostly unfocused than usual!" "_...sigh..._ This is all my fault!" Hilary said feeling down, "If I hadn't told anybody that I used to date Ja-rel!" Rebecca, seconds later, started to think for a minute. Then she jumped off the boardwalk and said, "Guys, I'm leaving!" "What!" Kenny shouted, "Becky, where are you going!" "Tell Tyson I'm going to visit a friend! I'll be back soon!"

Rebecca left the Kinomiya Dojo running, making sure that Hilary and Kenny didn't see her the rest of her way.

-----

_---China---_

As Rei walked along a long, deserted path, he saw Akira looking right at him. He stopped walking as soon as he got a few feet in front of her. "Are you ready to fight, Rei!" she shouted. "I am," Rei said calmly, "But, there is something I want to ask you: _Are you working for Ja-rel Tsubasa?_"

Akira closed her eyes and sighed as she said bluntly, "Yes, I am." Then she opened her eyes saying, "But, I'm doing it, _unwillingly_!" "What do you mean unwillingly?" Rei said with a questionable look. "Ever since Ja-rel has held the Forbidden Bit-Beast, Ares, he's found a way to control our minds. The _Three Dragons_ were able to take out Ares before, but we can't even get close enough without Ja-rel mind-wiping our brains!"

As the wind picked up, Rei replied, "So, why need me?" "I want to you go and tell your friends that I told you about the location!" Akira added, "As soon as you finish beybattling me!" "Wait a minute!" Rei stopping her, "If you know the location, why do need to battle me?" "I need to prove myself, Rei! That I, Akira, can hang against one of the World Champions! Don't think of me as your enemy, Rei. Think of me as if you were fighting Tyson, Kai, or Max."

Rei didn't say anything, but he knew couldn't pass up a challenge like this...

_-----Commercial Break-----_

"I _may not _stand a chance against you, considering how you and Hellmos operate!" Rei said holding out his grip launcher with beyblade locked, "But, Driger and I have never quit before and we're not starting now!"

"That's all I wanted to hear from you, Rei!" Akira said locking Hellmos into place, **_"Let It Rip!"_**

Both blades released at the same time as Driger R and Hellmos started attacking each other. "Don't expect me to pull any punches!" Akira said thrusting a powerful shockwave, "I'm coming at you with one-hundred percent determination!" Thrusting the shockwave, caused Hellmos to collide into Driger R harshly. Rei was pushed back by the impact as his feet were rubbing against the grain of rocks, while digging his right hand into ground slowing it down. _'She not kidding!' _he thought, _'Akira's more powerful than I imagined! But, so am I!'_ "Here, I come!" Driger R rushed as bashing Hellmos three times before grinding it.

**"You're not taking me out that easily!"** Akira shouted lunging at Rei thrusting her right fist at him. **"The feeling's mutual!"** Rei shouted sending out a left fist. Driger R and Hellmos bashed each other caused them to back off from one another, as Rei and Akira's impact hit each other in the face. Somehow, Akira recovered quickly and came at him. Hellmos grinded and bashed Driger R backwards as Rei was getting the worse from Akira. Seconds later, he ducked from a left hook and was able to retaliate with a fist to her gut. Hellmos was pushed back from the impact. Akira stopped seconds after, holding her stomach with one hand, and lifting her head up smiling the other.

_'Impressive, Rei!' _Akira thought, _'I expected nothing less from a blader of your calibur!' _Rei looked very desperate as he put himself in a fighting stance. _'Akira must have very strong endurance to take an offensive move like that!'_ he thought, _'She knows how desperate I getting! Time to get serious now!' _

With that in mind, Rei muscles tightened up as his eyes became like marbles. **_"Ancient-R Attack!"_** he shouted as thousands of thunderbolts surrounded him and Driger R.

**_"Judgement-Five Slash!" _**

Rei swiped his right hand, like a slash attack, creating five Driger R's rushing in like an arrow.

**"You think that's gonna stop me!"** Akira shouting creating a blue aura around herself, as well as Hellmos. The five beyblades, Driger R, collided grinding Hellmos backwards. Akira stood her ground, shouting giving her blade power. Rei did the same thing as thunderbolts rained from the sky. Both blades were grinding each other as the ground underneath them started to crack; seconds later, a blind light came causing the blades to_ receed _their attack.

Both Akira and Rei were breathing real hard as they were smiling at each other. "Pretty good, Rei!" Akira replied, "But, let's not forget, I have more endurance than you!" "Endurance don't mean nothing, unless you got experience!" Rei shouted as Driger R rushed in again, grinding Hellmos, **"THIS TIME, I WON'T HOLD BACK!"** Indeed, he did as Driger R, roughly, pushed back the silver beyblade with everything it had. **"NEITHER, AM I!"** Akira shouted holding up her arms in blockage-position, making Hellmos stop from budging.

The friction was causing a massive, electrical shockwave. Sooner or later, they were in a large hole, still grinding. Rei and Akira were getting pushed back by the shockwaves, but still they managed to hang on.

**"THIS ENDS HERE!"** Rei shouted as Driger R rushed in one more time. **"AGREEABLE!" **Akira shouted as well as Hellmos pushed it.

---

In a pure black background, Rei's gloved fist showed the symbol of the white tiger. Drawing back it for more power, his fist bacame a raging bomb. Thrusting forward a punch, he created a whirlwind, made out of pure thunder, spiraling forward.

The bit-beast, Driger, roared foward as it prowled. Then, it transformed into Driger R surrounding it as it rushed forward.

**_"RADICAL SLASH!"_**

---

Akira closed her eyes as she gathered a ball made of wind in her hand. With her bit-beast, Hellmos behind her, they both lunged foward and threw the ball of wind, which was swirling around everywhere.

**_"WHIRLWAY TEMPEST!"_**

****Hellmos surrounded itself with a whirlwind, glowing a mysterious aura.

---

The attacks collided creating one of the biggest explosions ever!

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Lee and the other White Tiger X members heard the noise and went to investigate. "Lee!" Kevin replied, "Wasn't that Rei just now?" "I hope not," Mariah replied. "Don't worry, Mariah!" Mystel said, "I definitely know that Rei can take care of himself!"

As they reached the crater, they looked downward seeing Rei and Akira, on their backs looking up at the sky. As they looked to their sides, Rei noticed Driger R stopped spinning, while Akira noticed that Hellmos was spinning on its last legs before it decided to stop.

"Looks like I lost," Rei said smiling. "I nearly won, you know," Akira said getting up, "If I hadn't have much endurance, our battle would of ended earlier." After lending Rei, a hand in getting up, he and Akira got out of the crater with their blades. "Are you okay, Rei?" Lee asked as Mariah checked up on him. "Don't worry, I may lost," Rei began, "but, I've learned a lot from this!"

Suddenly, Akira started to grow sad, for a reason. "Believe me, Rei!" she said, "I may be strong, but Ja-rel is relentless. Now that he has Ares, he'll be invincible! Even if I tried to help you, he'll just hunt me down! I have to go back; I don't have a choice!" "But, what about the location?" Rei said, "You promised..." "Yeah, I did! _...sigh..._ The location: **_It's an island just twenty miles southwest, somewhere near the west coast of Japan!_** But, you have to get your friends first! Otherwise, you'll have no chance! Well, I better get going! Don't be surprised, if we meet again."

As Akira walked away, Rei began to talk to the others. "Guys, I'm going to Japan!" he said, "If what Akira said is true, I have to tell Tyson! Can't you guys hold down the fort while I'm gone?" "Don't worry, Rei!" Mariah said replying, "We take care of ourselves!" As the others nodded in agreement, Rei waved goodbye as he ran off to get his things...

_------_

_**Narrator: As Rei began to leave for Japan, another blader, who's in Russia, are in a predicament...**_

_------_

_---Russia---_

_Tala and Kai continued the search Ja-rel's hideout. _

_**"Hey, Kai!" **Tala said as Kai moved up a little, **"Guess who we found!"** Kai looked at the screen carefully and saw a white-haired kid wearing a cloak walking towards the Abby; namely Juromaru. **"So, we have a guest..."** Kai said._

_------_

_**...As Juromaru walked closely towards the Abby, Kai wonders if it's a trap or something more...**_

_----------------------------_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

**_Kai: _**_Who are you? Is it something that you want from the Abby? Why does your eyes scream out, NO FEAR? Whoever you are, I'll have to put a stop to you..._

_...Regardless of who you are..._

(A/N: What do you think? Please Review, and Happy Valentine's Day!)


	18. Save The Abby, Kai!

**_Last Time: White Tiger X leader, Rei Kon was encountered by Ja-rel Tsubasa's minions, Akira, who challenged him to a beybattle. But it turns out that the girl, Akira, was unwillingly being used by Ja-rel to restore the bit-beast, Ares, into a beyblade. _**

**_Rei lost against the powerful Akira, but she did tell him the location of Ja-rel's hideout. Meanwhile, Kai & The Blitzkrieg Boys has a surprising visitor in Juromaru; which Kai must now defend the Abby against..._**

_-------------------------_

_Chapter Title: **Annihilation**_

**_Episode 18: Save The Abby, Kai!_**

_---Japan---_

Tyson and Hilary were beybattling while Rebecca and Kenny were sitting on the dojo floor thinking.

"I just can't believe that Ozuma would flip out like that!" Kenny said, "He may be somewhat a loner, but he's not crazy to go up against Ja-rel!" "He had his reasons, Chief!" Rebecca replied, "Besides, there's no way he stands a chance against him... I ought to know..." "What's was that?" Rebecca jumped at Kenny response saying, "Nothing, nothing!"

Meanwhile, Dragoon R was grinding Hyper Dragoon R towards the edge of the dish. "Not even close, Tyson!" Hilary shouted as her blade pushed his back towards the middle, "Not that easy, is it?" "I'm just getting started!" Tyson shouted shaking his fist, "Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon R rushed in again and started bashing Hyper Dragoon. But, Hilary noticed something different; instead of Dragoon pushing it backwards, Hyper Dragoon R was still standing in the same spot. Hilary carefully looked at her boyfriend, who looked very frustrated. Seconds later, they were surrounded a mysterious background were the only color was shining was red.

_'What's the matter, Tyson?' _she thought, _'Did Ozuma leaving the team really effect you that much?' _

From the look in his eyes, Tyson was about to snap. _'I've got to stop this match before he goes completely insane!'_ "Hyper Dragoon! Stop the battle!" After Dragoon R made one more attack before the magenta-like beyblade blasted the white one out of the dish. Instead of Tyson noticing that Dragoon was knocked out, he pounded his fist in anger, at the ground. Hilary was about to say something when...

**_"If you do that, everytime you're in a battle, then you've lost your spirit completely!"_**

Tyson and the others quickly turned to where the voice came from. They saw two people that they were very familiar with.

"Max!" Kenny said. "Rei!" Tyson shouted standing up, "What are you two doing here? The month **isn't **even up yet!" "We came back on personal reasons!" Rei replied. "We've got some info that you might wanna hear!" Max replied. "Huh?" Rebecca breathed.

---------------

_...Inside the Kinomiya Dojo..._

"What!" Tyson shouted, "Mariam's gone! A guy named _Juromaru_ just swooped her?" "Go ahead, Tyson!" Max replied with his head down, "I deserve **everything**! She was right beside me, and I didn't know until the last minute, that she was gone!" "Don't blame yourself, Max!" Rei said. "Yeah," Tyson replied after, "I never meant to blame you. I was just saying that a blader of her calibur, she'd be a tough challenge!"

"I don't think that Juromaru was no ordinary blader, Tyson!" Hilary replied out. "She's right!" Max replied, "Juromaru had this dragon bit-beast by the name of _Critias_!" "As well as this beyblader, Akira, had one named _Hellmos_!" Rei replied, "She said that when Ares was revived, so were the **_Three Dragons_**."

Seconds later, away from the group, Rebecca's fists started shaking badly. Kenny noticed it and asked her, "What's wrong, Becky?" Hearing the short version of her name, she jumped and said, "I-I-It's nothing, really! By the way, you two didn't hear a word from your friend, _Kai_?"

Rei, Max, and Tyson just shook their heads silently. "Geez, Laweez!" Tyson said suddenly, "I just hope Kai is okay..."

_-----Commercial Break-----_

_---Russia---_

Juromaru waved his hand to the side as his beyblade, Critias, produced a powerful dark aura that connected to a wall, that shook the entire abby.

"The abby just took a bad hit!" Tala shouted, "Activate the weapon system and fire on my signal!" "NO!" Kai said putting his scarf on, "I'm gonna see if I can slow him down! Keep the Abby's shields up at maximum, once I leave!"

Meanwhile, outside, Juromaru kept his assault on the walls of the Abby. Suddenly, another beyblade came from nowhere and attacked Critias, barely knocking it off balance. Juromaru backed off once the beyblade made another attempt. He looked towards his right to see Kai staring at him.

"You must be the one called Kai!" Juromaru said standing straight, "It's an honor to finally meet you." "And who might _you_ be!" Kai said seriously. "The name's Juromaru. I have nothing against you, Kai. But, I can't let you and the Blitzkrieg Boys find _Ja-rel's hidden base_." "And you think you've got what it takes to handle me?" "I **_DON'T_** think! I KNOW!" Then Juromaru held up his right arm, sending Critias towards him. Kai held up his arms defensively, as the black beyblade grinded Dranzer R backwards. Kai moved out the way, same as Dranzer, from any inflicting damage.

"Your power's impressive!" Kai said. "That was just a **sample**!" Juromaru said. _'His eyes are telling me...HE'S NOT JOKING AROUND!' _Kai thought, _'Better take it up a notch!'_ Seconds later, he and Dranzer R disappeared. Juromaru just smiled as he disappeared as well.

_---------------------------_

_---Japan---_

Draciel R and Timaeus were training in the beydish.

"Not bad, Becky!" Max said as he saw both blades tackle each other. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Rebecca shouted as Timaeus bashed Draciel three times towards the wall. "Wow!" Rei said staring at the battle, "Your sister's gotten better, Tyson!" "Definitely better!" Kenny said, "She can now sustain her endurance while attacking or defending!"

Before Timaeus could go in for another attack, Draciel R moved out of the way and behind her. "I've got you, now!" Max shouted as Draciel rushed in. "Try me!" Rebecca said activating her R-Axis gear, rushing in as well. Nearing three inches from impact, Rebecca felt a surge from her head and fell to her knees. During that time, the beyblades' collision caused Timaeus to be knock out of the dish.

"Becky?" Tyson said as he and the other ran towards her, "Becky! What's the matter!"

_'It's time for you to return... There's no more of a reason to stay with your brother...'_

A mysterious voice came out of nowhere and popped into Rebecca's head as she slowly opened her eyes, half-way, to reveal pure red pupils.

A minute later, after regaining her posure, Rebecca stood up slowly. "Rebecca, are you okay?" Hilary asked. "Yeah," she said holding her head after picking up Timaeus, "I just a got a bit of a headache." "You should go lay down!" Kenny said. "I'm fine, Chief! But, I _do_ need to go somewhere!" "Go somewhere?" Tyson asked. "Yeah, but it'll be for at least a long while! So, don't expect me to come home for dinner!"

With that, Rebecca left the dojo in a hurry.

"Wha-What's going on?" Tyson asked silently.

_------------------------------_

_---Russia---_

Two blades clashed in the air before they came landing down into a freezed-up pond. Then out of nowhere, Kai appeared thrusting a right fist making Dranzer R grind Critias backwards. Meanwhile, Juromaru grabbed Kai fist saying, "Pretty impressive, Kai! But, you should know by now, even with your cunning skills, you haven't a chance!" "Really?" Kai said then used his left foot to try and land a kick. Meanwhile, Dranzer tried to attack from an angle. Juromaru quickly countered by throwing a shockwave in front of him, that quickly caused Critias to send Dranzer flying backwards.

Seconds later, Kai was sent to the frozen pond on his back. "Face it, Kai!" Juromaru said, "My Critias was made to _counteract_ everyone of you Dranzer's attacks!"

Kai was getting desperate to see that his offensive tactics were doing nothing. Suddenly, Critias was getting to surround itself with a black aura as Juromaru held out his left arm. "And now, I've added a powerful amount of my own energy into Critias," he said as his raised his arm and sent the black beyblade into the air, "Once this attack hits, not only will you be defeated, but I will take the Abby along with your defeat!" "No!" Kai said trying to stand up. **_"NOW! SPLIT AND GET MIXED!"_** Critias dropped down like a rock with only a few seconds away from hitting Dranzer.

"I won't lose!" Kai shouted as Dranzer R activated its R-Axis Gear.

-------------------------

With red fire burning in his hand, Kai swayed it out while Dranzer roared in the background. Then he jumped into the air, doing a flying uppercut. The fire released itself from Kai's grip and transformed into a bird. Inside the firebird, Dranzer R laid dormant.

**_"PHOENIX RISING!"_**

-------------------------

"What!" Juromaru said said Dranzer collided with Critias making a gigantic hit. Both blades fell back to the ground, but Juromaru was on one knee.

"Was that enough power for ya!" Kai said standing. Juromaru, with his eyes hidden, stood up and wiped some blood off his mouth. "I'm outraged, Kai!" he said smiling, "You're the first person to ever knock me down! But, trust me..." Then Juromaru took off his robe, and revealed that he wore blue jeans, a black shirt with a white, zipped-up vest. "...THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"

With Dranzer R still flared up, Kai said, "Show me then..."

_----Commercial Break----_

_**"Critias, attack now!"**_ Juromaru shouted as the black beyblade split into two. Rushing in, the movements were so fast, Kai couldn't tell where they were coming from.

_'Can't take any chances!'_ Kai thought, _'Better act and fast!'_

_With fingertips on fire, Kai slammed his left hand to the ground, causing red fire to move towards Dranzer R. After striking the beyblade, Dranzer lit up with fire as bird-like heads reached out towards Critias. **"NINE-HEADED PHOENIX EMISSION!"**_

At least four of the heads went after the first black beyblade, engulfing it in fire. The other four missed the other blade as Critias rushed in attacking Dranzer. "Impressive, Kai!" Juromaru said, "I can see why you're just as good as you say you are!" "I'm not done yet!" Kai shouted coming out of nowhere landing a right fist to his face. Meanwhile, Dranzer R grinded Critias, but the black beyblade stood in his place.

Kai was shocked to find out that Juromaru didn't flinch after that attack. "Nice try!" he said as a shockwave pushed Kai and Dranzer R away. On one knee, Kai breathed hard as Juromaru said, "You don't get it, do you? Even if you defeat me, your teammates _are_ in danger." "What!" Kai said standing up, "What are you talking about?" "The Abby!" Juromaru said, "When we were battling, Critias' shockwaves were attacking it! Sooner or later, that building will be nothing more than a pile of rocks."

Juromaru continued talking while Kai clenched his fists tightly.

"No matter how you'd find Ja-rel, you will lose in the end!"

_-------_

_Critias spun faster as a black aura transformed it into the black dragon bit-beast itself. As it roared, it flew passed Juromaru opening its mouth firing a beam._

**_"ETERNAL EPSILON!"_**

_-------_

Kai didn't move as he stared into the red-eyed dragon. _'No!' _Kai thought, _'I won't let it end this way!' _

_"Ancient-R Attack!" _he shouted as pumped up his body. Behind him was a huge bird made out of fire. **_"INCANDESENT DEATH!"_** The firebird fired multiple rings from its mouth.

The two attacks collided creating a powerful wind as Juromaru stared at it and Kai shielded himself. When the wind stopped, Kai lowered his arms and saw Dranzer R barely spinning while Critias stopped. He looked up at Juromaru and saw that his eyes had been covered up, but he was still smiling. "Good job, Kai!" he said chuckling, "But, like I said, whether I succeed or not, you will be the one who will lose." Then, seconds later, along with Critias, he disappeared.

Finally figuring out what Juromaru meant, Kai ran back towards the Abby, or what was left of it. _'I've got to get them out! Before the building collapses around them!'_

_---Commercial Break---_

Entering inside the Abby, Kai replied to Tala, "What happened?" "Those shockwaves, from your battle..." Tala said entering codes in the computer, "...really shook up the Abby! I can stabilize it..." Before he could say more, sparks flew from the computer, destroying the monitor. "WHERE are Spencer and Robert?" Kai shouted. "They've must of got out when the shockwaves hit!" Tala said shielding himself, "We better do the same with us!"

Leaving the computer room, the entire mainframe was engulfed in an explosion. As Kai and Tala were at least a few inches from the Abby, it exploded throwing them far into a pile of snow. Getting up, they saw the Abby, which was nothing more than a pile of rocks.

"Well, now what?" Tala said, "I had the coordinates in that computer." "Don't lose hope, Tala!" Kai said, "Maybe Tyson and the others may have found something. Which is why I'm going back!" "Be careful, Kai! Ja-rel Tsubasa may have more than one thing under his sleeve!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

_---Japan---_

Inside the Kinomiya dojo, Hilary was busy looking at her Hyper Dragoon R, while the boys were thinking.

"You know," Tyson said sitting up, "I can't get what's been going on: Ja-rel trying to put Ares in a beyblade, my sister's been acting weird lately; JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

_'I just can't blame Tyson for this one!'_ Hilary thought, _'Opinion-wise, this is my fault! And it's my job to do it right!'_

_---Unknown---_

"IT IS DONE!" Ja-rel said, "The Forbidden Beast,_ Ares_,is now mine!"

"Then let us go!" Akira said standing before him, "You've got what you wanted!" "We've done our parts," Juromaru said standing beside her, "Now, let us go or I'll make you!" Turning around to face them, Ja-rel eyes glowed a golden color. "Sorry, but I can't let you leave, at least not just yet!" Suddenly, a beam was fired at them surrounding them with electricity.

"Now, that the extraction is complete," Ja-rel began, "The second half of my plan, will begin! And that plan is: THE DESTRUCTION OF THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Then he turned his head looking at something else and said, "Am I right, _**Ozuma** and **Mariam**_?"

As Ja-rel looked on, the Saint Shield members, Ozuma and Mariam, were locked in chains as they sat on the floor, looking half-concious with their clothes tattered.

Seconds later, Ja-rel let out a laugh shaking his entire hideout...

_----------_

_**Narrator: **Ja-rel had finally completed extracting of the Forbidden Beast, Ares, into a beyblade. But, what has happened to Ja-rel? How did Ozuma get captured? And what is in store when he meant the destruction of the Bladebreakers?_

_---------_

_**-Next Chapter-**_

_**Kai:** This is the moment I've been waiting for..._

_**Bladebreakers...NO MORE...**_

_**Max: **I won't pass up a chance like this..._

_**Rivals...ONE LAST TIME...**_

_**Rei: **It all comes down to who wants it more..._

_**Friends...FOREVER...**_

_**Four Teammates will finally put the rumors and truths to rest...**_

_**Tyson: **You want to take me on? Bring it!_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

**Beyblade Revelations**

_**The Best of The Blades**_

**3 new episodes**

_-----------------------------_

_Sailor Saba: I'm so sorry that I couldn't upload this earlier in the year. Please Review!_


	19. Tied To The Forbidden

**_Last Time: Annihilation was definitely here for the four members of the Bladebreakers, all four suffering huge losses! One of Tyson's teammates, the Saint Shield, Ozuma leaves the team; Max's teammate, Mariam is capture by Juromaru; Rei suffers a loss against Akira; and Kai, even though he won against Juromaru, the Abby, he grew up in, is destroyed..._**

**_Now, Ja-rel Tsubasa finally completes his extraction of the Forbidden Beast, Ares. And to more surprise, Saint Shield members, Ozuma and Mariam have been held captive. Now, the final operation begins..._**

_-----------------------------------_

_**Chapter Title: **The Best of The Blades_

_**Episode 19: Tied To The Forbidden**_

_-Japan-_

Tyson, Rei, and Max were waiting patiently while Kenny typed on his laptop as Hilary watched.

"There!" Kenny said revealing a map on the laptop, _"The West Coast!"_ "Wow!" Rei said looking, "That was quick!" "I took the liberty of downloading everything of what **_Akira_** told you, Rei! But, the _twenty miles southwest_ thing, that's a little tough..."

"You're saying that you don't know their _precise_ location?" Hilary asked. "Great!" Tyson replied, "Do you have any more _'good' _for us?" "Come down, Tyson!" Max replied sweatdropping, "Kenny's trying his best! Not even his computer has the info we need!"

**_"That's why I'm here for!"_** a voice said.

Everyone looked foward to see Kai walking towards them. "Kai!" Tyson shouted, "What are you doing here?" "I'd figured you need a lot of help," Kai said, "The one called Juromaru destroyed the Abby. It was a good thing that Tala _found_ the location and _saved_ it on a disc!" Kai handed the disc to Kenny, who got to work on it immediately.

"So, it's been almost a long while since we saw each other," Kai replied, "What's been going on?" "Just like you," Rei began, "We had our own share of bit-beasts. Includingly, Tyson's sister came home!" "Tyson's sister?" "You remember my sister, Rebecca?" Tyson began, "She was here, for a time. Then she said she had to leave for a little while. I haven't heard from her since."

_'Hmm...That's Weird...'_ Max thought, _'Juromaru and Akira did appeared right after Becky...I wonder if...'_

_----------------------------------_

_-Unknown-_

Rebecca walked down a hallway, with a flashlight in hand.

"I told myself that I wasn't coming back here!" she said, "But, if I'm right, I know why I'm here!" Entering the center of a room, she saw a giant-size machine. "Looks like **_The Bit-Beast Transfusion Configurator_** is still operational!" But, when she looked to her left side...

"ah...Ozuma!" Rebecca said running towards him, "And Mariam! They're not looking too well..." Indeed they weren't. Their clothes were so tattered; it felt like they were in a hellish battle.

**_"Well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!"_**

****Hearing that voice, Rebecca turned around to see someone very familiar to her...

_**"Ja-rel!"**_

_------Commercial Break------_

Ja-rel stared at the blonde haired girl confidentally.

"Welcome back, Rebecca!" he said, "It has been a long while since you returned to **_Turques Island_**." "Don't worry!" Rebecca said, "This'll be the last time I step foot on this wretched place! I'll rescue the Saint Shields once I rid you out of my life!" "Are you sure about that...?"

Suddenly, two blades spun right in front of Rebecca, then went back to their original owners. She looked upward to see who they were. "Juromaru! Akira!" Although, they heard their names, neither one responded back.

Getting angrier, Rebecca shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM JA-REL?" "I've took control of them," Ja-rel said eyes mysteriously glowing. Rebecca's shock nearly sent her towards a wall. "What's the matter? Don't you even remember how I controlled you in the first place?" "I know all about it!" Rebecca said standing her ground again, "In your belief, Ares gave you a piece of his power so that you can revive him. But, you _unwillingly_ made three kids: Juromaru, Akira, and myself, to help you find the rock, the Saint Shields had been hiding! In return, you gave us the power of the _Three Dragons_: Timaeus, Critias, and Hellmos."

"Well, it seems though that somebody has boned up on their history!" Ja-rel replied. "Trust me, Ja-rel!" Rebecca said, "If I had known something like would happen, I would of ended your life a long time ago!" Seconds later, Ja-rel smiled and said, "Do you want to prove it now?"

Suddenly, appearing from beneath the floor, a beystadium rose up.

_'Good!'_ Rebecca thought, _'I've been wanting to get back at you!'_

****Walking towards one end of the beydish, she grabbed her launcher and locked her beyblade into place; while Ja-rel smiled sadistically as raised a launcher on his arm.

_---------------------------------_

Meanwhile, urging to wake up, Mariam opening her left eye. She looked to her side and saw Ozuma. He was still breathing, but was still unconcious. _'Ozuma! How did you get caught?' _she thought while straining to keep herself awake. Then she looked at the table in front of her and saw something familiar.

_'My Battle Analyzer!' _she thought. Knowing that she was in chains, she couldn't reach. Instead, Mariam loosened her right wrist enough to free her hand. As she tried to reach for the Analyzer, she cringed a little. _'Damn, my injuries are more stressful than I thought. Any second, I could pass out!' _Grabbing the battle analyzer, Mariam dragged it to her. Picking it up with her captive hand, she said whispering, **"Now, IF I'm right, Max should be at the Kinomiya Dojo..." **Mariam pressed a button on the battle analyzer, then all of a sudden, her left arm went numb. She chuckled softly. **"Now, I just hope that somebody could get the message..." **

After that, she passed out.

_----------------------------------_

_-Japan-_

Inside the dojo, Kenny was still looking for the location of Ja-rel's hideout. "Huh?" he breathed out when he noticed he had a new message on his laptop, "What's this?" When he clicked on it, he read the letter, which made him jump on his feet. Seconds later, Hilary entered the Living Room.

"What's going on, Chief?" she asked. All Kenny could do was say...

_**"GET TYSON IN HERE, NOW!"**_

_----Commercial Break----_

_-Turques Island-_

Rebecca, holding out her launcher, stared at Ja-rel with a serious look on her face. _'Just because you have Ares, doesn't mean that you can control it!' _she thought.

"So, Rebecca? Are you ready to lose?" Ja-rel said holding a crimson-colored beyblade with three attack blades on the attack ring. He placed it inside the launcher and got ready. "Ready to win, is more like it! **_LET IT RIP!_**"

Both bladers released their blades at the same time; Ares spun in the middle of the dish while Timaeus was still up in the air with a fiery aura around itself. "Go for it, Timaeus!" Rebecca shouted. After doing a little zig-zagging, the aqua-marine colored beyblade hit its mark. But, instead of Ares getting knocked backwards, Timaeus was thrown back instantly. "What the...?" she replied. "Surprised?" Ja-rel said. "Not in the least!" Rebecca shouted.

Timaeus rushed in as bashed it three times and grinded it. Although tried, it could not budge an inch. _'What's going on?'_ Rebecca thought. _'I've never seen a beyblade with much defense! Has Ja-rel made it so that his blade can withstand anything?' _

"My turn now!" Ja-rel said smirking as Ares, at lightspeed, clocked Timaeus in the air. Rebecca felt the impact and was pushed back some. Seconds later, Ares shot it back down, crashing into the dish. Then it made an impact again, as Timaeus was pushed backwards into the side. Rebecca felt the impact so harshly, the left side of her shirt was ripped off as she felt to one knee breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Rebecca?" Ja-rel said starting to laugh,"Feeling OUTMATCHED!" Suddenly, a transparent version of the Forbidden Beast, Ares, rushed towards Rebecca catching her surprisingly. With her eyes closed, the crimson beyblade bashed Timaeus out of the dish, slamming into the blonde's stomach. As Rebecca began to spit up blood from her mouth, Timaeus flew back into the beystadium, giving a solid hit to Ares.

Rebecca fell on her knees and hands as she coughed. When she raised her head up, her eye color turned to blood red. "Well, I see you've still got the power I've _lended_ to you!" Ja-rel replied, "How come you would never used on your brother, Tyson Kinomiya?" "So, let me get this straight..." Rebecca said barely standing up, _"You want me to use the power you gave me, so I can hurt my own brother? Fat chance! Tyson may be slow sometimes, but he means more to me than you can ever imagine!"_

****"Then allow me the pleasure of showing what I'm gonna do to your brother!" Ja-rel said as he powered up Ares with a black aura. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rebecca said as Timaeus activated its R-Axis Gear.

------

_Holding her grip launcher in her right hand, Rebecca created a blade out of red fire. Moving it backwards, Timaeus roared in the background. Then she slashed it downwards, filling everything in her path with fire. _

**"BUSTER FLAME SLASH!"**

------

The aqua-marine blade, with fire surrounding it, charged at Ares at full force. The collision created an explosional hit, but Rebecca felt the impact, sending her three feet away from the beystadium.

Ja-rel laughed out loud as he said, "I'm quite impressed, Rebecca! You show a lot of substance, but no result! You honestly thought that I wasn't in control with Ares, and you tried to take advantage of that! Nice theory; too bad it's gonna cost you!"

"NO!" Rebecca said sitting up, as blood dripped down her face, "I can't lose! Not against you!"

As she struggled to get up, Juromaru and Akira appeared behind her.

**"Why don't you use the power, Ja-rel gave you?" Akira said. "It could be enough to destroy him!" Juromaru said smiling. **

Now, on her knees and hands, Rebecca kept on breathing hard while she thought. _'No, I can't use that hidden power! I don't want to be controlled anymore! I don't to turn into the thing I became!' _

"If you want to protect your brother," Ja-rel said, "Then show me how far you'll go to beat me!" Suddenly, Timaeus started to act weird. Instead of fire surrounding it, a massive, dark aura lifted underneath it and the aura shot up into the air. Rebecca stood up with a blank look on her face, with her eyes closed. Her blonde hair shot up into the air as her red bow flew away.

Then, slowly, she opened her eyes to see that there was no pupils in her, now, blood-reigned eyes.

_'So, you're planning on using the Astral Plane to defeat me?' _Jar-rel thought.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Ares and Timaeus rushed at each other as Ja-rel and Rebecca shouted loudly. The impact caused both blades to be pushed back, but the blades continued the onslaught as shockwaves appeared; neither blader flinched.

Seconds later, both blades jumped in the air as they grinded each other. Timaeus took the advantage by knocking Ares back to the dish surface, then landed a powerful attack on its attack ring. As the aqua-marine beyblade started to land back on the dish surface, Ares started to feel wobbly.

**"Now, I'll end this battle once and for all!" Rebecca said as Timaeus rushed in again. **

_**"I don't think so!"**_

----------------------------------------

Rebecca regained her blue eyes as she looked around. She was in a rotating sphere with white-and-black lasers moving around her; the sphere was in a gray background. She looked foward to see Ja-rel, with an open-palm hand out in front of him, smiling at her with devilish-red eyes. **"I was hoping that you would use the power of Ares that I gave to you!" he said, "Now, I can deal with you!" **

The sphere closed around Rebecca as she clasped her hands around her neck. _'What's going on? I can't breathe...'_

**"Now, die!" Ja-rel said as Ares began to spin faster and faster. **

_**"SOUL ERASER!"**_

****Appeared from behind Ja-rel, The Forbidden Beast, Ares, jumped in front of him. It engulfed Ja-rel's red beyblade, and raced towards the closed sphere.

---------------------------------------

Seconds later, Ares collided with Timaeus, causing the aqua-marine beyblade to somewhat break. Falling out of the beystadium, Timaeus stopped spinning making Ja-rel the winner. Looking upon Rebecca, her blue eyes were totally blank. She dropped her launcher on the ground, then fell foward without giving any reaction at all.

"She wasn't much of a challenge after all!" Ja-rel said lowering his arm. **"What should we do with her?" Juromaru asked. **"I've got plans for her!" **"What about the Bladebreakers? They've already known where we are!" Akira replied. **"Begin the final phase! The Bladebreakers will know how powerful I am!"

---------------------------------------

_---Japan---_

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted from inside the dojo, "When did you get this?" "Just nearly _seven minutes _ago!" Kenny replied, "I feel that something's going down in that island." "I'll go get the others! They might wanna hear this as well!"

As Tyson left his house, he came across Hilary. "What's going on, Tyson?" Hilary asked. "Hil!" he said, "Where are the others?" "They're at the park! They've been waiting for you." "Thanks!"

At the park, Max, Kai, and Rei stood waiting for Tyson.

As Tyson made it to where they were standing, he stopped and said, "What did you guys want? Kenny's got some info that you might want to hear!"

"That can wait, Tyson!" Rei said. "Huh?"

"There's a reason why we called you out here!" Max said, "It's time..."

"Time for what?" Tyson asked.

"It's time, to put this to rest..." Kai said as he, Max, and Rei held out their launcher and beyblades.

_**"WE CHALLENGE TO A BEYBATTLE, TYSON KINOMIYA!"**_

The response from his friends left Tyson not only shocked, but speechless as well...

_-----------------------------------_

_**Narrator: This is incredible! Just minutes after Ja-rel defeated Rebecca**_, **_Tyson has just been challenged to a beybattle by three of his closest friends! _**

**_WHAT IN THE WORLD BROUGHT THIS ON?_**

_-----------------------------------_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. The Storm Before The Hurricane Part I

_-The Park-_

_Tyson shockingly stared at his three teammates, as Rei, Kai, and Max, held out their launchers. Calming down a bit, Tyson stood straight, getting serious, as the rain began to pour. Raindrops slapped all four of them in the face. Seconds later, Tyson smiled. _

_**"I guess, it had to come down to this!"** he said grabbing his launcher,** "A Fatal-Four Way Beybattle! Well, I couldn't put it off any longer. Ever since the G-Revolution Tournament, you have been after me for my title!" **_

_Without stopping Tyson took Dragoon Revelation and locked into place. **"Well, I'm done putting if off. You want to take me on? Bring it then!"**_

_With that..._

_Tyson held out his launcher in front of him. **'I'll give you guys, this chance, to knock me off my throne...But that doesn't mean I'm gonna lie down for you! I'm coming at you guys with one-hundred percent!'**_

_-------------------------------_

_Chapter Title: **The Best of The Blades**_

**_Episode 20: The Storm Before The Hurricane (Part I)_**

_-Kinomiya Dojo-_

"I can't believe it!" Kenny said responding on his computer, "We know now where Ja-rel is! But, where's Tyson and the others? I hope they're not out there in a storm like this!"

---------------------

_-The Park-_

As the rain began to drop even faster, Tyson replied, _"Let's go!"_

_"Three..."_ Kai shouted.

_"Two..." _Max shouted.

_"One..." _Rei shouted.

_**"LET IT RIP!"**_

_**-----------------------------**_

****All four beyblades hurled towards each others with outrageous speed. "GO, DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon R surrounded itself with a tornado. "DRIGER!" Rei shouted next as Driger Radical began to produce lightning. "DRACIEL!" Max shouted as Draciel took advantage of the rain creating a water barrier. "DRANZER, ATTACK!" Kai roared as Dranzer R produced a faint flame aura in the rain.

All of the blades collided creating a massive shockwave, forcing the four opponents to be pushed backwards by the shockwave, in four different directions.

Extreme lightning struck the blades while they were grinding. But, the stability of the melee was too powerful for the Bladebreakers to keep a steady balance on their feet. Max was the first to fall on his knees seeing as how Draciel R was being pushed away by the assault.

_'No!'_ Max thought. _'I won't lose here!'_

Standing up, without hesitation, Max screamed in power as he was surrounded by a purplish-black aura along with water twisting up beside him. Draciel sped up in rotation pushing back the others with raw defensive power. Caught up with his own thoughts, Max was now surrounded by a white light.

_'Tyson, Rei, and Kai... Ever since with first met, I've always been like the weakest link. But, you've always treated me like I was your equal... Back then, I was just a naive little kid thinking that if I would train hard, I could become a World Champion... I didn't imagine though...that I would battle against you three... It made me sick to my stomach!'_

In slow-motion, Max lowered his head thinking; moments later, he clenched his fists.

_'But, this isn't the about the Title! This is about earning my respect! I'll ride on in this fight until the wheels come off! I won't be a hindrance anymore!'_

"GO, DRACIEL!" Max shouted after he lifted his head. Draciel R, harnessing power off of his blader, started to glow.

"When did...?" Tyson replied.

"...Max...get...?" Rei silently said.

"...THAT...powerful?" Kai finished.

_-------Commercial Break--------_

Max's aura grew higher as Draciel R rapidly forcing to push the other three back. Tyson, Kai, and Rei were being pushed back by the wind instantly. The force was getting to Rei first placing his hands on the ground to steady himself.

"I've got you now!" Max shouted throwing a punch sending a shockwave. Draciel R glowed even more, crackling a more powerful shockwave, causing Driger R to separate from the group. Rei felt the impact too, throwing him off his feet and nearly on his back. Then, the very same light that surrounded Max, engulfed him as well.

_'Was this my fate the entire time?'_ Rei thought. _'Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't... But, it was my choice to make... And it was my choice to turn against my friends; I felt like I betrayed Tyson's trust. I can't really blame him though...'_

Rei flipped up just before he hit the ground. Clawing his fingers into the ground, he was determined to hang on.

_'But, this is not about trust! It's about **respect**! I'll earn mine, no matter what it takes!'_

"GO! DRIGER!"

Rei's voice echoed in response to Driger R, whose lighting was expanding a thousand-fold. With his muscles tighting in stress, rocks and pebbles floated around him. **_"Bring it on!"_** Rei's voice changed immediately the moment a light-green aura appeared around as well as _imitation_ lighting. Now, with Driger R's rotation moving twice as fast, it rushed in at the group again; it was at its peak that threw Dranzer and Dragoon out of the way, and now it was playing test of struggle with Draciel R.

The superpowers glowed with so much intensity, that it created a semi-sphere: One half purple, one-half green. Tyson and Kai covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the shockwaves produced by the energy; Dranzer and Dragoon R were being easily pushed away.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**_-Turques Island-_**

****Ja-rel had his eyes completely closed as the red beyblade, Ares, was spinning in front of him. Meanwhile, Juromaru and Akira was keeping constant visual of Rebecca, who hooked on wires, inside of a spherical object, _full _of water.

Nearly seconds later, a vibration shook the entire hideout causing Ja-rel to open his eyes halfway.

_"I can sense it!" he said in an unearthly voice, "The powers of the four bit-beasts are battling each other. They determined to see who is the more powerful one." _"What shall we do, Ja-rel?" Juromaru asked. "I agree," Akira replied, "if the Bladebreakers get any stronger, our plans we be halted before they happen!" _"That's why I have a **backup**, just in case! Release her!"_

The spherical object opened up, releasing its contents of water, as well as Rebecca, who was instantly detatched from the wires. She stood with her eyes hidden from view; seconds later, she smiled as if she had no thought in the world.

_"Welcome back...my dear!" _Ja-rel said, _"Let's begin the final battle!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tyson and Kai continued to protect themselves while Rei and Max struggled to see who would gain the advantage.

"I'm tired of getting pushed back like this!" Kai shouted. "I'm just plain tired!" Tyson shouted back. "DRAGOON!" "DRANZER!"

Dragoon and Dranzer R span twice as fast, that it literally lifted them off the ground. Over at least three inches in the air, the two blades decided to rush in at each other. Once the collision started, their entire surroundings were completely covered in light. Instead of speaking to each other, they merely smiled, knowing that they had one last chance to finish their rivalry.

The blue and white beyblades continued grinding into the air and slowly descended to the ground to break up the Draciel-and-Driger battle back into a four-way struggle.

"WHAT?" Max said surprised. "HOW DID THEY...?" Rei said being the same way.

"GO, DRAGOON!" Tyson shouted as a divine wind surrounded him, along with a powerful blue aura. Dragoon was surrounded by a ferocious wind as it continued grinding among the four. Meanwhile, Dranzer R was engulfed in a red flame, while Kai released all his power being surrounded by a faint aura along with an uprising flame. "DRANZER!"

"THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP, KAI!" Rei shouted thrusting a fist foward to give Driger R more power. Max thrusted his own power by flexing his aura towards Draciel R. "LET'S END THIS THEN!" Tyson shouted as the ground collapsed underneath him.

_--------------------------------------_

_Lurking in a sea of water, Max started to spin like a ninja. He started to spin so fast that he parted the water in half. Then, holding out his arms, he gathered water in his right hand making it into a blue disc. Making one last spin, Max threw the disc, creating a powerful watery aura around it. The disc transformed into Draciel R with the watery aura still around it. **"Righteous Barrier!"**_

_In a pure, black background, Rei's fist showed the symbol of the White Tiger. Drawing it back for more power, it became a raging bomb. Thrusting forward a punch, Rei created a whirlwind, made of thunder, spiraling forward. The bit-beast itself roared as it prowled on forward, transforming into Driger R in the mix. **"Radical Slash!"**_

_With red fire burning on his right hand, Kai swayed it to the side while Dranzer roared in the background. Then, he jumped into the air doing a flying uppercut, causing the fire to release from Kai's grip, creating a bird of fire, with Dranzer R inside. **"Phoenix Rising!"**_

_Tyson's eyes grew smaller and smaller as he spun around making a gigantic cyclone. With Dragoon in the background, Dragoon R spun out of the cyclone racing forward. **"Revelation Storm!"**_

_-------------------------------_

The attack's were too much to handle one another. In the end, it caused an explosion, along with a massive shockwave throwing all four of them on to the ground; they were out cold in the result.

_----Commercial Break----_

_**-Turques Island-**_

****Inside the lab, Rebecca stood on one side of the red beydish, while Juromaru and Akira stood on the other. Ja-rel stood out of the way with arms folded. _"Let's begin!"_ he said.

Rebecca, without saying a word, raised her beyblade getting ready; Juromaru and Akira had already released their blades in the beystadium. She launched Timaeus in the stadium; the aqua-marine raced towards the red and silver beyblades. Juromaru and Akira jumped away from each other as Critias and Hellmos split away from the impact Timaeus was gonna make. Juromaru quickly made a roundhouse kick, which Critias created a U-turn to attack.

Rebecca seldomly smiled as she jumped into the air, along with Timaeus. Then the aqua-marine dragon roared in the sky as Rebecca reversed her position and thrusted a fist creating a shockwave so powerful, Timaeus sped back to the beystadium like a bullet, colliding into Critias. The black beyblade flipped into the air and back down, landing on top of Hellmos's bit chip. _'I see...'_ Ja-rel thought. _'...Rebecca's getting stronger than I figured...Her reaction time...flawless...'_

Juromaru squinted his eyes, then looked at Akira. They both agreed silently on their next plan. With _absolute_ focus, Juromaru, using a sample of Martial Arts, lifted his hands upward making Critias fly into the air again. Akira, using a _double palm strike_, sent out a shockwave casuing her blade, Hellmos, to pick up some speed. Juromaru quickly thrusted his hands, in a slanted position, sending Critias downward like a comet. Rebecca simply smiled as she held out her hands. With just her muscles, she flexed hard enough to cause Timaeus to be defensive. When Critias and Hellmos collided with Timaeus, Juromaru and Akira were shocked to see that the aqua-marine beyblade, **_didn't_** budge an inch. Smiling more excessively, Rebecca used her aura to push back the two beyblades.

Critias and Hellmos hit the sides of the dish, but they barely survived long enough to stay inside; Juromaru and Akira were pushed back instantly.

_'...I never imagined she would be this powerful...'_ Ja-rel thought smiling more.

Dropping her hands, in an instant, Rebecca rushed in with Timaeus in front. Juromaru and Akira did the same thing with Critias and Hellmos. At the middle of the beystadium, the three beyblades grinded each other; Juromaru and Akira braced themselves as the lighting was striking everywhere. Rebecca smiled then she and Timaeus diappeared.

Ja-rel smiled as he looked up seeing Rebecca do a double palm strike, sending Timaeus down with a flame aura. The impact of the crash caused Juromaru and Akira to cover themselves up, but Ja-rel and Rebecca, once she landed back down, stood as the dust swept away. The result was that Timaeus was still spinning in a cracked dish. Critias and Hellmos stopped spinning seconds ago.

Soon as Timaeus flew back into Rebecca's hand, Ja-rel walked up to her. _"Excellent, Rebecca!" _Ja-rel said in an unearthly voice again, _"You're definitely strong than you were before." _"I never imagined she would posess such power, Ja-rel!" Akira said after she and Juromaru picking up their beyblades. "I must admit," Juromaru said plainly, "She has gotten stronger..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rebecca started to laugh sadistically. _"It seems that she is ready to defeat her own brother..."_

The laugh was so quiet, yet so evil, that it echoed throughout the entire island of Turques.

_-----------------------------------_

_**-Kinomiya Dojo-**_

****Hilary stared outside looking at the wild weather of rain and thunder. Seconds later, she stared down Hyper Dragoon R that was held in her hand.

_'What could Tyson and the others be doing in this storm? The world is too important for their own needs...'_

While looking down, Hilary noticed Hyper Dragoon's bit chip flash off and on. "Hyper...Dragoon...?" she breathed, "...No...they can't...!"

_------Commercial Break------_

Tyson shrugged his eye open to see that he was laying down. He sat up to see that he surrounded by light; the same light that surrounded him and the others before.

**"What's going on?"** his voice replied in echo. **"Tyson...?"** another voice said in echo. Tyson looked around and saw Max sitting up as well. **"Where are we?" **Max replied. **"You took the words right out of my mouth!"** Rei replied sitting up as well as Kai.

**_'Tyson...!'_** a voice called. **"Dragoon?"** Tyson asked.

**_'It's imperative, that you keep going Max..." _ "Draciel?" **Max said with a questionable look.

**_'Rei, stand up and keep fighting!'_ "Driger..."** Rei said standing up.

**_'Kai, please...'_ "Dranzer! Dranzer!"** Kai said surprisingly.

Suddenly, all four of them looked up seeing their own bit-beasts.

**_'You must continue fighting! Only then you will realise that you are ready to face the challenge in front of you...' _**Dragoon speaking.

**_'Everyone has the ability to change their fates! But, only you four have what it takes to save the world...' _**Driger spoke.

**_'Only when Ares is destroyed, WILL the world be saved...' _**Draciel replied.

**_'After living among you and your friends, it has been realised that you are definitely worth saving...'_** Dranzer spoke softly.

_--------------------------------_

_'That's right!' _they all replied at the same time, returning from the light. The storm picked up more wind and rain making the fight more interesting.

"This isn't just about proving who's the best!" Max said. "It's been about if we were ready for the next challenge!" Rei said. "And once this battle has been done..." Kai started.

"...We'll be ready...for the ultimate battle...ahead of us!" Tyson finished.

Suddenly, all four beyblades bit chips started to glow as the beyblades started to spin faster.

_**'...BUT I WILL BECOME THE WINNER...NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES...'**_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**_Narrator: The Bladebreaker now know the reason for when they battle each other: To be ready against Ja-rel Tsubasa!_**

**_But, who will be the winner of this fatal four-way? And will their friendship hold out in the end?_**


	21. The Storm Before The Hurricane Part II

**_Last Time: Tyson, Kai, Max, and Rei; the four members that make up the Bladebreakers have finally decided to put their rivalry to bed as they challenged each other, in the midst of a rainstorm. _**

**_Meanwhile, Ja-rel continued planning as he has taken Tyson's sister, Rebecca, under posession by the power of Ares. _**

**_But, with the ultimate battle nearly to commence, can the Bladebreakers finish their battle...in time?_**

_**-------------------------------------**_

_Chapter Title: The Best of The Blades_

_**Episode 21: The Storm Before The Hurricane (Part II)**_

Standing in front of a crater, where the four blade were spinning, Tyson, Kai, Max, and Rei stood quietly and stared at each other. Knowing that they're not gonna hold back, they silently agreed to put everything they've got into one last, power barrage.

Gritting their teeth, they pumped up their muscles to the point of breaking. Tyson, began first, to receive a powerful, dark-blue aura while being surrounded by a speeding semi-twister. Opening his mouth, he released a scream the resorted in an echo. Then suddenly, an outline image of Dragoon appeared behind roaring as Dragoon R engaged its R-Axis Gear.

Rei, holding his right arm, in the struggle to expanding his muscle size, revealed a dark-green aura surrounded by lighting. His pupils became cat-like and his fangs grew as an outline image of Driger came behind him roaring. The R-Axis Gear engaged with lighting as Driger R spun faster. _'I'm ready!'_ Rei thought.

Max silently closed his eyes his muscles expanded _twice_ as big, as a purplish-black aura surrounded him, along with gushes of water flowing upward into the air. Draciel, outlined in the background, roared as well. During the muscle expansion, Max's cuts, _from when he first had Draciel R_, opened up again causing to spread blood on the ground. Draciel's R-Axis Gear activated as its defenses grew. _'No more holding back!'_ Max thought.

Kai didn't waste any time revealing his dark-red aura along with fire spiraling around himself. Behind him, a large meteor cracked into pieces revealing the outlined bit-beast Dranzer shrieked in echo as Dranzer R's gear activated, creating a flame aura surrounding the blade. _'I've been waiting for this! I won't give in now!'_ he thought.

Because of this, the ground was begining to be unstable from the power forming around.

_------------------------------_

Though it was raining, Hilary and Kenny ran out to the park.

"HILARY!" Kenny shouting against the harshness of the rain, "WE CAN'T STAY OUT HERE! THE STORM IS GETTING TOO FOR US!"

"WE HAVE TO, CHIEF!" Hilary shouted back, "I'M GETTING THE FEELING THAT TYSON AND THE OTHERS ARE UP TO SOMETHING!"

_...Hilary stared out the window glaring at the heavy storm. She was pretty unsure was Tyson and the others were doing as she stared at Hyper Dragoon Rose in her hand. **"What are you doing, Tyson?"** she said to herself, **"The world is under pressure as is...Your OWN needs don't apply here!"** While looking down, Hilary noticed Hyper Dragoon's bit chip flash off and on. **'Hyper Dragoon...?' **she thought. **'No...it...can't be...'**_

Back in reality, Hilary was still thinking. _'It couldn't have been a coincidence that Hyper Dragoon's bit chip flashed! Something's going down with the guys; I can feel it!'_

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Finally powered up, the four rushed in with their blades in front. Their fists collided sending shockwaves towards each other. The beyblades started grinding each other, creating a pillar of pure light in the process. The crater began to grow larger, unwilling to handle the pressure of power.

Hilary and Kenny barely made it to the park, only to cover themselves up as shockwaves plowed through them. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hilary shouting protecting herself. "IT MUST BE A POWERFUL BEACON OF BEYBLADE POWER!" Kenny replied after the last shockwave dispersed, "But, I've never seen one that strong before!" Uncovering herself, Hilary noticed something reaching towards the sky, like it was reaching the skies of Heaven. "What is that?" she asked. "It...must be some kind of pillar of light!" Kenny replied.

The beyblades spread away from each other as the bladers fell to one knee each. Tyson laid his right arm on his right knee, breathing hard. _'This is tougher than I hoped for!'_ he thought, then smiled. _'But, I'm the **definition **of tough! I won't give up so easily!'_ With that in mind, the four beyblades tried again in a test of strength. Dragoon, then began to gain a little _leverage_ by pushing back the other blades. Kai, Max, and Rei felt the shockwaves as they struggled to resist it.

Kai, the first to feel the shockwaves, retaliated by pushing back as both Dragoon R and Dranzer R took the advantage. Rei and Max kept it even by making sure that the defenses were high.

_"I...I can't give up yet!" Max said to himself, "I won't be able to live with myself if didn't use all my power! I will win!" _

_"At my limit already!" Rei spoke silently, "Looks like it's now or never from this point out! I just hope the outcome is in my favor..."_

_"In a way..." Kai began speaking softly, "...I don't even feel about winning anymore...but I will earn my respect..."_

_------------------------------------_

_"ANCIENT-R ATTACK!"_

Unveiling their hidden power, via by element, Kai, Max and Rei charged up their beyblades. Tyson, on the other hand, was standing on his feet breathing hard.

_Rei swiped his hand creating a sonic wave. At the time, five cuts, from the ground, reached out to Driger R enfusing it with thunder, sending it foward. **"JUDGEMENT FIVE SLASH!"** _

_Draciel R hid behind a wall of raging water. Suddenly, a gigantic blue sphere, with a ring, was fired from the wall of water, leaving a trail of water behind. **"DEEP SUBMERGE!"**_

_A firebird appeared in the sky, shooting out rings of fire out of its mouth. The rings combined themselves to create Dranzer R, transforming in a comet of pure fire. **"INCANDESENT DEATH!"**_

The three beyblades crashed into Dragoon R, pushing in backwards. Tyson felt the impact and was pushed back as well, as he held up his arms in defense. It was definitely known that Dragoon R couldn't take anymore pounding, considering that pieces of the attack ring were falling off; it barely had any armor left to defend itself.

_'I can't lose here!'_ Tyson thought. _'I won't! Everything that I've lived for...won't mean nothing I don't win! I won't lose!' _**"I CAN'T!"**

With that shout, Tyson put every last bit of strength, including his willpower, into Dragoon R. Miraculously, Dragoon was able to push back the three beyblades. Seconds later, a massive explosion caused a powerful pillar of light to appear. The beyblades flew up into the sky as Tyson, Kai, Max, and Rei were engulfed by the light.

_--------------------------------_

_**-Turques Island-**_

Ja-rel, standing on top of building, where his lab is, looked up in the sky and saw the pillar of light. It was so huge, that it broke through the clouds in an instant.

Ja-rel smiled as he replied, _"It is time. Their struggle is over. Now the Final Phase of my plan with soon begin!"_

_-------------------------------_

Inside the light, four hands stacked on top of each other as a sign of _"The Bond of Frienship"_. Tyson smiled first as his bit-beast, Dragoon, appeared behind him. Max smiled next, giving his friends the _"thumbs up"_, as Draciel appeared him.

Nodding his head, the smiling Rei knew now, that everything was gonna be alright. Driger stood behind him as his guardian. Last, but not least, Kai smiled with his eyes closed. Seconds later, he opened them with a sign of happiness. Dranzer flapped his wings behind him silently.

_"Friends...for life!"_ Tyson said silently in an echo as Kai, Max, and Rei agreed silently. Little did they know, each of them shed a tear...

_------------------------------_

As the pillar of light began to disappear, the storm had finally passed; but, it was still cloudy. The pillar suddenly disappeared. As a result, the four bladebreakers laid flat on the ground, unconcious; not even making a word. Though, the hands were still in the bond of frienship.

Hilary and Kenny finally made it, but they got there too late.

"What's happened here?" Kenny said keeping a surprised look on his face, "It looks like somebody had been in a warzone!"

"Uh, Kenny!" Hilary said pointing, "Check this out!"

What they saw seemed impossible, but true. Three beyblades has already stopping spinning, but only one was barely keeping its _feet_ on the ground...Dragoon Revelation!

After picking up their blades, Kenny said, "C'mon! Let's get the guys back to Tyson's house." Hilary silently agreed.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

_**-Kinomiya Dojo-**_

Opening up his eyes, Tyson found out that he was back home. He also noticed a familiar face hovering above him.

"You okay?" the girl asked. "Oh, it's you, _Hilary_!" Tyson said sitting up. He noticed that his hat and hooded jacket was laying to the side. "What happened?" he asked. "You were out for _nearly_ an hour," Hilary replied, "Thank goodness it stopped raining!" "My aching head!" Max said rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. "This must be what a concussion feels like!" Rei said doing the same thing. Kai said nothing as he sat up feeling his forehead.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Kenny said entering the room, "Well, it's a good thing me and Hilary found you in one piece! As well as your beyblades coming out of there alive! I managed to give them an upgrade."

Giving them back their blades, Max looked at his first; he noticed that nothing has changed. "Uh, Chief?" he asked, "Not that I mind you repairing my Draciel, but WHO are you kidding?" "They may look the same, but I made the entire structure, of your beyblades, from the attack ring, to the blade base, with a _metallic armor_," Kenny explained, "So, when we go to _Turques Island_, you'll be able to stand a better chance against Ja-rel!"

"Turques Island?" Tyson repeated. "Hey! That's the name of the island _Akira _told me!" Rei replied. "Who's Akira?" Hilary said. "She was the one who I battled against in China, after me up with the White Tigers and Mystel again! What she told me was _very_ intresting: Akira said that Ja-rel gained powers from Ares, she was _unwillingly_ forced to take the rock from the Saint Shields."

"Unwillingly?" Tyson asked, "Do mean like they were posessed or something?" "Now, that you mention it," Max began, "When I was in New York, some guy by the name of _Juromaru_ came looking for a fight! In the process, he took Mariam away with him." "I ran into Juromaru, the same guy, in the Abby!" Kai speaking up, "Tala was able to find Ja-rel's hidden location, but his power completely destroyed it!"

Standing up, Tyson looked around with a questionable look on his face. "Kenny, have you seen Rebecca?" he asked. "Uh...well..." Kenny breathed. "She went to go find Ja-rel on her own," Hilary confessed, "She's been gone ever since!" "SHE'S GONE!" Tyson shouted, "ALL BY HERSELF! WHY!"

"I'm so sorry, Tyson!" Kenny apologizing, "But, Rebecca made me promise not to tell you! If I did, you wouldn't have been prepared!" Tyson held his head down worrying. "Then we better head to Turques Island as soon as possible!" Kai replied.

"Hold on that suggestion, Kai!" Max said remembering something, "Doesn't seem _strange _to you that the three people in hooded cloaks were at the area, when we tried to force Ares back into the rock, are the same ones who attacked us before?" "Maybe Ja-rel learned how to make copies of himself, considering he has the power of Ares now!" Rei replied.

"That's impossible!" Hilary said, "Daichi and I were battling him before Ares was completely freed! And Kenny could vouch for that!" "So," Rei began, "The three hooded people in New York, had to be Juromaru, Akira, and..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Tyson shouted out, "There's no way that my sister can unwillingly be involved in Ja-rel's sick scheme!" "It does seems tough to be true, Tyson..." Hilary said silently, then spoke up, "...maybe she's being held captive!" Without saying anything, Tyson quickly put on his jacket and hat.

"We can dicuss this later!" Kai said, "But now, let's head to Turques Island!"

As Kai, Max, Rei, and Kenny left to see Mr. Dickinson, Hilary stood at the doorway. She turned around to look at Tyson, who was still on his knees. "Tyson?" she said with his back still turned towards her. "I won't believe it, Hilary!" Tyson stated. Hilary jumped back in response. She knew Tyson, better than anyone, how hard it was for him. She walked up to him slowly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said loud enough for him to hear.

**"You're not listening!" **Tyson shouted standing up staring at her. Hilary was so overtaken by the reaction, she was now afraid of him. **"Rebecca is the only person who understood how I felt when I became a beyblader! How can you even say, 'It'll be okay?' "**

Holding her composure, Hilary lowered her head so no one could see her eyes. Then, slowly, she rested her head on Tyson's chest. Tyson was starting to think; he shouldn't be getting mad at Hilary for what Rebecca tried to do. With that in mind, he wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he done something wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you know how I get when my family is involved." Releasing herself from his hug, Hilary calmly said, "We'll find her." Tyson calmly agreed.

_----Commercial Break----_

On the water, the group was in some kind of boat moving across the water.

"It's a good thing Mr. Dickinson let us borrow one of the BBA's speedboats!" Max replied. "More to the point," Hilary began, "How do know to drive a speedboat, Kai?" "Long story short..." Kai began speeding up, "...Beyblade wasn't my all-day hobby!" "Just keep going straight, Kai!" Kenny said checking a map on his computer, "We should be hitting Turques Island any minute now!" "This is it!" Rei said, "No turning back now!" Tyson looked serious at they came upon Turques Island.

After reaching their destination, they searched around the grounds; somehow, it looked baron.

After noticed that the wind picked up, Max looked up into the sky seeing that the clouds were coming together. "Chief!" he said, "It looks like _another _rainstorm is coming!" "Then we better move fast!" Tyson replied, "The sooner we get off this island, the better!" "Look!" Rei said pointing, "I see a building of some kind! That must be Ja-rel's hideout!"

Running towards the building, they encountered a mysterious, cloaked person wearing a hood on top of the person's head. Solid red eyes stared a hole through the group as they stopped, the moment the wind picked up again.

"It must be one of Ja-rel's minions!" Kenny said. **"Who are you?"** Tyson said demanding, **"If you're not gonna answer us, then step aside!"**

The wind blew hard enough to blow the hood off of the person's head. The group couldn't believe who it was...

"It can't be!" Max said opening his mouth. "No way!" Rei and Kai replied shockingly. _'...Frightening...!'_ Hilary thought covering her mouth in a scary way. "Tyson...It's..." Kenny said in suspense.

**"REBECCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tyson's voice echoed through out the island as he saw his sister standing between the group and Ja-rel...

_--------------------------------_

_**Narrator**: Remarkable enough, Tyson is shocked to see his sister, Rebecca in such a way. Now, influenced and controlled under the powerful bit-beast Ares, has Ja-rel's plan to destroy the earth come to fruition? And how far will Tyson go save his sister and have revenge against Ja-rel?_

_THE FINAL BATTLES BEGIN ON THE NEXT BEYBLADE REVELATIONS!_

_--------------------------------_

_**-Trailer-**_

_**Kai : Ja-rel has gone too far this time...**_

_**...A SADISTIC BEYBLADER GONE OFF THE DEEP END...**_

_**Tyson : Get out of here! I can handle this...myself...**_

_**...BROTHER AND SISTER TORN APART BY MEMORIES...**_

_**Ja-rel : We will settle this...**_

_**...OLD SCORES WILL BE SETTLED...**_

_**Hilary : YOU never loved me...**_

_**...FOUR BATTLES WILL COMMENCE...**_

_**Tyson : ..I'll beat you down until my last breath...!**_

_**...BUT THERE WILL BE ONE OUTCOME!**_

_**THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS BEYBLADE SAGA WILL BEGIN...AND END WITH TRAGIC RESULTS...**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

**_Beyblade Revelations: Revelations Storm Zero_**


	22. And The Rain Begins To Fall

**_Last Time: The Bladebreakers finally finished their rivalry, but it ended as all four bladers were knocked out, unknowning that Tyson was the victor._**

**_Getting a letter of help, from Mariam, the group has now landed on Turques Island, were a possessed Rebecca is standing in front of them. Now, Tyson must put his sibling feelings aside and defeat Ja-rel!_**

**_THE FINAL CHAPTER BEGINS ON BEYBLADE REVELATIONS!_**

_**--------------------------------------**_

_Chapter Title: **Revelation Storm Zero**_

**_Episode 22: The Rain Begins To Fall..._**

The group looked in horror as they saw Rebecca smiled as the wind picked up, knowing that it was gonna rain.

_'So, it was true!'_ Hilary thought, _'Rebecca was involved with Ja-rel!'_ A second later, raindrops fell on top of them, with a hint of thunder roaring across the sky. "This is insane!" Tyson said with a shaking, yet angry look on his face. In his point of view, he was surrounded by a red color. _'This was the way she was...before she moved away with Dad!' _Rebecca, smiling more, held out her launcher with beyblade locked in. "It looks like she wants to battle!" Kenny replied.

On top of the abandoned laboratory, Ja-rel had his arms folded looking downward at them. _"It is time!"_ he said, _"Today, the Bladebreakers will fall!" _With that said, Ja-rel disappeared.

Back on the ground, Max held out his launcher, preparing to battle. **"Max, what the hell are you doing?"** Rei shouted. "What else?" Max replied, "I'm gonna beybattle her!" "Max, you don't know if you have the firepower necessary to battle!" Kenny replied. "Does it matter? She'll just come after us anyway, if we don't beat her first!"

_'Max's right!'_ Hilary thought more, _'It's less than a significant chance that we'll escape from her if she lets us go by!'_

"Max!" Tyson spoke up getting angry, "Take the others and get inside the laboratory!" "Tyson..." Max breathed looking at him. **"Get out of here! I can handle this...myself..."** "But Tyson!" Kenny began. **"YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS! NOW, GO!"**

"Let Tyson do his thing!" Kai said, "Let's get to the lab, fast!" The group agreed in silence, and everybody, except Tyson moved forward. Hilary stopped for a second and turned back to see Tyson. His eyes were so filled with anger; this was not the Tyson she knew...

Knowing that she didn't want to anger him more, Hilary went and joined the others.

Tyson hesitated as he try to grab his launcher and beyblade. _'What's wrong with me?' _he thought, _'Normally, I would be enlightened to be in a beybattle. Now, I...'_ _"Tyson..."_ a voice said coming out of Rebecca's mouth. He stopped his hesitation when he saw his sister talking to him. "Rebecca..." _"You will...die!"_ With her yell, as it echoed through the roaring thunder,she launched Timaeus at lightning-fast speed.

--------------------------------------

Max ran through the door of the abandoned laboratory. As the others followed him in, Max noticed a flight of stairs.

"That must be the only way to the top!" he shouted as the others followed him. Climbing up three staircases, they came upon a room with a mysterious light shining upon them. "There's nothing here!" Rei replied. Suddenly, a person wearing a cloak dropped down out of nowhere. "I stand corrected!" The person removed the cloak from around him and revealed himself. "Juromaru!" Max said never forgeting his face. _"**That's** Juromaru?"_ Kenny replied. "What do you want?" Max asked. Juromaru raised his right arm, pointed a finger at Max, and just replied, _"Just YOU, Max!"_

_"You want me?"_ Max smiled while grabbing his launcher and beyblade. _"You GOT me!"_

"Max, we don't have time for this!" Kenny replied. "Just go!" Max insisting, "I'll catch up!" "Take that door!" Juromaru said pointing behind him, "That'll lead you closer to Ja-rel!" A door opened up leading to a flight of stairs. "Should we trust him?" Hilary asked. "We don't have a choice!" Kai responded, "Let's move!" Leaving Max behind, the others continued to follow the flight of stairs. "What's the matter, Juromaru?" Max asked, "Why did you just help us out?" "I just didn't anyone getting involved in our match!" Juromaru said, "I just want you for myself!"

_'If what Rei said, about Akira, is true...'_ Max thought,_ '...Then the only way to free Juromaru, from Ja-rel's hold, is to defeat him in battle!' **"Let's go, Juromaru!"**_

"Bring it then!" Juromaru grabbed his launcher and beyblade and held it out in front of him.

_**"LET IT RIP!"**_

Both blades were released, ready to battle...

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Tyson launched Dragoon R, making good reaction time, as it clashed with Timaeus as lighting exploded on the moment of contact. The impact caused Tyson to be pushed back along with Dragoon R. "That was too close!" he spoke to himself. Tyson stared at Rebecca, who threw her cloak to the side. _'She was like this before...'_

_**---Flashback---**_

_At the Kinomiya Dojo, two beyblades; a blue one and a white one, were in a red beystadium begining to battle. One side of the dish, a ten-year old Tyson wearing his backwards hat; an eight-year old Rebecca stood on the other. _

_**"I'll beat you this time, Tyson!"** Rebecca shouted as the blue beyblade rushed in after the white one. Both colored blades grinding each other as sparks flew greatly out of the beystadium. **"You'll have to do better than that!" **Tyson responded as the white beyblade began to push the blue one back. Rebecca tried hard enough to push it back as it got to the rim of the dish. _**_"You haven't beaten me yet!"_** _she shouted back giving her beyblade more than enough power to push back. _

_As the blades were in the middle of the dish, Tyson looked up at his little sister, noticing that she had outrageous power. _

_**---End Flashback---**_

_'...She was like that before...'_ Tyson continued thinking, _'...I underestimated my sister's power...because I never realised her potential...' _"Enough stalling!" Rebecca said raising her aura ten-fold, "NOW FIGHT!"

Tyson had no choice, but to battle, as Timaeus was moving at him at incredible speed. "REBECCA!" he shouted as the storm began to be even more rough, "I'll save you! Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon R spun twice as fast as it rushed in. Both blades collided as a bolt of lighting crackeled downward.

_**----------------------------------**_

Max and Juromaru rushed into each other as their blades collided aggressively. Moving back away from each other, they both sent shockwaves sending Draciel R and Critias foward. Unfortunately, the power of the shockwaves were so intense, the blades didn't battle. Instead, they returned to their owners, unable to stop. Juromaru did a split to duck under Critias, while Max did a semi-backflip, landing on his hands as Draciel R moved above him. Both blades hit the wall, and hit each other, then returned in front of their owners.

"I gotta admit!" Juromaru said, "You're skills have improved greatly since our _little_ encounter in New York."

Max's eyes changed to a questionable look. _'My skills are the same as they were. Is it just me or is Juromaru getting **weaker**?' _He stopped thinking for a second as he saw Juromaru showing a sign of fatigue. "No time to ponder over it!" he whispered to himself, "The more time doddling, the more, at risk, Ozuma and Mariam are...**_GO DRACIEL!_**"

Draciel R rushed in after Critias. "You think that's gonna frighten me?" Juromaru said shouting giving Critias even more power as it was surrounded by a dark cloud. The impact caused both of them to grind; the friction lifted them both in the air. Max was shaking big-time over the cause. "Juromaru's...weaker than...before..." he barely said, "...So why can...he cause so...much...damage?" Max, then clenched his fists tightly, knowing that he can't hold back anymore. _'Mariam...hold on...!' _he thought staring at his fist. **_"R-AXIS GEAR, FULL POWER!"_**

During the grindage, Draciel R released its R-Axis gear, giving its defense a boost. The advantage was given to Max when Draciel pushed Critias towards Juromaru's side of the wall making a crack. "All right!" Max shouted. Juromaru shrieked as he saw his blades getting pummeled through the wall. "I won't lose here!" he shouted out as his black dragon bit-beast roared behind him. Critias increased speed, push back Draciel R with everything it had.

Max was definitely feeling the effects as he grabbed his left shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt this much unless he was using power from..." he said stopping his sentence short, "...NO!..."

Juromaru raised his head, revealing that his were pure blood-red. Seconds later, a dark aura surrounded him as he smiled like a madman.

**_"...Juro...maru...You tapped into the Astral Plane!"_**

_**-----Commercial Break-----**_

Outside, the storm got even worse. Tyson and Rebecca were drenched as thunder roared in the sky. Rebecca went on the attack as Timaeus rushed from the air. Tyson backed off as well as Dragoon R and ran off. His sister thrusted her fist creating a shockwave sending Timaeus forward at blinding speed. The aqua-marine blade connected with Dragoon R grinding it. After planting his feet on the ground, Tyson was pushed back instantly as the ground was breaking apart from the shockwaves.

_'She's a lot stronger than I expected!' _Tyson thought, _'I have to push it back...!' _He broke the shockwave and started making Dragoon R pushed back Timaeus. In another point of view, The bit-beasts were roaring as Dragoon shoved Timaeus away from him. Instead of worrying, Rebecca's red eyes glowed as she held out her right hand sending a shockwave. Timaeus flared up a flame aura, keeping the blades at a stalemate.

_'...such potential...'_ Tyson thought.

_**-----Flashback-----**_

_...The two beyblades created an impact separating them from each other. They landed outside the beystadium; the match ended in a draw. _

_**"Wow!"** Kid Tyson replied, **"I actually got myself a workout!" "YOU got a workout?" **Kid Rebecca replied, **"I was the one who was trying to keep up with you!" **Tyson never paid attention as he grabbed his white beyblade. **"Just you wait, Sis!" **he said showing his beyblade towards her, **"One day, I'll be good enough to participate in the World Championship!" "We decided to be in the World Championships, AS A TAG TEAM!" **Rebecca pleaded. _

_**"Ha! You've got to be in my league if you want to be in a tag team!" "Then, let's go at it again!" **Rebecca replied holding her launcher in front of her, **"This time I don't plan on losing!" **Looking at her face,Tyson knew she was serious. He smiled arrogantly and held out his launcher. **"Don't cry to Dad when you lose!"**_

_**-----End Flashback-----**_

_'...What a jerk I was back then!' _he thought to himself, _'...All I cared about was...' _

Rebecca flexed her arm more as the shockwave got little more powerful. Timaeus crashed through Dragoon R as the white beyblade flew in the air off-balance. Tyson was in the same position as he felt the same pain.

_'...This is my opinion...but I think she wanted this...Was it because she was jealous of me?' _

Tyson finally regained posure and landed on his feet as Dragoon R gained its balance again. Before they could attempt a counter-offensive, Timaeus bashed into Dragoon grinding it. Tyson was hit automatically by the shockwave. He blocked it again the moment he was being pushed backwards.

_'Whether is she jealous or not...this is MY fault. I wasn't there to protect her...' _

"But, still...!" Tyson broke free from the shockwave as Dragoon R pushed Timaeus back. "I have to open her eyes!" he said to himself, "Even if that meant we break our bodies, and our blades, to do so!" Tyson powered up as a blue aura surrounded him and Dragoon R released its R-Axis. Seconds later, he charged at Rebecca at full force.

_**-----------------------------------**_

Juromaru was finally surrounded completely by a dark cloud. Max stood silently as he prepared to defend whenever. Suddenly, a roar came from the cloud keeping Max uneasy. Juromaru came out of the cloud at supreme speed, taking Max by surprised as he was clocked in the face. Critias crashed into Draciel R knocking it up into the air.

After being getting a mark, Max bounced off the wall into the air. He looked downward to attack Juromaru, but he vanished. _'Where'd he go?' _he thought. Moments later, Juromaru appeared in front of him. He didn't waste any time as he punched Max directly on his face knocking him downward. Critias explosively clocked Draciel R to the ground. He was about to crash land until he made a speedy recovery moving to one side of the room. Not even a second later, Juromaru grabbed Max by the throat. Critias rushed in grinding Draciel R into the wall.

_"You know you don't have a chance to win against me, Max!"_ Juromaru said in a weird voice, _"Now that I've empowered myself with the Astral Plane, I've become absolutely powerful!" _

_'Amazing!' _Max thought, _'He managed to harness the Astral Plane inside of his body. Such Power...'_

"You're right...about one thing, Juromaru!" Max said struggling to get free, "You're powerful...but...not...invincible!" Getting free on contact, Max created a powerful shockwave to throw Juromaru backwards; Draciel R thrusted Critias back hard created another crack on the other wall. _"Playtime's over, Maxy!" _Juromaru shouted, _"You're only delaying the inevitable!" _"Actually, I'm just getting warmed up!" Max said with a determined look. _'Damn, I hate it when I lie! But, this is the only reserve I've got left. I just hope my body can handle it!'_

Within mere seconds, Draciel R began to spin faster. "What's going on?" Juromaru said to himself as he saw a dark purple aura with lightning surrounding Max.

_**'...Is he planning on using the power of the Astral Plane too...?'**_

_**-----Commercial Break-----**_

Rei, Kai, Hilary, and Kenny were still climbing up the stairs. "Feels like these stairs are endless!" Rei said stopping to catch his breath. "My legs are about to fall off my body!" Kenny said. "We have to keep going!" Hilary said, "Ja-rel must be up there somewhere!" Before Kai could say something, the entire building started to shake. "What's going on?" Rei shouted. "Is Ja-rel experimenting again?" Hilary asked.

Kai noticed a large number rocks. "No," he said surprised, "It's coming from below?"

_**-------------------------------------**_

Max started to increase his power as the scars on his body became visibly and open-wounded, and his blonde hair became spiky. Draciel R surrounded itself with a powerful barrier of water. _'Hang in there, Max! You're almost there!'_

_"Max Mizuhara!" _Juromaru replied, _"I can't believe you've become this powerful!" _A dark aura once again surrounded Juromaru. _"But, I will defeat you! And my Master Ja-rel will never be destroyed!"_

Max reached the top of his power as the bit-beast, Draciel roared behind him. Ready and willing, Max and Draciel R dashed towards Juromaru and Critias!

_**"NEVER...is a long time, dude!"**_

Max drew his hand back, knowing that his first strike could be his last...

_**---------------------------------------**_

_**Narrator: **While Kai, Rei, Hilary, and Kenny continue to climb the stairway to Ja-rel's laboratory, Max begins the Ultimate Brawl with Juromaru as Tyson tries to awaken from his sister from within. _

_Even if Max and Tyson are able to succeed, do they have enough stamina to take on Ja-rel Tsubasa? _

_**---------------------------------------**_

**_-_NEXT EPISODE_-_**

_**Max: **My friends are about to give up on their stair-climbing convention, until they come across a room where Akira awaits. Meanwhile, Tyson goes back down Memory Lane to reawaken his sister, Rebecca. As for me, my battle against Juromaru concludes, right before the battle of Rei vs. Akira begin! _

_NEXT TIME ON BEYBLADE REVELATIONS!_


	23. Beyond Watery Limits

_**Last Time**__**: The Bladebreakers had finally ascertained the whereabouts of Ja-rel Tsubasa's laboratory. But, the horror was just beginning as Tyson's sister, Rebecca, stood before them possessed. **_

_**Deciding to stay behind, Tyson told the others to go after Ja-rel. Afterwards, Max encountered, once again, Juromaru, his rival. Although, it has been a great battle so far, the battle is far from over……..**_

_**-------------------**_

_Chapter Title: __**Revelation Storm Zero**_

_**Episode 23: Beyond Watery Limits**_

Max shouted in power as Draciel R rushed forward glowing with energy. It connected with Critias with outrageous impact, pushing Juromaru backwards. Draciel didn't stop there as it kept on grinding Critias with extreme power. "Give it up, Juromaru!" Max shouted. "I'm not done yet!" Juromaru shouted increasing his energy. The shockwaves pushed Draciel off of Critias, who was now on the attack. From three different sides, the black beyblade bashed the green one to Max's side of the wall. The wind picked up as Max was being pushed back instantly.

_'Not good!' _he thought_, 'Juromaru is gaining power by the second! I've got no choice BUT to go on the attack!' _Still feeling the pressure of the wind, Max was able to stop moving. He forced his way through as Draciel R was able to stop Critias's attack, which was turned into a grind. "It can't be!" Juromaru shouted, "How is he able to counter the Astral Plane's power?!"

_**------**_

_Lurking in a sea of water, Max started spinning like a ninja. He spun so fast, he parted the water in half. Holding his arms out, blue energy, in his hand, turned into a spinning disc. Making one last spin, Max threw the disc creating a water shield in front of it. Seconds later, the blue disc transformed into Draciel R. _

_**"RIGHTEOUS BARRIER!"**_

_**------**_

A watery aura surrounded Draciel R as the blade pushed Critias backwards. Juromaru felt the impact so hard, that his side of the wall was completely cracked. _"Incredible!" _ he said talking in a strange voice again, _"He's getting stronger!"_ He saw Max stare him down with the wind pushed behind him. _"No! I can't lose here! Master Ja-rel's dream will be realized!" _Juromaru screamed in power as the bit-beast, Critias roared in the background. Critias started, again, to gain the upper hand on Draciel R; the blades, a second later, started to grind in the middle of the floor. The battle was now a stalemate.

Max was now getting tired. He dropped to one knee breathing hard, but he was surprised to find out he was managing to hold his own. _'The battle's getting too dangerous for me!'_ he thought, 'I_ can't afford to lose here! I'm sorry, Juromaru. Even though, you're being controlled, I have to stop you! No matter what!' _**"I CAN NOT AFFORD TO LOSE HERE!"** Max shouted as a huge wave of water appeared behind him.

_**"YOU'LL LOSE HERE, MAX!"**_ Juromaru replied as Critias roared behind him. _**"DEEP SUBMERGE!" "ETERNAL ESPILON!" **_

A blue sphere appeared out of the water, with a ring, leaving a trailed stream of pure water as Critias fired a powerful beam from its mouth. The two attacks collided creating a powerful explosion engulfing Max and Juromaru into the light.

_-----__**Commercial Break**__-----_

In the drowning rain, Tyson clenched one fist as Dragoon R spun in front of him. Rebecca stared at him with unblinking eyes as Timaeus spun in front of her. _"I've got to reach her somehow!'_ Tyson thought. Rebecca just laughed as the ferocious wind blew her cloak off of her. Although it was just of reflex, Timaeus felt her laughter and created a powerful flame. Then she held up her hand in front of her forcing her blade to attack. Tyson stood his ground as Dragoon was hit instantly. "Where did that come from?!" he yelled. Shifting her hand to the right side, Timaeus hit Dragoon again causing Tyson to be pushed back.

"Her attacks are getting stronger!" Tyson thought lowering his guard, "I have to put up a defense! Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon R responded by rushing in front of Timaeus's fireball and was pushed backwards. Tyson didn't bother to put up a defense as he took to the full brunt of the blow. _'There gotta be someway to break Ja-rel's hold on her!'_

_---__**Flashback**__---_

**One Week Ago…**

Timaeus and Dragoon R bashed each other in the backyard of the Kinomiya Dojo, in the beystadium. "Go for it!" Rebecca shouted. "Speed it up!" Tyson shouted as both blades collided with each other so bad; they knocked each other out of the dish. The siblings caught their blades simultaneously.

"Not bad, little sister!" Tyson said panting. "Same here!" Rebecca said doing the same thing, "That practice match was our best time yet!" "Yeah, it lasted nearly an hour. If we keep this up, we'll be ready to take on Ja-rel!" Rebecca's happy expression changed to worry as her eyes lower to the ground. "Becky?" her brother asked, "What's the matter?" "What if we can't beat Ja-rel?" she asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Don't forget, Bro. You and the other Bladebreakers have faced off against many opponents; some who were powerful, some who were stronger. Even I remember that you and Kai, not to mention Rei, had your problems, in the past, with _Brooklyn_. What if this Ares…_the bit-beast_…is too powerful, even more powerful than him?"

Tyson changed his expression, walked over to his little sister, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do what we can!" he said, and then he smiled, "One day, people will realize that bit-beasts aren't meant to be use for selfish reasons." "Do you believe that?" she asked as he nodded. "Once we do, Beyblading will be a lot more competitive, that way." Rebecca smiled as she stared at her older brother with belief in her eyes.

_---__**End Flashback**__---_

"Die!" Rebecca shouted again as her eyes glowed red. Timaeus, still with its flame aura, clocked Dragoon R up into the air again. Tyson felt the impact and was pushed back into a boulder. _'I can't believe I just said to her and felt like I lied to her face!'_ Tyson thought getting a serious look on her face. _'I told the truth to her that day! I won't go back on my words now! I'll prove it to you, Rebecca!' _"Go, Dragoon!" he shouted as Dragoon R spun three times faster than before. Dropping like a rock, it hit Timaeus dead on top of the Attack Ring and it caused it to bounce back to Rebecca's area.

_"It looks like you have some fight left in you!"_ Rebecca replied as Tyson raised his head, knowing he can't go on the defensive anymore.

_---__**Commercial Break**__---_

Rei, Hilary, Kai, and Kenny were now stuck in a room similar to where Max is now. "How'd we get here?" Kenny asked. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Chief!" Rei responded, "One minute, we're climbing an endless case of stairs; the next thing, we're here in this room."

_**"And that's were you'll be staying, Rei!" **_a voice said. Everyone looked forward and saw, appearing in front of them, a young girl.

_**"Akira!"**_ Rei shouted. Suddenly a door appeared behind her. _"This battle is between me and Rei!" _she said with echo in her voice, _"Take that door! It'll lead you directly to Ja-rel's laboratory! Once you come to the __**next door**__, you're there!" _"Rei…?" Kenny asked. "Go, I'll catch up!" Rei replied, "This is between us! Once this is over, I'll hurry!"

"Come on!" Kai shouted, "We don't have much time!" Kai, Hilary, and Kenny agreed and hurried towards the last flight of stairs.

"I guess skipping the formalities would be a good idea!" Rei said, "Then again, you did act like yourself the last time we battled!" "Really?" Akira said snapping her fingers. Pulling up, from the middle of the floor, was a blue dish. "A beystadium, here?" "That's right! Now that the White Tigers can't interfere this time, I'd figure we go all out here!"

Rei, gritting his teeth, grabbed his launcher and beyblade and replied, "Fine! Besides, I want to pay you back from last time anyway!" Akira smiled and grabbed her launcher and beyblade as well. _"Let's skip the 'blastoff!' shall we?"_ she asked, "Fine by ME!" Rei shouted launching Driger R two seconds before Akira launched hers.

Driger R and Hellmos bounced off each other and started grinding as soon as the blades hit the dish. "I've got you now!" Rei said as Driger started to gain an advantage. Bashing and grinding Hellmos backwards, Driger pushed the blade all the way up to the edge. Rei looked upward and saw Akira was smiling. "I don't see the point of smiling!" he said, "I have the advantage over you!" "Really, you do?" Akira asked as her eyes closed, "To tell you the truth, I'm holding back! " "You're what?!" Akira reopened her eyes and red glowed in them. Hellmos, seconds later, began to spin faster and it glowed, mysteriously, a blue aura. The power it had, crashed into Driger R. The impact caused it to collide into the side to the beystadium. A piece of the dish broke and made a slit into Rei's red shirt; a little blood showed up on his arm from where the cut exceeded.

_'What…what the…!' _he thought, _'Where did that power come from?!' _Akira chuckled as she said, _"You seem to be confused eh, Rei? Well, don't be! Ja-rel has given me more power than I had when I defeated you!" _Hellmos rushed in again keeping Driger near the wall. Rei, once again, felt the impact as he crossed his arms. "This is too much!" he said, "I don't think I can go toe-to-toe with somebody like that! But….I don't have a choice!" Rei pumped up his body as Driger regained momentum, pushing Hellmos back into the center of the stadium; the strain of the early battle caused him to fatigue.

_**"Perfect Timing!"**_Akira said as Hellmos broke off the tackle and started to spin fast around Driger R, as well as create after-images. "What's going on?" Rei asked. _**"I've got you now!"**_ Closing her left hand, the circling Hellmos tightened its grip around Driger R. At the same time, Rei felt like he was paralyzed. _'What's going on?' _he thought, _'I can't move!' _

_"How does it feel, Rei?"_ Akira said smiling.

_-----------_

Dragoon R grinded Timaeus backwards as Tyson began to grow unstable. Rebecca just stood in her place as the storm became more restless. The hi-impact winds blew her cloak off as she held up her hand, making Timaeus stopped in its track. Suddenly, a vibration caused Dragoon R to be pushed off. "I will…" she began speaking.

_**"Rebecca!"**_ Tyson shouted making an echo, "It's me, Tyson! Your own brother has come to save you! Wake up, Rebecca!" Somehow, the words got to her. "What…what's going on?" she barely said. She placed her hand on her head to feel like thought through her mind had passed instantly. Rebecca fell to her knees. "Becky?" Tyson asked hoping that he would get through to her again.

Rebecca finally stood herself back up and faced her brother. Tyson smiled big as he saw his sister with her blue eyes returning to her. "Huh?" he breathed as he smiled disappeared, "Something's not right. I see a red aura, a thin red aura, surrounding her." Rebecca looked at her hands, noticing the red aura as well. "REBECCA!" Tyson said shouting, "ARE YOU OKAY!?" "This is the power…" Rebecca said silently, "This is the power…that Ja-rel…gave me…" Suddenly, a serious look with a smile appeared on her face.

"_**TO DEFEAT YOU, MY BROTHER!"**_

_**---Commercial Break---**_

Walking up the stairs, Max was carrying Juromaru, who was unconscious. Seconds later, Juromaru began to stir. "…Max?" he said with a kid's voice. "Hey, Juromaru!" Max said, "Are you okay?" Max stopped walking for a minute and sat Juromaru down. "Ugh…My head's rocked!" Juromaru said placing his hand on his forehead. "Do you remember anything?" Max asked. "A little…All I can remember is meeting you in New York…I think." "You were under Ja-rel's influence; you were ordered to kidnap Mariam."

Juromaru received a little shock when he finally remembered everything.

_---__**Flashback**__---_

Max was standing on one knee as Juromaru was knocked out on the ground. Draciel R and Critias, with little power to spare, grinded each other. _'Give me a break!' _he thought, _'He's out like a light, and his blade is still spinning. How much resolve does this guy have?'_

Draciel R was about to tap out as it kept on grinding Critias backwards, inch-by-inch. _'Come on, I don't have much endurance left!'_ Somehow Critias died out and stopped spinning. Max let his head droop in relief. Then a red aura began to leave Juromaru suddenly.

_---__**End Flashback**__---_

"I felt the red aura, that was controlling me, disappear from my body," Juromaru said, "I guess that it's partially my fault; I mean to cause much trouble!"

"It wasn't your fault, Juromaru!" Max explained, "Anybody could have been under the spell of Ares." "Well, at least you saved me!" Juromaru said. "Yeah, but…" Max held up Draciel R and Critias, noticing they took quite a beating. "…I don't think we can battle with these anymore. They're good for one more battle, though." "I have a better idea: We can use these to break the chains off of Ozuma and Mariam."

"All right, then!" Max said standing up, "Let's go! The others may need our help soon." He then, once again, to carry Juromaru as he draped his arm over his shoulder. "Sorry, if I'm not much in walking right now," Juromaru said, "My left leg is still numb…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll make up there! Believe it, we've come this far now…."

_**----------------------**_

_**Narrator: **__With Juromaru free from Ares' influence, he and Max decided to head to the top of the abandoned building. And with Kai, Kenny, and Hilary just __**seconds away**__ from the laboratory, do they have the firepower needed to defeat Ja-rel Tsubasa? _

_And Rei, in serious trouble in his battle with Akira, can he bounce back in time for the victory? And with Tyson's problem, Rebecca seems to be freed from Ja-rel's control, but WHY does she still want to fight her older brother? _

_Find out next time on Beyblade Revelations!_

_**------------------------**_

_**-Next Time-**_

_**Rei: **__Max's battle with Juromaru is over, but my battle with Akira is just beginning as she uses the power of the Astral Plane to battle me! Meanwhile, Kai, Kenny, and Hilary have finally made it to Ja-rel's lab, where the battle finally commences. _

_But, does Kai have the necessary power needed to defeat Ja-rel? Find out next time!_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_(Sailor Saba: Sorry, it took me so long to update this chapter! I got me a new computer and I was just getting use to it! Please Review!) _


	24. The Changing Winds

_**Last Time**__**: Max's determination won him a victory against Juromaru and Critias. Meanwhile, Rei had one big problem with Akira as she began to use Astral Plane's power to her advantage, causing him to be tied up…LITERALLY! **_

_**Tyson's way to free his sister from Ja-rel's influence finally worked. But, the power was still coursing through her veins as Rebecca Kinomiya wanted to keep battling her brother. And with Kai, Hilary, and Kenny reaching Ja-rel's lab at any second, do they have the firepower needed to defeat such a powerful opponent?**_

_**-----------------**_

_Chapter Title: __**Revelation Storm Zero**_

_**Episode 24: The Changing Winds**_

Tyson stared at his younger sister, Rebecca, as Dragoon R span normally in front of him. Rebecca stared at him with sharp blue eyes as the red aura around her made Timaeus spin faster.

_'She still wants to fight me after all of this?'_ Tyson thought. _'What's her reason?'_

Rebecca dropped her straight face into a smile and replied, "To think…although I was better than you at this, I…always looked up to you…" Tyson's eyes widen as Dragoon R was hit sudden by an oncoming, outgoing Timaeus. As Tyson blocked the shot, Rebecca appeared in front of him launching a hard right fist.

Seconds later, the siblings were in a stalemate as their beyblades were stuck in a toe-to-toe situation. Tyson struggled holding both of her sister's fists. "What's the matter, Tyson?" Rebecca said devilishly, "You seem pretty…distracted…" Timaeus was now getting the upper hand on Dragoon R. "You weren't _this_ distracted when you defeated me in _that_ regional tournament. This time, neither Mr. Dickinson nor any referee is gonna stop us! I plan on defeating you right here and now!"

Being pressured downward, Tyson tried his very hardest to lift himself back up. _'Where did this burst of energy come from?'_ he thought. _'I thought I had gotten through to her a second ago! Why does she want to keep fighting?!'_

Tyson shouted as a blue aura, which caused Dragoon pushed back Timaeus and gave Rebecca the full force of the repelling. She flipped backwards on top of a rock while Timaeus spun at the base of the rock. The older brother stood up breathing hard staring again.

--------------------------------

Akira held out her hand as Hellmos kept on spinning faster around Driger R. Rei struggled as he walked slowly towards the dish. "What's going on?!" he replied through his teeth, "I can't move my arms!" "You see, Rei…" Akira started, "…Hellmos has created a powerful electrical surge around your Driger. " Now, the pitch in her voice changed again. _"Now, whatever happens to Driger happens to YOU!" _Hellmos squeezed in further as it started grinding Driger R. Rei felt the surge and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"How does it feel, Rei?" Akira asked with no remorse. Seconds later her voice changed. _"I know for a fact that you have the endurance to withstand this, but your Driger is suffering from immense, electrical surges. It's only a matter of time before your beyblade is shattered into pieces." _Rei's somewhat managed to withstand the pain and struggled to break free of her grip. Driger R began to spin faster as the friction caused Hellmos to be pushed back.

"That did it!" Rei shouted in excitement. "You think so?" Akira said smiling. "Huh?" Rei looked down to see that his arms were still shackled to his sides. "How can this be!?" he asked. "Until my focus of you is pointed to something else, you won't be able to use your hands!" Hellmos tackled the defenseless Driger R as Rei, once again, screamed in pain.

_"…You will soon fall, Rei!"_

_---Commercial Break---_

Making it to the last three steps, Kai, Hilary, and Kenny stopped running.

"This is it!" Kenny said, "The last door! Ja-rel's got to be through there!" "There's no time to waste!" Kai said, "Let's go!"

The door opened automatically letting the three of them enter. "Just…Just what…?" Hilary shrieked as she saw Ja-rel's laboratory. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kai said looking back and forth. _"Don't start throwing up yet!" _a voice said. "Who said that?" Kenny asked. Coming out of a shadow, a tall figure walked forward. _"Otherwise, we wouldn't have a beybattle here in my lab." _

"It's Ja-rel!" Kai shouted out. _"In the flesh, I might add,"_ Ja-rel stated. "You've got some nerve!" Hilary said, "It's bad enough you stole the rock from the Saint Shields, but you got Tyson's sister involved in this! You should be ashamed!"

_"I'm afraid you are misinformed!"_ Ja-rel said in a calmly manner, _"I didn't go to Rebecca, she came to me! She wanted that forbidden power to surpass her own brother's. So, I gave it to her!"_ "And you threatened Tyson!" Kenny said, "Which made Rebecca run back to you!" _"Once again my friends, you are misinformed! When Rebecca decided to betray me, she came to Turques Island hoping to take me out. I must admit though, at least she did better than those two…" _

Ja-rel pointed to two people in the corner. Hilary covered her mouth in shock. "Ozuma! Mariam!" Kenny shouted as Kai's anger was building. _"Don't worry, they're alive!"_ Ja-rel said, _"However, I'm completely disappointed. They're supposed to be the protectors of the rock, and yet, their power doesn't even compare in the battles!" _

"ENOUGH!" Kai shouted grabbing Ja-rel's attention, "You say you're powerful, so let's see you back that up!" Ja-rel smiled and said, "I was hoping you would say that!"

Seconds later, the floor moved underneath them revealing a battlefield. "If I'm gonna get the best out of you," Ja-rel said standing on one side of the battlefield, _"I'm might as well battle in a field with no gimmicks."_ Kai stood on the other side holding out his launcher. "Kai…?" Kenny said. "Don't just stand there!" Kai shouted, "Use this time to free Ozuma and Mariam!" With Kenny and Hilary agreeing, Kai faced forward looking ready.

Ja-rel held out his launcher and said, _"I've been waiting to test out Ares' true power."_ "Don't be so shaken up after Dranzer and I finish you off!"

**"LET IT RIP!"**

_-------------------------------_

Hellmos drove Driger R to Rei side of the stadium. Rei, who still couldn't move his arms, was hit in the face by the pressure. _'Ah man!' _he thought. _'If I can't break free of Akira's hold, I won't be able to control Driger!' _Akira laughed and replied, "I know that Driger can't continue from this kind of pressure Rei! _And once your bit-beast is mine, I'll have no regrets burying you in the ground!_" Hellmos increased its speed grinding Driger R into the side of the beyblade stadium; Rei cringed at the fact a few scratches caused a shedding of blood.

_'No! I can't rely on my strength all the time!'_ Rei continuing to think. _'I've learned that a beyblade can be controlled by more than just the body! I just have to focus; I can do this!'_

Rei closed his eyes and went into deep meditation. "What's he doing?" Akira said. Seconds later, Rei was transformed into a golden warrior. "What?!" Akira looked downward noticing that Driger was beginning to regain ground by grinding Hellmos backwards. "How is this happening?!" she asked then looked up to see a golden-colored Rei that stood straight up. "It doesn't make sense!" Akira said then changed her voice again, _"How did you break free of my hold?!"_

"There's more than one way to control my blade, Akira!" Rei said, "I took a page out of Brooklyn's playbook and I used my mind to break of your hold! And as I say this Akira: This battle is OVER!"

Akira jumped backwards replying, _"I agree that is battle is over…__**BECAUSE I'LL BE THE ONE TO FINISH IT!"**_ With that, Hellmos increased speed. "Then prepare to feel the _animality _of Driger Radical!" Rei shouted as Driger R released its R-Axis Gear.

Both blades lunged at each other at full power as Rei and Akira flew towards one another.

Rei's right fist engulfed itself in a gold aura. Thrusting it forward, the aura transferred itself to Driger R revealing a powerful fire aura surrounding the gold one. _**"BURNING RADICAL SLASH!"**_ Akira, surrounded by the element of wind, was cut in the arms as she thrusted a large sum of the deadly wind with Hellmos. _**"EVERLASTING WHIRLWAY TEMPEST!"**_

The two blades tackled each other in the middle of the beystadium. Shockwaves pushed back both bladers as the intensity became crucial. Seconds later, Hellmos began to gain ground as the bit-beast, itself, roared in the background. Rei, along with Driger R, were getting pushed back as he fell to one knee. "Ares's power over Akira is awesome!" he said forcing to stand up, "I have to fight this!" Suddenly, Driger R's bit chip began to glow. "As a member of the Bladebreakers, I will not accept defeat!" Rei shouted forcing energy as Driger was released from the bit chip. That was more than enough power that Akira couldn't handle as Hellmos was being pushed back instantly. Within an instant, Driger R cracked Hellmos to the outside; the force of the shockwaves blew Akira back towards a wall, where she laid unconscious.

The gold aura faded away as Driger R returns to Rei's hand. "Wow!" he said looking at his beyblade, "Looks like another battle is out of the question for you, buddy!" Then, running towards Akira, Rei picked up Hellmos. Checking for a pulse, Rei replied, "Looks like she's gonna be okay. But, I have no time to waste." Rei placed Akira on his back and ran up the stairs. _'You think that Ja-rel would put in an elevator! But, I have no time to complain, because I'll bet anything that Kai is battling with Ja-rel, right now!'_

_---Commercial Break---_

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai shouted as Dranzer R raced across the battlefield and started tackling Ares. Ja-rel smiled as he saw his blade get pounded into the small wall of the battlefield. _"I'm impressed, Kai!"_ he said, _"But, you're far out of my league!" _Ares showed a little endurance and struggled as it pushed Dranzer back a few inches. _'Not yet!' _Kai thought. _'I still have the advantage! I just have to keep going!'_ Breaking away from Ares, Dranzer R increased speed; hit its opponent three times before grinding it into the wall.

_"Oh my!" _Ja-rel said smiling more, _"It's seems that aggressiveness has shown itself! If I had known from the start, I wouldn't have been so lenient…"_ Ja-rel held out his hand, which Kai questioned. In an instant, a burst made Ares blow back Dranzer. Kai, too, was pushed back by the burst which made him drop to one knee. "What…what was that just now?!" Kai asked.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Hilary were carrying an injured Ozuma and Mariam. "Did you see that just now?" Kenny asked, "For a minute there I thought that Kai had the advantage!" "It's…not…that easy," a voice said. "Ozuma!" Hilary said as Ozuma opened his eyes. "Ja-rel…is…using less than a fraction…of Ares's true power…" he said. "…He…has to be…careful…" Mariam said waking up. "Mariam…?" Kenny asked.

"…Agh…I've got to keep attacking! Go!" Kai shouted as Dranzer R regained status and started attacking again. Ares just stood in the middle of the battlefield as Dranzer pushed and grinded Ja-rel's blade. "No way! It can't be!" Kai shouted, "The blade isn't moving!" With that, Dranzer backed off. "I'll try another direction! Attack!" Coming from behind, Dranzer R tried to use a counter-offense, but the blade, itself, bounced and flipped right in front of Ares. "What the…?" "Nice try!" Ja-rel said as Ares hit Dranzer R backwards, making Kai feel the impact.

_"It's impressive, Kai!"_ Ja-rel said standing, _"But, your little tricks is not gonna work on me! You think that this is another tournament battle; that you're willing to push yourself the next level against friendly rivals. Not this time! This is a street battle, Kai! Where anything goes; so if you don't pick yourself up, I'm gonna trash your blade!"_

Ares spun faster as it continued to attack Dranzer R. Kai felt every hit as the impacts became harder to deal with. With one more hit, Dranzer R flew up into the air as Kai hit the ground, protecting himself.

"This is unbelievable!" Kenny said, "Kai…is just being toyed with!" Hilary, gripping her Hyper Dragoon Rose, said, "Then, I guess it's time for me step in!" "Hilary, no!" "Kenny's…right, Hilary!" Mariam replied, "You don't…" "We don't have a choice!" Hilary declared, "If Kai loses this battle, then I'm the only one left to take down Ja-rel!" _'That is…if Tyson doesn't get here…'_

_---Commercial Break---_

Rebecca threw a right hand to Tyson's stomach, making him double over as Timaeus clocked Dragoon R backwards.

"You still don't get it!" Rebecca said picking up her brother by grabbing him by the neck, "Although I've been freed of Ja-rel's control, the power is still there coursing through my veins! THIS IS WHY! This is why Ja-rel came to me…" Tyson, although listening, was slipping in-and-out of unconsciousness.

"Ever since you won your first world tournament, I was always called being the sister of the World Champion. I was okay with that, but throughout every tournament on out, your Beyblading skills were getting more and more accurate by each passing day! The more I tried to even the playing field, the more experience you were learning! It tore me apart; then I realized now that no matter what I did, I could never catch up to you!"

Rebecca tightened her grip on Tyson as she continued. "About three years later, after the Justice Five Tournament, Ja-rel came to me and gave me and offer: He would give me one of the Three Dragon Bit-beasts, in exchange for releasing Ares from the rock, the Saint Shields had."

With Tyson unable to struggle, he fell into a deep sleep.

_**[Dream Sequence**_

_**"Tyson!" **_a voice called out, _**"Tyson, can you hear me?" **_Tyson was lying on his back with his eyes closed. _"Who's there? I can hardly recognize the voice…"_ he replied. _**"It is me, Tyson…Dragoon!" **__"Dragoon? What is it that you want?" __**"Tyson…I understand that fighting against a brethren is unbecoming of you. But, do not forget…your sister's power is not her own…" **__"What do you mean?" __**"Ares has a terrible power, the power to control people's minds. Even as I speak of, your power alone can not defeat Rebecca and the fake power she is possessing." **_

With Dragoon used his claw to pick up his fallen friend. _"What am I supposed to do?" _Tyson said as his voice echoed. _**"If I lend you some of my power, you may have a chance,"**_Dragoon spoke. _"You mean…Beyblade Fusion?"_ _**"No, this is something that you'll have to do for yourself. Use my power and save your sister!"**_

_**[End Dream Sequence**_

"With this power," Rebecca replied starting to throw her fist, "I will finally able to defeat you!" Suddenly, Dragoon R increased its defenses as Timaeus attacked. "What's going on?" she replied as she saw her fist get caught by her brother's hand. She winced as she noticed that Tyson hand was gripping hard. She back away as she saw Tyson beginning to glow a mysterious blue aura.

_'What…What is this power?! Where is it coming from?!'_ Slowly, Tyson raised his head revealing sharp blue dragon eyes as he gritted his teeth. The power of his aura was so deafening, that the wind began to pick up again.

_**"REBECCA!" **_Tyson shouted as Rebecca veered back, _**"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE UNDER JA-REL'S CONTROLL OR NOT! I'LL FREE YOU, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST OF MY BREATH!"**_

_------------------------_

_**Narrator**__: As Tyson begins to stir, he faces his sister realizing that his last chance to get her back. Are his latent powers, given by Dragoon, enough to win this battle…OR is it already too late?_

_And what about Kai? Does he have the power necessary to take down Ja-rel? If not, can Hilary, along with Hyper Dragoon Rose, sitting by the sidelines, be able to win the battle?_

_Find out on the next __**Beyblade Revelations!**_

_--------------------------_

_**-Next Episode-**_

_**Narrator**__**: Kai's battle with Ja-rel is determined. Meanwhile, the hidden powers of Tyson Kinomiya have been awakened, taking Rebecca Kinomiya and her skills to the fullest. Next time, on Beyblade Revelations:**_

_**Beyond The Tears In The Rain**_


	25. Beyond The Tears In The Rain

_**Last Time**__**: Rei's battle with Akira turned into a dire one as he was unable to free his limbs from the Hellmos onslaught. Witnessing that she was too powerful, Rei had no other choice but to call forth his hidden power which left Akira unconscious. **_

_**Meanwhile, the ultimate between Kai and Ja-rel began as Dranzer took to the extreme against Ares. Hilary, believing that Kai may NOT have a chance, stood by waiting for her chance. **_

_**Tyson, on the other hand, realized now that Rebecca wasn't gonna listen to words anymore and thus Dragoon lent him some of his power, hoping that it would be enough to take her down. **_

_**With only two or three beybattles left, will the Bladebreakers win a climatic victory?**_

_-----------------_

_**Chapter Title: **__Revelation Storm Zero_

_**Episode 25: Beyond The Tears In The Rain**_

Dranzer R and Ares raced towards each other at the middle of the battlefield. Upon hitting the center, a collision hit causing Dranzer to be moved backwards. Kai was pushed back instantly by the force. _"What's the matter, Kai?"_ Ja-rel asked, _"I thought one of the top ranked beybladers could beat me!" _Regaining posture, Kai got even angrier and his eyes flared up. "Go, Dranzer!" he shouted as Dranzer R was surrounded by an igniting flame. The attack knocked Ares up into the air. _"That's a little better! But, not good ENOUGH!" _Ares landed in front of Ja-rel and increased spin velocity as it dashed towards Dranzer R making a clean hit. In slow-motion, a piece of Dranzer's Blade Base was broken off. A rush of wind came scratching at Kai's upper bicep. He felt the pain as he fell down to one knee.

"This is insane!" Kenny shouted, "Kai's just being toyed with out there! He doesn't stand a chance!" Hilary, clenching to Hyper Dragoon tightly, never took her eyes off of the battle. _'The moment that Kai is defeated is when I take over!'_ she thought.

_'That's it!' _Kai thought. _'I'm tired of being toyed with!'_

-------

With his fingertips on lit with flames, Kai slammed his left hand to the ground. Within seconds, the flames moved towards Dranzer R engulfing it in flames as bird heads reached out towards Ares.

_**"NINE-HEADED PHOENIX EMISSION!"**_

-------

"You're finished, Ja-rel!" Kai shouted.

In the world of the Astral Plane, Ja-rel moved backwards as Ares were being attacked by phoenix heads. At least, seven of the nine heads were able to lift Ares up into the air. Dranzer R, which happened, to be the eighth head, dashed into the air and clocked Ares. Ja-rel felt the pain but not much, as for an instant, he saw Kai, surrounded in flames, delivered a hard right punch to Ja-rel. Instantly, Dranzer R and Ares were in a deadlock, in a test of strength.

However, Ja-rel caught Kai's right hand as he replied, _"Is that some term of respect or do you just not like me? I must admit…your little Nine-Headed Phoenix Emission had me somewhat worried. I never expected you to be the ninth head. But, then again…"_

Ja-rel placed a hand on Kai's chest. In an instant, a massive flash pushed him backwards, not to mention Dranzer R receiving a dose of damage. _"…You never did expect that I'd be this powerful!" _Ja-rel finished. Kai kneeled back on one knee. _'This is insane!'_ he thought. _'No matter what I do, no matter what tactics I try, he seems to be gaining strength with every move! It's no use…'_

_"Don't even think about trying to use your Phoenix Rising, Kai!"_ Ja-rel said getting Kai all worked up, _"My power is absolute! There's nothing that you can do to stop me!"_ "We'll see about that!" Kai said as Dranzer R activated its R-Axis Gear, _**"Ancient-R Attack!"**_

Appearing behind Kai was a huge firebird made, purely, out of fire. Seconds later, the firebird shot, from its mouth, several flaming rings. _**"INCANDESCENT DEATH!"**_ Within an instant, Dranzer was engulfed by flames and attacked Ares. Both blades were now covered in flames. Kai started to breathe hard as he hoped that Dranzer R did some sort of progress. Unfortunately, Ja-rel just smiled and said one thing, _"The…End!"_

Out of nowhere, a beyblade came out of the flames and flew past Kai's head. Kai's expression of surprise never shook off his face as the beyblade hit the wall and landed on the floor. Only question was: _Whose beyblade was it?_

_---Commercial Break---_

Outside the abandoned building, a massive wind blew. Rebecca covered herself as she saw her brother being engulfed in a huge, non-seeable, aura. "What in the…" she replied to herself. _'Tyson never had this power before! Not even against Brooklyn! Was he holding back the whole time?'_ "Just what are you trying to do, Tyson?!" she shouted at him.

"Save you, Rebecca!" Tyson shouted back in a growling voice, "Dragoon gave me this power. I'm not gonna let it go to waste! Because, he knows how far I will go…to save people important to me!" Tyson roared at the sky as the aura was getting higher. Dragoon R was engulfed by a mysterious red aura; within a blink of an eye, Timaeus was blown backwards. Seconds later, Dragoon was pushing Timaeus backwards toward a small rock. Rebecca felt the impact and she was pushed back while she was blocking. Tyson then roared more into the sky causing Timaeus to be thrown into the rock crashing it.

"He's still coming at me!" Rebecca said, "I have to counter! **BUSTER FLAME!" **Timaeus regained composure and attacked Dragoon R with itself surrounding in intense flames. Without saying anything, Tyson growled and roared again throwing a powerful shockwave that stopped Timaeus in its tracks. In an instant, a tackle hit the aquamarine beyblade to flip backwards. Rebecca was thrown instantly on her back.

**"Are you finished with this nonsense!?"** Tyson shouted at his sister. "Non…nonsense?!" Rebecca said standing up slowly, "How can you say it's nonsense…WHEN IT WAS YOUR FAULT?" Tyson was taken aback at her comment. "You promised…on that day…we would be World Champions…together! But instead…" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she spoke. "…You teamed up with three other people and…_forgot all about me!_"

Tyson calmed down and replied, "I'm deeply sorry…I totally forgot that you wanted to rise up at the top with me. But…" Rebecca tears stopped as she looked towards her brother. "…You're the one who was always better, even though you were younger than me. That's why Dad took you…when you decided to go journeying the world all by yourself, I always thought you had left without me; that you had taken your skills to a level unsurpassed…"

Now knowing the reason, Rebecca lowered her head in guilt. "Are you saying…that you came after me because of a fault said to be yours?" she asked. "That's right!" Tyson said with a determined face, "Believe me, Sis! I've made a whole lot of mistakes, but at least I want to overturn this one!" Hearing that, Rebecca wiped her eyes clean of the tears. Timaeus spun normally in front of her as she raised her tear-strained face and replied, "Let's battle, Brother!"

Tyson looked at her in question as she went into a fighting stance. "This will be a _**real**_ beybattle!" she said. "A real beybattle?!" Tyson said closing his eyes, "Are you saying that you still want to battle, even after you finally came to your senses?" "I'll admit one thing: I'm just a contender. I can't really prove myself to be strong until after I defeat someone who is stronger than me." Tyson opened his eyes in shock; he never remembering his sister admitting to someone stronger than her. "However…" she began, "…I don't plan on holding back on this battle, neither should you! I want a good fight!"

Now looking serious, Tyson lifted his head and replied, "So, it comes down to a battle of the Kinomiya Siblings!" Dragoon R suddenly spun faster. "You're on, then!" he finished. Neither said a word noticing that now is the time to see who is stronger…

----------

The beyblade that hit the floor was a blue beyblade……Dranzer Rising. "I don't believe it!" Kenny said, "Dranzer…Kai lost!" "Didn't I tell you?" Ozuma barely spoke, "Ja-rel's has officially merged Ares into his own beyblade. He's just way too strong!" Kai's body started shaking as his teeth gritted in anger. "I win, Kai!" Ja-rel said, "But…look on the bright side…you did a whole lot better than your other two friends."

"If…I wasn't holding Ozuma right now…" Kenny threatened. _"You'll do nothing, Kenny!" _Ja-rel said changing his voice, _"Even I know for a fact that you don't the physical power to take me on!" _Suddenly, without warning, another beyblade fell into the battlefield and hit Ares backwards. The beyblade fell back and spun in front of Kai. _"What is this!?"_ "It's…" Kai began, "…Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary walked up beside Kai and replied, "You'll have to condemn with me now!" "Hilary…What in the…?"

"Kai, stand back!" Hilary shouted, "This is my battle now!" Hilary stepped on to the battlefield and readied herself. _"Trying to take me on by yourself?" _ Ja-rel asked, _"Let's not forget that I gave you Hyper Dragoon! That was first and last mistake!" _**"The only mistake I ever made was me being associated with YOU!"** Hilary exclaimed, **"Now, you involved my friends in your sick scheme! I have no regrets about this! I'm taking you down, Ja-rel!"**

----------

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon R rushed in and attacked Timaeus. "Focus your attack, Timaeus!" Rebecca replied. Both blades stood in between the two bladers as they tackled each other. Electricity seems to lighting the sky as the rain seemed to drop faster and faster. Tighten her muscles, Rebecca forced more energy into Timaeus; the aqua-marine beyblade started to move back Dragoon R with strength only. In comparison, Tyson was getting pushed back by the force.

_'No!' _Tyson thought as the rain began to drench his clothes. _'Even if she is back to her senses, I can't anyone beat me! I have to win this; to prove that I can win against her! I cannot lose!'_ Screaming in intense fury, Tyson emitted his power into Dragoon R knocking Timaeus off balance a little and retaliating by grinding it backwards. "Move out the way!" Rebecca shouted as Timaeus regaining energy and stance as it escaped from its attacker. "Oh no, you don't!" Tyson shouted. Dragoon R increased speed as it dashed all around, trying to keep up with it.

Rebecca's point of view seemed a little different. _'What's going on?'_ she thought as she noticed that Timaeus was moving in the same movements she was thinking; each and every move dodged Dragoon R perfectly. _'All the maneuvers that are played in my head, Timaeus is following them completely!' _She saw Dragoon R go for another try again. "There!" she replied as Timaeus attacked Dragoon R and grinded it backwards. Tyson was, once again, pushed backwards by the force.

"How is she doing this?!" he replied to himself, "Her battle style is so different; it's like I can't what she's doing!" Timaeus stopped grinding Dragoon R bashed backwards every time. _'No! It's doesn't matter now; I can't lose this battle, I have to join the others soon!'_ Dragoon glowed a mysterious blue hue and blew back Timaeus in an instant. "This is my chance!" Tyson shouted, "Go Dragoon!" Seeing Dragoon coming, Rebecca clenched her right hand as Timaeus flared up a fiery aura. A bolt of lightning flashed from the sky making the surrounding area light up. "Big Brother…" she began as the fire in her eyes burned, "…by this hand, I defeat you!" Her beyblade then raced towards the attacking Dragoon R. **"BUSTER SLASH!"** Timaeus's fire aura engulfed it entirely, becoming a meteor of fire. Within seconds, the two blades collided, but Dragoon flew backwards hitting Tyson completely in the chest. Both flew back to a small rock formation, where it crumbled on contact.

Within seconds, the storm stopped. Timaeus's fire died down afterwards. "I win…" she replied softly.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Hyper Dragoon R rushed in quickly, attacking Ares from all sides. However, Ja-rel didn't flinched an inch. _'Well…'_ he thought. _'Hilary is a lot more feisty than usual…'_ "Full power, Hyper Dragoon!" Hilary shouted as her blade grinded Ares backwards. _'I've got to hold my ground until Tyson can get here!'_ she thought. Hyper Dragoon continued the attack then it clocked Ares with one good strike, nearly knocking out of the battlefield. "Hmm…she seems to be serious…" Ja-rel breathed.

_'Unbelievable!' _Kenny thought. _'Hilary is bringing the same intensity to Ja-rel; the same way Tyson used against Brooklyn! This is crazy! I knew she was powerful, but I had no friggin idea!'_ "She better keep it up!" Mariam replied softly, "Hilary doesn't know it, but she has the power to hold her own against Ja-rel. I don't know why she holding back…" Kenny kept on looking at the battle as he saw Hyper Dragoon R grinding Ares to the edge of the battlefield.

_'Looks like I've given her enough time to fool around…'_ Ja-rel thought. "Attack now, Ares!" he shouted. Ares landed on the edge of the battlefield, increasing speed allowing the dust to make Hyper Dragoon back off. Using the attack command from Ja-rel, Ares rushed in. "I don't think so!" Hilary said. Hyper Dragoon stood in a stalemate against Ares. "This is serious!" Kai replied to himself, "I know Hilary's battle style: She would attack from a distance, which places her in a defensive position. But, she's doing the complete opposite." Then the idea hit Kai hard. _'She's waiting for Tyson to hurry!'_

_'I need more power to keep going!' _Hilary replied. "R-Axis Gear, full power!" Responding the command, Hyper Dragoon R gear activated and gained more power. _'Hmm…This could be more interesting than I thought.'_ Ja-rel thought smiling.

--------

Rebecca kept on standing still as Timaeus spun in front of her. "Even after all of these years," she began, "you still can't beat me…" But, she took back those words after she saw a blue light shoot to the skies and saw Tyson, with tattered clothes appeared without a scratch with Dragoon R spinning in front of him. _**"It's not over yet!"**_ he said getting more vicious. Rebecca had no time to react as her brother moved at lightspeed. Dragoon R, in an instant, attacked Timaeus grinding it backwards to another small rock formation. On one knee, Rebecca looked forward as Tyson looked at her; her expression of the new Tyson was nothing more than speechless.

_'Tyson's aura…'_ she thought. _'…something's different about it… I can't explain it, but he's a lot stronger than before…I can't predict what move he's gonna make…What's gonna on here?'_

Dragoon R's power kept increasing it crashed Timaeus through the small rock formation; Rebecca felt the impact, but held herself in a defensive position still thinking. _'Is this the Astral Plane's power? Or is it Dragoon's power? Or maybe both?'_

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Timaeus was able to stand its ground for a minute, holding Dragoon R at a stalemate. "I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Rebecca replied. With each passing second, Dragoon kept on gain more ground against her. Dropping to both knees, Rebecca felt bloodlust coming from her eyes, as her eyes turned red again. **'What…what's this feeling?!'** she thought. The red aura surrounding her was now giving her pain as she screamed out in agony. However, the power of her aura released an ultrasonic shockwave, which made Timaeus pushed back Dragoon R. Tyson was shocked at the shockwave and was knocked on his back.

A minute later, Tyson sat up noticing Dragoon R spinning beside him. Looking forward, he noticed Rebecca's sudden change; a more different change from his. The red aura surrounding her grew bigger and her eyes were, once again, bloodshed red. To make things _**more**_ interesting, a huge wing appeared from her right shoulder blade. _"What…what the Hell is going on…?!"_ he shouted in suspense. Once again, Rebecca screamed in agony because of the pain.

------

Hyper Dragoon R continued its rumble as it attacked Ares from every side of the battlefield. Although taking massive hits, Ja-rel wasn't in the least bit surprised. _"I commend you, Hilary!" _he said changing his voice, _"You're powerful, it's true. But, I know for a fact that this isn't your type of tactics!" _"Does he…?" Hilary replied being shocked. _"If you think you're gonna wait for Tyson to get here, you're sadly mistaken!" _"Hilary! He knows your strategy!" Kai shouted at her, "You'll have to finish it now!"

Ja-rel laughed and said, _"You actually think that her power can beat me? Let's see her try!" _Still confident, Hilary pulled a rose from her hair and said, "Be careful of what you wish for, Ja-rel…" Hyper Dragoon, still cranked up, raced at Ares. _**"This is where it ends!"**_ Ja-rel shouted as Ares did the same thing.

Ja-rel was right though; this is where it ends….

_--------------------------------_

_**Narrator**__**: Hilary and Ja-rel's battle is getting to be climatic one indeed as Tyson's sister, Rebecca goes through some type of radical transformation. One thing is for certain: These two great battles will end on the next episode!**_

_**Stay tuned for more Beyblade Revelations!**_

_--------------------------------_

**-NEXT EPISODE-**

_**The two final beybattles conclude as Tyson vs. Rebecca concludes with dramatic results. Also, can Hilary hold off Ja-rel long enough for Tyson to join in? Or can she be the one to take him down?**_

_**All questions will be answered on the next Beyblade Revelations!**_


	26. Revelation Storm Zero

_**Last Time**__**: Kai realized that Ja-rel and his all-powerful beyblade Ares was too much for his Dranzer Rising and was defeated in an instant, despite in overall power. Moments later, Hilary challenged Ja-rel with the same intensity Kai brought, hoping it would by enough time for Tyson to hurry.**_

_**Meanwhile, the sibling rivalry between Tyson and Rebecca continues as they went through massive transformations; one of which is when Rebecca started growing a wing on the side of her back. With both battles reaching their critical limits, they will conclude here on today's episode of Beyblade Revelations!**_

_**-------------------------**_

_Chapter Title: __**Revelation Storm Zero**_

_**Episode 26: The Final Raindrops: Revelation Storm Zero!**_

The clouds circled again making the sky completely dark. The two beyblades were still spinning barely. Tyson looked at his transformed sister. Rebecca was breathing hard as she winced at the pain of the giant wing that appeared from her right side. Lifting her head up, she was barely laughing.

**"Rebecca, what's happening to you?!" **he asked. Rebecca stopped laughing and smiled. **"Has Ja-rel taken control of you again?"** _"Why don't…"_ she said waving her finger to come here, _"…you come and find out?"_ Not taking any chances for her to attack, Tyson rushed in and Dragoon surrounded itself with tornado. **"Go, Dragoon!" **he shouted as Dragoon R increased speed. Rebecca smiled and stood her own ground. Timaeus responded in her reaction and emitted a red glow throwing Dragoon R backwards. Tyson was hit backwards as well, scrubbing his shoes into the rocky ground. Opening up his eyes back up, Tyson noticed that another wing appeared on the left side of his sister's back.

"Just…what the Hell is happening?" he asked himself. Rebecca screamed in agony again as she and Timaeus were surrounded by a large tower of dark red energy.

_**-Flashback-**_

_(A couple of days ago)_

_A lifeless, but conscious Rebecca stood in front of Ja-rel as Akira and Juromaru asked questions. __**"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?"**__ Akira said, __**"I mean that battle against you really woke up something inside her."**_ _**"I don't condemn what I did!"**__ Ja-rel said, __**"This latent power is definitely from that of Ares. However, it is impossible for me to control completely!" **_

_Juromaru looked at Akira in question and asked Ja-rel, __**"What are you planning on doing?"**__**"As long as she is kept under my control, her full power can not be awakened,"**__ Ja-rel explained. __**"But, if she breaks free of your hold, even for a minute…"**__**"The Astral Plane's power…"**__ Akira replied, __**"…It'll tear her mind, as well as her body, apart. That is, if she uses the power of the Astral Plane!"**_

_Rebecca's lifeless body began smiling instantly. __**'Let's just pray it doesn't happen anytime soon!'**__ Ja-rel thought._

_**-End Flashback-**_

The new Rebecca looked down at her hands as the dark red energy faded away. _'So this is what Ja-rel meant…'_ she thought. Tyson stood up as Dragoon R spun in front of him. Turning around to see, he saw Rebecca like he never saw before. _'What's happened to my sister?!' _he thought.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Hyper Dragoon and Ares began another round of Beyblading. "You better bring all you have, Hilary!" Ja-rel shouted. "I can and I will!" Hilary shouted back as both blades grinded each other in the middle of the ring. Holding a rose in her right hand, Hilary clenched her left hand as a magenta-like aura surrounded her. "Keep pushing, Hyper Dragoon!" she shouted more. Hyper Dragoon then backed off; seconds later the beyblade hit Ares backwards. Ja-rel smiled as she continued to go on the attack. "Force him back!"

Hyper Dragoon R continued to hit Ares backwards, soon after Ares landed. "That's it…" Kai replied silently. "You're getting desperate now, that I've blown your cover," Ja-rel said referring to Hilary's plan to stall time for Tyson, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you fair badly!" Ares was now surrounded by a triad of red lighting. "That's where you're wrong!" Hilary said pulling off a petal from her rose throwing it forward. Hyper Dragoon R was in a cyclone of rose petals. Both blades were hit each other from all sides.

"This is unbelievable!" Kenny replied, "I've never seen Hilary battle with this much intensity! If she can keep this up, she might win!"

---

"_**THIS IS WHERE YOU END!"**_

Hilary opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in a rotating sphere with white-and-black laser moving around her; the sphere was in a gray background. **"I'm just impressed that you've made it this far!"** Ja-rel said standing in front of her, with an open-palm hand out in front of him, **"But, like I said, THIS IS WHERE YOU END!"**

The sphere closed around Hilary as she clasped her hands around her neck. _'I can't breathe anymore…'_

**"Die!" **Ja-rel said as he closed his hand, along with Ares spinning faster and faster.

"_**SOUL ERASER!"**_

Appearing from behind Ja-rel, The Forbidden Bit-Beast, Ares, jumped in front of him. It engulfed the red beyblade and raced towards the closed sphere.

_---_

Inside the sphere, Hilary could barely catch any air. _"Hyper Dragoon…"_ she barely spoke, _"…If…you can hear me…LEND ME YOUR POWERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _With one loud shout, Hilary's voice was able to get to her bit-beast. The bit-beast, Hyper Dragoon, surrounded itself around the sphere, before Ares attacked.

Within seconds, the entire laboratory was engulfed by a blinding light. Kenny, Ozuma, Mariam, and Kai covered their own eyes; transparent images of Hilary and Ja-rel were shouting at the top of their lungs as Hyper Dragoon R and Ares grinded each other in the middle of the battlefield. _**"You will be DESTROYED!"**_ Ja-rel's changing voice shouted. _**"KEEP GOING, HYPER DRAGOON!"**_ Hilary shouted as well.

It seemed that the battle would never end, until seconds later…an explosion occurred as the blast destroyed the roof of the abandoned laboratory. Rebecca and Tyson looked up to see a wide, piercing light fly into the sky. "What?" he asked, "What's going on?"

Back inside the lab, everyone was on the floor. Hilary twitched her eyes as she opened them. Sitting on her knees, she looked forward on to the battlefield, which she gave a shocking reaction to what she couldn't believe…

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Tyson continued to look up at the sky as the beam of light just faded away. Rebecca just laughed as she turned around to look at her brother. _"I'm surprised, brother!"_ she replied, _"Seems though that our friends are having a little trouble!" _Tyson couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really have changed now," he said quietly, then got serious. He drew his hands backwards gathering up energy; within seconds, a blue energy ball came in between his hands. "I'm sorry, Becky!" he said, "Looks like it's time to finish this!" _"At last, we agree on one thing!"_ Rebecca replied holding back her right hand. Her hand was now engulfed by a massive flame.

_…"I've never seen my brother act this way before!" Rebecca said, "Ja-rel must be really getting to him!" "And to make matters worse…" Kenny began, "…he's more unfocused than usual!" _

With both bladers fully charged up, the beyblades released all remainder of their R-Axis Gear. Within 2 seconds, Dragoon R turned into a small ball of blue energy; Timaeus turned into a small red energy ball.

Looking into their eyes one last time, both energies were fired without warning. _**"Buster Flame!"**_ Rebecca shouted as thrusted her arm forward and shot out a powerful beam. _**"Revelation Storm!"**_ Tyson shouted as well firing a blue wave from his hands. The two bit-beasts, Dragoon and Timaeus, roared as both of them collided head-on. With seconds, everything turned white as the beams of light pierced through the dark storm clouds. Tyson and Rebecca, still in their altered states, were now several inches from each other, holding each other's hand. In the background, transparent versions of their original selves smiled at each other.

---

The blinding light turned into a pillar as it disappeared. Both siblings were back to normal, but Tyson was lying on his back unconscious. Rebecca stood in front of her brother with clear, blue eyes as the storm passed over and the sun shined upon both of them. She then shifted her eyes towards the two beyblades; one was spinning, the other wasn't… The one that was spinning was Dragoon Revelation. Rebecca kept on looking at the beyblade, until the blade itself stopped spinning. Then she looked at her older brother who was unconscious; a smile slowly crept on her face seconds later.

"I think I get it now," she whispered, "You weren't trying to prove anything to me…because you already did." She picked up Timaeus and sat down beside the unconscious Tyson. "Something told me inside that I couldn't beat you like I did back in our childhood; I didn't want to believe it. I think this is what you call respect…" Then she leaned downward and gave Tyson a kiss on the cheek. "…You certainly earned mine," she finished. Rebecca got up afterwards and walked away. With the sun shining so brightly, an obscure view of Rebecca was seen as she walked away. _'Thanks to you, Tyson…' _she thought. _'I am now free from Ja-rel Tsubasa's control. Now, I must get my A-game back together. I'll see you…in __**three months**__…'_

---

Tyson's eyes woke up looking at the sky. "What…?" he breathed as he sat up. Shaking his head to clear it out, he looked up again. "When did the sun come out?" he asked. Looking downward, he notices that Dragoon is on the ground, not spinning anymore. Tyson picks it up and notices fatigue in the damage. Then, with a second thought, he gets up and looks around. "Rebecca!" he shouted, "Rebecca! Where did she go?" Tyson realized that his sister had disappeared, nowhere to be found. He was about to call again when he heard an earth-shattering rumble. "What the Hell was that?!" he shouted turning around.

The roof of the abandoned laboratory was blown off as smoke came from the top. "Something tells me a fierce battle is raging!" he shouted, "I better hurry and get up there!"

_-----Commercial Break-----_

Hilary twitched her eyes as she opened them. Sitting on her knees, she looked forward on to the battlefield, which she gave a shocking reaction to what she couldn't believe…

The smoke cleared as Ja-rel stood straight, acting like nothing happened as he smiled. _"I'm very impressive!"_ he smiled. Kai slowly got up and looked straight at the battlefield. "No way!" he barely said. Hyper Dragoon R was spinning wobbly as Ares spun normally. _'Hyper Dragoon's power…it was clearly at the same level as Ares…'_ he thought. _'…And yet, Ares is acting like nothing had happened!'_

Kenny picked up Mariam as Ozuma tried to stand on his own two feet. _'Oh no, Hilary…'_ Kenny thought.

_'This can't be!'_ Hilary thought trying to stand up as well. She was breathing real hard; she felt very fatigued. _'I maximized Hyper Dragoon's power to full strength to back out from that attack. Thanks to that outburst of power, I used the R-Axis Gear too much. And I can't use the Wild Rose Hurricane.' _

_"Sad to say: It's time to end this!"_ Ja-rel said as Ares went for a head-on attack. "Can't……attack!" Hilary said holding up her arms in defense. It didn't matter, knowing that she was going lose. All of a sudden, two beyblades, a green one and a black one, entered into the battlefield, barely knocking Ares of the battlefield.

"I don't think so!" a voice said. Everyone turned to the door and saw Max and Juromaru. "This battle is over, Ja-rel!" Juromaru replied.

---

Tyson ran inside the abandoned lab and look around until he saw a flight of stairs. "Man, you think they put an elevator!" he replied with sarcasm. With no time to spare, he ran up the stair as fast as he could.

_'Hang on guys…I'm coming!'_ he thought.

--------------------------------------

_**Narrator: Stay tuned for the final episode of Beyblade Revelations!**_

_**-NEXT EPISODE-**_

_**Narrator:**__ Everything is going topsy-turvy! What will happen between Tyson and Ja-rel? And can a ray of light shine upon the Bladebreakers troubled brows?_

_Find out of the Final Episode! _


	27. The Future Begins To Shine

_A pair of legs moved upward as feet pounded the leverage they were walking on. __**"Hang on!"**__ Tyson Kinomiya said breathing with his every breath to reach the top of the staircase. __**'I can't afford…'**__ he thought. __**'…to slow down! No matter what, I have to reach the top of this! I must…'**_

_Two beyblades inside the battlefield, Draciel R and Critias, stopped spinning seconds later after knocking Ares out of it. __**"It looks like you two are running on empty!"**__ Ja-rel said clenching on to Ares, as he talked to Max Mizuhara and Juromaru. Both of them walked up slowly as they tended to their injuries from their own battle. __**"Even if we have no power to take you on," **__Juromaru began. __**"I know for a fact that you're not going anywhere, Ja-rel!"**__ Max shouted. _

_**"That's a damn good fact, Max!"**__ a voice said. Two other people came through the door; one carrying the other, the other barely conscious. __**"It's Rei!" **__Kai said. __**"Akira's here, too!" **__Juromaru said. _

_**"How surprising," **__Ja-rel began, "__**So, you all have come here!" **__Everyone stared at him…They knew something was going down…_

_-----------_

_Last Chapter: __**Revelation Storm Zero**_

_**Final Episode: The Future Begins To Shine**_

"Don't think that just because all of you outnumber me," Ja-rel replied, "doesn't mean that you can beat me!" "I'm not sure you want to bet on it!" Rei said holding out Driger Radical, "Driger's got one more battle left in him! And I'm gonna use what remainders of his power to stop you!" Akira lifted herself up off of Rei and replied, "And if that's not enough, I'll just use Ares's power against you!" "Wait!" Kai said holding out his arms in front of Rei and Akira, "You two calm down!" "What's the matter, Kai?" Rei said, "Let me through…I can take this guy!" "Rei, you're not ready to fight!" Kai replied, "I took him on, so did Hilary, at full power! He didn't even break a sweat against us!"

_"He's right, Rei!"_ Ja-rel said changing his voice, _"And sad to say, you can't use Ares's power anymore, Akira!" _"Huh?" Akira breathed with a questionable look. _"When you and Juromaru lost against your opponents, the power faded from you. Even though, you will still be able to use the power of the Astral Plane, you'll never be able to the power of Ares again."_

Juromaru looked at his hands and noticed that the red energy he felt before was gone. _'He's right.'_ he thought. _'I can't feel any power from Ares.' _"Now, what do we do now?" Kenny said.

"I suppose I could tell you," Ja-rel said as his voice returned to normal, "about the truth of Ares." "Truth?" Ozuma replied, "What truth?" "That story about Ares succumbing to his power and turning him evil…was nothing more than a _lie_." "A WHAT?!" Mariam replied. "It was truthful that Ares was indeed a pure-hearted being who would protect the innocent…" Ja-rel began. The others were silent as Ja-rel continued. He closed his eyes seconds later. "However…" he began again, "…The first group of Saint Shields wanted to use his power by some other means…_They immediately abused his power without rhyme or reason to invade other lands. The rebellion force, who attacked them, was the second group of Saint Shields. They wanted to set free Ares from their tyranny. When Ares saw the bloodshed between the Saint Shields, he decided no more and tried to hide himself away from the world. But, without any warning, the second group of Saint Shields sealed away Ares in the rock; that's were the Sacred Bit-Beasts came in…_"

"You mean the second group only sealed Ares in the rock to protect him?" Kenny replied, "Without him knowing?!" "How reliquary!" Mariam replied, "To think that our own ancestors were fighting, to keep the peace or destroy it, they would seal Ares inside the rock and the four sacred bit-beasts were only extra seals, like borders, to maintain the primary seal!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter now!" Ja-rel said, "Ares is now set free, is in my beyblade, and he wants revenge!" "I…I…" Ozuma barely spoke, "…can't believe what I'm hearing!"

_**"No, but I can!"**_ a voice said. Everyone looked behind them and was in surprised. "TYSON!" everyone shouted.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

"You're too late, Ja-rel!" Tyson shouted towards him, "I already heard all of it!" "You think just because you're here, you're gonna defeat me?" Ja-rel asked smiling, "You're more brainless than I thought!"

Tyson closed his eyes and replied, "Believe me, Ja-rel! I wish I could fight you now, but…" Opening his eyes, he raised up Dragoon R and everyone was shocked at the result. "Oh my gosh!" Kenny replied, "Dragoon looked like it's been through a train wreck! Look at the damage!" Ja-rel chuckled as he replied, "My, my. It seems that your beyblade doesn't have any will left to battle either! So, what's the point in you guys wasting my time? I should destroy you now and the world!"

"Now, hold on Ja-rel!" Tyson interrupted, "I know for a fact that I'm more than a match for you! You saw that when Kai and Hilary took you on! And I promise you, give us _three months_ and we'll show you what we're made of!" "Three months, why…?" Ja-rel replied with question, and then smiled when he knew the answer, "Oh, I see. I get it now." "Only three months?" Max asked. "Is Tyson trying to make Ja-rel stronger?" Rei asked frustrated, "There's no way we can make our beyblade stronger by then!"

"Okay then," Ja-rel replied with a smirk, "but how do I know that you will keep your end of the bargain?" "Well," Tyson said smiling, "…for starters, I wouldn't pass up a chance to face off against somebody who may be powerful than Brooklyn!" "Naturally…All right, then! Three months, it is!" Suddenly, Ja-rel was being surrounded by dark red energy himself. _"I'll be waiting for you until then…Tyson Kinomiya…!"_ With that he disappeared.

Tyson kept on smiling. "Tyson, why the hell did you do that for?!" Max said, "We all agreed that we weren't gonna let him escape!" "Don't sweat it, guys!" Tyson said calmly, although Hilary disagreed. She looked at him and saw that his clothes were tattered and his hair was completely messed up. "Tyson, if you let Ja-rel go for three months, there's no doubt that he'll use Ja-rel's power to destroy the world!" Rei replied. "I said, don't sweat it!" Tyson said replying back. Then he turned around to look at the others. "You do realize what happens in three months, right?"

The others kept quiet dumbfounded in Tyson's question. "Man, you guys are slow!" Tyson said with a sigh, "In three months, the **World Beyblade Championships** will start!" Kai gasped at the response. _'Of course!'_ he thought. "Ja-rel didn't say anything nor did he show it," Tyson began, "but he knew I wanted to battle me in the World Championships. I know for a fact that he'll keep his word." Rei looked at Tyson as Akira hung on to him. _'I had no idea that Tyson was this smart!' _he thought.

"Hey Rei," Tyson said getting Rei's attention, "You said that Driger had one more fight left in him, right? Then, do us all a favor and get rid of that machine!" "Do it, Rei!" Akira said finally speaking, "Make sure that thing never exists again!" Rei looked up and saw everybody agreeing to Akira's terms. "Hilary, take care of Akira," he replied. "Okay," Hilary said.

Walking in front of the bit-beast extracting machine, Rei loaded up Driger Radical on to his launcher. He raised his head as he held it out forward. _'Because of this thing…'_ he thought. _'…many bit-beasts were causing havoc around the globe; some of our friends were kidnapped. Not any more! I, Rei Kon, personally will make sure that no one, not even Ja-rel Tsubasa, will be able to use bit-beasts ever again for their own purposes!'_ "Let it Rip!" he shouted as he launched Driger R, which was covered by lighting, into the machine. It exploded on contact, tearing through every piece of equipment used. It returned to Rei's hand seconds later.

However, the whole building began to shake apart. "What's happening?" Juromaru shouted. "The explosion must have caused the whole building to break down!" Kai shouted, "We have to leave, NOW!" Grabbing all equipment that belonged to them, they raced down the staircase. Making it outside, the group ran as far as they could to get away from the collapsing lab. "There!" Max shouted pointing, "There's the boat!" Everyone got on with Kai at the helm. He pushed the motor up to full acceleration, splashing water in all directions. Tyson, Hilary, and Max were the only ones looking back seeing the abandoned building destroyed in front of their eyes. "Finally, we'll never be able to see that place again!" Hilary replied.

"How is everyone doing?" Tyson asked. "Everyone's fine," Max replied, "Ozuma and Mariam are fast asleep. Akira and Juromaru are barely awake. It looks like everyone's accounted for…" "Wait!" Rei said, "What about your sister, Rebecca!?" "That's right! We forgot all about her!" Kenny replied. Tyson turned back to Turques Island. Within seconds, he replied, "It didn't look like that she was on the island." _'I just on she's okay…'_

_-----Commercial Break-----_

At the hospital, Max and Rei walked up to a door. However, Max had bandages around his left arm and on his left cheek. Rei, on the other hand, had tape above his right eye. "I sure hope that everybody's okay," Rei said. "Same here," Max said. _"Looks like you guys are in one piece, sort of!"_ a voice said. They looked forward and saw Juromaru and Akira. "How are ya'll doing?" Max asked. "We'll live!" Akira said. She didn't look like she had any bandages on her. Juromaru's entire right arm was covered in bandages and had small bruises all over his body. "The doctor said that we should take easy for now," he said, "and try to do nothing too dangerous."

"What about Ozuma and Mariam?" Max asked. "Ozuma is in that room," Akira said, "If you want to see her, follow me." Rei placed his hand on Max's shoulder and said, "Go see her. I know you can catch up later."

---

Akira opened to the patient room she was held in. As Max walked in, he saw that Mariam's back was towards him. "I'll leave you two alone," Akira said quietly as she closed the door.

"I heard that you never stopped thinking about me when I was kidnapped," Mariam said tying her hair into a ponytail. "Tyson told you, eh?" Max replied being embarrassed. "Actually, it was Juromaru." Mariam turned smiling at him. "You've completely healed!" Max said not changing his expression. "The doctor said that the injuries were minor and Ozuma and I can leave today," she said, "so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is!" Max said clenching his fist, "I wasn't much of a leader, was I?" Mariam's smile turned into a questionable look. "I was responsible for the PPB All-Stars and their safety. You were part of that team, you were kidnapped, and I couldn't do anything about it! I'm sorry for what happened to you; it was all my fault!" Mariam walked up to Max until she was inches from him. "Max…" she breathed. Holding his head up, Max saw a hand hit his right side of his face; Mariam had slapped him.

"I never blamed you for what happened to me!" she replied as Max straightened his head, "If it was meant to happen, then it would happen! But, I'll tell you what though…" "What?" Max said widening his eyes. "You came along with your friends and you tried to save me. That was TRUE leadership coming from you, Maxy! Thank You!" With that, she kissed on the forehead.

Max just smiled and said, "You're welcome!"

---

In the other room, Tyson was outside on the hospital balcony. Kai was standing behind him as the wind began to blow softly. Their injuries were similar to Max and Rei's.

"Are you still thinking about your sister?" Kai asked. "Yeah," Tyson said. "Tyson, you did what you have to do! You had no other choice!" "I know!" he said turning around looking at his long-time rival and friend, "I'm just wondering if she's okay? She disappeared after I battled her…" Kai placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know for a fact that she's okay. Tyson, I've known you longer than others, I know for a fact that you should trust me when I say, she's fine!" Tyson smiled and agreed.

Opening the door to go inside, seconds later, Tyson and Kai looked on at a conversation. "Are you really leaving now, Ozuma?" Kenny asked. Max and Mariam came into the room afterwards. "Yo! What's going on?" Max asked. "Come on, Mariam!" Ozuma said getting off of his bed, "We need to start training. We're gonna be participating in the tournament, too." "It's a shame that you can't train with us, Ozuma," Tyson said. "Truthfully, I really don't care about what happened with our ancestors back then! But, our mission was to stop Ares no matter what!"

"Funny," Tyson began, "I thought you would go into deep depression! What made you get so motivated?" Ozuma turned his head to the side, smiled, and replied, "I kind of picked it up from you. Let's go, Mariam! We have a major heap of training to do!" "Take care of yourself!" Max replied to Mariam. As the two members of the Saint Shields left the door, Hilary walked up to Max with her hands behind her.

"So, what did you and Mariam do when you were alone with her?" she said playfully. "How did you…?" Max said as he was embarrassingly blushing. "Akira told me. So, did you give her a big kiss?" Out of nowhere, she was slapped on the butt by Tyson. "What did you do that for?!" she yelled out. "Huh?" Rei breathed as he saw Akira and Juromaru walking near the door, "Where are you two going?" "As much as we love to hear this," Juromaru began, "we have to go into training ourselves." "Tyson," Akira began, "you may not believe it, but Rebecca will be at the tournament. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that she'll be there!" Tyson nodded seriously. "Later!" Juromaru shouted give a "peace sign".

The remainder of the group, the Bladebreakers, stood in the hospital room staring at them as they left.

_-----Commercial Break-----_

The sun was beginning to set. The group was taking it easy at the park. Tyson and Hilary were sitting on the park bench with Hilary leaning on her boyfriend. Max was leaning his back on the park bench. Kai and Rei were lying on the grass, resting their eyes.

Typing on his laptop computer, Kenny sat on a swing. "Well, I'm all out of ideas!" Max replied. "Me too!" Kenny replied closing his laptop and walking towards the others, "I tried to modify your beyblades to become more powerful, but it just wouldn't work! Even if I took the R-Blades to the next level of power, I'm afraid to say that their strength alone couldn't compare to Ares!" "Bummer!" Rei softly spoke. Kai sat up and asked, "How about we use the Hard Metal System?"

"Good idea!" Max said, "Team BEGA didn't even stand a chance against them!" "Last time I remembered, Max," Hilary replied, "you didn't even win your match with Mystel." Max just deeply sweatdropped and said, "Don't rub it in!" "Well," Kenny said placing his hand on his chin, "The Hard Metal System is a good choice, but in theory, they only have half the power we need. What about…" "How about we customize a brand new beyblade?" Tyson spoke up.

"Tyson?" Rei asked, "What are you talking about?" "How about we make a brand new beyblade that has twice the power of the Hard Metal System and even more structural!" Tyson said. "You mean…?" Max began. "A beyblade of all-round abilities!" Kai said, "Ingenious!" "I can ask Mr. Dickenson to draw up the plans and schematics for the new beyblade!" Kenny said getting excited.

"I must admit, Tyson!" Hilary said, "That was a good plan, coming from you!" "True that!" Rei shouted, "I can't wait to test drive that new beyblade!" "I've gotta agree!" Kai began as he closed his eyes and smiled, "It does sound wicked!" "Just let me at one!" Max shouted.

"No doubt!" Tyson shouted, "Once we get those new beyblade in gear, nobody not even Ja-rel Tsubasa will be able to stop us!" All of them gathered in a circle, with Tyson placing his hand in the middle. "What do you say, guys? Are you with me?!" Without saying anything, the others placed their hand in the center.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN! LET IT RIP!"

Breaking, they jumped high into the air (All except Kai) knowing now that they have a chance of stopping what has already begun…

_-------------------------_

_**Narrator**__**: The Bladebreakers, including many allies have failed in their attempt to stop Ja-rel's ambition to resurrect Ares. Now, with plans of creating a new, more powerful beyblade, they have a good chance in stopping Ares, ONCE AND FOR ALL…**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…NEXT SEASON!**_

_-------------------------_

_The Final Chapter is Coming…_

_With powerful new beyblades, powerful new allies, and new powers…_

_THEY must stop of a war and beyond…_

_**BEYBLADE: X COLLISION**_

_Coming Soon…_


End file.
